In Dark Blue Louisiana
by Nemu-Chan
Summary: Ava Cole was back in Bon Temps. However, she could have never imagined that she would meet vampires there.. Her entire life was going to change and her encounter with a certain vampire was going to transform her. Eric/OC
1. Prologue

Hello !

Here is my first fanfiction in English ! I'm French ! I decided to translate my fanfiction in English.. I translated it myself and I know that there's probably many many many mistakes ! So please be nice and don't hesitate to correct me ! If one of you wants to help me, I'll be glad to accept help ! The first two chapters are translated but the others are written directly in English.

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : I hope my OC won't be a Mary-Sue, and I will work on my english ! I will try to follow the plot of the series. So please be nice ! Anyway, give it a try and read the next chapters, it's really getting better and longer and Eric is in third chapter. Don't forget to comment, even if you don't like my story !

* * *

Prologue :

Ava Cole was sure about one thing, leaving Philadelphia was probably the best decision she's ever made. She spent seven years in this beautiful town, but right now she needed to come back home in Louisiana. When she was eighteen, she decided to study in Philadelphia photography. So she left her small town, Bon Temps. Ava dreamt to make career in photography, and during this past seven years in Philadelphia, she had succeeded in making some reputation in Philadelphia. However, she was tired of her life, she wanted to photograph magical instants.

To tell the truth, there was another reason in its departure. Her parents died in a car accident when she was twenty, and so she had to go back to Bon Temps in order to take care of the family house. Well, this was just an excuse to come back here.

After several hours, Ava gave a sigh of relief, she was home again. Nothing had changed during five years, well she realized that the house needed to be cleaned and to be repaired but right now, she just wanted to visit some old friends.

However, there was something that she didn't know. Someone was watching her, smirking at the fact that she was back in Bon Temps.

* * *

Laying on a beach towel, Sookie Stackhouse took advantage of the sun to relax. She needed it after her meeting with Bill's « friends » and the murder of Maudette Pickens. While she began falling asleep, she heard a strange noise, a car was coming. Intrigued, she got up. When she saw a blond young woman standing in the front of her, she couldn't hide her surprise. Her childhood friend, Ava Cole was standing there, a smile upon her face.

- « Hello Sookie ! It's been a very long time, isn't it ? »

- « Oh my God, Ava ! What are you doing here ? How is that possible ? »

- « I can answer your questions if you can get me something to drink ! »

Sookie didn't hesitate and invited her friend inside. When Ava entered the house, she immediately saw Adele Stackhouse, Sookie's grandmother. The old woman was surprised too and happy to see Ava. She gave her a long hug. Sookie and Ava were friends since primary school. When Ava left for Philadelphia and after the death of her parents, she lost contact with Sookie. Actually, she decided it was better for her not to keep contact with Sookie, but soon after her departure, she had realized that it was one of the worst decision she had ever made. Sookie was one of her best friend and she needed to talk to her.

The two friends began talking about everything, Ava's life in Philadelphia for example. Sookie finally told Ava about Maudette Pickens murder and about Bill Compton, the famous vampire. Ava was surprised, she could have never imagined that a vampire would chose Bon Temps to live. However, the most surprising thing was the way Sookie talked about Bill. Sookie's eyes were shining. It was obvious that the young waitress of Merlottes had fallen under the spell of Bill Compton. It was strange to see Sookie like this but it made Ava smile, Sookie needed to find happiness, she deserved it.

Both young women continued discussing and realized that the afternoon had passed very quickly and when Ava left, Sookie made her promised to come to Merlotte's the following day. Merlotte, it had been such a long time.

* * *

Back at home, Ava had only one desire, sleeping. She was exhausted after her trip and her meeting with Sookie. Before falling asleep, she thought about Maudette Pickens murder, a murder in Bon Temps. She still found it difficult to believe. Bon Temps was a quiet little town. She couldn't believe that there was a killer here, it was unbelievable. It made her a little afraid, to tell the truth. It seemed like a bad movie.

Then she thought about vampires. Sookie was so happy when she talker about Bill. She described him as a true gentleman, which Ava found strange for a vampire. Ava would have never thought that vampires could be so kind, she didn't imagine them as wild animals but she did not see them either as angels. She had never met one of them, a part of her was glad about that, but another part was a little disappointed. She was curious about vampires, she would have loved to ask a vampire how it felt to be like that, how blood was. She remembered one night in Philadelphia, her friends had asked her to go with them to a vampire bar and she had refused, she had been scared and somehow she had regretted her decision.

She wondered if she would one day meet a vampire. She knew that she was going, after all Sookie was friend with one of them, well probably more than friend. Maybe she could meet him. She was a little bit excited about that.

Her thoughts drifted on the following day and her meeting with Sookie, she was worried. She wondered how her old friends from Bon Temps would react. She had left without saying a proper goodbye, she hoped that they would forgive her. Eventually she fell asleep, not knowing that her life was about to change.

* * *

_Here was the prologue, I hope you liked it, I know that it's not really interessing, but it's only the beginning and it's really getting better. If you want Eric to be here, go to chapter 4. Give it a try, I can promise you that it's really getting better and there will be more and more Eric and Ava's moments starting from chapter 4.  
_

_Anyway, Don't forget to review, even if you have to criticize my story, I really don't mind, on the contrary, it will help me._


	2. Chapter 1

Hello !

Here is the first chapter.

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : I hope you'll like it ! Please be nice, and don't hesitate to correct my mistakes ! I'm really trying to pay attention but it's harder that I thought. If you want to help me, message me. I want to thank the two reviewers, I was so happy when I saw your reviews ! Thank you so much ! It means a lot !

* * *

Chapter 1 :

Ava woke up early in the morning the following day, she decided it was time to do some housework. She had so many things to do. Dust was everywhere. In order to get everything clean, a whole week was necessary.

Her home was similar to Sookie's house, a big living room, a lovely kitchen on the first floor, and two bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs. It was her childhood's house and she loved everything about this house.

The living room was rather pretty, the decoration was in good taste. It was classical but pretty thanks to Ava's mother. There was a big sofa in the middle surrounded with two armchair. An old dining table was between the sofa and the entrance of the living room.

Upstairs, the first bedroom was her parent's bedroom. A huge four-posted bed was in the middle of the room. Two bedside tables surrounded the bed. Ava hadn't gone in this room since her parents death, it was too painful. She knew that someday she'll have to go inside, but not right now.

The second room was Ava's one. Ava had always been lucky, her room had a small balcony. The decoration of the room was simple but sophisticated. In the middle of the room, there was large bed. On the wall, photographs were hanging on. Ava took them herself. One of them represented Ava's family. Her oncles, aunts, grandparents, parents were on this picture, smiling. Her family was very close, but when her father's parents died, everything changed because of inheritance. She had been sixteen when her grandmother died and shortly after, it was her grandfather's time. It had really been a tough time for her, she was so close to her grandmother.

After her grandparents deaths, she remembered her parents arguing with her uncles and aunts. It had been pretty bad and Ava still didn't understand why. They were all interested by money, it was disgusting. That was why she hadn't seen them since this big mess. Her family was now torn and she was alone.

Morning passed very quickly and soon Ava found herself on her way to the bar. She was worried about meeting her old friends. However she was eager to see them, she missed them so much in Philadelphia. When she parked on the parking of the Merlotte, she waited a few minutes before getting out of her car and took a big breath when she pushed the door of the bar. She was hardly inside when Sookie jumped on her.

- « Ava ! Finally ! I thought your wouldn't come ! »

Ava smiled at her friend, but realized that the young waitress talked a little too loud. Now everyone in the bar was staring at her. Lovely, it was just perfect.

- « Ava Cole back in Bon Temps ! What a surprise ! »

Ava looked at the one who just talked and smiled.

- « Hey Sam ! It's been a while, five years actually. »

Sam Merlotte, the bar's owner, was the first one to hug Ava. The young woman felt happy at this moment. She liked that, he was like the brother she had never had. He had been so nice with her.

Ava then headed towards the bar and took a sit. She was surprised to see Tara Thornton here. Tara greeted Ava warmly. They knew each other thanks to Sookie. Ava wasn't very close to Tara, but she liked her frankness. She knew that Tara's life had been tough but it seemed that she was fine now.

She spotted her old friends like Lafayette Reynolds, Arlene Fowler, Terry Bellefleur. She greeted them too and realized that she was really back home and smiled. It was like she had never left and it seemed that no one didn't care that she hadn't said goodbye when she left. These people were just wonderful.

* * *

Ava had lunch with her friends and was bombarded with questions about her life in Philadelphia and what she was going to do now. She spent the afternoon talking with her friends, and it felt good. She realized how much she had missed them during her time in Philadelphia. When she decided to leave, it was already dark outside.

Anyway, Sookie had invited Ava the following day to spend the day together. The blond waitress had a day off and wanted to spend the day with her friend. She had so many questions for Ava. and Ava didn't complain she was glad that she was going to spend the day with Sookie.

Back at home, Ava was slowly making her way towards the door. She spotted an old wandering cat, he seemed lost. She smiled and took the cat in her arms..

- « What are you doing here ? »

The cat looked at her and Ava laughed and strangely she found herself starting to talk to this cate.

- « You know what I'm so happy to be home. It's so good to be back. Hum.. I'm wondering how's Jason, I haven't seen in him today. You know, little cat, I'm wondering if I will ever see this vampire, Bill that's his name. »

Ava laughed again.

- « Loot at me, I'm talking to a cat ! I think I'm going crazy »

Ava put the cat and the ground and opened the door. When she entered her house, the little cat was sitting just in the front of door. It was like he was a watch dog. It was really funny, Ava couldn't help but laugh again.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining and it was getting too warm. Ava arrived in the front of Sookie's house. The door was wide open and she decided to enter. She heard Sookie and her grandmother talking about Bill the vampire and Sookie's gift.

Indeed, the waitress was a telepath, and Ava knew. Sookie told her when they were fifteen. At the beginning, Ava thought that her friend was joking, but then she realized it was true. It scared her, but she had always known that her friend was special. She didn't run away from Sookie, she was her friend, and if her friend was a telepath, it was great !

- « Sookie ! It's Ava ! The door was open, where are you ? »

- « Kitchen ! »

Ava arrived in the kitchen and greeted Adele Stackhouse. Then Sookie offered her to spend the day under the sun. Outside, the two friends began talking. They were both laying on a towel.

- « I'm sorry, the door was wide open, I've never wanted to listen to your conversation with your grandmother. »

- « It's okay, Ava. It's maybe a good thing »

- « What ? »

Ava didn't really understand, anyway she was glad that Sookie wasn't angry at her for entering.

- « I mean, can I talk to you about Bill ? »

- « Of course Sookie ! You know you can tell me everything. I'm your friend. »

Sookie sighed. She seemed preoccupied.

- « I'm afraid Ava. It's the first time for me. I can't even hear a thing. It's disturbing ! »

- « Isn't it a good thing ? »

- « Yes of course, it's relaxing but strange. I want to spend time with Bill but…»

Ava could understand Sookie, it was something new and she probably didn't really feel safe around Bill because the your waitress didn't know what he was thinking. However, this could also be a chance for Sookie to live like a normal human.

- « You know Sookie, I think you're afraid because it's something new for you, but don't be afraid. Just so you know, I am truly happy for you. I mean you're glowing when you're talking about Bill, it's the first time I see you like that. »

- « You may be right Ava. You know, you're one of the first person to tell me that you're happy for me ! »

Sookie smiled, she was definitely glad that Ava was back.

- « What do you mean ? »

- « Everyone is afraid for me because Bill is a vampire ! They see me as a fragile flower or something like that ! But I can make my own choice, I know Bill is a vampire, he's probably dangerous and wants to drink my blood, but I want to know him ! »

- « They 're worried for you Sookie. I can understand, vampires are terrifying creature. However I think that there's good inside of them. They were once human. I must say that they scare me too, but I don't want to judge them because I don't know them. Moreover, your Bill seems to be nice and he makes you smile, so I think everyone should at least try to know him. »

It was true. Ava was scared for her friend, she didn't trust this vampire because she didn't know him. However, he was making Sookie happy, after all that was all that mattered.

- « Thank you Ava. Let's talk about you know, enough with me and my problems ! The last time we talked on the phone, you were dating a guy , weren't you ? »

- « I was, but it didn't last and it was a very very long time ago. Anyway, we were happy together but I think it wasn't love, it was on y friendship between us. Plus it' was boring between us. So I broke up. »

- « I'm so sorry… »

Ava laughed, she didn't feel sad about her breakup, not at all. Plus it was a very long time ago, she didn't care about that anymore.

- « Don't be, It's okay better now and who knows, maybe I would find a tall dark vampire here in Bon Temps ! By the way, how's Jason ? »

- « Jason is great, and still the same… If you know what I mean. »

It seemed that Sookie didn't even notice Ava's words about vampires.

- « Oh, I know… Jason is Jason. »

- « But you know he was with Maudette before she died.. »

- « Oh… »

Ava thought about the poor Jason. He had probably been questioned about his relationship with Maudette by the police. She still wondered what he was doing with Maudette, well she knew what he was doing, it was clear but why just before her death ?

- « He hasn't done anything ! »

- « Wow, Sookie calm down. I didn't say anything. I'm sure that Jason didn't do anything, he's not like that. »

That was true, Jason couldn't even hurt a fly. He was a nice guy, he just needed to think a little bit more with his brain than with his lower half.

- « Yes, but you know how it is in Bon Temps... »

- « Oh yes, I know. »

The two woman were still talking when Sookie got up.

- « What are you doing ? »

- « Come with me Ava, I want to go to the Compton's house. You won't see Bill because it's still daylight but.. »

- « Okay ! »

* * *

In the front of Bill's house, Ava was waiting in Sookie's car while Sookie was watching everything. Suddenly, Sookie's phone rang. Sam Merlotte was calling Sookie, he needed her to wake up Dawn, another waitress.

- « Sam's getting on my nerves ! It's my day off !»

Ava laughed, Sookie was really funny sometime.

- « Do you want me to come with you ? It's not like I've got many things to do… »- « Thanks ! »

The two young woman arrived in the front of Dawn's house and Ava decided to stay in the car. Ava thought about Jason Stackhouse, he was one of her friend. He tried to seduce her in highschool but Ava wasn't interested. He was attractive but he wasn't her type, not at all ! Plus he was Sookie's brother, it would have been too awkward.

Suddenly, Ava heard a piercing scream.

- « Sookie ! »

Ava's heartbeat fastened. She couldn't help but feel worried for her friend. Ava got out of the car, if Sookie was in danger, Ava had to help her. There was no way she could stay here.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I promise that it will get more interesting soon._

_Don't forget to review and if you're eager to see Eric, go chapter 4 !_


	3. Chapter 2

Hello !

Here is another chapter !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : I want to thank everyone who has reviewed ! I was just so happy when I saw your reviews ! I want to thank people who added me on their watchlist ! Thank you so much ! I think that in the next chapter, I'll put Eric. I'm not sure, but I'll try to put him in it. Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter, and again, forgive me for the mistakes I've made !

* * *

Chapter 2 :

Ava heard Sookie screaming for help. She ran and entered in the house. She heard a vase falling to a floor, she was afraid for Sookie. When she entered she was surprised to see Jason with Sookie, but when she turned toward Dawn's bed, she was paralyzed. Dawn was lying on her bed, dead.

- « Oh my God »

Sookie was screaming and beating her brother while Ava decided to cover dawn's body with a sheet, Jason was trying to calm down Sookie, but she didn't seem to care.

- « It's OK. »

- « Like hell it is! Look at her! She is definitely not...okay! »

- « Bangin' on me ain't gonna change anything none. »

Ava was afraid to talk. She couldn't turn away from Dawn's body., She finally opened her mouth.

- « Sookie, Jason's right. There's nothing to do. We have to call the police. »

Suddenly, Sookie, Jason and Ava heard someone talking. It was Dawn's neighbor, Miss Lefebvre**.**

- « Dawn? I heard yelling. »

Miss Lefebvre entered, looked at Sookie, Ava and Jason, then she saw Dawn's body on the bed.

-« Sweet Lord in heaven. No. »

Miss Lefebvre made the Sign of the Cross on herself, walked to Dawn's bed and looked at the body . She turned to Jason.

**- « ** What did you do? »

- « Me ? »

- « I found her, Miss Lefebvre. He...just got here. »

- « It's true, Miss. Sookie discovered Dawn like that. Jason wasn't there. »

- « I saw you last night, Jason Stackhouse. I heard y'all fightin', then she took a shot at you, and you ran off. And now she's dead.»

Sookie was shocked to hear that and asked Jason about it. Ava was surprised too, Jason was really surprising sometimes…

- « We had a fight. But I came here to apologize. »

Ava realized Jason was holding a bouquet of flowers. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have laughed at this sight, but right now she couldn't do anything. She couldn't even hear Sookie talking.

**- « **She fired a gun at you, and you come back to apologize? »**- « **Sook...I didn't do this! You gotta believe me. »

Ava heard Miss Lefebvre saying that she was calling the police, then she saw Jason throwing the bouquet across the room and leaving. Ava's hands began to shake. It was too much for her. Sookie, who was now standing beside her, took Ava's hands.

- « Come on Ava, let's get out of here. »

* * *

Outside, Sookie and Ava were sitting on the porch. Ava's hands were still shaking and Sookie was trying to comfort her.

- « Tell me it's a nightmare Sookie.. »

- « I wish I could Ava, but I'm afraid it's true. Try to calm down. Take a deep breath.»

- « It seems that I'm not as strong as you, you're so serene. »

Ava realized that Sookie had always been so brave.

- « Believe me Ava, inside I'm like you, but I try to hide it. Come on, I know you can do this too ! »

Ava followed Sookie's advice and was slowly calming down. The two woman finally heard the police. Ava gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ava noticed that a crowd had gathered outside of Dawn's apartment. People were probably talking about what happened. She hated that. They were probably wondering why Sookie, Jason and herself were doing here. They were gossiping and Ava hated that. Someone was dead, it was not funny.

Ava thought about Jason. he was really in a pickle, but deep inside of her, she knew that Jason couldn't do that kind of thing. He was a nice guy, not a murderer. He probably was here at a bad time, he wasn't lucky that's all. Ava really hoped that he was going to be okay, he didn't deserve this.

Her thought were interrupted by the sheriff, he wanted to interrogate her.

- « So Ava, I'm sure you're really scared like Sookie is, but I need you to tell me everything. »

Ava knew he wanted to compare her version with Sookie's one. she glanced at Sookie and saw her in deep thoughts. She was probably listening to everyone's thoughts.

- « So tell me Ava, why were you here ? »

- « I was with Sookie, I decided to go with her when Sam called about Dawn. At first, I decided to stay in the car, but I heard Sookie's scream and was worried for her, so I came to see what was happening inside. I saw Jason and Sookie. »

There was nothing to say about that, Ava thought. It wasn't like she was here when Dawn had been killed. Her testimony was useless.

- « Okay. Is that the exact position you found her in? »

- « I covered her up with a sheet, but I don't think I touched her. »

- « I wish you hadn't o' done that. »

Ava was angry now, she couldn't have let Dawn like that.

**- « **Next time I find someone dead, I'll try to remember that. Are you finished ? I'm a little bit tired. »

Ava didn't wait for the sheriff's answer and decided to join Sookie. Her friend seemed shocked.

- « I can't believe it Ava ! Dawn's dead and this officer is thinking about her breasts ! he's wondering if they are fake ! That's disgusting ! »

Ava sat down beside Sookie without talking. Suddenly, the two friends saw Jason handcuffed as Andy Bellefleur led him to the police car. Ava knew they couldn't do anything, poor Jason.

Sookie and Ava looked up to see Sam standing right beside them. Ava was glad that Sam was here.

- « Came as soon as I heard . I'm sorry you had to find her like that. »

- « It was gonna be somebody, right? »**- « **I guess. Oh, I tell you, Sook. Sometimes I don't even recognize this world we're livin' in. I mean, damn it! »

Sam and Sookie continued to talk while Ava was thinking about what happened. It was the second murder, what was wrong with this town ? Who could have killed Dawn ? The girl was lovely and friendly, Ava didn't understand.

**-« **You think maybe I should...shut down the bar for the day? »**- « **All that'd do is deny people a good, stiff drink on the day they could use it the most. »

A good drink, yes people needed this and Ava needed it too.

- « Sookie's right Sam, I think we all need to drink something and maybe talk about that murder. »

Sam nodded.

- « Hey Sam, I know it's supposed to be my day off and all, but the last thing I need right now is time alone with my thoughts. I may be late, though. I gotta swing by home and tell Gran what's goin' on, and Ava needs to get back to her car too. »

Ava decided to let Sookie and Sam talk. A few minutes later, she saw Neil Jones and the Coroner, Mike Spencer carrying Dawn's body in a black plastic bag. It was awful. Then she heard Mike Spencer saying something revolting.

- « You don't have to be too careful. Ain't gonna hurt her. »

How could they be so inhuman, even if Dawn was dead, they had to treat her properly. She wasn't an object.

* * *

Sookie arrived at home with Ava.

- « Sookie, Thank you but I won't come in. I need to go home. »

- « It's okay, I understand. »

Sookie sighed and Ava knew why. She was worried for Jason, Ava didn't need to read Sookie's thoughts.

- « Everything gonna be alright Sookie. I'm sure they'll realized it's not you brother .»

- « I hope so. »

Ava took one of Sookie's hand and sueezed it.

- « I'll come to Merlotte tonight. I see you there ? »

- « Of course. »

* * *

At home, Ava broke down. She couldn't hold her tears. She wasn't friend with Dawn, but this girl didn't deserve to die, no one deserved this. Pictures of Dawn'body laying on the bed were haunting her. She hoped she wouldn't have to watch that kind of thing again. Right now, she needed to keep herself busy to forget what happened, she needed a drink too. She changed herself and went to her car.

* * *

Standing in the front of the bar, Ava was holding a glass of wine. Strangely she didn't feel the need to drink, she just hold her glass.

She watched Sookie and Arlene. Sookie seemed strange, as if she was searching something. It was strange. She watched the customers, they were probably thinking about Dawn's murder. Ava, then, realized what Sookie was probably doing. She was trying to get informations about the murder by listening to people's thoughts. Sookie was truly amazing.

An hour later, Ava saw Jason entering. Immediately, Sookie walked in the front of him. The young waitress told her brother what she was doing, but Jason left and headed for the kitchen. Sookie joined Ava.

- « I know what you're doing Sookie. »

- « Really ? »

- « You're listening to people's thoughts in order to find information about Dawn's murder. »

Ava smiled at her friend's shocked expression.

- « How did you… ? »

- « I have a sixth sense. What did you learn ? »

- « Well, it looks as if Dawn spent her nights off at a vamp bar in Shreveport. »

A vampire bar ? Ava didn't know that there was that kind of bar here. She wondered what Dawn had been doing there.

- « Oh. »

Suddenly, the door opened and a strange customer entered. Ava watched him sitting and wondered who he was.

- « Sookie, who..? »

- « Bill. »

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter, in the next one, there will be Eric, so read it !_  
_Don't forget to comment too !_


	4. Chapter 3

Hello !

Here is another chapter !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I spent my evening on it so I hope you'll like it !i'm really trying to write something good ! It's still really hard to write in English, but I think I'm getting better, but maybe it's just my imagination ! Again, don't hesitate to correct my mistakes and forgive me for the mistakes I've made ! Anyway, don't forget to post a comment !

* * *

Chapter 3 :

Ava was starring at Bill and was quite surprised. Bill looked almost like everyone. Well, sure he was very pale, but he seemed almost human. He was tall and dark-haired. Something in his deep eyes showed darkness. Ava realized that he was indeed a vampire.

She was now fascinated. She wondered how old he was, and how many people he ate. That was strange he didn't seem dangerous but he was still a vampire, he drank human blood, well maybe not. Now he was probably drinking Tru Blood, but still. Ava then thought about Sookie. Her friend seemed very attracted by this vampire, she knew why, he was rather good-looking, but still something about Bill made Ava uncomfortable. She couldn't say what.

Ava watched Arlene talking to Bill, then the redheaded waitress turned in order to order Tara. Ava then saw Sookie looking at Bill, who was looking at Sookie too. Then her friend came near Arlene. She couldn't hear the conversation between the two waitresses, but it seems that Sookie was angry. Her friend then took the bottle and a cocktail napkin to Bill. After placing the napkin and bottle on the table, Sookie grabbed Bill's right arm. Ava watched Sookie and Bill going to the customer parking lot.

Ava decided she wasn't going to let her friend alone with the vampire and she knew that Sookie had something in her mind, it was like she could read it in her eyes. Outside, Ava was hiding, she wanted to listen to Bill and Sookie's conversation. They were talking about Dawn's death. She heard Sookie tell Bill about a vampire bar where Dawn and apparently Maudette Pickens were going. It seemed that the two murders were connected to this bar. Anyway, Bill the vampire knew this bar, it was called Fangtasia. What an original name for a vampire bar, Ava thought ironically.

The next thing she heard didn't please her, not at all. Sookie wanted to go to this bar in order to investigate and Bill accepted it. Ava couldn't believe it ! It was too dangerous and even if Bill was with Sookie, she still was in danger. Moreover, Sookie wanted to go there tonight. This couldn't be happening ! Ava had to do something about that, but what ? Sookie was thoughtless sometimes.

Then, she heard Bill whispering something to Sookie, Ava couldn't hear a word and suddenly, Ava's arms were locked behind her and she was in the front of Sookie, held firmly by Bill.

- « Ava ! What were you doing here ? »

- « You know her Sookie ? I think she was spying on us. »

- « Bill release her please. »

Bill released Ava who was massaging her arms. Bill's grip had been so hard, she couldn't feel her arms.

- « I'm sorry Sookie, when I saw you leaving with Bill, I was just curious. I knew that you had something in your mind and I wanted to know what it was. »

- « And so you decided to spy on us ? »

There was no other way, she was sure that Sookie wouldn't want to let Ava listen to her conversation with Bill.

- « Yup and you know what Sookie, I won't let you go to this bar called Fangtasia alone ! »

- « Ava ! I won't be alone, I'll be with Bill ! And I don't want you to come with us ! This is dangerous and Bill won't be able to protect both of us. »

Yes, it was dangerous and Ava knew it. This was the reason why she wanted to go there with them.

- « I don't care Sookie, I want to help. »

- « You can find another way to help Ava, I don't want to be the one finding your dead body if a vampire kills you. »

- « I.. »

Ava started to argue but Sookie was faster to talk.

- « I'll go with Bill, and that's all. »

Ava didn't have time to answer, Sookie was already heading for the Merlotte. She looked at Bill.

- « Sookie's right, it's dangerous and if you come, you'll be bothering us. »

- « Listen, I know that's dangerous and that was exactly why I wanted to come with you two, I'm worried for Sookie. »

Ava looked at Bill.

- « I'll protect her, you don't have to worry. »

- « Can you protect her from yourself ? »

- « I won't do anything to Sookie. I don't want to hurt her. »

Ava studied Bill's face and looked at him in the eyes. She wanted to see if he was sincere.

- « I believe you. Strangely, I believe you, but hear me out, if something happens to Sookie, I will personally kill you. »

Bill didn't answer and a few minutes later, Ava saw Sookie coming out of the bar.

- « Come on Bill, I need to change at home. Ava.. »

- « I think I'm going to go home. I'm tired. »

- « Okay. »

* * *

At home, Ava was pacing up and down. She couldn't believe that she let Sookie going to this vampire bar with Bill. Something about this plan wasn't right. Ava didn't know what to do. Suddenly, she had an idea and knew exactly what she was going to do. Even if Sookie had told her not to, she was going to this bar.

First she searched for Fangtasia's address. Then she had to choose something to wear. This was the most difficult part, she was wondering what to wear in a vampire didn't want to draw vampire attention. That was why her choice fell on a simple black dress with shoulder straps. She decided to wear her blonde hair down, she finally put some eye shadow. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was rather pretty with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She had even nice features. Of course, she was not a model and she wasn't perfect, but she liked the way she was.

She was now ready to go to this bar and hoped that she didn't look like a vampire snack.

* * *

Ava arrived in the front of Fangtasia. This place drew crowds. She stood in the line and waited. Ava saw a bouncer in a black t-shirt with his arms crossed. Suddenly, someone stopped Ava, it was a beautiful woman wearing a black bustier and a necklace.

- « Can I see your ID? »

- « My ID ? Don't I look old enough to be in a bar ? »

- « Sugar, I can no longer tell human ages. »

Ava assumed that this woman was probably owning this bar, or at least working in. The woman looked at Ava and Ava saw her fangs. So this woman was in fact a vampire and she was looking Ava straight in the eyes. Ava wasn't afraid, on the contrary she was fascinated.

- « Twenty five, nice. You know what, come with me, I'll show you some things. I'm Pam by the way. »

Ava was disgusted, she knew what this vampire had in mind and wasn't interested at all. She was here for a reason and plus she didn't like girls. However, somehow this situation was funny, it was the first time a woman proposed her that.

- « I'm sorry, I don't think so. »

- « Come on, I know you want to come with me. »

- « No I don't, now please let me in. »

Pam was shocked, Ava was proud of herself. She had just shut up a vampire. Well, that wasn't her best idea, she was now a little bit afraid, this Pam could easily kill her. However, this vampire didn't seem to mind, and was already inside the bar. Ava decided it was now time to enter too.

Inside, everything was red. It was really a vampire bar. She came near the bar and a tattooed vampire with long, black hair, shirtless asked her what she wanted to drink. She took a gin and tonic and turned around. She was wondering what she was going to do. She didn't see Sookie or Bill, and it scared her, maybe she should have listened and stayed at home. She plucked up courage and decided to ask the tattooed vampire about Dawn et Maudette's murder. He looked at her strangely, didn't answer, but something in his eyes showed that it wasn't the first time someone asked him this question.

Ava turned around and saw Sookie, Bill, Pam and another blond vampire. This blond male was fascinating. Suddenly, she caught Sookie's eyes. Her friend seemed shocked, and not very pleased. Ava just smiled at Sookie. A few seconds later, Pam was by Ava's side.

- « Come with me. Eric wants to see you. »

- « Excuse me ? Who's Eric and why does he want to see me ? »

- « Come with me. »

Pam was insisting and Ava didn't like the way the vampire was talking to her. She could at least be polite, it wasn't so hard, wasn't it ?

- « I'm not a dog, you can't order me to do something ! »

- « Listen sugar, if you don't come with me, I'll make you come and you won't like that. So now shut up and come with me. »

Ava didn't answer and followed Pam. She found herself in the front of the blond vampire, who she assumed was this Eric. Sookie and Bill were her too and the telepath stared at her. Ava realized that the blond vampire was also staring at her. It was like he was examining her, it made her uncomfortable and She started to feel scared. She really didn't like the way this vampire was looking at her.

- « What do we have here, Pam ? »

- « Ava Cole. »

Ava shot a glance at Pam.

- « How did you… »

- « I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault. »

- « Oh lucky I am.»

Ava was upset by this situation and by Pam.

- « Ava don't ! »

Sookie was now standing in the front of her, a mix of anger and concern on her face. Ava realized now the situation she was in. If Sookie was worried, it wasn't good, definitely not. This blond vampire had probably something to do with that.

- « So you two know each other, please Miss Stackhouse, sit down, you too Miss Cole. »

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter ! Finally Eric's here._

_I'm glad that people are reading this story, it's really making me happy. I'm really trying to write something better so give it a try and if you want things to get more interesting, continue to read this story !  
_

_Don't forget to post a review !_


	5. Chapter 4

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy reading this one ! I've been working on it since yesterday ! I want to thank people who reviewed and people who added me to their favorites stories ! I'm glad that you like what I'm writing and I really want to do something good with this fanfiction ! I've got many ideas for this story and I hope that I'll be able to write them. Again, forgive me if I have made mistakes, I'm really trying to improve ! Well, now enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 4 :

Ava knew she was in trouble. The way this vampire was looking at her made her blood run cold. Sookie was glaring at her too, she really wasn't happy. Ava was sure that if looks could kill, she would be dead right now. Ava didn't feel comfortable here, she had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. it was like someone was telling her to run away from this place. Deep inside of her mind, she knew that something was going to happen soon.

- « So Miss Cole, you were asking questions about some of my customers, like Miss Stackhouse here. Why ? »

Ava was speechless. She was afraid. This vampire was creepy. Fortunately, it seems that Bill knew exactly what she was feeling and came to her rescue. Bill was actually rather nice.

- « She wanted to help Sookie. »

- « Really ? That's so… nice. Now, Miss Cole, what is your relationship with Miss Stackhouse and Bill Compton ? »

- « I'm friend with Sookie, and I.. I just met Bill a few hours ago. »

- « Interesting. So I presume that you're not Bill's. »

- « What ? I don't understand. »

Ava looked at Sookie who seemed worried. She didn't understand what this Eric said, but she assumed that Sookie knew. Ava could see some worry in her friend's eyes and that didn't reassure her.

- « Aren't you sweet. »

- « No, not really. »

- « Maybe you could be useful. »

Ava understood what he was implying. That was just disgusting. She wasn't a fangbanger and didn't plan to become one. Of course this vampire was rather good looking, but he was after all a vampire and was probably only interested by blood and sex.

- « No, I don't think so. I'm sorry but I'm not interested, I'm not into vampire. »

The vampire smirked and stared at Ava. Suddenly, Ava felt that something was wrong here, she looked at Sookie and realized that she was in deep thoughts.

- « We have to get out of here. »

-« Sookie... »

- « Eric, the cops are coming. There's gonna be a raid... »

Ava understood now, Sookie was listening to people's thoughts. If she was right, and she was certainly right, this wasn't good. Ava saw Pam and Eric looking at Sookie.

- « You're not an undercover cop, are... »

- « No she's not. »

- « Maybe you are ? »

- « Of course not ! »

How could this vampire believe that Sookie was a cop or that she was a cop.

- « But that man in the hat is. »

- « Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here. »

- « There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man you kicked before. She's feeding on him. »

Ava heard Pam asking Sookie how she knew this, but Sookie didn't answer. Suddenly, Ava heard a police officer screaming. She was worried. She then saw police officers, dressed in combat gear, entering the club

.- « Follow me. »

Ava didn't argue and followed Sookie, Bill, Pam and Eric. Eric shoved open a door at the back of the club leading outside, and all quickly exited the building. Bill picked up Sookie in his arms. Eric and Pam moved away, as if they were hovering instead of walking. And as they did, Eric turned his head to Sookie and Ava.

- « I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse and Miss Cole. You will come again. »

Eric and Pam seemed to move away very quickly while Bill holding Sookie was waiting for Ava.

- « Ava, Come on. »

* * *

Ava, Bill and Sookie were now away from Fangtasia. Ava had succeeded in regaining her car without being noticed by the police.

- « Are you crazy Ava ? You could have been killed here ! Why did you come ? I thougt that you were agreeing when I said that you weren't coming ! »

- « Sookie, please stop screaming ! I came but I had a bad feeling about this and I didn't want to let you alone with Bill in this bar, and as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. »

Sookie didn't answer, she was mad, really mad. Ava understood but still she knew she had made the right decision. Bill was quiet but looking everywhere.

- « Girls, we should probably leave. It's not really clever to stay here, if you want to talk, I suggest you to do so somewhere else. »

- « Bill's right. Ava, we'll talk about this tomorrow. »

- « Okay. »

* * *

Ava was back at home. She was tired and needed to relax. This night had been full of emotions. Her first encounters with vampires had been odd. She thought about Pam, this vampire had tried to get in her pants, that was disgusting. Then, there was Eric. He was arrogant, oh yes he was. Ava really didn't like him. The way he was looking at her and at Sookie was disturbing. His last words were playing in Ava's head. He wanted to see them again and she didn't want to see him again. She hoped that she could avoid him.

Ava thought then about Sookie and Bill. Her friend was really mad at her and Bill, well she didn't know. She was grateful because he had helped her but he looked angry too when he saw her in the bar. Ava sighed, tomorrow was going to be a very long day. She'll have to talk to Sookie and explain herself, and knowing Sookie, this wasn't going to be easy. Sookie was very stubborn. Ava hoped that her friend would understand and forgive her. After all, she was just trying to help and she was still alive.

Ava was now slowly falling and thinking about her return in Bon Temps. Many things were changing here, and she was changing too, she felt it.

* * *

The next morning; Ava woke up early, well she didn't really wake up. Actually, she didn't sleep at all except for one or two hours. She had been incapable of sleeping because of some dreams, or rather nightmares. Just after falling asleep, she woke up with a start. In her dreams, she saw Dawn's dead body, and even Maudette's body, it was just disturbing. After that dream, she saw someone, a man strangling a woman, and this woman was Dawn. She hadn't been able to see the man's face, but it was enough to make her stay awake. Every time she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, these pictures came back to her. She was haunted.

Later in the morning, Ava called Sookie at home but her friend wasn't here. but Adele Stackhouse told Ava about Bill's speech at the church. She decided to go there in order to try to speak with Sookie. She was a little afraid about this but, she was sure that her friend would forgive her about the night before.

* * *

Ava was on her way to the church. She was wearing a white dress, her hair was down and she didn't wear any make-up. When she arrived, she saw that there was a lot of people here. She entered the church and saw Adele Stackhouse. She greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

- « Ava, you came ! »

- « Yeah. I couldn't miss that. »

- « You'll see, Mr. Compton is really a gentleman. »

- « I've already met him. He's nice. »

Ava saw Sookie entering the church with Sam. So the two were probably here together. Ava smiled at her friend when Sookie greeted her grandmother. Adele was exited, and Sookie was happy for her grandmother. Ava decided that she should talk about Sookie now.

- « Hum. Sookie, can I talk with you in private ? »

- « Okay. »

The two friends left Sam and Adele alone.

- « I'm sorry for last night Sookie. »

Sookie sighed.

- « Ava, it was dangerous. What were you thinking ? »

- « I wanted to help and I had a feeling. I can't explain that I knew that something was going to happen. I couldn't let you go there alone. »

- « I was with Bill ! »

- « I know. You don't understand what I meant. Strangely I knew that you were safe with Bill, but I knew that I had to be there too. Don't ask me to explain please I can't, and forgive me ? »

Sookie was staring at Ava.

- « Okay Ava, but promise me that you won't do that again. »

- « Sookie, it's something I can't promise. If someone I love is in danger, I can't stay passive. »

- « Ava. »

- « Sookie, tell me that you wouldn't do the same thing and then I'll promise you this. »

- « You know I can't. Well, Okay, I understood, now come on let's sit down. »

Ava sat down beside Sookie, who was sitting beside Sam. Tara was here too. Then She saw that Jason was coming. He asked Tara if he could sit down beside her and she agreed . It was strange, Jason never noticed Tara until now, Tar however had a big crush on him since they were children. This simple thought made Ava smiled, maybe people change in a good way.

Bill's speech was interesting and in the beginning very funny. Someone had covered the cross with a flag and Bill had removed the flag from the cross smiling. Apparently someone thought that Bill wouldn't like the cross. When the mayor gave Bill some picture of his family, Ava saw that Bill was very attached to his family back then and still today. After the speech, Ava saw Sookie and Sam leaving together in order to grab a coffee. I seemed like Sam was trying to seduce Sookie.

Ava decided to go home, she was very tired and hoped that she would be able to get some sleep tonight. At home, Ava was now trying to fall asleep, but it seems that someone didn't want here to sleep. She was exhausted and yet couldn't sleep. It was like something was wrong and she was forbidden to sleep. So Ava decided to take her car and wander around the town. On her little trip, she passed in the front of Sookie's house. She saw that the police was there. Now, Ava was worried, something had happened here. Hopefully, it was nothing but something in her mind told her it wasn't. Making her way towards the house, she saw Sookie sitting on the porch with the blanket wrapped around her. Sam was sitting next to her. Something was definitely wrong.

- « Sookie ? Are you okay ? What happened ? »

* * *

I hope you liked it ! Please don't forget to comment ! It makes me write faster !


	6. Chapter 5

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy reading this one ! Again, I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made. Don't forget to post a comment ! I wanted to ask you some questions, so What do you really think of my story ? Of my OC, Ava ? I hope you'll answer my questions ! Anyway, enjoy this chapter !

* * *

Chapter 5 :

Adele Stackhouse was dead. She had been killed. Sookie was heartbroken. Ava couldn't believe it. How in the world was that possible ? Adele Stackhouse was a lovely woman, she was kind and so sweet. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to be murdered, actually she didn't even deserve to die. Life wasn't fair. Ava was only thinking about one thing, who could have done this ? Who could be so heartless, cruel ? It was just unbelievable.

Then Ava thought about Sookie. Her friend was there, staring into space. Her face was emotionless. Ava knew what Sookie was feeling, she felt it too when her parents had died. She felt empty, alone and that was probably what Sookie was feeling.

Ava was now sitting next to Sookie, hugging her friend. The two girls didn't speak, Ava knew that she couldn't say anything, there was nothing to say. The only thing she could do was staying with her friend hugging her and supporting her. That was all Sookie needed.

Ava watched Sam trying to call Jason, it seemed that Sookie's brother wasn't answering. Then Ava saw Sookie standing and turning around and walking toward Bill who had just come out out the house. Ava stood up too. She heard Bill telling Sookie that they were going to move Adele Stackhouse. Andy Bellelfeur opened the screen door telling Sookie that she should probably stay at a friend's.

- « You can stay with me Sookie if you want. »  
- « I'm not going anywhere. »  
- « Uh, Sookie, perhaps... »

Bill was right, Sookie should be staying somewhere else. Ava was worried for Sookie. Sookie turned to Bill.

- « No! This is my house. I'm staying right here. »

Ava sighed. This was dangerous, but she understood Sookie too. Her friend wanted to stay at home like nothing ever happened. Ava saw Mike Spencer and Neil Jones coming through the front door with Adele Stackhouse's body on a wheeled gurney. Sookie was staring at Sheriff Dearborn.

- « I'm truly sorry about your grandmother. »  
- « Are y'all done in there, 'cause I'd like to clean up? If that's all right? »  
-« All right, then. You call us at the first sign of anything. »

The Sheriff and Andy Bellefleur turned and walked away. Bill , Sam and Sookie were talking about Sookie's safety. Bill and Sam wanted Sookie to go and stay somewhere else, but Sookie was very stubborn, she wanted to stay at home. Ava saw Bill walked away, Sookie asked Sam to get an extra mop. Sookie wanted to clean the house. Ava thought it was probably to try to ignore what had happened. Sookie wanted to act like nothing happened, she wanted to be her busy in order to forget everything. Sookie turned then to Ava.

- « Ava you should go home. »  
- « Sookie, I can stay here with you and help you. »  
- « I know you can Ava, but you look like you haven't sleep in the last 24 hours »  
- « Sookie… »  
- « I'm okay Ava, I'm okay. Don't worry for me and go home. I have Sam here and if there's something wrong Sam will protect me. »  
- « Are you sure ? »  
- « I appreciate you wanting to stay with me but.. »  
- « Alright. Call me if you need anything. »

Ava walked back to her car. She turned around and watched Sookie entering her house. Back at home, Ava thought again about what happened. She still couldn't believe it. Finally, Ava decided it was time to try to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ava woke up after some hours of sleep. She still had nightmares but she succeeded to sleep anyway. After having her breakfast, Ava decided to continue to clean her house. there was so much to do. Later in the morning, her phone rang, it was Sam. He wanted to know if she could come at Sookie's today. She, of course, agreed.

At Sookie's house, Ava and Sookie were sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen. Ava saw Tara entering the kitchen and another woman. Sookie stood up and greeted the woman who was Ms. Fortenberry. She was holding a covered dish. This was just so hypocritical, Ava thought. Every person in this house weren't sincere, they just wanted to gossip and see how Sookie was. Ava sighed, poor Sookie. The only person who were here for good reasons were Sam, Tara and Lafayette. They were really true friends. Ava then saw Lafayette entering the kitchen too. She decided to join him and Tara. They were talking about Jason when Ava came. Ava watched out of the corner of her eyes Sookie. She saw her being hugged by Arlene, but suddenly Sookie was screaming at Ms. Fortenburry.

- « Maxine Fortenberry! You put that pie down right now! This is Gran's pie! »

That wasn't good, Sookie was losing control. Ava saw Sookie stormed toward Mrs. Fortenberry and tookthe pie from her. Astonished visitors, including Sam, peered into the kitchen from the dining room. Ava decided it was time to intervene and it seemed that Tara had the same idea. The two girls walked from the sink to where Sookie was standing and escorted Sookie from the kitchen.

- « If you all'll excuse us...We need Sookie upstairs. »

Tara Ava and Sookie passed the visitors. Tara then turned to Sam.

- « Just give us a little girl-time. »

The three girls approached the front stairwell.

- « Come on, Lafayette! »

Ava, Tara, Sookie, and Lafayette went upstairs. In Sookie's bedroom and on her bed  
sat the half-finished pecan pie in a glass pie plate, wrapped in plastic. Sookie and Tara are sitting on one side of Sookie's bed; Lafayette reclined on the other while Ava was standing in the front of them.  
They were talking about Ms. Fortenberry, then it seemed that Sookie really realized that her grand mother was dead.

- « Stop worryin' about being so damn appropriate. This is not an "appropriate" event. »  
- « Tara is right Sookie, when my parents died it was exactly the same thing. »  
- « Thank you for gettin' me out of there. Haven't had a single minute of silence. Can't seem to...block anything out right now. »  
- « You want me to tell them all to shut the hell up? »  
- « I wish it were that easy. »  
- « It is. Your wish... is my command. »

Ava saw Lafayette pulling out a plastic bag of pills from his pants pocket. He gave Sookie a pill and got up off the bed. Sookie was now holding the pie in her hands and gave it to Lafayette.

- « I will guard it with my life ! »

Lafayette left the room. Ava took his place on the bed.

Ava, Tara and Sookie were now talking. Tara asked Sookie if she wanted her to call someone, her cousin Hadley for example but it seemed that Sookie hadn't heard from her in over a year. Their conversation fell on Bill.

- « Tara last night was so horrible. I don't know how I would've gotten through it if it weren't for Bill. I don't know how to explain it exactly, but...it's like I almost feel normal. »  
- « It's true. Bill was therefore Sookie. He actually cared about her. »

Suddenly, someone threw open the door of Sookie's bedroom. It was Jason. Sookie stoop up.

- « Jason ! »

What happened next was unbelievable. Jason slapped Sookie across her face with his right hand, knocking her down to the bed. Tara turned to Jason, yelling at him while Ava immediately went next to Sookie. Jason started to yell at Sookie, telling her that it was her fault and that she should be dead instead of Adele. Then Jason lunged at Sookie but fortunately Tara was there and grabbed him. Jason continued and yelled about Bill. Ava couldn't stand it anymore.

-« Yeah, and that vampire was here for her when you weren't! »

Jason stared wildly at Sookie. It was now Tara's time to speak.

-« You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Is that how you grandmother raised you? To beat on your own sister? Look at you! I don't even recognize you anymore! Get the hell out of here! »

Tara pushed Jason away.

-« Get out! Get out! »

Tara pushed Jason out of the bedroom and closed the door. Ava was still beside Sookie who had started sobbing. Tara walked over to Sookie.

- « You OK ? »

Ava saw Sookie reaching to the nightstand for the blue Valium pill and put it in her mouth. Ava decided to go downstairs and let Sookie and Tara alone.

Downstairs, Ava decided to follow Jason. She had to try to make him come back to his senses. She followed him outside where she saw Andy Bellefleur waiting for Jason. The detective was trying to get some answers from Jason, but Jason wasn't ready to cooperate. Then with great force, Jason pushed Andy Bellefleur up against the passenger side of the truck, setting off the truck's alarm. Andy fell to the ground. Jason turned toward the house and noticed the onlookers. Jason walked around to the other side of his truck and silenced the alarm. Andy briefly winced in pain. Ava saw Jason leaving. Ava decided to stay outside after that little incident, she needed to get some air.

Then Ava saw everyone coming out of the Stackhouse's residence. She decided to go back inside the house. Tara was there.

- « Can I stay or do I have to go like the others ? »  
- « You can stay. I'm sure that Sookie would like you to stay here. »

* * *

It was now sunset. Inside the house, Lafayette swept the living room floor , Tara was  
looking out through a window while Ava was sitting on the sofa.. Tara turned, picked up some plates, and approached Lafayette.

- « Maybe I should go check on Sookie. »  
- « Trust me. That child is dead to the world right now. »  
- « I hope she's going to be ok. »

Suddenly, The front door burst open and someone ran upstairs with lightning speed.

- « What the...? »  
- « Bill… »

Tara, Lafayette and Ava ran upstairs. Bill was shaking Sookie. He seemed worried for her, but Ava couldn't understand why. Sookie had just taken something to sleep. Sookie opened her eyes and looked at Bill. Ava watched the scene, she smiled. even if Adele was dead, she knew that Bill would be here for Sookie.

* * *

The next day was the day of Adele Stackhouse's burial. Everyone was of course dressed in black. Ava was sitting behind Sookie. Her friend stood up and took  
a folded piece of paper from her handbag. She unfolded the piece of paper, and addresses the mourners. Sookie's speech was touching, but suddenly started screaming at everyone, telling them to shut up, then she ran away. Ava saw Jason ran after her. Ava hoped that Jason would behave.

* * *

Ava was now at home, watching tv. It was already night and she had tried to call Sookie but her friend didn't answer. Ava wasn't really worried, she knew that Sookie probably wanted to be alone.

Ava was now wondering who could be responsible of all of these murders. She thought about her dreams, it was disturbing, they were about the murders and seemed true. It was like her dreams were real. This was just so stupid, how could she imagined that these dreams could be true. Ava sighed, she was really going crazy.

* * *

I hope you liked it ! don't forget to post some reviews !


	7. Chapter 6

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy it ! I don't know when I'll be able to update this week. I know that I'm going to have to do class work this week and I probable won't have time to write. I'm really sorry ! I'll try to do my best to post a chapter this week. Anyway, don't forget to comment, because I don't get many reviews... So please post a comment even if you don't like my story.. tell me what you don't like !

* * *

Chapter 6 :

Ava woke up late in the morning. She had slept all night long, no dreams, no nightmares. She was relieved. Outside, the sun was shining and it was getting warm. Ava decided that today she was going to search a job. She didn't really need money, her parents had left her inheritance but she still wanted to work and moreover this inheritance won't last forever. She was after all a photographer. She decided to go to Shreveport.

Ava searched all day for a job, but it wasn't as easy as she thought. She didn't find anything. Back at home, Ava sighed. She silently thanked her parents for the inheritance. The next morning, she would have to search again, but right now she decided to go to the Merlotte's. She was starving.

When she arrived, she saw that Sookie was working. Her friend seemed happy, she was glowing. The young waitress was wearing a green scarf around her neck, that was strange. Sookie was hiding something, but Ava couldn't say what.. She watched the customers in the bar, Arlene and Sookie. Things were hectic. Ava saw Sookie approaching her, she was bringing her dish.

- « You're glowing Sookie, what have you done ? »

Her friend smiled.

- « Personal business ! »

- « Come on Sookie ! You can't let me like that ! »

- « Believe me Ava, I can »

- « You can but you won't ! Oh, I think I got an idea, your smiling because of a certain vampire named Bill Compton aren't you ? »

Sookie was now grinning and just left. Ava watched Sookie walking away and wondered what Bill could have done to make Sookie so happy. Suddenly, Ava saw Sam ripped the green scarf from Sookie's neck exposing fang marks. Ava couldn't believe her eyes., Sookie had been bitten by Bill.

- « Hey, you keep your hands to yourself, Sam Merlotte! »

Ava then saw Sookie hitting Sam with her open hand and pushing him away from her. Sookie was angry, very angry.

- « You have no right to touch me! »- « You're a damn fool, you know that? »

Everyone was now watching the scene including Ava.

- « What I do on my own time is no concern of yours or any of y'all's. Yes! I had sex with Bill, and since every one of y'all's too chicken to ask, it was great! I enjoyed every second of it. And if you don't like that, you can just fire me! »

Sookie then slammed her tray onto Sam's chest and walked away. Ava stood up and followed Sookie. She needed to talk to her friend. She looked at Sam, asking him silently for his permission to follow Sookie. Sam nodded.

Sookie was in the kitchen talking to Lafayette. When Lafayette saw that Ava was coming, he left Sookie and returned to work. Sookie then saw Ava.

- « Ava. »

- « Sookie, are you alright ? »

The waitress sighed.

- « Don't worry Sookie, I'm not going to blame you for anything. »

- « Thanks. »

- « So ? »

- « So what ? »

- « Come on Sookie, how was it ? »

- « It felt like...it felt like every single care or worry or sadness I ever had was just...flowing out of me into him. And, yeah, that hurt at first, but...then when I relaxed, it didn't hurt at all. »

- « And you let him bite you don't you ? »

- « Yes, I did but I'm glad I did. »

- « Well, it's surprising, I would have never thought that it was going to happen so soon. »

- « Me neither. You know what, everyone's getting on my nerves. »

- « Don't worry about them, they'll always judge you but you have to show them that you're stronger than them, you have to show them that you don't care about their comments ! And you know that you can always count on me, as long as you're happy and as long as Bill doesn't hurt you. »

- « Thanks. And you know what, you're probably right about them Ava. »

Sookie took in her hands an order from the window and left the kitchen with the food order. Ava got out of the kitchen and went back to her table. Suddenly three vampires entered and they didn't seem friendly, not at all. The woman approached a young man seated with a woman at a booth and leaned over him.

- « Well, hey there, sugar. »

Ava watched them, they were certainly not like Bill. They seemed bloodthirsty and wild. It was like they were trying to get attention. Ava was worried. She saw Sookie and her friend was nervous. Then Sam walked into the dining area where the three vampire were. One of the vampire decided to talk, he ordered True Bloods, but Sam didn't want them to stay.

- « You all need to go somewhere else. This is a family place. Locals only. »- « Well, we just closed on a place up the road, so that makes us official citizens of Renard Parish. We're the new locals. »- « My place, my rules. »

Ava watched the scene. It was a little bit scary, these vampires didn't want to go away.

- « but I ...am...thirsty. »- « You...are...not...welcome here. »

The vampire woman chuckled. She was still at the booth, running her fingers through the young man's hair. Suddenly one of the vampire noticed Sookie, and it seemed that the three of them knew her, he walked toward her while the vampire woman pushed the young man aside, and left the booth. Ava was still watching the scene from her place. Sookie knew them, apparently they've already met. Suddenly, the vampire who was near Sookie exposed his fangs to her. Sookie wasn't impressed and pushed him away.

**- « **Don't you think for one second I'd ever have anything to do with you! I'm sure you were trash while you were alive, and now you're just dead trash! »- « I'm gonna drain you so slowly, you're gonna beg me to kill you. »

Suddenly, Ava saw Terry Bellefleur runing from a booth in the back toward the vampire, screaming, but with lightning speed, the vampire woman grabbed Terry and threw him across the room. Terry landed at the pool table in the gaming area. Sam broke a pool cue in half over his leg, and pointed the thick part of it toward one of the vampire. Ava was petrified.

.**- « **You are a dead man. »**- « **Maybe. But I'm gonna take one of you all with me. »**- « **Sam! »

Sam ran toward the vampire with the pool cue as another vampire took the makeshift stake from Sam, hurling it like a javelin to the stack of glasses behind the bar. A woman screamed. Sam was now on his back over the bar, held by one of the vampire. This couldn't be happening ! Ava stood up, screaming at the vampire.

- « Please ! Leave him alone ! »

- « Oh, you want to play too ? »

With lightning speed, Bill ran into Merlotte's and walked toward two of the vampire and Sookie. He seemed rather angry.

**- « **Stop this! Now! »

Ava sighed in relief. Somehow, she knew that Bill was here to help and that everything was going to be alright. A conversation between the four vampire began and in the end, Bill decided to leave with them. Just before leaving, Sookie and Bill exchanged a long stare.

* * *

Back at home, Ava still couldn't believed what had happened tonight. Just after this little incident, she decided to go home. These vampires were like wild animals compared with Bill or even the two vampires from Fangtasia. Fangtasia,… Ava thought about this bar and about this blonde vampire, Eric Northman. Something deep inside of her told her that she was going to see him soon, very soon. Eventually Ava fell asleep.

Ava woke up with cold sweat. She had seen in her dreams a house burning, she could even feel the flames on her body, she heard cries too, and saw the three vampires from earlier and another person. It was just horrible. This nightmares were making her crazy. Suddenly her phone rang. It was Sookie. She was panicked. Ava couldn't clearly understand what Sookie was saying. Her friend was talking about Bill and the other three vampires. They were dead, well they were already dead but now they were burned. Someone had set fire to their house. Bill was apparently in this house and Sookie was heartbroken. When her friend hung back up, Ava couldn't help but think about her dreams. A house was burning and the three vampires were inside this house. The coincidence was troubling, in the last few days, Ava dreamt about strange things and the last night she dreamt about what had happened. Ava decided to go to Sookie's. Her friend probably needed comfort and Ava had to tell her about her dreams.

* * *

Ava knocked on Sookie's door. No one was answering.

- « Sookie ! Are you here ? It's Ava. »

Ava heard footsteps coming and Sookie opened the door.

- « Sorry, I didn't want to see anyone today. »

- « I can leave if you want. »

- « No that's okay. »

Ava entered, the two girls were now sitting on the sofa talking. Ava told Sookie about her dreams. Sookie was interested . Ava knew that she sounded crazy, but she knew that Sookie was the only one who could understand her or at least the only one who wouldn't judge her, Sookie was after all a telepath. Ava was relieved when Sookie told her that she believed her. Ava decided to tell Sookie about her last dream, the one about the burning house.

- « I saw this house burning, I heard cries and could even feel the flames but I don't want to give you hope but in my dreams, I don't see Bill. »

Sookie stared at her friend and couldn't believe her. Sure deep inside of her she wanted Bill to be alive, but she had seen four coffins. She sighed.

- « I wish this dream was true Ava, but… »

- « Yeah. I understand. Well, I'm going to leave you, I got things to do today. »

With this Ava left, and headed back home. It was now night time and it was raining. Ava was watching the rain outside on the porch. It was relaxing. Suddenly she saw something moving near her car and was scared, but a few seconds later she saw that it was only the old wandering cat. She was just tense, she was worried for nothing. She decided to go inside. When she turned around, she couldn't see that someone was watching her, someone who was hiding behind her car.

* * *

The next morning, Ava woke up with the sound of her phone ringing. She reached for her phone, which was on her bedside table. Sookie was calling her, when Ava picked up, she heard Sookie screaming that Bill was alive and that she was right, that her dreams were true. Apparently Bill didn't stay with the other vampires thanks to Sookie's call. Sookie was excited.

Ava decided that now she was awake, she would clean the house. She thought about searching for a job today, but she wasn't motivated. So cleaning the house seemed to be the best solution, after all she till needed to put in order the attic and that wasn't easy.

Ava spent all the cleaning and putting order everywhere. In the attic, she found old books from her grandmother, she decided to keep them. She also found her old toys, her parents had kept everything. It was just so touching. Ava remembered her childhood, she nearly cried.

Now she was sitting on the sofa, watching tv. She wore an old tee-shirt and a cute white little short. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she stood up and went towards the door. She opened it and she couldn't believe what she saw. In the front of her stood Eric Northman. Oh joy.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy it ! I don't know when I'll be able to update next week. I know that I have class work, and I won't have time to write. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow. Anyway, if I don't update tomorrow, I'll probably update next sunday ^^ Don't forget to comment I really need to know what you think about my story and about my OC. I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites !

* * *

Chapter 7 :

- « What are you doing here ? How did you.. »

- « Well, Hello to you too. »

Ava couldn't believe it, Eric Northman was there, standing in the front of her, a smirk on his face. She was wondering how he knew where she lived, this was creepy.

- « What do you want ? »

- « Come on, don't be impolite and let me in. »

- « No, I'm not stupid. I know that you can't enter if you're not invited in. So now tell me why are you here. »

Ava tried to appear strong, she didn't want him to know that she was scared of him. Indeed, she was frightened. This vampire knew where she lived, and she didn't know how. She wondered if he was spying on her.

- « Aren't you brave ? »

- « Can't you answer my question ? Is it to difficult for you ? Maybe you're just too stupid to understand me… »

Ava knew that she had been too far, she saw Eric's fangs extending with a click.

- « Don't irritate me ! You'll regret it, little human. »

Ava, suddenly, felt a little more confident. She knew that what she was doing was dangerous, but at this moment she didn't care at all.

- « What are you going to do ? Bite me ? »

- « Is this an invitation ? »

- « No, I'm just trying to make you understand that you can't anything to me, so don't try to scare me with your vampire things, it doesn't work on me. I'm not afraid of you. In case you haven't noticed I'm inside and you're outside, you can't even touch me. »

Eric was now angry. This pathetic human was provoking him. Ava knew now that she had some kind of power over him, well for now, but it didn't last very long. Eric laughed, but his laugh was sinister.

- « Now you're inside your house, but you'll need to go out my dear, and you won't be safe. »

Ava gulped. She hadn't thought about this. All her confidence fell apart. She was speechless.

- « So little human, I'm here for a reason… »

- « What do you want ? »

- « I want you to come to Fangtasia and assist your friend Sookie. »

Ava didn't understand why he wanted her to go to Fangtasia and why he mentioned Sookie. This was strange.

- « How can I help Sookie ? It's not like I'm like her. »

Eric smirked.

- « Believe me, you'll be useful. »

- « What if I refuse ? »

- « Oh believe me, you don't want to refuse because if you' don't come on you own will, I'll make you come little human, and I can be very evil. »

- « Evil… because you can be nice ? »

- « Don't start this. Well anyway I'll see you tomorrow at Fangtasia. »

Ava couldn't do anything but accept. She was in a pickle.

- « You didn't answer my question… How did you know where I live ? »

- « Internet is a wonderful too you know ? »

In a flash, Eric was gone. Ava sighed and closed the door. How did she end up mixed with vampires ? Well, Sookie was with Bill and she was Sookie's friend, and she went to Fangtasia. Ava thought that she was just foolish. This was just her own fault, if she hadn't decided to go to Fangtasia to investigate, she wouldn't have been in this situation.

* * *

The following day, Ava woke up late. She was annoyed. She thought about her encounter with Eric, last night. She disliked him, he was such an arrogant vampire, and what annoyed her was the fact that she had let him have power on her; she had been speechless, scared. This wasn't her, she wasn't so easily impressionable. She was a grown-up woman who shouldn't be afraid of vampire, who shouldn't be afraid of Eric Northman. Tonight, Ava decided that she was going to stand up to Eric Northman, she was going to make him understand that she wasn't at the disposable of him, she wasn't an object or a toy.

Then Ava thought about her dreams. The one about the burning house was exactly what had happened to Bill's friend. Ava couldn't believe it, this was unreal. how could she dream about things that hadn't happened ? This was just impossible. Well, not so impossible, after all Sookie was a telepath, vampires existed, but she was thinking about her : Ava Cole, just a girl from Bon Temps, just a photographer. If she was seeing things, it was only because they were foreseeable, after all, everyone could have thought that someone would set fire to the vampires house. This was the only explanation.

Thinking now about her other dreams about Dawn et Maudette, Ava found an explanation instantly. It was obvious, she was just too stressed, traumatized by these murders that her mind decided to try to find a solution. However, something deep inside of her told her that she was wrong and that she was lying to herself.

Night arrived faster than Ava thought. She was now driving to Fangtasia. She was wearing a little short with a white slipover. When she arrived at Fangtasia, she saw that the bar was closed, the parking was empty. Ava took a deep breath before entering inside the bar. Inside, she was immediately welcomed by Pam. The vampire took her to Eric's office and left her with him.

- « Ava, it's so nice to have you here. »

- « Don't play with me. »

- « Playing with you, I'll never do a such thing. »

- « Listen to me, I don't want to be here and you'll never see me again after this time. I'm not a toy, I'm human and I do whatever I want, I don't have to obey you. Yesterday you took me by surprise and that won't happen again. »

Eric laughed. Ava didn't understand.

- « I'm being serious. »

Eric stood up and approached Ava. He was now standing in the front of her. He was close, very close, too close. Ava could feel him, he was nearly pinning her against the wall.

- « Believe me little human, after tonight I'm sure we'll see each other again and that you'll be very happy to see me. »

- « I'll never be happy to see you. »

- « We'll see about that. Anyway come on, Bill and your friend will be here in a few minutes. »

* * *

Outside Sookie was now standing beside Bill's car and saw Ava's car. For a minute she thought she was hallucinating but then realized it was really her friend's car. She looked at Bill.

- « Why is Ava's car here Bill ? »

- « I don't know what you're talking about Sookie. »

- « Bill, this is Ava's car. Is she here ? »

- « I don't know Sookie, we'll see inside. Come on Sookie. »

* * *

Ava was sitting at a cocktail table, Pam was leaning again the bar, her arms folded. Ava saw Sookie and Bill entering the bar. she didn't understand why she had to be there. She understood why Eric wanted Sookie to be here, well at least she could imagine. Sookie was a telepath and Eric probably needed help with something, but she couldn't imagine why she could be useful. She wasn't special like Sookie, she was a normal twenty-five human girl.

- « Ava ! What are you doing here ? »

- « Trust me Sookie, I wish I knew. »

Eric walked into view.

- « What am I doing here ? What is Ava doing here ? »

Eric smirked.

- « I'll explain everything miss Stackhouse, but now please sit down. »

Eric explained them why he needed Sookie. Apparently, sixty-thousand dollars had gone missing from their books. In fact, Eric, Pam and the other vampire named Longshadow were partners in this club. Anyway, Eric needed Sookie to read people's mind in order to learn who stole this money, but Ava still couldn't understand why she was here.

- « I still don't know why I'm here. »

No one seemed to noticed that she had said something, this was frustrating. She watched as Sookie listened to people's thoughts. Ava was now bored, she couldn't do anything. Suddenly, she had a bad feeling, like the one she had when she took her car last night and drove to Sookie's. This was very strange, something was wrong here. Ava now felt now stressed. Her friend was listening to the last person's thought, Ava learned that she was called Ginger. Ginger was afraid, Ava could see that. she decied, in order to help Sookie to try to calm Ginger down. She put a hand on the woman shoulder, and suddenly something strange happened. Ava had to close her eyes, her head was spinning. She was nearly dreaming, she saw Ginger with a vampire, this vampire was telling her something but Ava couldn't hear what. Then she saw something else, she saw Longshadow jumping over the bar toward Sookie and exposing his fangs. However everything was blurred. Ava then opened her eyes, Sookie was starring at her like everyone else in the room.

- « Ava, are you okay ? »

Ava was speechless, she didn't understand what had happened. She was just going crazy. She looked at Sookie and nodded, then her eyes fell on Eric, he was looking at her with interest. Sookie continued to listen to Ginger's thoughts. Ava didn't know if she should say something about what had happened, she wanted to, but she didn't want to seem mad.

- « It's blank, like her memory's been erased. »

Ava thought it was strange. how could she have lost her memory. This wasn't possible.

- « She's been glamoured. »

Ava didn't understand. Suddenly she looked at Longshadow, he had a strange look on his face. She decided to talk about what she had seen.

- « Sookie, I.. »

- « Yes Ava ? »

- « I saw something, I think I'm crazy but, I saw Ginger with a vampire, he was telling her something.. I know I sound crazy but.. »

- « Hum… The person who stole the money is a vampire. »

Suddenly, Ava saw her vision coming true. Longshadow was jumping over the bar toward Sookie. Ava put herself between Longshadow and her friend, but the vampire pushed her away. Ava crashed into a table and hit a wall with her head. She slowly felt herself getting unconscious, just before her eyes closed, she saw Longshadow trying to strangle Sookie and trying to bite her, but Bill intervened and killed him.

* * *

When Ava regained consciousness, she was laying on a couch or something like that. She saw Sookie covered in blood, and Pam beside her.

- « Ava, you're awake ! Are you okay ? »

- « I… I feel like I've been hit by a car… »

- « Well, you hit your head pretty hard on the wall.. You're bleeding. »

Ava tried to stand up but Sookie pushed her down gently. Ava touched her forehead and saw that her hand was bloody.

- « Don't try to stand up. »

- « Sookie, why are you covered in blood ? Are you hurt ? »

- « I'm okay. Do you remember what happened ? »

- « Ginger, Longshadow.. Yeah, I think I remember everything. »

Ava looked to her left and saw a pool of blood. She understood that this was probably Longshadow. It was disgusting. She then thought about her vision, it came true. This was disturbing.

- « Ava, I have a question, how did you know about Ginger and Long shadow ? »

Pam was now looking at her with interest.

- « I.. I saw it… When I touched Ginger, I saw her and.. I saw what happened with Longshadow and Sookie.. I don't understand. »

- « Interesting.. »

Ava then saw Bill and Eric, they both looked at her. Ava could feel Eric's stare on her.

- « Seems like our little friend is awake. »

- « She is, and she has something really interesting to tell us. She had a vision about Longshadow's attack. »

Eric and Pam smirked, Bill looked surprised, Sookie was worried and Ava was now scared.

* * *

Don't forget to comment ! Just a question, what do you think about Ava's vision ?


	9. Chapter 8

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy it !I think I'll update every saturday or sunday ^^ I've got many ideas for this story ! Don't forget to comment !

* * *

Chapter 8 :

Ava didn't know what to do now. She was lost, and afraid. Her head was sore like the rest of her body. Sookie was now arguing with Eric about her, telling him that this was his fault and that he had to let Ava alone. Ava thought about what had happened, this was just crazy, this vision was so strange. When Ava talked about this vision, Sookie looked surprised and speechless, but she was nice enough not to continue to talk about that, instead she started to argue with Eric. If Ava wasn't in a bad shape, she would have laugh, but right now, she couldn't bear the screaming.

- « Please Sookie, stop it. I need calm. »

Sookie stopped talking and looked at Ava, a worried look on her face.

- « Sorry Ava, but he's going to use you and I won't let this happen ! »

Ava sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that Sookie was trying to help her, but right now she just wanted to relax and sleep.

- « Sookie, you should go home, you have blood all over you. »

- « You're right, and you should go home too. »

Ava tried to stand up but she failed miserably. She was hardly standing that her head was spinning again, so she sat down immediately. Sookie looked at her.

- « Seems like I can't drive like that. »

Ava sighed, this couldn't get worse or so she thought.

- « Bill and I will drive you home, don't worry. »

- « She can stay here tonight .»

Ava looked at Eric, he was offering her to stay here, there was something wrong here. He probably had something in his mind and that wasn't good. Even if Ava didn't know Eric very well, she knew that he wasn't offering her to stay just to be nice or polite, he probably wanted something from her. Suddenly Sookie faced Eric.

- « No she can't stay here, I won't let her with you here ! »

Eric smirked. It was like this situation entertained him.

- « She'll be safe. »

- « Come on, don't try to fool me Eric ! »

Sookie began arguing with Eric again but this time Ava had to intervene . She was fed up with this.

- « Sookie, I'll stay here. »

- « Ava ! Are you crazy ? You can't stay here with him ! »

- « Sookie, I can't drive and I really don't want to bother you. I know that Eric isn't a nice vampire like Bill is, but I know that tonight he won't do anything to me, I don't how I know this but I know it. I'll call you tomorrow, and I'm sure that I'll be safe and sound. »

- « Ava… »

- « End of this discussion Sookie. Now go home with Bill. I'm too tired to argue with you.»

Sookie was speechless, she wasn't used to see Ava like that. Ava was usually calm and sweet, but now she sounded cold, determinated and angry. Sookie stared at her friend, looked at her in the eyes. She saw that Ava was serious. Sookie wasn't going to win this time. She sighed.

- « Okay. »

- « Good, don't worry for me Sookie. »

Sookie sighed. She had no choice but let Ava here. Sookie really didn't trust Eric, but she trusted Ava. If her friend was so sure about staying her, she had no choice to trust her decision. Plus, with everything that had happened this time; especialy Ava's vision, she somehow knew that Ava was probably right.

* * *

Ava's head was nearly killing her, the pain was horrible. But the worst thing was that now she was alone with Eric, indeed Pam had gone somewhere and let her with Eric. Ava was just incredibly happy about that, what a lie ! She had to bear Eric's attitude. This was probably the worst night of her entire life. She was still laying on the couch when Eric approached her. Staying here in Fangtasia wasn't probably her best idea.

- « You're really something aren't you ? »

- « Can't you just leave me alone ? I have a headache and I really don't need your sarcasm right now. »

Eric smirked. It was like he was just loving seeing Ava in pain. He was amused. Why couldn't he be like Bill ? Nice, gentleman and understanding ?

- « Be nice, little human, do I have to remind you that you're staying in my bar with my agreement ? »

This was just too much, she should have gone with Sookie. How stupid she had been. Ava decided to try to stand up again. This time she succeeded.

- « I think I'm gonna leave. »

The vampire laughed, it was a sinister laugh. Ava's blood ran cold.

- « I won't let you leave. If I let you leave now, I'll have to explain your death to Miss Stackhouse. Moreover, I need to talk to you, tell me more about your vision. »

Ava sighed. She really didn't want to talk about her visions with him. Plus she didn't even know what to say, she didn't understand what was happening with her. How could this vampire find an explanation ? He was probably only interested because she could be useful like Sookie was. This was really bad.

- « There's nothing to say.. I don't understand, end of the story. Now please, let me alone, I really need to relax. »

Ava saw Eric's fang extended with a click. He was now glaring at her. Something in Ava's mind told her that she had pushed him a little bit too far.

- « You're staying here, so you're doing what I want. »

- « I… »

- « If you're in pain, it's not my problem, but I think I can do something about that if it makes you talk to me. »

- « What is it ? Do you have aspirin in this bar by chance ?»

- « Better. Vampire blood. »

- « What ? That's disgusting ! I'd rather have an headache than drinking vampire blood. »

- « Too bad. I really think that you could enjoy it. »

- « No, it's disgusting. »

How in the world could vampire blood mak her feel better ? This was just so strange. Ava made a note to herself to ask Sookie about that. Ava sighed again, she realized that now she couldn't escape Eric, not this time, she had been trapped by him, she really should have gone with Sookie. She decided to sit down. She put her hand to her forehead, and felt that her blood had dried, she had a cut on her forehead, it didn't felt really bad but still it hurt. Suddenly she saw Eric just above her head, she didn't understand what he was doing, but when she felt Eric's tongue licking the blood on her forehead, she understood what he was doing and she was petrified. A vampire was licking her wound and seemed to enjoy it. She didn't know what to do, she should tell him to stop but she couldn't. Deep inside of her she strangely enjoyed this and she was ashamed to feel this way. When Eric finished, Ava was blushing.

- « You really taste good. »

Ava couldn't answer him, she was too embarrassed. How could she have let this vampire do this ? What could she answer ? When he licked her wound, it was just so strange. Ava was really going crazy.

- « Now come on, tell me about your vision. »

* * *

Dawn was coming, Ava didn't sleep this night, she had to talk to Eric about her vision. Eric was just fascinated, Ava thought this was probably a bad thing, but strangely Eric seemed to understand what was happening with her, and she decided that she would ask him about it later. She was probably going to regret this choice but she really wanted to understand everything. However right now, she didn't want to think about that, she just wanted to sleep. Her head still hurt and she was so tired. Plus if she wanted to go home, she needed to get some sleep. She wasn't going to drive in this state. She saw Eric and Pam going in another room, they were probably going to sleep. Ava slowly felt herself drifted off.

Ava woke up with the sound of her phone ringing. She was a little disoriented but quickly remembered where and she was and what happened last night. She stoop up and fortunately her head wasn't spinning anymore. She found her bag on a table and answered her phone. It was Sookie. Her friend wanted to know if she was alright. However, Ava found Sookie strange, her friend seemed sad and furious. When her friend told her what had happened, Ava couldn't believe it. Someone had killed Tina, Sookie's cat, and this someone wanted to kill Sookie. Ava was worried for Sookie, things in Bon Temps were really going crazy. Who could kill all this person ? Who wanted to kill Sookie, she couldn't understand. Ava decided not to tell Sookie about her conversation with Eric, her friend didn't need to worry for her, she had enough to worry about.

It was late in the afternoon when Ava decided to leave Fangtasia. She told Ginger about her plan and ask the poor girl to bring her a piece of paper. Ava wanted to leave a message, she didn't like Eric, but she was still thankfull that he let her stay. Well she knew that Eric didn't do that to show kindness, he was interested but Ava had to stay polite. When she got out of Fangtasia, the sun was shining and Ava had to close her eyes for a minute, she was afraid that she was going to have another headache because of her wound. On the way home, Ava had to stay concentrated, she was still tired after everything that had happened. When she arrived at home, she looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified. She was so pale that she could easily pass for a vampire. Than she took a look at her wound, there wasn't any blood left, she had to admit that Eric did a great job when he cleaned it. The thought of what had occurred made her blush, she hoped that she could erase this from her memory. Anyway, Ava felt the need to take a shower, her muscles were so sore, hot water would probably help her. After her shower, she decided to sleep again and thought that she should be going to Merlotte's tonight in order to support Sookie.

When Ava entered the bar, she was nearly assaulted by Sookie. Her friend told her that she shouldn't be there and that she should be at home, sleeping.

- « Sookie, I spent the day sleeping. I'm okay, so now I'd love to eat something, I'm starving ! »

Sookie sighed, she wasn't blind, she knew that Ava wasn't really okay, but she knew that her friend was stubborn and that she couldn't win this argument. The young waitress took Ava's order and walked away. Ava was relieved, then she saw Sam approaching.

- « Hello Ava ! »

- « Sam. »

Sam was staring at Ava, he was probably wondering where she got her wound.

- « Where did you.. »

- « Let's say that sometimes I'm really clumsy. I fell and hit my head on the coffee table.»

Sam didn't seem convinced but Ava wasn't going to tell him more, plus she didn't want to tell him about Eric or anything else, she knew that Sam disliked vampires and she didn't want him to judge her. Sam left without trying to ask Ava anything else, he was suspicious, Ava was sure about this. Suddenly, Ava saw Bill, Eric, Pam and another vampire entering the bar. This wasn't going to be good. Ava saw Bill heading toward Sam's office and before she knew it, Eric was sitting in the front of her. She could now feel everyone's eyes on her. She hated that feeling.

- « Hello my dear. »

- « Eric. »

Sookie approached and seemed furious.

- « What do you want with her Eric ? »

Eric smirked and didn't answer, he didn't even look at Sookie, his eyes were glued on Ava. Ava looked at Sookie, silently pleading her not to provoke Eric, but the young waitress was stubborn.

- « You could at least look at me when I'm talking to you. »

- « Sookie please stop, it's okay, Eric doesn't annoy me, for now. »

Sookie was surprised she didn't understand at the start why Ava told her this, she was just trying to help her, but when she stared into Ava's eyes, she understood. Sookie decided to listen to her friend's thoughts. Ava just wanted Sookie to let her deal with Eric because Ava didn't want Eric to make a scene. Sookie then left and let Eric and Ava alone, well not really alone, everyone in the bar were looking at them. Eric looked at Pam, they seemed to have a sort of quiet conversation and Pam was now distributing some cards. Eric's attention went back to Ava.

- « I was disappointed when I saw you've left, you just let me a poor note. »

- « I didn't know I had to wait for you, and I let this note because I'm polite, anyone else would have left without letting you this, so I don't think I have to justify myself. »

- « Come on, Miss Cole don't be like that. »

- « Don't act like an ass, and I'll see what I can do. »

Eric sat up and went to Pam's side. Ava saw Bill coming back from Sam's office. Bill then asked Sookie to come outside with him, Pam, Eric and the other vampire followed them, but Eric turned around and looked at Ava.

- « Miss Cole, I hope I'll see you again and by the way, yesterday I put my number on your phone, don't forget to call me, I'm sure we can talk about your little problem. »

* * *

I hope you liked it ! Anyway, I wanted to say that I really wish you'll comment my story, it's really frustrating when you don't get any reviews. It doesn't help me to write. So please let me some reviews even if you'll criticize my story ^^


	10. Chapter 9

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

Chapter 9 :

What a jerk, that was all Ava could think at this moment. Eric Northman was such an arrogant vampire, he was really getting on her nerves. She should have never gone to Fangtasia that night, she wouldn't have met him and she surely wouldn't be in this situation now. She sighed because she felt everyone's eyes on her. However she didn't show any emotion, she was too proud to give them what they wanted, explanation. She decided to continue eating her dish, not paying attention to all the customers.

When Sookie came back inside the bar, Ava could see that something was wrong. Sookie seemed sad, very sad. The young waitress looked at her friend and moved her hand asking Ava to come. Ava stood up and followed her friend.

- « Sookie… »

- « It's awful Ava ! Bill's going to a tribunal because of me, because he was protecting me, this is so unfair ! »

Ava sighed, she didn't know what to say.

- « It's going to be okay Sookie. Vampires are civilized, aren't they ? So they'll understand. »

- « I wish I could be sure about that. »

- « Trust me Sookie, I know that Bill will be alright. »

- « Is it one of your vision ? »

- « No, but an intuition, and you know me, I'm always right. »

Sookie let out a little laugh and hugged Ava.

- « Thank you. Anyway, I want us to talk about your vision. I don't know when but we'll have to understand what's happening. »

Ava smiled, Sookie was so kind, Ava couldn't ask for any friend better.

- « Don't worry for me. »

Ava left before Sookie could answer. She didn't want Sookie to bother Sookie. She would have to resolve the question of her visions alone, well maybe she'll ask for Eric's help but right now she didn't know.

Ava decided to leave , she now felt a little bit tired. When she left, Sookie was leaving too. The two friends were now walking to their cars.

- « I'm going to stay at Bill's. I'll be safe here. »

- « You know, you can stay with me Sookie. »

- « No, thank you but I really need to be at Bill's. »

- « I can understand, but call me if you need something. »

* * *

At home, Ava couldn't find sleep, she was tired but it seems that something kept her awake. This was frustrating. She decided to leave her bed, she found herself in the living room on the sofa. She glanced at a box, inside of it, she had put her grandmother's book inside of it. She decided to take a look at these books, she hoped that reading could help her finding sleep. The first book was an old history book

about the Civil War. her grandmother had always been fascinated by this. Ava then found something strange, well it wasn't strange but she was surprised. Indeed she had just found her grandmother's diary. She didn't know that her grandmother had been writing a diary, she couldn't imagine her doing this. She then thought about reading it, but she didn't know what to do. It was her grandmother diary, something personal, but she wanted to learn more about her too. She sighed and decided to start reading it, somehow she knew that she had to read it.

While reading the first page of the diary, she knew that she had made the right choice. It wasn't so personal, her grandmother talked about everything. Ava smiled when she read something about her grandmother's meeting with her grandfather. It was really something. However, suddenly, something caught her attention. Her grandmother wrote about a dream that she had made, a dream that came true. Ava couldn't believe it. This just couldn't be true. How in the world was that possible ? She readed more and realized that her grandmother was writing about some vision of the future, of the past that she had. She learned that her grandmother started to have them when she was twenty-five, this was just so strange. Ava thought about herself, she was twenty-five too, she had dreams, and had one vision. This couldn't be coincidence. She was like her grandmother. She sighed. Something was strange with her and now that she had learned that her grandmother was like her, it was time to try to understand what was happening. She had to understand and solve this mystery and if these visions were true, she even could use them to help finding the man who had been killing all these women. She laughed, she was going crazy, this couldn't be possible !

Ava suddenly heard a sound coming from outside, like something was trying to get her attention, she sat up and headed toward the window where she saw the same old wandering cat that often came to get something to eat. She saw him jumping from the window and leaving. She tried to watch him but she couldn't see anything however she caught sight of a shadow next to her car. Her heartbeat speeded up, she saw this shadow slowly moving in the direction of her house. This was like a bad horror movie, the poor little girl alone in her house watching someone approaching the house, staying petrified. Ava saw this person arriving dangerously close to her porch. There was no time to waste. She took a chair and went to her door in order to block the door. She then took her phone to call the police but nearly let her it fall to the floor when she heard this someone trying to enter. She became panicked, her hands were shaking. She was glad that she had put this chair to block to door, she tried to calm herself, panicking wasn't making it easier, another bang on the door made her heart skipped a beat, this person was definitely determined to enter. Ava dialed the number of the police, she was a little bit relieved when someone answered her but her attention was focused on the door, hoping that the person wouldn't be able to enter. On the phone, the person who answered her told her that she had sent someone, and that everything was going to be alright, but this was taking too long. Ava decided to run upstairs; she knew that her father had kept a gun, she found it, took it and loaded it. She went back downstairs, and pointed the gun on the door. She was shaking and was on the verge of tears, but suddenly she heard the faint noise of the police coming and it seemed that the one who was trying to enter heard them too, she heard this person running away. She fell on her knees, crying, this was just too much. When she heard footsteps on her stairs and when she heard Sheriff Bud Dearborne calling for her, she was relieved. She stood up and opened the door the gun still in her left hand.

* * *

Ava was now sitting in the passenger seat of the sheriff's car. He had convinced her not to stay at her home tonight, it was too dangerous. Ava knew he was right and when she left her house, she looked at the old bench of the garden and saw the old cat sitting quietly on it, staring at her. She couldn't help but think that she owned this cat her life, after all if this cat hadn't made noise, she wouldn't have looked outside and would have never seen that someone was going to try to enter inside of her house and who knows what he had in mind for her. The simple thought of what had happened made her blood ran cold. Suddenly she heard the sheriff telling her that they were at the police station, she was safe now. The sheriff told her to call someone, she, at least needed a place to stay for night. She didn't know who call, she didn't want to bother Sookie, her friend had already enough trouble, she knew that the waitress wouldn't mind but she couldn't annoy her with her own problems. Ava didn't have many choice, she decided to call Lafayette, maybe he could help her or at least offer her a bed or a sofa to sleep.

When Ava called Lafayette and told him what had happened and asked him to stay at his house, he immediately accepted. Lafayette was at the police station faster than you could have said it. Ava was glad that she could count on him.

The morning came very quickly and Ava hadn't been able to sleep. Lafayette had proposed her a sleeping peel but she had refused it. She had too many things on her mind and knew that a sleeping pill would only confused her more than she was. Indeed Ava wanted to understand who could have wanted to enter her house, was it the same person who killed Dawn, Maudette and Adele Stackhouse ? Ava didn't know but if this was the same person, she was in a great danger just like Sookie was, but if this was another person, this was more and more dangerous.

It was now midday and Ava decided to let Lafayette alone and to return home. Ava was afraid to go back to her house, but she had to do this, plus she wasn't going there alone, the sheriff had kindly offered her to go with her. At home, the sheriff looked everywhere in the house and found no one but he noticed that someone had forced the lock. He advised to change the lock and then left after Ava locked the door. Ava sighed. she was afraid to be alone in her own house. She then saw the old cat at the window, he was trying to get her attention again. Ava opened the window and the cat entered and went directly to the sofa. Ava couldn't help but smiled at this scene. She sat beside the cat and stroked.

- « You know what, thank you. I may sound crazy, but I think you've saved my life last night. Maybe you're like my guardian angel. Anyway, what do you think of becoming my cat ? »

The animal purred and looked at Ava. She thought she was was crazy, talking to a cat but something inside of her told her that this cat understood everything. While stroking the cat, she suddenly noticed that her grandmother's diary wasn't here anymore. She realized that her aggressor may have taken it. She stood up and decided to search for it and to search it something else was missing.

Nothing else was missing. This was disturbing and strange. Ava didn't understand. Why did this person take her grandmother's diary ? This probably had a link to what was written in it, but who would need this ? After all, Ava was the only person who was concerned by this. This was probably the key to understand what was happening to her. Suddenly, Ava heard her phone ringing, it was Sookie. Her friend wanted to know if Ava could come to Arlene and Renee's engagement party. Ava refused, she wasn't really in the mood to party, sure she needed to relax but not like that. Plus the waitress didn't know about what had happened last night to her, so she decided not to tell Sookie about her misfortune.

It was now dark. Ava had changed the lock in the afternoon and locked the door too. She even put a chair to block it just in case. She sighed and sat on the sofa, she didn't know what to do, she was too afraid to try to sleep now, she was afraid that someone would try to enter in her again again and who knows what to do. At this moment, she would have given everything to have someone to protect her, someone like a vampire maybe. Her thoughts strangely drifted to Eric, maybe he would be able to protect her. What was she thinking, Eric Northman was a selfish arrogant vampire who could care less if something happened to her, well he would probably dislike the fact that he had lost a toy but that was all.

Ava slowly felt herself go to sleep, she didn't want to but her body was too exhausted to resist. She just hoped that everything was going to be alright. However, someone or something had other plans for her. Ava woke up from another vision and this time again she had seen a murder. A woman was being strangled. It was just horrible and too much for Ava. She couldn't control it and it was really making her crazy. She wanted, needed to sleep and she couldn't. Plus, the only thing that could have helped her with her visions had been stolen from her. This couldn't be worse. Ava sighed, and stood up. She wasn't going to stay here complaining, she was going to do something. First, she decided that she needed someone to protect her from the person who tried to enter her house, she couldn't ask the police, she couldn't only ask one person for this and this person was Eric Northman, she knew that she was going to play a dangerous game, but she just didn't have any other choice. In order to understand what was happening to her, she hoped that Eric would be able to help her, after all if he wanted to use her, he would help her.

Ava put a short and a little black slipover and decided to drive to Fangtasia. She wasn't going to call Eric because she knew that her would come here and she really didn't want to let him enter her house. Before opening the door, Ava looked outside to be sure that no one was waiting for her.

Fangtasia was closed, this was just fantastic but Ava wasn't going to go back to her house. She decided to knock. Strangely, she wasn't afraid to be here alone, she felt safe. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Pam.

- « We're closed. »

- « I know, I want to see Eric. »

Pam smirked, she didn't expect Ava to be here, well who would have thought that Ava would come to see Eric ?

- « I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you sugar. »

Pam let Ava entering and guided her to Eric. He was sitting with a redheaded girl, she was rather pretty Ava thought. When this girl saw Ava, she seemed excited.

- « Can I drink from her ? »

The girl looked at Eric who smirked, he was amused by this situation.

- « No, Jessica. »

Eric then stared at Ava, while the girl named Jessica seemed disappointed. Ava wondered who this girl was, well she was obviously a vampire but there was something else about her.

- « Anyway, what a lovely surprise to see you there my dear Ava. I'm glad that you came back here, you were probably missing me.»

- « In your dreams Eric, I didn't really want to come back here but I had no other choice. »

Eric laughed. Ava was a little bit frustrated, he was always so cocky and well there was no words to describe him.

- « Don't be so touchy because I'm sure that Jessica here would just love to taste you. »

- « You wouldn't dare. I'm sure you'd rather drink from me than give me to someone else. »

- « Try me »

Eric was now standing right in the front of her, so close to her.

- « I… »

- « I knew it. Now come on, tell me why are you here ? »

Now, it wasn't time to be proud.

- « I.. Well I need your help. »

Eric raised an eyebrow, this wasn't what he had in mind when he had seen Ava standing here. Ava on the other hand was only worried about this.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I wanted to thank the people who had added me to their favorites.

I wanted to say that I really need to know what you think about my story, first it makes me want to write when I see that someone had posted a review on this story. Then I just don't know if I should continue to write because I don't get any comment. So please be nice and post a comment.

Don't forget to tell me what you think about the story, my OC or anything else. I don't bite you know.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

Chapter 10 :

There was a strange silence after Ava spoke. The look on Eric's face was just priceless, if Ava hadn't been so worried she surely would have laughed about it. He was just astounded.

- «So Miss Cole needs my help. Interesting, I thought you disliked me. Tell me, why should I help you ? »

Eric laughed. Ava didn't like it, he was just playing with her. Ava knew that he was just enjoying this situation. He had now power over her, more than ever. She was nearly at his mercy, asking him for help.

- « Don't play with me Eric. I know that you want to understand what I am, and I know that you want to use me because I'm something special, so don't pretend. Plus you put your number into my phone, so I have a right to think that you had this in your mind. »

- « Oh I see maybe you're right, but have you ever thought that maybe I've put my number for another reason ? »

While Eric was saying this simple sentence, he put a lock of Ava's hair behind her ear. Ava knew what he was implying, who could ignore it ? However, even if Ava had to admit that Eric was rather nice even completely sexy, she didn't want to do anything with him, first he was cocky, an arrogant ass, and he was dangerous, he was a vampire.

- « Don't touch me ! »

- « Ava, my sweet Ava, I can do whatever I want with you. »

Eric's face was now so close to her face, he was whispering to her.

- « You know you're really sexy when you're angry. »

This was too much, this wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't have a serious conversation with Eric, he was always too arrogant, cocky and was always messing with her. This was just pointless, she was alone and should have never hoped that she could be protected by Eric.

- « I should have never come here. »

Ava turned, started to walk away but Eric grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was again facing him. His grip on her arm was strong but not enough to hurt her.

- « You're here, you stay and explain me everything, maybe we could make an arrangement. Now come on, sit down. »

Eric showed Ava a red chair next to a desk where she sat down. She was now beside Jessica who looked at her with envy, this vampire was really hungry and probably hoped that Ava was her next meal. Ava then saw Eric leaving which scared her. She really didn't want to be alone with Jessica, the girl seemed nice but the look on her face was frightening. Unfortunately, Ava had no choice, she had to stay here with Jessica; waiting for Eric to come back her. Ava couldn't believe it, she was waiting for Eric. Anyway, she didn't really know what to do, there was really a deathly hush, well you've hit the nail on the head. The young woman decided to try to talk with Jessica.

- « So, eh.. Jessica that's right ? How, how do you know Eric ? »

Jessica giggled. She was a little bit creepy but something inside of Ava's mind to her that this girl was nice.

- « Long story, and you ? »

- « Long story too. »

After that, Ava remained silent, she really didn't know what to say to Jessica. It wasn't like she was used to talk with vampires. Eric and Bill were the only one she ever knew and well she didn't know them very well. Bill was rather nice and friendly but Ava hadn't really had a chance to talk to him a lot, and Eric, well there was no words to describe him. Ava was now tensed but thankfully, Eric came back and told Jessica to go with Pam. When Jessica left, she closed the door letting Ava alone with Eric. Ava was during a brief moment relieved that Jessica had left, but being alone with Eric wasn't better.

- « She seemed to be a nice vampire girl, a little bit creepy but nice... »

Eric didn't answer, he only sat down beside Ava on the desk.

- « Tell me why do you need my help now that we're alone. »

Ava took a deep breath. Here we go, she thought.

- « Okay. I've been attacked, someone tried to break inside my house, I didn't know what this person wanted but when I came back, my grandmother's diary wasn't here anymore. Inside her diary, she wrote about… about her visions, she saw things from the future, from the past. I think that's exactly what is happening to me and I want to understand. Since my grandmother's diary had been stolen, I thought that maybe you knew something about my visions and I hoped that you would help me. Plus, I want you to protect me against who tried to enter. I know that I'm in danger and that I can't protect myself, and I can't ask anyone, so I thought that maybe you would protect me. »

Eric stared at her and was silent. He seemed in deep thoughts. This didn't reassure Ava, maybe coming here wasn't her best idea but here she was.

- « What do you think Eric ? »

- « Your little story is quite interesting my sweet Ava. However, why should I help you ? Tell me what do I get out of it ? »

- « What do you want ? »

Eric laughed. Asking him what he wanted wasn't probably Ava's best idea. She knew exactly what he wanted . Eric Northman wanted to get into her pants, drink from her and use her for who knows what else.

- « You really don't want to know what I want Miss Cole, but if you're asking, I can show you what I want. »

Eric than put his hand on Ava 's shoulder, caressing her. His hand was so cold, Ava shivered. Eric smirked at her reaction.

- « I… »

- « Yes ? »

- « I don't need you to show me what you want Eric, I know exactly what you want and that's not going to happen. »

- « So, it seems that we have a little problem my dear. »

- « Eric… I'm really not in the mood, I don't want to play your sick games. I'm tired of it and I just want to know if I can count on you. Will you protect me ? »

* * *

On her way back to home, Ava thought about her arrangement with Eric. She had succeeded in making him protect her, it had been hard but well, now she was relieved. Of course, this little deal wasn't really fair because Ava knew that now she was completely at the mercy of Eric Northman, but she had no other choice. In fact, Eric accepted to protect her and help her with her visions if Ava let him use her gift, well she called it a gift but right now it seemed more like a curse. Ava didn't really know how Eric planned to use her visions, but she knew that he probably already had something in his mind, otherwise he wouldn't have agreed.

Anyway, the young woman knew that somehow now she'll be safe in her house, well the person who attacked her won't be able to hurt her anymore. Eric had told her to call her if someone tried to attack her again, he said that he would be at her house if she needed him.

By the way, Eric also had made her promise to come nearly every night to fangtasia, he wanted to use her as a distraction, a toy. Well not in a sexual manner of course, but Eric had told that somehow vampires couldn't glamour her and he wanted to use that. She was like a bait to get customers. This was awful but it was the cost to be protected. Plus Ava didn't really understand why Eric wanted her to do this, he already had enough customers. He had something in his mind, but what ? Ava couldn't tell.

However, Ava was thankful because Eric hadn't asked her to let him drink her blood or sleep with her. Plus her little trips to Fangtasia every night would be the occasion to work on her visions. Indeed Eric wanted her to work on it, but she didn't know how, this was going to be fantastic. Eric only told her to relax and concentrate. Easy to say. She didn't even know if she could control it !

Parking in the front of her house, Ava tried to look everywhere to see if someone was here. Fortunately, no one was here, except for the little cat. He was in the front of the door, sitting and waiting for her.

* * *

The next morning came faster than Ava knew. She was so tired. Suddenly her phone rang, it was Sookie. Jason had been arrested for the murders of Maudette, Dawn, Gran and Amy. Apparently, Amy was Jason's new girlfriend and was found dead next to him in the bed. Sookie was so angry, she knew that her brother couldn't have done it, she even had a trail about a man called Drew Marshall, she thought that he was the murderer. Ava didn't know what to tell to Sookie, she too knew that Jason couldn't be the murderer, he was dumb but too kind. When Sookie hung back up, Ava was starting to think that she could help Sookie found this Drew Marshall, after all she had seen him killing these women in her visions, so if she tried hard, maybe she could remember his face. The only problem was that she didn't know how she had these visions and how she could control them. If only she still had her grandmother's diary… Anyway Ava decided to lie down on the sofa, maybe trying to sleep was the only way to have a vision. She had after had them when she slept, well except for the one she had at fangtasia.

Nothing happened, no vision. This was pointless, how could have she thought that she could have a vision to order. She didn't even know from where they came from. Ava stood up and paced up and down. She decided to go to Sookie's, her friend probably needed some help and confort, and if Ava couldn't control her visions and help Sookie like that, she was going to be here for her friend. Ava grabbed her keys and started to walk toward the door but she stopped, her head started to hurt so bad. The pain was horrible, and before Ava knew it she fell unconscious on the floor.

Ava felt so heavy, she knew she was having a vision; but this one was just so powerful. She somehow knew that she was unconscious. This foresight was so clear, clearer than the one she had in Fangtasia. It was daylight this time, Ava saw Sookie's house, inside Sookie and Rene were in the living room, Sookie was pointing a gun at Rene. Ava realized that Rene was the killer, this was evident. Suddenly she also realized that her friend was in great danger, if this was going to happen she had to warn her, but she was trapped in this dream. Then the scene changed, Ava saw Sookie running, Rene behind her. He was chasing her to kill her. Then Ava saw Sookie being strangled by Rene. She then woke up.

Her first thoughts went to Sookie, she stood up and put her keys on a table next to door and grabbed her phone. She dialed Sookie's number. However, her friend didn't answer, Ava was getting more and more worried. What if she was too late ? Now was not the time to think about that, Sookie was still alive she had to keep her mind focused on this idea. Ava decided to go to Sookie's to save her.

Too late Ava thought. She saw the house's door wide open, Sookie was already running from Rene. Ava hadn't been able to warn her. However, Ava saw another car parked, Sam's car, there was still a chance. Sookie was still alive, Ava hadn't seen Sam's car in her vision. Ava started to run in the direction of the cemetery. She had never run so fast in her life.

When she stopped running, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A naked Sam was burying a burned body, and next to him stood Sookie. She was crying and had been beaten. She also saw Rene, he was dead.

- « Oh my God, Sookie ! »

Ava rushed towards Sookie, hugging her. Sookie was shaking but welcomed Ava's hug. The young waitress was now crying on her friend's shoulder. Ava looked at Sam, silently questioning him about what had happened. Sam shook his head. Surely this wasn't the best moment to try to get some information.

* * *

Rene was indeed the killer, Ava had also learned that he had killed his own sister because she was sleeping with a vampire. Now Ava was at Sookie's. Her friend was sleeping on the sofa, the hospital had given her some pain meds, so she would probably be unconscious for a while. Ava looked at her friend, she was badly beaten, she had a black eye, Rene was really mad. Ava was just so thankful that Sam had been here for Sookie, and Bill too. The poor vampire had probably sacrificed himself in order to save Sookie. Ava sighed, this really wasn't fair, she didn't know Bill very well but he really loved Sookie and Sookie loved him too. Ava just hoped that he was still alive, well he wasn't but that he was not really dead.

Ava then went outside where Sam was. She still couldn't believe what she had learned about him. He was a shifter. He could transform into animals. This was just crazy but Sam was still Sam. Ava had to say that Sam was really well-built. He was sexy, Ava blushed at this simple thought, she couldn't erase the picture of a naked Sam in her mind.

- «Ava, how did you know about Rene ? »

Problem. This question was a problem, Ava really hoped that Sam wouldn't ask her this question. Anyway, Ava had to answer, she trusted Sam and well, he had confessed to her his secret so it was only fair to answer.

- « Well, let's say that lately I can see things. »

- « What ? »

- « I have visions. It's strange, I don't know how it's possible but I can see the past, and the future. That's how I knew about Sookie and Rene. »

- « Wow. »

- « Yeah. I'm trying to understand what's happening with me but the only thing that could help me understand had been stolen and well I don't think that Eric will be able to help me. »

- « Eric Northman ? »

Ava couldn't believe it, she had just told Sam about Eric. She was so stupid, how could she have been so scatterbrained. Fortunately she hadn't told him about the stranger. Sure Sam would want to help her, but she didn't want to bother him and well, now she had Eric hadn't she ?

- « Yeah. He.. He said he'll help me with.. hum… things.. »

- « You can't trust him Ava, he's a vampire. »

- « I know it Sam, but it's not like I've any other choice. Please don't tell Sookie about this. »

Sam sighed and sent Ava a look of disapproval. Ava was however happy that Sam didn't noticed when she had talked about the theft of her grandmother's diary.

- « I won't tell her, but if she learned about Eric, she won't be happy Ava. Anyway, don't hesitate to call me if he tries to hurt you. »

- « Thanks Sam. »

* * *

Ava was still outside but this time Tara and Lafayette were here too. Arlene was inside talking to Sookie. When Lafayette left, Ava decided to let Tara and Sam, she wanted to let them alone, she somehow knew that there was something going on between them. She walked around Sookie's house, thinking about everything that had happened. Ava than heard the sound of a car, she came back and watched Tara getting inside a car, while a woman was talking to Sam. Ava arrived just in time to hear the woman telling Sam that he was a silly dog. How could this person know about Sam's secret.

- « Hello, I didn't think we've met, I'm Ava Cole. »

- « Maryann Forester. »

Ava extended her hand and when Maryann took it, Ava felt a strange feeling. This woman made Ava's blood ran cold. There was something wrong about her.

- « It was nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll see each other again. »

With that, the woman left with Tara in her car. Ava looked at Sam, he seemed preoccupied, but Ava thought now wasn't probably the best time to ask him about this woman. She would ask him later about Maryann.

* * *

Ava was now driving home. She left Sookie's house about ten minutes ago. Her friend wasn't alone, Jason was with her, Sam too. Ava knew that Sookie was safe now. When the young woman arrived at her house, she noticed that something was definitely wrong here. Her front door was wide open, the lights were turned on and Ava saw a shadow inside her house. It seemed like her stalker was back. Ava decided to stay in her car, hoping that this person wouldn't notice her. She then took her phone and dialed Eric's number.

- « He's here, Eric. »

* * *

I wanted to thank the two people who reviewed ! It really really made me happy ! Thank you !

Anyway, I'm on holiday for one week ! I'll have more time to write I think. Don't hesitate to comment if you want to have the story updated faster.

I also wanted to say that if someone wants to help me with the story, wants to correct my mistakes, I'll be happy to accept. So if you're interested, message me or let me a review. You can send me a message if you want to talk with me too or for anything else, I don't bite.

Don't forget to comment !


	12. Chapter 11

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

Chapter 11 :

Ava couldn't move, she even could hear her heart beating in her chest.. She watched the man in her house pacing up and down, he was searching for something in Ava's house. The question was what. Well he could also be waiting for Ava .

The young woman hoped that Eric would come quickly. The vampire had told her that he was coming, Ava really wished that he had been telling the truth. Ava closed her eyes, maybe trusting Eric wasn't a excellent idea. When Ava opened her eyes, she saw that her stalker was standing at her house's door, looking directly at her. Ava could see that he was smirking even though she couldn't see his face. The young woman didn't know what to do, she was petrified and there was no sign of Eric. Suddenly, Ava pulled herself together, she was in her car, this man couldn't do anything to her. While this man was slowly making his way to her, Ava turned her car on.

Suddenly, Ava couldn't see the stranger anymore, it was like he had just disappeared. Either he had fled or worst, he was there somewhere. Ava just couldn't tell, but suddenly her car's door opened violently and Ava felt hands on her arm, taking her outside her car. She tried to grab something but it was just pointless. The young woman fell hard on the floor on her back and could see her aggressor on top of her, he was holding her on the ground with his weigh. Ava couldn't do anything., she tried to struggle but when he pinned her hands above her hand with just one hand, she knew that it was just useless, she couldn't fight him. Tears started to form in her eyes, she was afraid that she was going to die here alone. She screamed again and again but she knew that no one could hear her, she lived too far. With his other hand, her assailant held her throat. He wasn't choking her, but it was hard to breathe and to scream. Then, Ava felt his breath on her ear. His face was so close.

- « I've been waiting for you Ava. I know who you are and what you are. You're just like your grandmother aren't you ? »

He laughed. Ava didn't understand, did she know him ? Ava wondered where Eric was too. She should have never trusted him, she should have known.

- « I'm just so glad that you've decided to come back here. I'm going to use your little gift, like I and my family did with your grandmother's one. »

This time, Ava was really confused. How did he know her grandmother ? Who was he, and who was his family ? Why did her grandmother never tell about that ? Ava decided to try to ask him question, and to play numb. The pressure on her throat prevented her from talking but she could still whisper.

- « I don't know what you're talking about and who the hell are you ? Let me go ! »

Ava tried free herself from his grip, but he was too strong. It was a waste of effort.

- « Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Now listen to me, you're going to obey me, because if you don't I can promise you that you'll suffer. »

His grip on her throat was now stronger, Ava started to feel the lack of oxygen and slowly felt herself becoming unconscious. However, suddenly, this man wasn't on Ava anymore and the young woman saw Eric Northman standing beside her. She then saw him move toward her attacker. Still on the ground, Ava couldn't see what was happening, she only heard weird noises, it was like an animal was here. Someone was squealing, but all of a sudden, it stopped. Eric reappeared next to Ava, he was frowning and looked mad. In spite of the darkness, Ava could see blood on Eric's fang.

- « I thought you would never come. »

Ava's throat was a little sore, it was a little bit difficult to talk, she needed water. Ava stood up, her back hurt but it was bearable. She was alive.

- « I guess that this is your manner to say thank you, Miss Cole. »

Eric's tone was cold. He wasn't pleased, definitely not.

- « Sorry, Thank you Mister Northman for saving me. »

Eric didn't answer. Ava looked around to see what Eric had done with her aggressor, but she didn't see anything. This wasn't possible, the young woman was confused. She looked at Eric.

- « Where… Where is he ? »

- « He ran away. »

- « What ? But how is that even possible ? I don't understand, you were fighting with him.. I heard it. »

- « I did, but he ran away. »

- « Eric ? »

* * *

Ava was now inside of her house, everything was messed up. Her aggressor had put her house upside down. Her assailant knew so many things about her, Ava thought. This was just crazy, he knew her grandmother, he somehow had used her gift and now he wanted to use Ava's. She was in great danger because she knew that he would come back here for her. The worst thing was that Eric was hiding something from her. He didn't tell her how this man had escaped, Ava kept asking him but he remained silent and that scared Ava. Anyway, Eric had come to her rescue and kept his promise to keep her safe. She wasn't that he would but he had protected her.

Ava looked at her reflection in the mirror, she could already see bruises forming on her neck, she could even see fingerprints. Tomorrow, she was sure that everyone could see that someone had tried to choke her, wonderful. She will need to wear a scarf. Ava then decided to go outside where Eric was standing. He had saved her life and kept his promise to protect her. Maybe Eric wasn't so bad ?

- « You could have invite me in, I saved you tonight after all. »

- « You saved me and that was part of the deal, but inviting you inside my house wasn't. Anyway, won't you tell me how did he manage to escape ?»

Ava wasn't being nice. She knew that she had to be grateful because he had just saved her life but Eric still scared her and she didn't know if she could really trust him enough to let him inside her house.

Eric didn't answer her, instead he walked away from Ava. She followed him and saw him reaching down to pick something up, it was a book covered in dirt. However, in spite of the dirt, Ava recognized it. It was her grandmother's diary. The man had probably let it fall when he had been fighting with Eric. This was her chance to understand everything. Her grandmother had probably written about this man and his family. This was nearly perfect, she would be able to find him.

- « It's my grandmother's diary, give it to me Eric please. I need to read it.»

Eric didn't answer, he only looked at the diary and started reading it with his vampire speed.

- « Your grandmother was really something, just like you my dear Ava. »

- « She was. Now please I want to read it, I need to understand. »

- « You won't find anything inside of this diary. She's just telling about her gift but it's pointless. She wrote more in another diary.»

Ava was speechless, if Eric was right, her assailant had been searching for this other diary. Did he find him ? Ava couldn't tell, but if he didn't she had to search and find it. Anyway, she wasn't going to let the diary in Eric's possession. She needed to read it even if Eric didn't think it was necessary. However, Eric didn't seem to want to let her have it.

Her life was really going crazy. Why hadn't she stayed in Philadelphia ? She wasn't involved with vampires, her life was peaceful. Now, here she was with a vampire protecting her from someone. Someone she didn't know but someone who knew her very well. Ava didn't know how to deal with this situation, she was a strong woman but she wasn't prepared for this, but who was ?

- « You shouldn't stay here tonight. »

Eric was right, staying here would be too dangerous. This man could come back and would certainly come back. He wanted Ava, he had told her, he wanted to use her. However, Ava didn't know where to go, she couldn't ask Sookie. No, she didn't want to bother her and her friend needed some time alone. Maybe she could ask Sam, after all he had proposed her some help. He would probably agree, Sam was just so kind. Plus she needed to have a drink.

- « You can come with me and stay at Fangtasia. »

Ava stared at Eric. Was he being nice ? No, he probably had something in his mind now that he had saved her.

- « No. I'm going to call Sam. »

* * *

When Ava had called Sam, she had told him that she had a little gas problem in her house and that she didn't want to bother Sookie and wondered if she could stay at Merlotte's or at his caravan. Ava had been a little worried that Sam would refuse to help her, but he didn't. Ava was now driving to the Merlotte's with Eric as her passenger, this was just fantastic. The vampire wanted to make sure she was safe, part of the deal he said. Ava was skeptical. There was an awkward silence in the car, she didn't know if she should talk with Eric. Plus, Ava was a little bit tense and was dreading Sam's reaction when he'll see Eric.

Ava parked in the Merlotte's and saw Sam standing here, waiting for her. She got out of her car and did the same Eric. Ava saw Sam glaring at Eric then he looked at her, silently questioning her.

- « Thank you Sam. I didn't know who to call. »

Sam nodded but his glare returned to Eric. Ava knew she had to do something otherwise this was going to end pretty bad and the young woman really didn't need that tonight.

- « Hum… Thank you Eric for.. Hum.. coming with me. »

The vampire didn't answer and stared at Sam too, but seconds later he looked at Ava.

- « I'll see you tomorrow Miss Cole. We've got things to discuss. »

With that he left. Ava realized that he sill had her grandmother's diary but then her attention went back to Sam who looked rather angry.

- « Care to explain Ava ? And what's that thing on your neck ? You're wearing a scarf ! Did he bite you ? Ava come on ! »

- « It's not what you think Sam. Eric didn't bite me and I wear this because I just like it okay ? »

Sam approached Ava and ripped the scarf from Ava's neck like he did to Sookie one week ago approximately. However, when Sam saw the bruises on Ava's neck, he was rather surprised and confused.

- « Ava, did he. »

- « No, Eric didn't do anything. He saved me. I have some problems and Eric's helping me. »

- « So, I guess you don't really have any gas problems ? »

- « No, I don't. »

Saying that Sam was surprised was an euphemism. Ava knew that this sounded crazy but this was her life now.

- « Anyway, if I can have something to drink, I'll explain you everything. However, promise me that you won't tell Sookie about this. »

* * *

Ava had told Sam everything that had happened to her. He was now truly worried for her and asked her why she didn't ask him for his help, he would have help her. Ava knew this but she didn't want to bother him and well she didn't even know that he was a shape shifter. The young woman had also told Sam about her little deal with Eric, and her friend wasn't pleased. He had nearly been giving her a telling-off. However, Sam had proposed to stay in his caravan while he would be staying at Merlotte's. Ava was grateful but she was embarrassed too. She thought that she was taking advantage of Sam's kindness, but Sam had assured her that he was completely okay with this.

Ava was now in Sam's caravan trying to get some sleep, but she was too nervous. She was afraid that her aggressor had followed her here, and that he would try to attack her again here. At this simple thought, Ava cried. Eventually, she fell asleep, praying that everything would be alright.

* * *

The following day, Ava decided to go to her house, Sam had proposed to accompany her. She had accepted. Her house was really a mess. Ava decided to tidy her house, Sam was helping her. She was just so glad that she could count on him, she couldn't have ask for a better friend than Sam. He had even proposed her to stay at his caravan, but Ava refused. She didn't want to take advantage of Sam. She told him that she would stay at her house and that she would lock the door and make sure she was okay. Plus Eric was here after and well, Sam would also be coming as a dog.

Anyway Ava had decided that tonight she would go to Fangtasia, it wasn't like she had any other choice, Eric wanted to see her and she needed to get the diary back. Sam wasn't happy with her decision but Ava didn't care. After all, Fangtasia was probably the safer place for her now. Ava hoped that she could find the other diary, the one Eric talked about. If she found it, it would be useful, but the young woman wasn't lucky. She didn't find anything. She was cursed.

* * *

It was now lunchtime, Sam offered Ava to eat at Merlotte's. This was something Ava couldn't refuse, she was starving. In the bar, everyone was talking about Rene, or Drew, Ava didn't know how to call him, this was just confusing. However, all this mess was over now. Bon Temps could become again the peaceful town she was.

Strangely, Lafayette wasn't here today. Sam didn't know why, but didn't really seem to mind. The guy deserved a day off after all. Tara was missing too, probably with this Maryann. Ava wondered who this woman was. She was just so creepy, Ava had a bad feeling about her. She was mysterious and somehow dark. Ava hoped that Tara was safe and knew what she was doing with this woman.

Ava had also learned that Bill was fine. Sookie had called her, excited because « her » Bill came to her last night. Ava was happy for Sookie, everything was going to be okay for Sookie, this girl deserved some happiness after she had been through. Ava was determined to let Sookie out of her own problems, she was going to sort out everything she had to.

* * *

It was now dark. Ava was in the front of Fangtasia, wearing a little black dress with a black scarf. She of course didn't want to seduce anyone in this bar, but she knew that Eric would want her to do her part of the deal, attracting consumers. However, when Ava entered, Pam told her to go to Eric's her way to Eric's office, Ava could see Jessica, the young vampire. She seemed to really enjoy herself, like a child who discovered his presents at Christmas.

Ava knocked on the door and entered. Eric was seating behind his desk he was apparently waiting for her.

- « Hello Miss Cole. You're late. »

- « I'm never late Eric. Now let's talk about yesterday and by the way I want the diary back. »

Eric smirked. Ava wasn't in the mood for his little game. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them tonight from Eric Northman.

- « You know, I think you'll look prettier without this scarf. »

With that and with him vampire speed, Eric had ripped Ava's scarf from her neck. When Eric saw Ava's bruises, he seemed content. He had something in his mind. Ava sighed.

- « I can make those bruises disappear my sweet Ava, you'll just have to drink my blood, what do you think ? »

* * *

I want to thank the two people who reviewed ! Thank you so much ! It really made my day !

If anyone wants to help me with the story, like correcting my mistakes, I'll be glad to accept !

Don't forget to comment ! Just so you know, the next chapter is already written, so if you post a review I may post it sooner.


	13. Chapter 12

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

Chapter 12 :

He was offering her to drink his blood again. Ava wanted the bruises to disappear, but she knew that Eric had something in his mind. She wasn't going to fall in his trap.

- « No, no. Thank you Eric, I.. I truly appreciate your concern over my health, but I think I'll live with these bruises. »

Eric remained silent, staring at Ava. The young woman hated the look Eric was giving her. It was like she was his prey. This was disturbing and scary. Ava noticed her grandmother's diary on the desk, she reached for it when Eric grabbed her hand, nearly hurting her.

- « Did I say that you could have it back ? »

How could he ? This diary was hers and no one else. He had no right to keep it. She wasn't going to let him have it, there was no way she was letting him.

- « This is mine, and I can have it back whether you like it or not. »

Eric's grip on her arm hardened. Ava stared at him, he was deadly serious.

- « You'll do as I say Miss Cole, otherwise I won't protect you anymore. »

- « We've made a deal Eric. Plus yesterday you said that there was nothing interesting inside of it. »

Eric's smirk widened. He was enjoying, no loving every second of this situation.

- « You're so naïve Miss Cole, do you always believe what people say ? »

- « You lied to me. I… »

The vampire laughed. He had lied to her, there was something in this diary, something really crucial for her. He probably did it in order to have some power of her. What a jerk ! Ava felt ashamed, how could she have been so stupid and credulous ? She felt tears forming in her eyes, no she wasn't going to cry in the front of him, she had to be strong.

- « Poor little thing, you really thought that you could trust me didn't you ? »

Trust. No, Ava knew she couldn't trust him, but she just hoped that Eric could be kind. Plus, she had been traumatized yesterday, she didn't really know what to think. She had been weak.

- « I've never trusted you Eric. »

Ava looked at him in the eyes and she slowly felt her head starting to spin. This wasn't good, she knew what was happening, a vision.

The pain was just horrible, this was the first time she felt so much pain. This vision was so blurry, she saw Eric killing people, there was so much blood. Ava couldn't stand it, this was like a nightmare. She saw blood all over Eric's face, a sadistic look on his face. However, the scene suddenly changed, , she saw Eric with short hair, crying tears of blood. This was just so strange, Ava didn't know that vampire could cry or that they cried tears of blood. In any was, this sight was just heartbreaking, even if this vampire was a jerk, Ava didn't like to see people sad. and Eric really seemed desperate.

Then everything stopped, and Ava found herself back in Fangtasia. Eric had let her arm go and was watching her with interest.

- « What did you see ? »

- « You. »

Surprise was on Eric's face. Ava was proud of herself, however she wasn't going to tell Eric what she saw, or at least not the last part. She knew that the last past of her vision would happen in the future, while the other part was probably Eric's past. In this one, Eric seemed like a wild predator, Ava really hoped that she would never get the chance to see Eric like that.

- « You saw me ? »

- « Yes, you had blood all over your face. That's all »

The young woman tried to hide the fact that she was lying to him. She was sure that if Eric found out she was lying, he wouldn't be very happy about it. She looked at him straight in the eyes, he nodded at her. Ava was relieved, she had succeeded. Now, she had to find of a way in order to get the diary back. This wasn't a small matter. The best way was to do whatever Eric told her to do and see what would happen after that. Plus, there was something inside of this diary, something about her visions and how to control them, so Eric probably knew how to do so. Thus if he wanted to use her, he had to help her control them.

* * *

Ava couldn't take anymore. Eric was too demanding. The vampire wanted to her concentrate in order to have a vision. He had given her some object and ordered her to touch them in order to get a premonition. Nothing had happened, and the vampire was getting angrier, screaming at her that she was useless and that she didn't try hard enough. This was too much for her.

- « I give up. This is just pointless. I'm going home. »

- « Oh no you don't ! You stay here, Miss Cole. »

- « I'm not your dog Eric, you can't order me around. I came here because you said that you were going to help me, but screaming at me is not going to help. So now, I'm going to leave and get some rest, because I think that I really deserve it. »

Ava started to walk away from Eric's desk, she was hardly at the door when Eric grabbed her. All of a sudden, Ava found herself pushed against the wall, her head hit the wall like the rest of her body. She was now pinned against the wall by Eric. His large hands were on her shoulders pressing her more against the wall while his head was above her right ear, so he could easily whisper to her.

- « Miss Cole, I think I told you to stay here. »

He now looked at her straight in the eyes. This vampire was really scary but Ava couldn't let him win this. She had to show him that she wasn't his toy.

- « And I think I told you that I'm exhausted Mister Northman and that I am not at your disposal. So now, let me go. »

« I don't give a damn about what you want or need. We've made an arrangement. »

- « This arrangement didn't involve you being a jerk or pushing me to my limits. »

- « This is my manner to help you, it won't change. »

Ava was ready to answer him but she felt her head spinning again for the second time this night. This was just fantastic.

This time, everything was so clear. She could even feel a small breeze on her face. She then saw a girl laying down on the grass. However there was blood everywhere, indeed a pool of blood was forming around the girl's body. Her dress was covered with blood. In her vision, Ava approached the girl slowly. She was still breathing, but it seemed hard for her, she was gasping for air. The sight was heartbreaking.

Suddenly, she could see the girl's face, and at this moment she really wished she didn't have any vision. This dying girl was her. She was laying down on the ground, blood all over her. She was wearing a white dress and cried. Ava could see that she had two fang marks on her neck. Then her future self said in hoarse voice one thing, one single word.

- « Eric. »

Then, Ava was back in Fangtasia, in the same position. However, she felt her knees going weak and she was sure that without Eric holding her, she would have fallen down. The vampire seemed confused, he didn't understand what was happening, but he knew that this wasn't because of their little argument.

Ava was now crying, she couldn't hold her tears. Her whole body was shaking. She had just seen herself dying. Her visions were always true, she had already experienced it. She was going to die soon. She didn't want to, not like that. She thought about the fang marks on her neck, this couldn't be possible, she would never let any vampire bite her. Who could have done it ? The only possibility was that Eric had done it, after all her future self had pronounced his name. Eric would probably kill her someday. This simple fact made her blood ran cold. She realized that the only way to escape from this painful death was to run as far as she could from Eric Northman.

- « What did you see Ava ? »

Eric broke the silence. He was now looking at her with interest. Ava was afraid of him, and he didn't understand why. This had to do something with her vision and Eric wanted to know why. He released his grip on her and she felt to her knees, looking at him.

- « You will kill me. »

He was confused. This girl was really going crazy. He didn't want to kill her, she was too useful for him. If she could control this gift, he could know the future. However, Eric knew that her vision was probably about her death, this was why she was in this state, he wondered who could do this. Of course it would probably be her attacked, but he couldn't be sure about that.

Anyway the vampire wanted now to know more about what she had just seen. He needed to know everything. Maybe this could help him understand exactly why she had been attacked. Eric had learned many things in the diary, but it wasn't enough. He needed the second diary.

- « How did I do that Miss Cole ? Tell me. »

His voice was calm, nearly gentle, like he cared for her. Ava was surprised by his tone.

- « I saw fang marks on my neck… I said your name. I was dying… I.. Blood was everywhere. My.. My dress was covered with blood.. And I… You.. I'm sure that you'll kill me !»

- « Fang marks hum ? Blood everywhere. You know, if in your vision, I had been the one to kill you, I wouldn't have let all this blood on you. It would have been a shame to waste it, you're absolutely delicious my dear Ava. Plus I'm sure that the fang marks had been caused by something else. »

Ava was stunned. She hadn't thought about that, what Eric was implying was just impossible.

- « No… If there's one thing I'm sure Eric is that you were the one who had bitten me and that you.. »

- « I don't deny this, I'm just saying that I won't kill you. »

Ava was silent. She had just stopped sobbing. Eric was now in the front of her on his knees. Suddenly, Ava felt something cold on her face. Eric was slowly stroking her cheek with his hand. His touch was strangely comforting and gentle. Ava wondered if she should believe him when he was saying that he couldn't be the one in her vision who killed her. It was probably true that a vampire wouldn't have waster all this blood, Ava didn't know what to think.

- « Listen to me, little one, you're going to calm down now. I can assure you that I won't be killing you. »

- « You can't be sure about that. »

- « I'm sure that I won't kill you, not yet. you're too useful for me. »

That was it. She was just an object, nothing more. How could she have thought that Eric could care for her well-being ? She was just so stupid. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

Ava saw Eric opening the door, she could see briefly that it was Pam with Jessica. The young woman couldn't understand what they were saying, the two vampire were talking in a different language. Pam wasn't very pleased apparently, Eric however didn't seem to really care. Ava then saw Eric going out and Jessica entering. The older vampire closed the door behind him letting Ava alone with Jessica. Somehow, this situation was reassuring her. She didn't know Jessica but the girl seemed nicer than Eric Northman.

- « Are you alright ? »

Jessica approached Ava and kneeled beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

- « I don't really know. I.. »

Ava didn't know if she could explain Ava everything, she, after all, didn't know this girl. However it was like a little bird told her to trust this red-headed vampire.

- « I've just seen how I'm going to die. »

To say that Jessica was surprise was en euphemism. Ava explained the girl everything. She was astonished but somehow amazed by this. Jessica even said that Ava's power was fantastic, amazing. She was more excited about it than Ava, which made the young woman smiled. This vampire was strangely sweet, but Ava still knew that she couldn't trust her completely.

- « What, what did you do ? I mean, Pam seemed upset when she came here. »

Jessica smiled, it was like she was proud of herself.

- « Let's say that I was very very hungry and jumped on a man who offered me to drink his blood, but I didn't know how to do it so Pam stopped me. Everyone was staring at me in the bar. »

- « Oh.»

Ava didn't know what to answer, she wasn't used to this situation.

- « Did I tell you that I was recently turned ? »

- « I think you just did. »

* * *

Ava was now driving on her way home. Pam sat in the passenger's seat. Eric had wanted her to come with Ava to protect her because he couldn't do it himself. There was an awkward silence, it was getting on Ava's nerves, but she couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't like she was friend with Pam. No, the blonde vampire was a little bit spine-chilling.

When Ava parked her car, she was a little bit anxious. The night before, she had been attacked right here. Her heartbeat accelerated when she got out of her car. As she walked to the front door, she heard Pam following her. Ava turned around so she was facing the vampire.

- « Thank you Pam. »

She didn't answer and looked around, probably to be sure that no one was here.

- « No one's here, you're safe. »

- « Okay. »

Ava watched Pam, she wasn't decided to leave apparently. This was making Ava nervous.

- « You know, now that I'm here and safe, you can leave. »

- « I wish I could, but Eric want me to stay until dawn. »

- « Oh okay, but don't take it badly, I won't invite you in. I appreciate Eric's concern but..»

- « I don't care. I'm just following Eric's order. »

Great, this was great. At least Pam understood and wasn't trying to get inside her house, not like Eric.

When Ava entered her house, she had just one need, sleeping. She hoped that she could rest and that no nightmare and no vision would interrupt her sleep. She changed and went to her bed. She was surprised when she found the old cat on her bed, waiting for her.

Just before falling asleep, Ava thought about the second diary of her grandmother, she knew Eric didn't lie about this, she needed to find it but if she did, she wouldn't tell Eric about it. Then her last thought was about her vision and how she didn't want to die.

* * *

Hey ! Hope you liked this chapter ! Just so you know, next chapter is already written !

I want to thank the people who reviewed ! Now, don't forget to post a comment ! Don't forget to tell me what you think of this story and if you have any idea about Ava's vision !


	14. Chapter 13

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Note : Here is another chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy it !

* * *

Chapter 13 :

The next two weeks had been hectic for Ava. She had been going to Fangtasia every night in order to work on her gift and every night when she returned home, Eric or Pam accompanied her. Thinking about her nights at Fangtasia, she realized that Eric had been « nicer » with her, he still yelled at her telling that she was useless, but it was getting better. Ava had more vision now. She couldn't control them but they didn't hurt her like before. However, there was nothing interesting about them, she had only seen things from Eric's past or from strangers. Eric's past was full of blood and death, well he was after all a vampire, he was a killer… It wasn't surprising.

The young woman still thought about the vision she had about her death, she just couldn't stop thinking about it. No one knew about that, except Eric, Pam and Jessica of course. She couldn't tell anyone, this was her problem. She didn't even tell Sookie, her closest friend, about her visits at Fangtasia or the attack. She knew that Sookie would understand, but she would be worried too and Ava didn't want that. Sookie needed to relax after all that had happened to her, Ava was sure that Bill helped her with that. Ava smiled at this simple thought, it was true that she had never seen Sookie Stackhouse so happy, and that was thanks to a vampire.

When Ava thought about Bill, she couldn't help but think that this vampire was really made for her friend. He was so nice and a true gentleman with Sookie. Ava could see that he really loved her. Thinking about Bill made her think about the other vampire she knew.

First, there was Jessica. Ava had learned that she was a new vampire and needed to learn how to control her. However, Jessica didn't tell her anything about her old life, Ava thought that this was probably difficult for her to talk about that. She had probably lost her family when she became a vampire. Poor girl, Ava thought. However, Jessica was also very excited to be a vampire, it was really amusing to watch her. Anyway, the two girls had really bonded during this two weeks.

Then Ava thought about Pam, Pamela. Ava had learned that she was Eric's child. He had been the one to turn her into a vampire. Pam was rather special, she didn't talk to Ava unless Eric asked her to do so. Ava was pretty sure, that the vampire disliked her. She didn't know why, it saddened her because she really wanted to know Pam, Ava liked her sarcastic remarks. It was always entertaining.

Then there was Eric. He was always getting on her nerves, she hated him, his cocky attitude. Somehow, she became rather attached to him. Seeing him every night was reassuring and Ava couldn't deny that Eric was really sexy. However, she still didn't know if she could believe that he would not be the one to kill her, but she decided to wait and see. It wasn't like she had the choice.

Anyway, Ava's thoughts went to one night in particular. She entered Eric's office and found him drinking from a girl. Ava had been petrified and embarrassed, the girl had been moaning Eric's name. The sight was just disturbing and disgusting. She remembered the look on Eric's face this night. He was amused by this situation. It was like he had been waiting for this moment, he had even proposed Ava to take the girl's place. Of course Ava had refused, but she couldn't help to wonder how it felt to be bitten by a vampire.

There was really something wrong with her, how could she eve thing about being bitten by a vampire ? She really spent too much time in Fangtasia. She decided that tonight, she won't be going to Fangtasia, she needed a break. She needed to spend some time with her friends at Merlotte's. Ava knew that Eric wouldn't be happy about this but he had no choice.

* * *

Strangely Eric didn't want to see her tonight or even the following night, he told her he had some business and that he didn't want her here. Ava was glad of course, but something was just strange about this. She was starting to know Eric better and somehow her instinct told her that he was hiding something very important from her. She needed to find out what. However tonight she was only going to relax. At Merlotte's, it was hectic too. Lafayette wasn't here so Terry was replacing him. The poor guy had too much pressure on him, Ava thought.

The young woman was now sitting at the bar. She watched the customers and Sookie. The waitress was radiant which contrasted with Andy Bellefleur's state. He was getting drunk, Ava couldn't help but feel pity for him. She watched Sookie approaching him, the bar was soon going to close, the telepath probably wanted to make him leave. When Ava saw everyone leaving the bar, she followed.

She was now with Sookie, Tara and Andy searching for the police inspector's car. Andy kept rumbling, this could be amusing if he was funny. Anyway, when Tara spotted Andy's car, they all headed toward it. Andy opened the door. A black foot with red fingernail came out. Sookie, Tara and Ava couldn't help but scream.

* * *

Ava couldn't talk, she was petrified. Her hands were shaking. she heard Sookie, Sam, Tara and Andy talking about the person in the car. she couldn't believe it, after the murders, this. Bon Temps was going crazy. However, the most horrifying thing was that someone had snatched the person's heart. When the police came, Ava had been interrogated. However, she didn't have too much to say. When she was finally free from this questioning, she stayed in the background. It wasn't long before Sookie joined her.

- « Hey, you're okay ? »

- « Yeah, don't worry Sookie, just a little bit shaken up. »

Ava tried not to think about what had happened, but when she did so, her thoughts drifted to her aggressor and she really didn't need Sookie to know. Ava knew that Sookie was probably reading people's mind right now. However, her attempt to hide it from Sookie failed miserably.

- « Oh my God Ava ! Why did you hide that you've been attacked ?»

Fantastic, Ava thought. She really needed to find an way out. She needed a lie quickly.

- « It's nothing Sookie, really nothing. Plus, the man who attacked me is now in prison, he had been arrested three days ago. I'm completely safe now. »

Ava hoped that Sookie would believe her. She really didn't want Sookie to know about everything, she didn't need a worried Sookie.

- « Are you sure ? »

- « Absolutely ! Don't worry for me ! »

Sookie seemed convinced and put a hand around Ava's shoulder.

- « You know, I'm here for you. If you have any problem Ava you can talk to me. You don't need to keep everything for you. »

Sookie was right, but this problem was only Ava's. However, the young woman thought about one thing. When she had called Eric, the vampire told her that no one would be here to watch over her tonight, she needed to stay somewhere else. This was her chance, she could ask Sookie.

- « Can I ask you something Sookie ? »

- « Anything. »

- « Do you mind if I stay at your house tonight ? I have a little problem at mine. »

Sookie was thoughtful. Ava hoped that she would agree.

- « I'm going to see Bill but I'll be glad if you stay at my house. »

- « Thank you Sookie. »

Ava was relieved. She would be safe at Sookie's.

* * *

When Ava arrived at Sookie's, she couldn't help to look around to make sure that she was alone. Anyway, Sookie had given her the keys of the house. She didn't know how she could thank Sookie for this. Suddenly, Ava's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, It was Sookie slamming the front door. The waitress was rather angry.

- « I can't believe it Ava ! Bill, he had lied to me ! »

* * *

Ava understood everything now. Jessica, her new friend was in fact Bill's child. When Sookie explained her this, Ava was stunned. She had never thought to ask Jessica who was her maker, however she couldn't Sookie that she knew the young vampire and that she was really nice. Telling her friend about her relationship with Jessica would mean that she would have to tell her the truth about her gift, her attack and especially about Eric Northman. There was a little risk, if Sookie found out about this, she would probably be mad at her.

* * *

The two nights without going to Fangtasia had gone by quickly. Ava still thought about what Sookie had told her about Jessica, and Ava made sure to ask Eric about this. Plus she needed to find out why he didn't want her to be at Fantgtasia during two nights. When Ava arrived at Fangtasia, it was closed. When she entered, she didn't see anyone so she directly went to Eric's office. He was in a deep conversation with Pam and suddenly stopped talking when he saw her.

- « Don't you know how to knock at a door Miss Cole ? Get out and wait for me.»

- « What ? »

- « You've heard me. »

Ava was upset but decided to do as Eric said, she didn't want him angry at her. She walked out of Eric's office and sat on a chair. She then realized that Eric had now his hair short. It suited him very well, he was more handsome. With this simple thought, Ava blushed. She had to remember that Eric was a vampire and a evil vampire. Even if he was gorgeous and sexy, Ava couldn't let herself think about that.

Then, Ava thought about the vision that she had two weeks ago. Eric had short hair in it, so this was probably going to happen soon, very soon.

- « Let's work on those vision, Miss Cole. »

In a flash, Eric was beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

- « I've got some questions for you. »

- « Oh really ? »

- « Don't play with me. I want to know why you didn't want me here last night and why didn't you tell me about Jessica being Bill's child ? »

Eric simply laughed at Ava.

- « Why should I answer your questions ? First, you don't need to know what I did last night and for Jessica, it's not my secret to tell. »

- « I have every right to get an answer to those questions Eric ! »

Just as Eric was about to answer, Ava's head started to spin. Another vision was about to occur. She closed her eyes and waited for it. The young woman saw Sookie walking in the woods alone, Ava knew that it would be happening tonight. Indeed, Ava recognized her friend's clothes from today.

However her friend was followed by something. A creature was following her, Sookie started running but wasn't fast enough. The beast scratched Sookie's back. The waitress then fell on the floor. Then, Ava saw Bill with Sookie. He was holding her in his arms, pushing his bleeding wrist into Sookie's mouth. Her friend was drinking vampire blood _but she _began to cough and shake and a white liquid came out of her mouth. Then the scene changed, she saw Bill, Sookie and Jessica on the road, driving to Fangtasia. Then everything stopped. Ava opened her eyes.

- « Oh my God, Sookie. I have to call her. »

Ava reached for her phone but was stopped by Eric.

- « Let my arm go Eric ! Sookie's in danger, I have to warn her ! »

- « What did you see ? »

- « Can we talk about this later ? »

- « No. »

- « Eric ! Damn ! Well, I saw Sookie being attacked tonight by something, Bill will try to give her his blood but she'll reject it. Now, I'm going to warn her otherwise she'll have to come here with Bill and Jessica. Are you happy now ? »

Eric smirked but didn't let go of Ava's arm, on the contrary his grip became stronger.

- « Eric ! I have to call her ! »

- « No, let her come here. If what you're saying is going to happen tonight, I'll be able to help her. »

- « I can't let this happen to her ! »

Eric's fang dropped. He was deadly serious.

- « You'll do as I say. Plus you won't be able to call her without your phone. »

Ava looked at Eric, this asshole had took her phone from her bag. She couldn't do anything apart from waiting.

With a loud bang, Bill barged in carrying Sookie. Just like in Ava's vision Sookie's back was scratched. Bill put Sookie down on a table. Eric, thanks to Ava's vision had already called some kind of doctor. When Ava had seen Doctor Ludwig for the first time, she had thought that Eric was joking but no, this little old woman was really a doctor.

Anyway, Ava approached her friend. The young waitress was conscious and to say that she was shocked to see Ava here was an euphemism. However, when Sookie saw doctor Ludwig her surprise was bigger than before. When doctor Ludwig touched Sookie's back she screamed. Poor Sookie, she was really suffering. The worst thing was when the old woman told Sookie that she was going to die. This just couldn't be possible. There was no way this was happening. If Sookie died, it would be Erics' faultn and Ava promised herself that she would kill him if her friend died.

Apparently Bill wasn't decided to let Sookie die too. He had been clearly angry when doctor Ludwig said that Sookie was going to die, but the little woman wasn't impressed by Bill. She just told him to back off. She surely had some character. Anyway, she seemed competent. Apparently Sookie had been poisoned , and the doctor needed to remove her clothes. Ava decided to stay with them, while the two vampire left. She could help doctor Ludwig and was sure that her presence helped Sookie in a way.

- « Hold her down while I put this on her scratches. »

- « Okay. »

Ava put her hands on Sookie's shoulder to keep her down. Doctor Ludwig then put some liquid on her scars. Sookie screamed, it was painful to hear and Ava wasn't really sure that she was doing the right thing by holding her friend down. Suddenly, Eric and Bill were here again.

**- « **What are you doing to her? »

**- « **My job! So let me do this or let her die, your choice. »

Bill gently took Sookie's hands. He really didn't want her to suffer but it was necessary.

When doctor Ludwig had finished, Bill was able to give her some of his blood. However, it seemed that Eric wanted to give Sookie his blood, but Bill refused. Ava wondered why Bill refused but she knew that Eric's proposal wasn't disinterested. The older vampire had something in his mind and it had to do with his blood. Ava realized that she was definitely happy, she didn't accept Eric's proposal two weeks ago. Ava made a mental note to ask Sookie about this later.

Later, it was decided that Ava would stay with Sookie until the next night. Bill really trusted but he was probably wondering why she was at Fangtasia. The next would just be going to be fantastic, Ava knew that she was going to have to explain herself to Sookie and Bill.

* * *

First, I want to thank for their reviews Nelle07, promghost07, mixmatched9. Thank you so much. And thank you for reading my story !

Don't forget to comment this chapter !

Now, I wanted to tell you that I don't really know if I should continue this story. I realize that it's not very good and it's not exactly what I want. I've got so many ideas for this story and espacially with season 2, but I think that I won't be able to write properly. Anyway I've already written chapter 14 and I'm trying to write right now chapter 15.

Now just so you know, next week I don't think I'll be able to update because I'll have to revise some lessons. I just love to study law...


	15. Chapter 14

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 14 :

Ava really tried very hard not to fall asleep while she was watching over Sookie, but her exhaustion was stronger that she had thought. She found herself slowly falling asleep. However, she wasn't going to get a peaceful sleep.

In her dream, she saw her friend Lafayette. He was chained up and looked hurt. Ava couldn't really see where he was, the place was so dark. She could barely make out her friend's face. This was just so strange. It seemed like a basement.

When Ava woke up, she thought about her dream. She wondered if it was a vision or just a dream. She knew that Lafayette was missing but she had heard Tara said that Lafayette could probably be partying somewhere. Ava didn't know what to think. Suddenly, Ava's attention fell on Sookie. Her friend was waking up. Sookie looked at Ava.

- « Hello Sookie. how do you feel ? »

- « Okay, I guess. Well, maybe just a little bit tired. »

- « Where is Bill ? »

- « Don't worry about him, he's resting back. »

- « Okay. »

Sookie sat up, looking at Ava straight in the eyes. Ava knew that she was going to ask her why she was at Fangtasia and many other things. This was going to be interesting.

- « Care to explain what you're doing here ? »

Sookie was upset and decided to get some answer.

- « Promise me that you won't get completely mad at me. If I've hidden some things from you, it was only because I didn't want you to worry. You know, I really care about you, and you were just so happy. You didn't need to know my problems. »

Sookie was silent, however the look on her face showed that she wasn't really convicted.

- « Approximately two weeks ago, someone had tried to break inside my house. So I've asked for Eric's protection. »

- « Are you out of your mind Ava ? Eric doesn't care about anyone and he'll only use you ! »

- « Please let me finish Sookie. The day you've been attacked, when I came home, My aggressor was there and he attacked me. If Eric hadn't been there, I don't know what he would have done to me. He knew me, he knew my grandmother and he wanted to use my power. Eric saved me but my aggressor ran away.»

- « Wait a minute. Your power ? What are you talking about ? And why did Eric agree to help you ? And how did this man run away ? »

- « Well, I don't know how he succeeded to run away. Now, about my power. Do you remember when I told you about my dreams ? »

Sookie nodded. She was now very interested.

- « I can see the future, the past. I don't know how it's even possible but I can. I'm working on this gift with Eric. That's why he agreed to help me. In fact, he's only protecting me because he knows that he can use my gift. I know that he's using me but I need his protection. By the way, yesterday, I knew that you were going to be attacked. I wanted to warn you but Eric prevented me from doing so. I'm just so sorry about that and I'm sorry that I lied to you. »

Sookie sighed. Ava really hoped that Sookie would understand.

- « I understand Ava, but you should have told me. I could have helped, Bill could have helped you. you shouldn't have asked Eric ! This is madness ! »

Sookie sighed and took Ava's hand in her own.

- « I'm a little bit upset that you didn't tell me, well more than a little bit, but I can understand. I won't forgive you so easily, but I understand don't worry.»

- « I understand it's okay. »

Ava smiled, she was somehow relieved. She knew that Sookie wasn't going to forgive her right now for lying to her but her friend seemed understanding. However Ava noticed that Sookie still seemed very tired.

- « You should sleep, Sookie. I stay here, you don't have to worry. Plus I think that Ginger will be coming soon, so I'll have someone to talk. Well I don't know if I'll be able to talk with her, she's so weird and crazy. »

Sookie laughed and laid down again. She fell asleep very quickly. Ava was just so happy to see her friend alright. Last night, she really felt scared for Sookie when Doctor Ludwig was trying to save her. Ava felt guilty. She should have warned her, she should have stood up to Eric. If Sookie had died this night, she wouldn't have been able to forget this and would have killed Eric for sure or at least tried to. Anyway, Sookie was perfectly fine and that was all that mattered now.

However, something still bothered Ava. It was her dream about Lafayette. She couldn't tell if it was a vision or a simple nightmare. She couldn't imagine her friend chained up to a wall for real, this was just too crazy. Then again, she should know that everything was possible now. If Lafayette was really in this state, she needed to help him, she needed to find a way to save him and to know who did this to her friend. The young woman decided to try to get another vision, to cause one. Eric had helped her with that, she needed to relax and focus.

* * *

When Ginger entered the bar, Ava was still trying to get a vision but there was nothing. It was pointless, it didn't worked. Ava decided to give up and try later. She tried to talk to Ginger, but it was just so hard to talk with the girl. She was nice, very nice but too weird. It was probably because of Eric and Pam's doing. The poor girl, Ava thought. She hoped that she would never end up this way because of her relationship with vampires.

Ava was now pacing up and down around the bar waiting for Sookie to wake up. She really needed to speak with her friend. Indeed, Ava thought that it was probably a good idea to tell Sookie about her dream about Lafayette. Sookie would probably be glad to help her, Lafayette was after all her friend too.

Ava watched Ginger preparing a sandwich for Sookie. Then she heard Sookie waking up and rushed to her side, but Sookie stood up and went to the bathroom in order to look at her scratches. Ava followed and and was surprised to see that everything had disappeared.

- « Wow, I can't believe it ! How is that possible Sookie, you.. »

- « It's Bill's blood. Vampire blood heals. »

Ava was speechless. Eric had told her about vampire's blood, but she has never imagined that it could be true. She honestly thought that Eric was fooling her, but she was still happy that she didn't agree when Eric had proposed her some of his blood, she knew that something was wrong with this. Ava made a mental note to ask Sookie later about this. Now, she needed to speak to her about Lafayette. However, she didn't even have time to tell Sookie because her friend was already back in the bar.

Ava approached Sookie who was talking with Ginger.

- « Hey Sookie, I'd like to talk to you about Lafayette. »

Sookie looked at Ava, surprised. She probably wondered why Ava wanted to talk about him.

- « Lafayette ? Why ? »

Suddenly, Sookie turned to Ginger and seemed upset.

- « You know Lafayette ? Why would Eric have Lafayette somewhere ?»

Ava was astonished. This couldn't be happening, her vision was true and the worst thing about that was that Eric was the one who chained Lafayette to a wall.

- « Where is he Ginger ? »

Sookie was definitely angry and she suddenly ran and grabbed a gun from under the cash register. She pointed it at Ginger, screaming at her to get some information from her. That was when Ava realized that she probably knew where Lafayette was. The place was dark and the only place in the bar that could fit this description was the basement.

- « Sookie ! Calm down please, I think.. I think I know where Lafayette is. »

- « Where ? »

- « In the basement. »

Sookie didn't waste a moment and ordered Ginger to take them to the basement. She then looked at Ava asking her silently how she knew about this. Ava thought about her vision and Sookie understood immediately.

The three women went down on the basement and Lafayette was indeed here, chained up to the wall just like he was in Ava's vision. Sookie and Ava rushed to his side. Sookie was the only who could talk, Ava couldn't. She realized that Lafayette had been here probably for a long time and that she hadn't been able to help him sooner. Who knows what Eric had done to him ? Ava felt guilty, she should have known that he was here, she should have felt it. How could her power have been so useless ?

* * *

Ava and Sookie were now waiting for Eric to wake up. Ava felt guilty, but she also felt angry. She was crossed with herself but she was even more angry with Eric. She started to trust him a little bit and now discovering what he was doing to her friend changed everything. He was going to pay for this, Ava didn't know how she could make him pay, but she would find a way, even if she had to break the deal she had made with Eric.

Sookie was angry too, but the young waitress tried to make Ava understand that she couldn't have done anything earlier for Lafayette. Sookie kept telling her that she had her vision today, this whole situation wasn't her fault.

Suddenly came in the bar and took Sookie in his arms.

- « You still angry about our fight? Sookie, none of that matters anymore. »

- « You're right. I'm alive and in one piece, unlike my friend Lafayette who Eric chained up like an animal and left to bleed to death. »

Ava watched Bill and Sookie talking and then her attention fell on Eric.

- « I believe that Miss Stackhouse is referring to the human in my basement. The human that traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood. Which, as you know, is a grave offense. »

He was completely unconcerned about this or about Lafayette. Ava couldn't take it anymore, she stood in the front of Eric.

- « His name is Lafayette and you ought to be ashamed for what you've done to him. You're such an asshole Eric ! I can't believe it I thought that maybe you couldn't be that bad ! But then I found Lafayette here in your basement ! How could you do this to him ? »

Ava slapped him. Her hand hurt but it had felt so good to finally get a chance to do this. She had nearly dreamed of it.

- « I think I've already told you Ava that you were really sexy when you're angry. »

- « Go to hell Eric ! »

- « Enough Ava ! »

It was Bill who asked her to shut up, but Sookie was on Ava's side and definitely angry at Eric. Bill's reaction wasn't going to improve her mood.

- « Oh no Bill, it's not nearly enough. Ava's right. They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks. »

Sookie was now next to Ava, looking at Eric.

- « You're gonna let him go right now, or I swear I'm going to the police. »

Eric's fang extended.

**- « **I do not respond well to threats Miss Stackhouse. But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement. Please. »

* * *

They were now in Eric's office discussing about some trip to Dallas. Ava had stayed silent, listening to everything. Sookie had agreed to help Eric look for a missing vampire in this town. In exchange, Sookie would gain Lafayette's freedom and some money. Bill was going to accompany her. However Ava had made up her mind, she wasn't going to let her friend go to Dallas with Bill and Eric, she would be going to Dallas too.

- « I'll come too. »

Everyone was now looking at her. Sookie was more than surprised, but she wasn't going to let Ava do this. Bill didn't seem to care at this moment, he was only interested by Sookie's safety and Ava understood this. Then, Eric seemed particularly pleased, his smirk was bigger than before.

- « No, Ava ! I agreed to do this to free Lafayette so I don't want you to have to come too. You won't be coming, and if I had to put this on this deal I'll do it, believe me ! You're already too involved with Eric.»

Sookie was right on only one thing, Ava was too involved with Eric. However, Ava needed to do this, she need to feel useful. She needed to know that her visions could help people.

- « Stop it Sookie. I'm a grown up woman and I don't need you to worry about me. I need to come because I want to help and I know that I can. I owe this to Lafayette because I should have known that he was here. You owe this to me because if you are my friend, you would understand that this is necessary for me. I couldn't protect Lafayette from Eric, so I'll protect you from him. »

Sookie was just about to reply when Eric cut her.

- « Miss Stackhouse, it seems that your friend is decided to come. »

Sookie knew that there was now way that Ava would change her mind.

- « Okay, but you'll get to pay her too, just like me. »

- « You surprise me. That is a rare quality in a breather. »

**- « **You disgust me. »

The little argument was interrupted when Pam opened the door and threw Lafayette on the ground. Sookie rushed to his side. A small argument followed but it didn't really last very long. Eric ordered Pam to have Chow fetch Bill and Sookie's car. When Sookie and Bill left with Lafayette, Ava knew that she would probably have to stay at Fangtasia a little bit longer.

- « Ava, come on. You should go home too. »

Sookie called her and waved. Ava decided to try to follow Sookie but was of course stopped by Eric.

- « Miss Cole shall remain here a little bit longer, Miss Stackhouse. I'm sure that she doesn't mind. »

Sookie was ready to come back, arguing with Eric again.

- « I'll stay. Go Sookie. I'll come to see you later. »

Sookie wasn't really pleased, but trusted Ava.

- « Alright, but if you're not at my house tomorrow I.. »

- « She'll be there Miss Stackhouse. Now leave. »

Sookie didn't move and waited for Ava to speak.

- « It's okay. I'll be there and I'll have my bags with me. »

Ava watched Sookie leaving, then turned to Eric and took a deep breath. This was going to be fantastic.

- « You're quite feisty when you're angry. I like this side of you but I must admit that your little slap really hurt me. »

- « I'm not in the mood Eric. I don't want to play your sick game tonight. »

- « I don't care. Don't forget about our deal. »

- « I shouldn't have asked for your help and after Dallas, I'll try to find a way to protect myself. »

Eric smirked.

- « You won't succeed, don't forget that I have the diary and I know more than you think about you. You don't know how much you need me. And who knows, perhaps I'll grow on you. »

- « I'd prefer cancer. »

He slowly approached her with his famous smirk on his face, then put his hands on her shoulders.

- « Don't lie to me. I know what you think of me, what you want to do with me. Don't forget that I'm a vampire and that I'm aware of some things. Your body's reactions can't lie. »

* * *

_A huge huge huge thank you to all the people who reviewed ! You guys are just amazing ! You are making me want to write more and more ! By the way, I got some ideas for this story, I've already written chapters 15 and 16 and I'm writing chapter 17 right now. However, I shouldn't be writing now, I should learn my lessons, but well I just love writing..._

_Now I just want to answer to some reviews :_

_Haru's Cowgirl : Godric is already in one of the chapter I've written. However, I don't know if I'm going to follow the show. I've got ideas if he's dead, but I've got ideas for him alive too. It's a little bit frustrating. I don't know what to do but well I still got time to think about that._

_JJ-Jefferu : Thank you for your review ! I'm really glad that there is not too much mistakes, I really try to avoid making mistakes but it's hard._

_Nelle07 : Thank you for your review ! The story isn't really how I imagined it to be in the first time, but I think that it's going to be good anyway._

_Next update : Next Saturday ! And don't forget to comment, I wouldn't have posted this chapter this saturday if no one had commented last time !_


	16. Chapter 15

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 15 :

Ava was speechless. Sure, she did think that Eric was handsome but that was all. She didn't want to do anything with him, well she was trying to convince herself. There was no way he could feel some reaction from her. He was only messing with her in order to get something from her. She wasn't going to fall in his trap.

- « The only thing that you can feel from my body is disgust. »

The vampire laughed, his hands slowly caressed her shoulders making her shiver. This was probably exactly what he wanted. Ava couldn't deny that it felt good but she couldn't let Eric know that.

- « Keep your hands to yourself. I don't want you to touch me. »

- « You're really a bad liar Ava. I know you like it and I can think of some things that you'll like even more. »

He was disgusting. She didn't even want to answer his insinuations. She turned around and started to walk away from Eric. She had enough of his cocky attitude, all she wanted now was to leave and get some rest. However, Eric wasn't going to let her do that. In a flash Ava found herself trapping between the wall and Eric. She hated that, every time she wanted to leave, Eric would always have her pinned to the wall.

- « Why can't you let me leave when I want to ? I don't want to do anything with you, why can't you understand that ? »

- « Someday Ava, you'll beg for me. »

Eric's face was now extremely close to Ava's. His lips were just inch from hers. With one single movement, they would touch. Ava's heartbeat speeded up.

- « I don't think I'll ever beg for anything from you Eric. Only in your dreams. »

- « Trust me Ava, I'll make you want every part of me and I can promise you that you'll enjoy it and I can assure you that you'll scream my name in the end. »

* * *

Driving on her way home, Ava still thought about what has happened with Eric. She still couldn't believe that she almost kissed him. She was going crazy, she was just so ashamed and felt so angry at herself. She knew she disliked Eric, she was pretty sure about that. She tried to calm down by tapping the steering wheel with her left hand. It didn't really work but it was better than doing nothing.

- « Can you stop doing this ? You're really getting on my nerves. »

With her thoughts only directed on Eric, she has nearly forgotten about Pam's presence. The vampire was with her to protect her, Ava was glad that it wasn't Eric. She has had enough of him for tonight.

- « Sorry. »

- « Human. ..»

Pam was just so unpleasant with her. Ava wondered why the vampire disliked her so much. She didn't do anything. She has always tried to be nice and polite with her.

- « Why do you despise me so much ? »

- « I just don't see what Eric sees in you, why he wants me to protect you.»

Ava sighed. She really didn't understand why Pam disliked her so much. Maybe the fact that she was human had to do with Pam's attitude toward her.

* * *

At home, Ava was watching Pam from the window. The vampire was pacing up an down. Ava knew now that Pam really didn't want to be here, protecting her.

Suddenly, Pam froze. There was probably something wrong and Ava really didn't like that. However, when the young woman saw the old cat near Pam, she knew that nothing was wrong. Pam probably disliked cats too. The vampire had her fangs down, she was nearly ready to attack the cat. Ava had to stop her, the poor cat didn't do anything. Ava ran outside just before Pam jumped on the cat.

- « Stop ! »

Ava took the cat in her arms. Pam looked at her, a surprised look on her face. Her fangs were still down. She was rather scary.

- « Don't you dare touch this little cat ! Are you out of your mind ? Attacking a cat, you, vampires really have a problem. »

Ava didn't even wait for Pam's answer. She was so angry, she probably owed this cat her life, she wasn't going to let a vampire hurting this cat. Inside the house, she put the cat down and went to her bedroom. She started to feel the need to sleep, and it wasn't long before she ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Ava woke up with the sound of her phone ringing. Half sleepy, she grabbed it and answered it. It was Sookie wondering where she was. Ava looked at the alarm clock, it was nearly fourteen o'clock and the limo would be picking Ava and Sookie at 5 pm at Sookie's. Ava told Sookie that she was packing and that she'll be at her house in one hour.

When Ava arrived at Sookie's, she saw that the young waitress wasn't alone. Ava recognized Tara's car. Ava knocked at the door and heard Sookie screaming her to enter and to come in the living room. Tara and Sookie were sitting on the sofa, talking.

- « Hey girls ! »

* * *

Inside the limo, Ava was alone with Sookie, but only for a few minutes. This was her chance to ask Sookie about the effects of vampire blood. Ava needed to know why Eric wanted her drink his blood.

- « Sookie, Can you tell me what are the effects of drinking vampire blood ? »

Surprise was written all over Sookie's face.

- « Why do you want to know ? Oh no, you didn't drink Eric's blood did you ? Please Ava tell me you didn't !»

- « Wow, calm down Sookie. I didn't do anything. Even if I did, why would it matter ? I mean, vampire blood only heal you doesn't he ? »

Sookie sighed, a serious look on her face replaced the surprise. This simple thing told Ava that there was something more than that. She had really made the right choice by refusing to drink Eric's blood.

- « Oh no, it's not the only effect ! When you drink vampire blood, you'll be very attracted to this vampire, you'll have sexual dreams about him and this vampire will be able to feel you and know for example when you're in danger. Honestly Ava, did you drink Eric's blood ? »

- « No, I didn't and I'm glad I refuse now that I know everything. I can't believe it, he was really trying to trap me, that jerk. »

- « What did you expect from Eric ? »

* * *

The limo arrived at Bill's and Ava was surprised to see two coffins. All at once, Ava understood. The second coffin was probably Jessica. This was just perfect, that would mean that she'll have to explain to Sookie that she knew Jessica. The waitress was really going to take it bad, another lie. Ava hoped that Sookie wouldn't be too mad at her.

They were now on the plane. Ava was alone with Sookie, it was time to tell her everything.

- « Sookie, I may have forgotten to tell you something about my visit at Fangtasia… »

- « What do you mean Ava ? »

- « I know Jessica. I met her at Fangtasia. »

Sookie's face showed anger, she couldn't believe that Ava has lied to her. She could accept that she has lied about her attack but Jessica, this was too much. She opened her mouth but Ava was faster.

- « Don't Sookie ! I didn't know that she was Bill's child. I only knew that she was recently turned, that's all. And I couldn't tell you that I knew her when you've told me about her because it would have meant telling about Eric. I couldn't do this. I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with this. »

Sookie was silent. She didn't know what to say. She understood Ava but she hated the fact that one of her closest friend has lied to her, this was something she couldn't bear. However, when she looked into Ava's eyes and when she read her thoughts, she knew that her friend was truthful and didn't mean to hurt her.

- « You know what, we'll talk about everything when we'll be back in Bon Temps. For now, let's focus on Dallas. »

- « Yes, let's do this. »

Ava yawned, she was exhausted and needed to sleep.

- « Sookie, do you mind if I get some sleep ? You'll have to wake me up when we'll be landing. »

- « It's okay, you look awful by the way. »

* * *

In her sleep, Ava had another vision. However, this time it was different. This time she found herself in a beautiful clearing, she felt wind on her face. Everything was so peaceful. Ava looked at herself, she wore a cute little white dress, she was bare feet. Suddenly, she wasn't alone anymore. A woman was with her, she wore the same dress as Ava's. This woman gave Ava a sign with her hand, asking her to join her. This was just so strange, this woman could see her. In order to be sure, Ava looked behind and there was no one.

Ava decided to join this woman, after all there was no danger. It was just a dream. She followed the woman and when she sat down on the grass, Ava did the same. Ava needed some answer now, she needed to understand what was happening.

- « Who are you ? What's happening ? »

The woman laughed and took on of Ava's hand in her own.

- « You don't recognize me, do you Ava ? »

Ava was confused, she didn't know this woman. She didn't even understand what was the meaning of this.

- « I should have known that you won't recognize me like that. I know you, Ava, I know everything about you my little pumpkin.»

This couldn't be possible. this dream was just unbelievable. Ava understood who this woman was.

- « Gran ? It's impossible, you are dead and you are well.. so young. »

The woman laughed, a smile across her beautiful face.

- « Of course I'm dead, but remember that you are dreaming.»

Ava was confused, if she was dreaming, she could only imagine theses things.

- « Don't think so much Ava. Even if this is a dream, I'm here with you and we have so many things to talk about.»

- « Oh my God. So it's true. Gran, I missed you ! »

- « I missed you too Ava, you've grown up as a beautiful woman didn't you ? I've been watching you since my death. »

Ava then hugged her grandmother. It was true that she has missed her Gran and now there she was in her dream, young and so beautiful with her long curly brown hair and her sparkling blue eyes. Ava then realized that they indeed had many things to talk about. Ava could ask her questions about her gift, why she was here and even about her attack.

- « How is that even possible for you to be here ? »

- « Let's say that I'm like your guardian angel and that right now you need my help to understand some things. However, we don't have much time, I'm not allowed to be here for very long.»

Ava didn't really understand, she wanted to ask her more questions about her presence here but she knew that now wasn't the time.

- « Okay. Hum, can you, can you tell me about the man that had attacked me ? He knew you ! Oh and what about your gift ? I've read your diary and you.. »

- « Wow, easy Ava. First, yes I had visions, just like you, but it's not very interesting. Now about your attacker I know why he had attacked you. »

Ava knew that she probably seemed crazy but she needed to get some answers. Her grandmother was calm but her eyes had darkened, she was deadly serious.

- « Can you tell me everything ? »

- « I can try but as I said, we don't have much time. I made a deal a very long time ago in order to protect my family. I shouldn't have done this but I had no choice. »

- « With who did you make this deal ? »

- « I can't tell you now, but you have to understand that they are very dangerous and that they won't hesitate to hurt you in order to use your power. They want you Ava because you are very special Ava, your gift is just amazing. You have to stay away from them. »

Suddenly, Ava saw the clearing slowly disappearing. She didn't understand what was happening, she looked at her grandmother who now seemed like a shadow. Ava couldn't even touch her.

- « You're going to wake up soon. Don't worry, but listen you have to be careful and you must find my other diary to understand everything, I've written what had happened in it. »

Ava didn't want to wake up, no she wanted to stay here. She wanted to stay with her grandmother, talking. Ava started to cry, why couldn't she stay a little bit longer here ?

- « Just another thing Ava, in Dallas you'll have to be very careful and trust yourself. »

- « Am I going to see you again ? »

Her grandmother smiled.

- « Perhaps. Oh and by the way Ava, you're going to meet an old friend of mine.»

* * *

Ava woke up with a hand on her shoulder. Sookie was shaking her. When Ava opened her eyes, she saw Sookie worried face.

- « Finally Ava ! I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes. I thought you would never wake up ! »

- « We're landing ? »

- « Not yet. »

- « Why did you.. »

- « Ava you were crying in your sleep. I was worried. »

That was when Ava realized that tears were rolling down her face, just like in her dream in the end. This was just so strange, she couldn't understand how this was possible.

- « Did you have a vision ? What did you see ? »

* * *

Ava had explained Sookie about her dream and finished just before the landing. The two friends were now out of the plane, but something was wrong. When Ava realized what was happening, it was already to late for her to do anything, however Bill was here to protect Sookie and herself. Everything was alright now. Well except for the poor Jessica who was somehow trapped inside her coffin. Ava rushed to help here while Bill was taking care of the little problem.

When Ava opened the coffin, Jessica literally jumped out of it. The young vampire looked around and saw Ava. She screamed with pure joy. This girl was really excited over the smallest thing.

- « Ava ! You're here too ! It's going to be so fun to be here in Dallas with you ! »

Bill and Sookie looked at Jessica, they were dumbfounded. It seemed that Jessica hadn't even realized the situation they were in.

* * *

_So here is the new chapter ! I hope you liked it, I really tried to write something good. I've already written chapter 18, but I'll only post the next chapter next saturday. However, reviews can make me change my mind. Just so you know, there will be more Eric in the next chapters !_

_I want to thank the people who read my story and who reviewed. A special thank to Haru's Cowgirl, Nelle07,JJ-Jefferu._

_Now, I've got a little question for you all, I really don't know what to do with Godric. I don't know if I should keep him alive, so I'm asking for your opinion ! Don't forget to tell me what you think about Ava's visions too !_

_Anyway, don't forget to review ! Reviews make me write more and more !_


	17. Chapter 16

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 16 :

They were now all inside the limo on their way to the hotel. Bill was trying to get some informations from the man that had wanted to kidnap Ava and Sookie. He was glamouring him and teaching Jessica how to do this. Ava didn't pay attention, she was too preoccupied about her dream. She remembered what her grandmother had said about her attacked. It scared her. Ava understood that whoever they were, they were dangerous. Her grandmother had seemed so serious when she talked about that. The woman was worried and scared for Ava. Anyway, Ava would have to be very careful, more than she was now.

Ava still had many questions about her gift and she hadn't been able to ask them to her grandmother. This was infuriating. She needed to understand. That was when she realized that her grandmother had told her to find the second diary, this was probably the only way to understand her power and even the reason of her attack. The only problem was that Ava didn't know where this diary was, she had already searched for it and had found nothing. This was going to be very difficult for her. However, right now in Dallas wasn't the time to think about that, she needed to concentrate.

After all, her grandmother had even told her about some things about this little trip. Well, she hadn't been very clear about that but still. Ava would have to trust herself, she didn't understand the meaning of this, but it was evident that she would probably have to use her gift here. Then Ava thought about the last thing that her grandmother had told her. She was going to meet an old friend of her gran. This was confusing. There was something strange about that, Ava wondered who this person would be.

Then, Ava thought about her grandmother. In her dream, she looked so young and Ava wondered how this was possible. Sure it was a dream, but Ava had never seen her grandmother young except on some old black and white pictures. Rose Cole was just so beautiful.

- « Ava, we're at the hotel ! »

Sookie's voice interrupted Ava's thoughts. The young woman hadn't realized that they were already arriving at the hotel. So, this little trip to Dallas was really about to begin.

* * *

- « No, absolutely no ! You have to be kidding me ! There's no way I'll do this ! Bill didn't you make the reservation ? Didn't you take a room for me and only me ? »

Ava was furious, she was going to share her room with Eric Northman. It had to be a mistake.

- « I did. »

Ava trusted Bill, she knew that he wouldn't have done this to her, but knowing Eric he would have done this. Ava turned toward the receptionist.

- « Did Eric Northman change the reservation ? »

- « Yes, he did. »

What a jerk, that was all Ava could think. how could he have done this ? She decided to come to Dallas to protect Sookie from Eric and now she found her stuck in the same room as this Viking vampire. She was going to make him pay for this, she didn't know how, but she was sure that she'll find a way.

Anyway, Ava hoped that she didn't have to share a bed with him, she'd rather sleep on the floor than do this.

- « Can you tell me how many beds are in this room ? »

- « Only one. »

That asshole ! There was no way she would share a bed with him. Ava now hoped that there was a sofa in this room or else she would have to sleep on the floor. This little trip was going to be awful thanks to Eric.

Ava joined Sookie, Bill and Jessica who were with the man that had tried to kidnap Sookie and herself. Bill was trying to get some answers from him, just like he did in the limo. This time, Ava listened.

Apparently, Leon had been sent by The Fellowship of the Sun to abduct Sookie and Ava. Someone had informed them about Ava's and Sookie's arrival in Dallas. That would mean that they probably had to do something with the vampire's disappearance. These people were really disturbed.

Of course, vampires weren't the nicest creatures in the world, but they existed. Plus they weren't all that bad. Bill for example was rather kind and Jessica was just amazing. Then, even if Eric wasn't like Bill or Jessica, Ava didn't think that he deserved death. She knew that there was a reason for everything, vampires weren't a mistake. They were just here and deserved to have rights. Plus, they were probably humans who were worst than vampires.

* * *

Ava was now in her hotel room sitting on the sofa. She was relieved, at least she wouldn't sleep on the floor. Anyway, she was now waiting for Eric. She knew that he was about to arrive. When she heard him outside of the room, she opened the door. Eric was here asking Bill to meet him at the bar. Then Eric turned around and saw Ava standing in the doorway. He was now smirking.

- « I see that you have found our room, Ava. »

- « You're so funny Eric. Why did you do this ? »

- « Later. »

With that, Eric left. Ava couldn't believe it, how could he be such a jerk ? Ava then saw Bill leaving and Sookie standing in the doorway, looking at her.

- « Are you sure you're going to be okay in the same room as Eric ? You can come here and stay with Bill and I.»

Sookie was definitely too kind, but Ava couldn't accept her proposal. She knew that Sookie and Bill probably needed some time alone. Ava wasn't going to bother them.

- « It's okay. If he does anything wrong, I'll make sure he regrets it. »

Ava then closed the door. It was true that she was a little bit afraid of staying in this room with Eric, but it wasn't like she had any other choice. She decided to sit on the sofa, but she slowly find herself falling asleep.

However, as usual, she wasn't going to get some peaceful sleep. For the second time today, she had a vision. This time, she was only spectator and what she saw was confusing. It was a vision of the past, of her grandmother's past exactly.

Rose, her grandmother, was sitting on a sofa, she couldn't have been more than 27. Ava realized that she was pregnant and literally glowing. However, she wasn't alone, a man or rather a very young man was with her. They were discussing, Ava couldn't hear their conversation but it seemed deadly serious. Ava approached them. The young man looked more like a teenager than a man, but there was something about him. He was extremely pale and he seemed just so mature for his age. That was when Ava realized what he was. This man was a vampire, this was the only explanation and it was probably the old friend she was going to meet.

Anyway her grandmother seemed to trust this vampire. Ava catched his name, Godric.

However, her vision stopped just as it was getting interesting. Actually, Ava woke up with a start. Eric was back and looked rather angry. Ava didn't even have time to understand what was happening. She was suddenly pinned against the wall with Eric's hand around her throat. Eric's face showed anger with his fangs down. He was just scary.

- « How do you know him ? »

Ava was completely lost, she didn't even know who Eric was talking about. His grip on her throat was now stronger than ever. Ava had difficulty to breathe.

- « I don't know who you're talking about Eric.. Please let me go. »

- « Don't act like you don't know ! How do you know Godric ? »

Godric, the vampire who was with her grandmother in the vision. How did Eric know about her vision ? This wasn't possible.

- « Vision.. I.. I had a vision. »

Eric let go of Ava's throat and Ava fell to her knees holding her sore throat. She didn't understand what had just happened. She then looked at Eric. His blue eyes were fixed on her. Ava was afraid to talk, the look on Eric's face was still frightening.

- « Explain. »

- « I had a vision. I saw this vampire, Godric. He was with my grandmother. That's all.»

Eric was silent, he studied Ava's face. Ava on the other hand stood up and went to the sofa. She was on the verge of tears, she realized that Eric could have killed her with one single movement and still she didn't even know how he could have known about her vision.

- « Your grandmother ? »

Eric was now next to Ava on the sofa. His hand on her shoulder, he was trying to calm her down and trying to get answers. However, Ava didn't want to talk to him now, she didn't even want to be in the same room as him. Yet, she had no choice, she knew that Eric would want to understand everything.

- « I saw her talking with him. I think she knew him and I think that this vampire was the old friend she told me about. »

- « She told you ? »

Ava sighed, this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

To Ava's great surprise, Eric had been nicer with her when she explained him everything about her vision. His anger had somehow disappeared. He had been very attentive to what Ava had to say. Ava learned that she had said Godric's name while she was asleep, that was why Eric had attacked her. Plus she learned that Godric was the missing vampire.

Ava realized that Eric was very concerned and worried about this vampire. He seemed very touched by Godric's disappearance, Ava thought that he probably knew this vampire very well. However, Eric hadn't told her more about his relationship with Godric.

Now, all Ava wanted was to sleep. However, there was still one little problem, she didn't want to share a bed with Eric. Sleeping on the sofa was the only solution, but it wasn't very comfortable. Plus Ava didn't really want to argue with Eric over the question of the bed.

When Ava lied down on the sofa; she saw Eric looking at her.

- « What is it this time ? What did I do ? »

- « Are you really going to sleep here ? »

His hand pointed the sofa, an amused look on his face.

- « It's not like I've any other choice. I really don't want to share a bed with because I don't trust you. »

Eric laughed. He was enjoying this situation, he loved every second of it.

- « I won't do anything Ava, unless you want me to. We can share a bed. »

The young woman didn't know what to think. She wanted to trust Eric, but after what had happened this night she wasn't sure. However, it was true that she needed to sleep on a bed, and somehow she had a feeling that Eric wouldn't try anything.

- « Okay, but if you try anything I'll.. »

- « Don't you worry your pretty little mind Ava, I'll be a true gentleman tonight. »

* * *

Ava woke up the next day happy. Her sleep hadn't been interrupted by a vision and Ava was just so glad about that. However, her joyful mood had faded when she found herself with Eric. Actually, Ava woke up with her head on Eric's naked chest. At this view, Ava had nearly jumped out of the bed. This had been just so awkward, Ava was just grateful that it was daylight, otherwise Eric would have probably made fun of her.

Then, Ava decided to go and take a breakfast, she was so hungry. Downstairs, she was surprised to see Sookie. Her friend was talking with an employee, who by the way didn't seem to enjoy Sookie's company. When Ava saw the young man ran away from Sookie, she decided to join her friend.

- « Who was that Sookie ? »

- « Ava ! This was Barry ! He's a telepath , just like me ! This is so awesome, I can't believe it. However, he doesn't want to listen to me. »

Ava smiled at Sookie. She knew that her friend could be very clingy when she wanted to talk to someone.

- « Give him some time. »

Sookie nodded.

- « Seems like you didn't kill Eric, how did you deal with the one bed thing ? »

- « Hum.. Well, we shared the bed. »

- « You what ? »

- « Don't worry, nothing happened and strangely Eric had been a true gentleman. »

Ava wasn't going to tell Sookie about Eric's anger. Sookie didn't need to worry about that.

- « Oh shit ! I'm sorry Ava, I can't stay with you. Bill's going to worry about me and who knows what he'll do if he finds out that I left ! »

Ava didn't even have time to answer that Sookie was already far away from her.

* * *

When Ava came back in the hotel room, she found a completely dressed Eric waiting for her.

- « Did you enjoy your sleep little one ? »

- « What are you talking about ? »

Eric smirked. Ava realized that he probably knew how she woke up this morning.

- « Was I comfortable enough for you ? »

Ava sighed, she should have known that he was going to tease her with that. Oh joy !

- « Aren't you funny Eric ? Stop teasing me. »

- « Am I teasing you ? I wouldn't dare. Anyway, be sure to be ready to leave in ten minutes. We're going to Godric's house.»

* * *

Godric's house was beautiful. Ava was so surprised, she had never imagined this. The house was huge, with pictures windows. If Ava could buy this house, she would have done it without a doubt.

When they arrived in the house, they were welcomed by two vampires. Well one vampire, a woman welcomed them while the other one wasn't very pleased to see them.

The woman vampire was named Isabel. She was beautiful, her accent seemed Spanish. Ava could tell that she really cared about Godric. Isabel seemed just so kind and liked humans.

However, the other vampire was far from nice. Stan was his name. He looked like a cowboy and was very aggressive. He just wanted to attack the Fellowship of the Sun. This idea was just ridiculous and would only end up in a bloodbath. This wasn't the solution.

When Ava decided to speak, Stan was the first one to answer.

- « You should keep your mouth shut human, you don't even know what you're saying.»

- « Because you know what you're saying ? Come on, attacking a church is definitely stupid ! You'll only create more trouble ! Either you're dumb or you want some war ! »

Ava realized that she had probably been too far and before she knew it Stan was next to her, holding her and ready to bite her. Just before his fangs plunged into her neck, she heard Eric's voice.

- « Don't you dare touch her Stan, she's mine ! »

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter ! I think I've made my decision about Godric, and I hope that you will all be happy with this decision. I also got an idea for this story and I think it's really good, well I hope so ! Anyway, Ava's going to learn more about herself in Dallas and get a little bit more confident about her vision._

_Now, about the next chapter, I'm just so eager to post it but I'll wait until next saturday I think. However, reviews may change my mind. Who knows ?_

_Then, a huge huge huge thanks to all of you who read it and of course to my reviewers !_

_Don't forget to comment, I'm always very happy when I read your reviews, it really makes me want to write more and more._


	18. Chapter 17

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 17 :

Stan released Ava, looking at Eric. Ava's heartbeat slowed down. She was a little bit shaken up by this little incident.

- « You should teach your human how to keep her mouth shut .»

- « I'm not.. »

Ava didn't even have time to finish her sentence. Sookie interrupted her.

- « Ava don't. »

The look on Sookie's face was enough for Ava. She understood that now wasn't the time to argue over this, but she promised herself that she was going to find out what was the meaning of Eric's words.

The conversation then started again. Ava didn't even listen to them, they were like children arguing over who got the better toy, completely ridiculous. A vampire was missing and The Fellowship of the Sun was involved, they should try to find a way to save Godric.

Then, they wanted to understand why the Fellowship had been waiting for Ava and Sookie's arrival at the airport. Suddenly Eric threw something hard on the floor. He was so angry, Ava had never seen him like this. Last night, he surely had been scary, but not like that.

However what really caught Ava's attention was Sookie's proposal. Her friend wanted to infiltrate the Fellowship. This idea was brilliant but it was dangerous too. Of course Bill had glamoured the kidnapper but there was probably a traitor somewhere. Anyway, there was no way Ava could let Sookie do this alone. She wasn't going to let one of her best friend go to a church full of fanatics. Ava had chosen to go to Dallas for one reason, protecting Sookie and that was exactly what she was going to do by accompanying her.

- « I'll go with her Bill. I'll make sure she'll be safe. I would be able to warn her if there's any danger that she may not be able to hear. »

Stan left the room, angry and rambling on about how stupid thus idea was. And just as Sookie was about to say something, Eric spoke.

- « If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it. The decision is made. They'll go to church together. »

- « One word Eric. »

Bill and Eric went in a corner. Ava knew that Bill wasn't happy with this and she could easily understand him. Plus somehow Ava knew that Eric had probably been planning this from a very long time. Otherwise, why would he have asked for Sookie's help ? He had this in his mind and had just trapped Sookie, this was one more reason why Ava was going with Sookie.

Isabel approached Ava and Sookie.

- « So tell me, how goes your human-vampire relationship? »

Ava laughed at Sookie's discomfort. This situation was a little bit funny, but Ava decided to let Sookie and Isabel talk about Sookie and Bill's relationship. The young woman really didn't want to know anything about their relationship. It was Sookie's personal life after all.

- « I'll sit on the sofa and let you talk about… hum.. this. »

- « You can stay, the question was for you too. I mean you and Eric.. »

Now, it was Sookie's time to laugh. Ava, however, had frozen to her spot. How could Isabel think that there was something going on between her and Eric ?

- « There's no Eric and me. »

Isabel looked surprised, and Ava didn't really understand why.

- « Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that as you were his, you and him were in a relationship. »

- « What do you mean by me being his ? I'm sorry but I'm not used to all this vampire stuff. »

Isabel was silent, Ava looked at Sookie asking her silently to answer her.

- « I'll explain it later. I… »

Ava didn't hear Sookie's last words, she felt her head starting to spin and she knew what was going to happen. She closed her eyes and waited for her vision.

She saw a man laying on a pyre, he was still alive though. Another man was beside him on the pyre. Ava then saw two dead bodies on the floor. She then approached the pyre and what she saw definitely surprised her. The dying man was Eric, while the other one was Godric. They were speaking in a foreign language, Ava didn't understand a word. Then, Ava saw Godric bite into Eric's neck, that was when Ava understood. Her vision was about Eric's transformation into a vampire. Everything was so clear now, she knew why Eric cared so much about Godric. He was his maker.

Then all of the sudden, it stopped. Ava opened her eyes to see Isabel and Sookie looking strangely at her. She needed to find a little liar, she didn't want to Isabel to find out her gift. She didn't know her and didn't really trust her now, so telling her about her visions was conceivable.

- « It's nothing, just a little head ache. »

Isabel didn't really seem convinced but Ava didn't care at all. Sookie, on the other hand, had understood what had just happened. Ava was sure that her friend would ask her about that later.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ava had wanted to speak with Sookie about her vision and why Eric was so concerned about this vampire, however, her friend seemed more concerned about Barry, the other telepath.

Ava was now in the hotel room, with Eric. She was sitting of the sofa while Eric was pacing up and down. She wanted to tell him about her vision but she was a little bit afraid of his reaction. However, it was time to pluck up courage.

- « Godric is your maker, isn't he ? »

Eric stopped, and looked at Ava. Maybe Ava had been a little bit too bold.

- « How do you know this ? »

- « I had a vision when you were talking with Bill. I… I saw him when he turned you. »

Eric came and sat next to the young woman. Ava was a little bit uncomfortable. Eric wasn't angry like the last night, which was very strange. He was rather nice, he slowly put a lock of Ava's hair behind her ear.

- « You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand. »

- « I understand that you deeply care about him and that's why you're worried because of his disappearance. Plus I know that you've planned all of this, I mean you knew that Sookie was going to propose to infiltrate the Fellowship. And you knew that I would want to go with her. »

Eric laughed. Ava knew that she was right.

- « You know, I think that I would have done the same thing for someone I love. »

- « Don't use words I don't understand. »

- « You can't fool me Eric. You may act like you're a cold vampire but I know that you care a lot about Godric, or even Pam. »

Ava put her hand on Eric's shoulder, she didn't know why she did this. Somehow it felt right, she wasn't a big fan of Eric, but still she was touched by his concern over his maker. She could see that there was probably a human side inside of him, she knew that he could feel love.

- « It seems like I'm starting to grow on you, Ava. »

- « You wish. »

* * *

If Ava was sure about one thing, it was that sleep wasn't made for her. Since she had visions, sleeping without having a prediction was hard. This night wasn't an exception.

Ava found herself in a small room. She was standing in the middle of this room, but she wasn't alone. Ava could see someone in the dark. She couldn't really see who this person was, but something told her that she knew this person. It was a man, and when he approached, Ava could see his face. clearly. He had rather nice features, his blue eyes were so attractive and contrasted with his dark brown hair. He was probably in his thirthies and rather handsome. Ava couldn't deny it, she knew that she could easily get lost in those blue eyes. However, Ava's enthusiasm was quickly replaced with fear when she heard his voice.

- « I knew we would meet again, Ava. »

This couldn't be possible. This man standing in the front of her, talking to her, in her dream, was the one who had attacked her. Ava didn't understand, how could he be in he dream ? She was definitely afraid and confused.

- « This is not real. »

He laughed, a cruel laughed. He seemed to enjoy this situation.

- « This may be a dream, but it's real. I'm here with you in your dream and that's going to be very interesting. There will be no interruption, your vampire bodyguard won't bother us here as your little cat. »

Her cat ? Why was he talking about her pet, Ava was lost. She wondered how this man could be in her dream, it was like the dream she had with her grandmother, except that this time it was more like a nightmare. Ava realized also that she was at the mercy of this man. He was in control. He was right, there was no Eric to save her now. The only way to escape from this nightmare was easy, Ava had to wake up, but how could she do this ? It was not like she was able to control that.

Ava tried to run away but somehow the room had no exit, she was trapped. The man then was now closed to her, and put a hand on Ava's shoulder.

- « Don't touch me ! »

Ava pushed him away with all her force. However, this wasn't probably her best idea, his reply was so hard and Ava fell on the ground and it definitely hurt. Who said you couldn't feel pain in you dreams ?

- « Don't try this with me. You'll never win. »

She was useless, she couldn't do anything. The better thing that she could do now was trying to find some answers to her questions. She stood up, trying to appear brave.

- « Who the hell are you ? What do you want from me ? »

- « Aren't you feisty ? My name is Ian and what I want ? It's easy my dear, I want you and your power. I want to use your little gift.»

- « I'll never let you use my power ! You did it with my grandmother, but you won't succeed with me ! I won't fall in your trap ! »

Ava felt her back hit the wall an it hurt. Ian was now pinning her against the wall. Ava realized that she definitely liked it better when it was Eric who was doing this, but now wasn't really the time to think about that.

- « It's not like you have any other choice Ava. You should make a deal like your grandmother's did with my grandfather, otherwise I'll have to make you suffer. Your life will be like hell and your vampire won't be able to protect you from me. »

He had some power over her and he knew that, but Ava had to be strong. No, she needed to be strong, she had to show him that she was not completely scared. She was afraid of course, who wouldn't be afraid after all, but she wanted to be strong just like her grandmother wanted her to be.

- « Your threats mean nothing to me. »

Ian was getting angrier minutes by minutes. Ava could see it in his eyes, and his muscles twitched. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

- « I can invade your dreams every night if I want.»

- « I'll find a way to prevent you from doing this. »

Ava was determined to stand up to him. She was sure that she could find a way to escape him.

- « You can't. Now, Ava, be a good girl and do what I want. You won't regret it. By the way, I've been watching you, I know everything about you. You'll never be able to avoid me.»

- « If you know everything about me, then tell me where am I right now ? »

He was silent, Ava knew that he didn't know everything. He was only trying to impress her.

- « See, you can't do anything to me. You don't even know where I am right now. You are nothing but a brainless scumbag. »

Ava was proud of herself, however it didn't last very long. Ian gripped Ava's throat with his hand. She tried to push him away but she couldn't. He was too strong.

- « You're going to obey me. »

- « Fuck you ! I'd rather die than obey you ! »

He smirked, enjoying this situation. He was just completely insane.

- « That can be easily arranged. »

His grip on her throat became stronger and Ava tried harder to struggle. The young woman tried to kick him and punch him everywhere in order to get him away from her. However, he didn't even move. It was like he didn't even feel what she was doing.

Tears started to from into Ava's eyes. She didn't want to die. Suddenly, she thought about one thing. It wasn't possible to die in your dream and die in reality.

- « You.. Can't kill me, I'm dreaming. »

Ian laughed and that didn't reassure Ava. Something was definitely wrong.

- « That's where you're wrong my sweet Ava. I can kill you in your dream and you'll die in reality. If I can't have you, if I can't use your power, no one can. and especially not that fucking vampire »

Ava was now terrified, she didn't want to die. However, she didn't want to make a deal with him, it would be worst than death because she would be like his prisoner. She didn't want to be trapped. She had to fight him, she had to wake up.

Ava continued to try to push him away, kicking, punching and hitting him everywhere with all her strength, but it was pointless. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, but quickly it became difficult to breathe. Ava could feel herself growing weak, but she continued to fight. If she was going to die, she was going to fight until she had no strength left.

Ian on the other hand was perfectly calm, it was like he didn't feel her blows. What was wrong with him ? It wasn't possible.

Suddenly, Ava found herself awake in someone's arms. She, however, kept struggling with this person. Her breath was jerky and she was losing her strengths but she continued, she was just so afraid that she wasn't really awake, that she was still dreaming and that this was just a way to make her stop fighting.

- « Ava, calm down ! »

At the sound of Eric's voice, Ava started to realize that she was probably really awake. She kept fighting but her blows were less strong.

Indeed, Eric was holding her in his arms. They were both in the bed.

- « Stop it Ava ! It's Eric, what… »

- « Eric ? »

Ava had stopped fighting, she then looked into Eric's eyes. His blue orbs were fixed on her, he wondered what had just happened here. Ava then realized that she was truly wide awake, with Eric, in their hotel room. Her dream was over, and she was alive. However, she could still feel everything, the pain was real and her breath hadn't slowed down.

This was when Ava started to freak out again, her dream had been real.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter ! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it !_

_So, now I'm on holiday for a very long time( well 2 weeks but after that I'll still be able to write a little bit more than before). It means that I'll probably be able to write more. I don't really know if I'll update more often because I don't get many reviews. So my updates will depend on your reviews, I think._

_So don't forget to review and tell me what you think ! Anyway a huge thanks to all my readers and people who reviewed !_

_A special thanks to Nelle07, your reviews made me really happy and just so you know I think that you'll like the next chapter !_


	19. Chapter 18

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 18 :

Eric was staring at Ava, wondering why the young woman in front of him was so shaken up. He knew that she had a vision in her sleep, but it didn't explain why she was so disturbed.

While she was asleep, Eric watched her, he wondered how her grandmother had known Godric, and even how it was possible for Ava to have vision. He had thought about the diary, sure he had learned some things, but the reason of the existence of her power was still a mystery to him, and it definitely angered him. However, he was just glad that he could use her gift in order to find Godric.

Then, he saw her moving in her sleep. her moves were strange, like she was struggling with something, he then heard her heart beating so fast in her chest. He could see that there was something wrong with that and when he understood that she was suffocating, he decided that he needed to intervene. That was why he tried to wake her up. She was struggling with something and she was really trying to hurt that something. And now, here she was in her arms, wide awake and panicked.

* * *

It has been real. Ian had been trying to kill her in her dream, and Ava has nearly died. Now, she was panicked. She was shaking and couldn't calm down.

- « Look at me Ava. »

Ava did as Eric said, but she didn't calm down.

- « What did you see ? Tell me about it. »

Eric's voice was soft, he was strangely being gentle with her.

- « I… He… »

Ava couldn't speak, images from her dream flashed in her mind and she cried. She had been so close to die.

Eric understood how much scared she was. He gently put his hands on her shoulders, caressing her. He would have glamoured her but it didn't work on her.

Slowly, she began to relax, her heartbeat slowed down but her tears were still falling. When Eric saw that she was ready to talk, he asked her again his question and this time her answer was a little bit longer.

- « He tried to kill me. »

- « Who ? »

- « The man that had attacked me, the one that ran away. He was in my dream, he tried to choke me. »

The look in her eyes showed sheer terror. She was telling the truth of course, but Eric wondered how this thing was possible. He wondered how someone could invade her dream, and especially her attacker. Sure he was special, very special but if Eric was sure about something about him, it was that he didn't have the power to come into someone's dream. It was again another mystery.

- « You are safe little one. Calm down. »

This time, anger flashed through her blue eyes.

- « You don't understand Eric ! He will come back, he will hunt me in my dreams. He's going to kill me in my dream if I don't agree to make a deal with him. I don't want to die ! »

She was beginning to freak out again, Eric knew it and he really didn't want to deal with her in this state. Plus he needed her ready for tomorrow. He needed to reassure her.

- « He won't do anything to you. I won't let anything happen to you, you're too useful for me. »

Ava felt like an object. Eric only helped her because of her gift and Ian wanted her for her gift. She was hurt by this, it was not like she cared about Eric, but still she had learned to know him, she hoped to be friend with him at least.

- « You should try to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a tough day. »

Ava didn't want to sleep, she was afraid of dreaming again about Ian. However, deep inside of her she knew that Eric was right, Sookie would need her in the church tomorrow.

- « What if he comes back ? What if he kills me while I'm dreaming ?»

- « I'll be here. I'll know if something happens and I'll wake you up. you are safe here with me.»

It was probably true, after all Eric had been here this time. It was probably thanks to him that she had woken up. Ava somehow trusted Eric. She lay down on the bed, her back facing Eric. She was still shaking a little bit. Suddenly, she felt a cold arm encircling her waist and Eric's chest on her back. However, she didn't say anything, she didn't want to argue over that with Eric tonight. Ava swallowed her pride, letting Eric seeing her so weak, but somehow she didn't care about that tonight. Strangely she felt safe in his arms, she knew that he would protect her, at least tonight.

* * *

When Ava woke up, she felt a little more relaxed. She was still shaken up, but she needed to be strong today. She tried to stop thinking about her dream, she didn't want Sookie to know what had happened. She slowly got dressed. She decided to wear a cute white dress. She needed to appear like an innocent woman.

When Ava joined Sookie, she was surprised to see a man with her. Ava learned that his name was Hugo and he was Isabel's human, Ava didn't really know what that meant but he seemed nice. Anyway, he was going to play Sookie's fiancé while Ava was going to play Sookie's sister and bridesmaid. Ava hoped that that their plan would work. She knew that she could pass for Sookie's sister, they were both blonde, and looked alike.

In the car, Ava sat in the back seat. She wanted to ask some questions to Sookie about the fact that Eric had said that she was his. However, she didn't really want Hugo to listen to this. This conversation was going to have to wait. Ava slowly lost herself in a daydream, she thought about Eric and how nice he had been last night. Ava wished that he could be a little bit more like that, it was easier to talk to him. She knew that he had been so nice because of the situation, Godric was missing and Ava was going to help find him, this was why he has been acting like that. Then, Ava thought about Godric. He was Eric's maker but looked like a teenager. He also knew her grandmother, that was a little bit disturbing. However, he definitely seemed kind. If he was in this church, Ava promised herself to ask him questions.

Ava was pulled out of her daydream when Hugo parked the car. « Here we go », Ava thought. When they got out of the car, Ava saw Sarah Newlin, the reverend's wife. The woman was too flawless or rather tried to appear flawless. Her attitude was too much for Ava.

Sookie had been the one to introduce everyone. Ava could see that her friend was stressed by this situation. Sookie talked too much when she was nervous. Anyway, Sarah had proposed them to meet Steve Newlin. Ava wasn't very fond of this idea, she needed to find an idea to avoid meeting him. That was when she got an idea.

- « Mrs Newlin, may I ask for a favor ? »

Sarah Newlin stopped and looked at Ava. The smile on her face was almost plastic. It was getting on Ava's nerves.

- « What can I do for you sweetie ? »

- « I would love to see the church, I must tell you that I want to make sure that my sister will have the best church in the world for her weeding. Do you think that someone can show me the church ? »

Sarah seemed surprised.

- « Don't you wish to meet my husband ? »

- « Don't get me wrong, I'd love to meet your husband but I really wish to see the church first and I'm sure that I can join you later. »

- « Okay ! »

Ava was relieved, she had succeeded and it had been easier than she thought. She looked at Sookie, making sure that her friend was reading her mind, she silently told her that she was going to try to find some information.

* * *

Ava was alone with some guy from the Fellowship of the Sun. She didn't even remember his name, he was showing her the church like it was a museum. It was just boring, but Ava faked enthusiasm.

Suddenly, when Ava touched a wood door, she felt her head spinning. She was having a vision. She saw the church. Then, she went inside the church. That was where she saw Godric sitting in a cell. Then the vision stopped. Godric was here and Ava knew approximately where.

The member of the Fellowship looked strangely at her.

- « Are you okay ? »

- « Sorry, just a little head ache. It's nothing, don't worry. I'm used to it. »

The man looked strangely at Ava but continued to show her everything. Ava didn't care at all right now about the church, Godric was here in this church. She needed to tell Sookie about that, there was only one way to do this : thinking. She hoped that Sookie would be able to hear her.

Ava also decided to try to find where Godric was held prisoner and to tell him that they were here for him. She needed to be discreet.

- « Excuse me, hum, Matt, do you have some aspirin by chance ? I'm feeling a little faint. »

Ava faked a fainting fit. The man rushed to her side.

- « Are you okay ? »

- « I think I need some medicine, do you think you can… »

- « Of course, just wait for me here. I'll go and see what I can do. »

He left. He has fallen into Ava's trap. She didn't think it was going to work but apparently she did a great job, maybe she could become an actress, who knows ? However, now wasn't the time to think about that. She was determined to find Godric. She went to a door in the church and entered, went upstairs as fast as she could.

Luck was on her side today. First door, and there Godric was. He was in the cell, sleeping. It was daylight after all. Well, Ava thought that he was sleeping but when Godric moved, Ava knew she wasn't asleep.

- « Godric ? »

The vampire looked at her, not really surprised. He was silent. Ava wondered how this was possible for him to be awake during daylight.

- « Eric sent us in order to find you. I, I'm Ava Cole. Listen, I have to go but I'll come back and we'll set you free.»

Ava didn't let him answer. She knew that she didn't have time to talk with him. Matt, her « babysitter » would be here soon. She needed to be there when she came back.

Ava was now running to be back before Matt. When, she opened the door, she faced a man. He was tall and didn't seem nice, definitely not.

- « What do we have here hum ? »

- « I'm Emily Simspson, I'm here with my sister, she wants to get married here. I searched for a rest room, I didn't feel very good, I… »

- « Don't try to fool me, I know why you are here. »

Ava knew that she had a problem. She had only one solution, running away from this man, and trying to warn Sookie. So she pushed the man and started running to get out of the church. However, he was faster than her and grabbed her arm. Ava tried to fight him and succeeded punching him in the face.

- « Stupid fangbanger ! You're going to pay for that. »

His reply came hard, he slapped Ava. His smack was so hard that Ava fell down. However, her forehead hit a bench and the last thing Ava saw was blood dripping from her forehead and two feet. Then everything went black.

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse didn't have the gift of foresight like her friend had, but being a telepath had some advantage. Now, the waitress from Bon Temps knew that Godric, the missing vampire was held prisoner by the Fellowship of the Sun, and she knew this thanks to her friend. She hoped that soon, they could all leave this place and inform Eric about this. However, everything wasn't going to be so easy. Hugo, Sarah, Steve Newlin and herself were walking in the direction of the church.

When they all entered the church, Sookie knew that something was wrong. Ava was nowhere to be seen. She needed to know where she was.

- « Where is my sister ? She should be here. »

Steve turned to Ava, his smile was disturbing.

- « She's visiting, don't worry I'm sure that you'll be reunited soon. »

Sookie had no choice, she had to play her role. She just hoped that Ava was alright. She was sure that if something has happened to her friend, she wouldn't forgive herself, Ava had decided to come here to help her after all and that had been exactly what she had done by finding Godric.

As the visit of the church continued, Sookie started to feel some tension. Gabe, a creepy man had joined them. Sookie didn't like him but the worst part was when Steve proposed them to see his father's tomb. After that, everything happened fast. Sookie tried try hard to fight Gabe but he was too strong. Sookie found herself dragged to a cell in the basement of the church. The first thing she saw there was Ava. Her friend was lying on the ground, unconscious. Sookie could see some blood coming out of a wound on her forehead, it didn't seem very bad but still her friend was injured.

- « What have you done to her ? »

Gabe didn't answer and literally threw Sookie inside of the cell. Hugo joined her seconds later. Sookie rushed to Ava's side. She knelt next to her friend and took her in her arms so Ava's head was on Sookie's lap. The waitress used a piece of her own dress to clean Ava's wound. It wasn't deep, but it has been enough to knock her out.

Sookie looked at Hugo. She was very scared now, not only for herself, but for Ava too. Steve Newlin was insane and Sookie didn't know what he was capable of.

* * *

When Ava opened her eyes, she saw Sookie, a very worried look was across her friend's face. At first, the young woman didn't understand what was happening, but then she remembered everything : The Fellowship of the Sun, Godric and the man that had slapped her. However, she was confused, how did she get her and why was her head on Sookie's lap.

- « How do you feel Ava ? »

How does she feel ? Good question, her head hurt like hell. Ava sat down.

- « Like I've been hit by a car. Where are we ? Why are you here ? How long have I been out ?»

- « We're in a cell in the basement of the church. I would say that you've been out for at least four hours.»

Ava felt suddenly guilty. This was her fault, she get caught while she was searching for Godric. The man that had founded her, had probably given the alert. Sookie and Hugo were here because of her lack of attention, she should have paid more attention and she should have made sure that there was no one.

- « Oh my God, Sookie ! This is all my fault ! I should have been more careful, I found Godric and.. »

Sookie took Ava's hand into her own.

- « Stop it Ava. You're not the one to blame. They already knew that we were coming, there was no way we could have get out of here. Someone told them we were coming.»

- « Do you know who did this ? »

Sookie shook her head.

- « Anyway, I'm sure that Bill is on his way. He must have felt my fear, he'll come and set us free. »

Ava smiled, but her heart wasn't in it. She hoped that Sookie was right, but something told her that they were going to stay in this basement longer than Sookie expected. If Bill wasn't already here, that meant that he wasn't going to come tonight.

- « At least, we know that Godric is here. »

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter, I decided to post earlier ^^ I just wanted to say that I may rewrite the first chapters of this story, only to make them better._

_Now, I really hope that I'll get more than one review for this chapter..._

_Anyway, a huge thanks to JJ-Jefferu. Your review really made me happy !_

_Now, Don't forget to comment because I really need some motivation._


	20. Chapter 19

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 19 :

It was late and Bill hadn't come. Sookie was disappointed, she had understood that Bill wasn't going to come. Ava's head still hurt but the pain was bearable. She thought about this situation, if only she could have had a vision about Godric or the church, they wouldn't have been in this position. Then again, her visions didn't work on command, unfortunately. Ava felt useless.

- « Ava, how did you know it was Godric you saw ? »

Sookie's voice pulled Ava out of her thoughts.

- « I had a vision about him. I saw him with my grandmother. »

- « How so ? »

- « My grandmother knew him and I saw a vision of her past. And I saw a vision of him and Eric. »

Sookie was silent. At this moment, Ava would have loved to be able to listen to her friend's thoughts.

Then Ava started to feel exhausted, she needed to sleep. Well, she wasn't the only one who needed sleep, Sookie and Hugo too. However, Ava was a little afraid of sleeping. The memory of last night came into her mind, what if Ian came back in her dream ? What if he tried to kill her again ? This time, Eric wasn't here to help and protect her.

- « Oh my God Ava ! What happened last night ? »

Right now, Ava hated Sookie's power. She wanted to keep what happened last night secret. She didn't want Sookie to worry but it was already too late.

- « Sometimes I just wish you could stay out of my mind Sookie. Last night, I had a little problem but it's okay now. »

- « Don't try to lie to me Ava. I read your mind and I know that something happened and that it's not settled. So either you tell me, or I'll have to read your mind again. »

They didn't need to argue over this, they needed to find a way to get out of here or at least sleep. However, the telepath was determined to get answers.

- « It's complicated. Let's say that someone tried to kill me while I was dreaming because I didn't want to make a deal with him. Eric was here and he woke me up. I'm afraid that Ian, the man in my dream, will invade my dream again. That's all. Now please, we shouldn't be thinking about this now. »

- « You shouldn't keep what happens secret Ava. I'm your friend. »

Ava knew that Sookie was right.

- « Don't worry for me Sookie. Anyway, I promise to tell you everything from now. »

* * *

Ava had tried hard not to fall asleep, but her exhaustion was too strong. Just after Sookie fell asleep, Ava did too. However, she didn't get enough sleep. She woke up with the sound of someone entering the cell. Ava opened her eyes and saw the man that had slapped her just above her. She didn't even have time to react when he grabbed her and got out of the cell with her. Her screams woke Sookie up but her friend couldn't do anything. The man had already locked to door of the cell.

- « Let her go you bastard ! Where do you take her ? »

Ava heard Sookie's scream as she was dragged away by this man. She tried to break free from his grip, but he was too strong. It was pointless to fight, so Ava decided to let him drag her where he wanted. She soon found herself face to face with Steve Newlin. Wonderful she thought.

- « Thank you Gabe, make her sit down please. »

Gabe made Ava sit on a chair. He was rough with her. Anyway, Ava wondered why she was here.

- « I wanted to meet you personally, I know that you've been able to see where we kept our vampire, but what intrigues me is how you found him. »

- « Luck I guess. Now it's my time to ask you a question. Why are you doing this, why do you want to kill him ? »

Steve Newlin laughed. He was insane.

- « Why ? Vampires are monsters, they have to be destroyed. Still, I'm not satisfied with you answer, how did you know he was here ? How did you know his name ?»

- « A little bird told me. »

Steve Newlin shook his head, he knew that there was something strange about this woman and he wanted to know what. However, she wasn't going to tell him something.

- « We won't get anything from here, they've got her all twisted up. Bring her back to the cell Gabe. »

With that Steve Newlin left and Ava found herself being dragged back to the cell. She didn't fight, she knew this was pointless. However, she didn't quite understand what had happened with the reverend. He had made her come here just to ask her how she had known where Godric was, this was nonsensical. There was something wrong with that, Steve Newlin must have had something in his mind.

Downstairs, Ava was thrown in the cell by Gabe. Sookie rushed to her side.

- « Are you alright ? What did they want ? »

- « Steve wanted to know how I knew where Godric was. »

- « That's all ? »

Ava nodded. Apparently, Sookie was also surprised.

* * *

Morning came fast. Sookie and Ava had both sleep a couple of hours after Ava had come back from her little meeting with Steve Newlin. They were now wide awake, waiting. That was when Steve Newlin came in.

- « Morning. Refreshments? How did you all sleep? »

Sookie was the only one to answer, Ava didn't want to listen to this man. He was insane and had something on his mind. The reverend and Gabe wanted to get some answer right now. However, just like Ava did before, Sookie didn't want to give them answers. Hugo, on the other hand was definitely ready to answer Steve.

- « Sookie, we need to get out of here. Just tell them what they want to know. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and the other one is Ava Cole, and I'm Hugo Ayers. »

Ava couldn't believe it, Hugo has just told them everything, who they were, why they were here. What surprised Ava was that Steve Newlin seemed to know from where Sookie was. He has even mentioned Jason. Ava wondered what Jason had done. When Steve and Gabe left, an angry Sookie started to talk to Hugo.

Ava watched Sookie, her friend was up to something.

- « Sookie ? »

- « I tried something. I think it would help us, if it has worked. »

Ava believed in Sookie. She hoped that whatever she has done, it would work. The young woman was getting sick of this place. Steve Newlin was more scary than a vampire. He was insane. His desire to destroy vampires was ridiculous. His wish would cause his ruin, he couldn't fight vampires, they were too powerful, that was sure.

As the hours passed, Hugo was getting angrier. He kept pacing up and down. It was getting on Ava's nerves but she tried to ignore him. They didn't need to argue over stupid things. When Hugo started to scream in order to go to the bathroom, Ava couldn't help but laugh when Sookie gave him a bottle. However, when Sookie tried to calm him down, her friend's expression changed.

- « You. You're the traitor. »

Hugo then tried to explain himself. He told Sookie that he was addictive to Isabel and that she hadn't wanted to turn him. He then told her that vampires were only using human. He blamed his pain on vampires. Ava pitied him, he probably loved Isabel, but his love has transformed into obsession. His desire to be turned has probable made him a little bit insane.

Ava knew however that Hugo was probably right about one thing. Vampires used humans. If she was sure that Bill really loved Sookie, Ava knew that Bill was an exception. She thought about Eric. He was only using Sookie and herself in order to find Godric. He didn't care about what would happen to them. This was why Hugo was right.

Still, it was true that this simple observation wasn't enough to justify what he had done. He had betrayed the one he loved for nothing. Joining the Fellowship on the Sun wasn't the solution.

Suddenly, Ava's thoughts were interrupted when Gabe came in. His face was bruised and he looked very upset. When Hugo tried to talk to him, Gabe simply punched him in the face and Hugo fell on the ground unconscious. That was when Gabe started to attack Sookie, screaming at her something about Jason. Ava jumped on Gabe, trying to get him away from her friend. She started to fight him but she wasn't strong enough. With one single blow, Gabe pushed away from him and continued to assault Sookie.

Ava landed on the ground, her head hit the ground. She tried to stood up but couldn't. It was like all her strength has vanished. She could hear Sookie's scream, she could even see what Gabe was trying to do to her friend and she couldn't do anything. However, Gabe was pushed away from Sookie. It was Godric. The vampire stood there holding Gabe with only one hand. He looked between Sookie and Ava.

Ava seemed to have regained a little bit of her strength, so she came next to Sookie. Her friend was buttoning her dress.

- « Are you okay Sookie ? »

Sookie nodded but Ava could see that she was still shaken up. Ava perfectly understood. Both of them were now looking at Godric. He was now holding Gabe by the neck, and suddenly he snapped his neck. Ava gasped. Godric had killed this man just in the front of her, with only one single move.

- « You should not have come. »

Then, Ava started to hear noise, that was when Sookie stood up. The telepath thought it was Bill. However, it wasn't. Eric was coming. When the blond vampire appeared, he kneeled down.

The sight was just unbelievable. Ava could have never imagined Eric like that, he was so devoted to Godric. Ava knew that Godric was Eric's maker but it seemed that she had underestimated the relationship between the two vampires.

While Eric and Godric were talking, the alarm started and this wasn't good.

- « Save the human. »

Godric then looked at Ava and Sookie. Ava felt strange, the look Godric gave her made her feel special. She knew that he probably wondered who she was. When she saw him in his cell, she has told him her name after all. Godric had probably thought about her grandmother.

- « Go with him. »

Godric's attention returned to Eric. The blond vampire didn't want to leave Godric. His love for Godric was so powerful, Ava couldn't believe it. She could have never thought that Eric could be like that.

However, Godric was determined to stay here. That was when Sookie took Ava's hand and rushed to Eric's side.

- «Come on. We have to go. »

- « Spill no blood on the way out. Go ! »

Just before leaving the basement, Ava glanced at Godric. His eyes were on her all the time.

Upstairs, people were getting out of the church. Sookie, Ava and Eric were watching them. It would be very difficult to get out of the church without drawing attention and without hurting someone. Ava was silent while Eric and Sookie talked. The telepath now knew that Godric was Eric's maker, but when she talked about his love for the older vampire, Eric told her that he didn't understand this word. Ava remembered that he has already told her that, but she knew that he was only trying to fool Sookie. Eric Northman definitely knew what love meant.

Eric glanced at the entrance door, three men had closed it. When Eric started to walk out towards the members of the Fellowship, Ava grabbed his arm.

- « Eric no, don't do this please. Don't act like a hero. »

Ava was strangely worried. It was hard to admit, but she cared about Eric because she had seen who he truly was and what he was capable of.

Eric turned back and leant down to Ava. This simple gesture made Ava shiver.

- « Don't worry for me. Trust me. »

Ava let go of his arm and Eric left. Sookie put a hand on Ava's shoulder.

- « He knows what he's doing Ava. This is probably the only way. Now let's watch him.»

Eric tried to pretend to be human, but the members of the Fellowship weren't completely stupid, unfortunately. Just when one of the guy tried to stake Eric, Sookie screamed. Eric succeeded in dodging him. He then punched two of the three men and grabbed the other one. He hold her by the throat and pointed the stake the stake to his neck. Sookie rushed to Eric's side, and told him not to kill him, strangely he did as Sookie said.

Ava joined them. However, when Eric opened the door, people were coming. They couldn't escape through this way. The sanctuary was the only way.

As they made their way to the sanctuary, Ava couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. This was too easy. Ava was just so right, Steve Newlin appeared, but he wasn't alone. From every exits, members of the Fellowship came, holding stakes and silver chains.

- « There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell. »

Ava grabbed Sookie's hand. She was afraid of what was going to happen. She was brave but she still felt afraid. Steve Newlin was insane, he would do anything to prove his point. Ava felt Sookie squeezing her hand while she was screaming at the members of the Fellowship to let them leave. She tried to with them all.

- « The war has begun you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon. »

- « The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help. »

Sookie was right, Godric had gotten away. Help was probably coming and that wasn't very good for the poor brainwashed people in this church. Vampires would probably want revenge on these people for taking Godric. This was going to end in a bloodbath.

- « I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire would do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here. »

When Steve Newlin talked, he pointed Eric. Then, the vampire looked at Ava and Sookie. Ava knew what he was going to, he was going to propose himself for the sacrifice.

- « I'll be fine. »

Ava let go of Sookie's hand. She couldn't let Eric do this to protect her and Sookie. She couldn't let them kill him, torture him. She grabbed Eric's arm as he started to make his way towards Steve Newlin.

- « Don't do this Eric, please. There's another way. I can't let you do this… »

Eric's gaze met Ava's one. She was determined to prevent him from doing this. She didn't know how, but she refused to let him do this. She was the one having vision, she should have been able to foresee this situation.

- « Trust me. I'll be fine. »

With his other hand, Eric removed Ava's hand from his arm easily and started to walk towards the reverend.

- « No. »

Ava tried to stop Eric one last time but someone grabbed her from the behind. She couldn't do anything.

- « Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn. »

Steve Newlin laughed, he was sick. Ava only wished he would pay for what he was going to do to Eric.

Ava watched Eric being chained with silver. She could see his skin burning on contact with silver, the silver hurt him that was sure, but he didn't say anything. At this sight, Ava's heart broke and she felt tears forming in her eyes. It was hard to admit it, but she really cared for Eric Northman, even if he had been a jerk to her most of the time, she had seen a part of him that made her care about him.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I know that it wasn't a good chapter, and that it was probably awful but I can promise you that next chapter is definitely better ! _

_Again I want to thank people who reviewed._

_Finally, don't forget to post a comment on this chapter. I'll post the next chapter sooner if I get reviews !_


	21. Chapter 20

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 20 :

Eric was groaning in pain, strapped to the altar with silver. Ava and Sookie were held by members of the Fellowship.

Ava tried to struggle against the two men who were holding her, but it was pointless. Ava couldn't stand the view of Eric suffering. She could see the silver chain burning his skin, smoke could even be seen coming out of the wounds.

- « You see? Justice as our Lord our Savior was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world! »

Ava couldn't understand why everyone was believing Steve Newlin. It was so evident that this man was insane. How could they believe what he was saying ?

- « You are just a monster ! He has done nothing to you ! How can you people listen to him ? He's mad and only doing this for his own benefit ! »

Then, Eric began to speak, his voice was hoarse. These silvers chains were really hurting him.

- « I…I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girls' as well. »

Ava couldn't believe what Eric was proposing, why was he doing this ? She could understand why he did it for Godric, he was his maker after all and he deeply cared about him, but why was he doing this for Sookie and herself ? It wasn't like he really cared about them. So his proposal was just surprising.

At this very moment, Ava had tears in her eyes. She didn't want Eric to die because of her.

- « That's noble. But They're just as culpable as you are. They are traitors to their race. The human race. They hardly deserve our mercy. »

- « If you represents human race Reverend Newlin, then I'm definitely glad to be a traitor ! You should listen to what you're saying, this is ridiculous ! »

Steve Newlin didn't give a damn about what Ava was saying. He approached Eric and stood above his head. He was nearly whispering to him, but Ava and Sookie could easily hear him.

- « Maybe we should tie this one to you so you can meet the sun together. Miss Cole seems to be very attached to you. This is disgusting. »

Then, he started to walk toward Sookie and Ava. He had a sadistic smile on his face and was just so proud of what he has done.

- « Hope this marshmallow will roast up nicely. »

- « You're sick ! Do you really think that God would want you to kill innocent people ? Do you really thing that this is the right thing to do ? You should be ashamed of yourself ! »

Steve Newling laughed. He was amused by Ava's attitude.

- « It's you who should be ashamed by yourself. Now, I definitely think that we're going to tie you to this vampire. »

Steve Newlin gave a sign with his hand to the members of the Fellowship who were holding Ava. They started to move, bringing Ava toward Eric but they stopped when a sound was heard. Someone was coming, it was Bill. Ava looked at Sookie, her friend was smiling. Bill started to rush over but Steve Newlin suddenly pointed a gun against Sookie.

- « One more step, vampire, and the girl dies. »

- « If you shoot her, everybody here will die! Let her go now. »

Bill definitely cared about Sookie, he loved her. Ava was amazed by that. She was sure that Bill would do anything to protect Sookie.

- « Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here. »

Steve ordered and Ava could see some of the members of the Fellowship approaching Bill. However, suddenly someone screamed.

- « Newlin! »

Ava turned her head to the sound of the voice and saw Jason standing there, holding a gun in his hand. Then Jason shot Steve's hand, making the reverend's gun fell down.

- « Let her go, fuck wad. »

Jason wasn't finished, he then shot Steve in the head, the reverend was now screaming with pain.

This was just amazing. Ava didn't like when people suffered, but seeing Steve Newlin in pain was another thing. He deserved this and he deserved even more. Ava however, wondered what was Jason doing here with a paintball gun ? She was confused, but glad that he was here.

Ava then saw Bill rushing to Sookie's side. He kicked the guys holding Sookie and did the same with the members who were holding Ava. Then, the vampire went back next to Sookie, holding her close to him.

Ava went to Eric and took of the silver chains. When Eric stood up, his wounds were already starting to heal. The blond vampire then went straight away to Steve Newlin, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him down. Rage was written over Eric's face. Ava had never seen him so angry and scary.

- « Do not kill him Eric ! He's not worth it ! »

As Ava tried to stop Eric from killing Steve, Jason was telling him to do so. Even if Ava wanted this man to suffer and even to die, she couldn't let Eric do this. It was exactly what Steve wanted, being killed by a vampire to show that he was right. His death would launch a war.

- « Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die. »

Suddenly, everyone in the room turned to the door. A bunch of vampires, led by Stan, entered the room. This wasn't good, definitely not. Stan was probably as crazy as Steve Newlin, his desire to destroy Steve Newlin and the Fellowship of the Sun was very strong, he too wanted a war. All this was going to end in a bloodbath, innocents brainwashed people were going to die.

- « Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father. »

The reverend screamed and tried to stand up but Eric's grip was strong. Steve couldn't do anything. However, Eric released him and in a flash was next to Ava just as Stan ordered the vampire to kill everyone. All the vampire then zoomed through the room, ready to kill everyone.

Ava was panicked, these people didn't deserve to die because of Steve Newlin's madness. Ava knew too that she couldn't do anything to help them. What can you do against a bunch of vampires ?

The young woman heard Sookie pleading Bill and Eric to help them. None of them moved. Ava only felt Eric's hands on her. She would have protested if the situation had been different. Just as the vampires were going to plunge their fangs into the members of the Fellowship, a voice stopped them.

- « Enough ! »

Eric let go of Ava. The young woman looked at Godric. He was the one to stop the bloodbath . He was now standing in the hall. He stood there, he seemed so calm considering what was happening.

- « You came for me I assume. Underlying. »

Stan agreed and obeyed him. Ava was amazed, Godric has saved all these people, he seemed just so kind, so caring. Ava wondered why Eric wasn't like his maker.

- « These people have not harmed me. You see ? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same? »

Ava's gaze fell on the reverend. This was his chance to prove that he wasn't completely crazy.

- « I will not negotiate with subhumans ! Kill me. »

Steve Newlin went in the front of Eric next to Ava. The reverend was on his knees. He was being ridiculous. He was ready to die for nothing. He was just pathetic.

- « Do it. Jesus will protect me. »

- « I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it. »

Ava gasped, how old was Godric ? This was just unbelievable.

In a flash, Godric was next to her and grabbed Steve Newlin by his suit.

- « Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness? »

The room remained silent, no one talked. Godric was right and everyone now probably understood that they were mistaken.

- « That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now. »

People started to leave. Ava was so relieved, and so was Sookie. The telepath was now in Bill's arms. Ava looked at Eric, who was staring at her. She wanted to smile to him but didn't really know if it was the best thing to do now.

Strangely too, she wished to hug Eric right now, but resisted the urge to do this. She wasn't going to embarrass herself like that. She was just being ridiculous and too emotional for her own good. She didn't want Eric to misunderstand her gestures.

Steve Newlin was begging the members of the Fellowship to stay with him, none of them listened to him. He was alone now. That was when Godric decided to released the reverend who fell to the ground.

- « I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours. Come. »

Godric started to leave. Ava and Eric were still staring at each other. There was something strange into Eric's eyes, Ava couldn't tell what it was, concern ? Maybe, even if this idea was crazy.

Then Eric started to walk away. Ava, on the other hand, wanted to join Sookie and hug her friend, this nightmare was over. However, just as she was about to reach Sookie, someone grabbed her arm. Ava turned around, it was Eric.

- « Come with me. »

Ava was ready to protest but Eric was faster.

- « She's safe and you've been with her during two days. Let's go. »

Ava strangely obeyed. She shot a glance at Sookie. Her friend was in Jason's arms. Ava smiled, she was just so glad that this little adventure had ended well.

- « You're hurt. Maybe this time you'll accept my blood. »

Ava's thoughts were interrupted by Eric. He was staring at her. Ava didn't realized about what he was talking, but then remembered her wound on her forehead. She had to admit that she felt a little bit sore everywhere but it was bearable.

- « It's just a scratch, and some bruises. I don't need your blood and by the way, I know vampire's blood effect. I won't take it. »

Eric smirked and put one of his arm around Ava's shoulder. He was teasing her and she hated that or did she ?

- « You're too stubborn for you own good. By the way, you put quite a show with Steve Newlin, I didn't know you cared about me. »

Ava didn't know to answer, she couldn't really lie about what had happened back then. It was true, she was concerned about what was happening to this vampire, why did he have to talk about that now ? Couldn't he leave that for later ?

- « No answer ? You really surprise me Miss Cole. »

- « You know, maybe I should have left these silver chains burn you. »

Eric laughed, it was just a game for him, he knew that Ava wasn't serious. He seemed a little bit more happy, it was probably because his maker was safe, Ava thought.

Outside of the church, Ava wondered how they were going to leave. When they came to the church, they has used a car but there was no sign of it now. Plus the bunch of vampires didn't use a car or anything like that, they came with their own ability.

When Sookie, Jason and Bill got outside of the church, Bill picked up the telepath. Ava understood now how they were going to leave, however she wasn't very fond of this idea. When she saw Eric coming toward her, her heart skipped a beat. Then, he picked her up in his arms. This situation was just awkward. Ava wanted to tell him to drop her but she knew she didn't have any other choice.

- « Hold on. »

* * *

The air was a little bit cold, considering the fact that they were moving very fast. It sent chill down Ava's spine. Ava realized that she felt good in Eric's arms, it felt so right to be here with him like this even she started to feel a little bit cold.

Luckily, this little trip ended quickly. When Eric and Ava arrived at the hotel, Ava was glad to touch the ground again and she was surprised that Eric didn't drop her on her ass.

- « Go and take a shower. It want you ready in twenty minutes. We're going to Godric's. »

Twenty minutes, he was giving her twenty minutes to take a shower. Ava didn't have vampire speed, she needed more time. She was about to answer but Eric has already left. She sighed, Eric didn't let her any choice again.

When Ava looked at herself in the mirror, she was scared. She looked like hell, she was paler than usual, she even had some bruises on her back. The wound on her forehead wasn't deep, a scratch nothing more. Well, it hurt more than a scratch but it was bearable. It wasn't serious and could have been definitely worse. Hopefully, this shower would help her.

When the young woman got out of the bathroom, Eric was already here, pacing up and down. He was eager to go and see Godric. When he saw her standing there, he stopped.

- « You smell delicious Ava. »

Ava didn't know what to answer, so she stayed silent. She didn't even look at Eric.

- « You're looking like a vampire snack in this dress. »

- « If you're not happy with my dress, I don't care Eric. »

Eric smirked and approached Ava, he was so close to her. Ava felt embarrassed and self-conscious, she didn't know why.

- « I don't dislike this dress, but I'd prefer you without. »

Ava shook her head and sighed. The look Eric gave her was strange, it was like he undressed her with his eyes.

- « I'm sure you do, but that will never happen. »

- « Never say never Ava. »

* * *

Godric's house was full of vampires. Ava felt scared, she wasn't used to this. Of course, when she went to Fangtasia vampires were everywhere but Ava didn't stay in the bar, she spent her night in Eric's office most of the time. Here, she didn't feel really safe. Eric had left her alone to be with Godric which was understandable.

Sookie was with Bill. Jason was, well that was a good question. Ava didn't really know where he was but she hoped that he was okay. Suddenly, someone tapped on Ava's shoulder. Ava turned around, it was Eric.

- « Godric wants to see you. »

- « Oh ? »

- « Come with me. »

To tell the truth, Ava was surprised that Godric wanted to see her. A part of her wanted to go and talk to him, she wanted to ask him some questions about her grandmother, but she didn't know how she could talk with Godric. Well, she knew that the older vampire was nice, but he was impressive. Ava wasn't shy but this time it was an exception.

When Ava arrived in front of Godric, she was silent. Eric stood next to her, staring at her.

- « Miss Cole. »

His voice was soft, it was like he knew how much Ava was stressed by this situation. He was definitely not like Eric.

- « I… I'm glad you're alright Godric… »

* * *

_Here is another chapter ! I hope you liked it. I hope it's getting more interesting._

_I also want to thank people who read this story and who reviewed it. I'm glad you like this story. I'm really trying to write something good or at least not too bad. It's hard to write when it's not in your mother tongue._

_Anyway, don't forget to review ! I'm always very happy to read your reviews, it means a lot to me._


	22. Chapter 21

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 21 :

Godric smiled to Ava. He seemed so nice and the complete opposite of Eric. How could this vampire be Eric's maker ?

- « There's no need to be afraid of me. »

- « It's not that I'm afraid, I just don't know how to behave around you I… »

She was being ridiculous, she felt herself blush. This couldn't get worse, could it ?

- « You don't have to change around me. By the way, I wanted to thank you for coming in the church to rescue me. It was very nice of you. »

- « Hum.. Your welcome. »

The room felt silent. Ava didn't know what to say. It was very awkward, Godric was very nice with her, there was no need to be shy.

- « So you said your name is Ava Cole ? »

Ava nodded. Godric seemed in deep thoughts, he was probably thinking about her name. Of course, after all he knew her grandmother. Ava was still surprised by this, she wondered how it was even possible for her grandmother to know this vampire. She had questions about their relationship too, everything was just so strange.

- « I believe that you're related to Rose Cole. »

- « Yes, I am. She's my grandmother, well was, she's dead now.. »

Godric's gaze turned for a moment to Eric but then went back to Ava. He looked at her straight in the eyes, there was something about his gaze. Ava couldn't look away.

- « You smell just like her. I assume that you have the same gift. »

Ava tensed, of course she knew that Godric probably knew about her grandmother's gift, but about about hers, it was something different. It wasn't that she didn't like Godric, but she was still afraid, she wanted to keep her power secret even from Godric. Actually, she was afraid that someone else would hear that.

- « Indeed, Godric. Ava has a gift, but she didn't really know how to use it. »

Ava looked at Eric, she was angry with him and ready to tell her what she had in mind.

- « Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Anyway, can you tell me how she died ? »

Ava's attention returned to Godric. Somehow she believed him, when he said that he wouldn't tell anyone about her gift. She started to trust this vampire, after all he was friend with Gran.

However, she didn't really want to talk about her grandmother's death, she was still touched by this. She knew that she shouldn't but still. Her grandmother had been wonderful with her and losing her had been terribly difficult. Even so, Godric really seemed to want to know, Ava wondered why.

- « She drowned when I was sixteen. I don't really know how it happened.»

- « I thought so. She had a vision about that. »

Ava's blood ran cold. She couldn't believe it, if her grandmother knew about her death, why didn't she try to change her fate ? She should have been able to do this.

That was when Ava thought about her own vision about her own death. So this was going to be the way she would die, and just like her grandmother she couldn't do anything about that. What was the point of having vision if you can't change the future ?

However, now wasn't the time to think about that. Right now, Ava decided that it was better to try to find answers about Rose and Godric's relationship. She could even ask for Godric's help with her visions. She was sure that he would help her.

- « Do you mind if I ask questions about you and my grandmother's relationship ? I'm curious and I think that it can help me understand some things. »

- « I don't mind. Make yourself comfortable. »

Ava took a chair. She started to feel more relaxed around Godric. He was really nice and somehow concerned about her. When she sat down, she could see that Eric was still standing there. His stare went between her and his maker. He was interested by this, even more than Ava was. However, Ava didn't really want him there with her, this was her family, it didn't concern Eric. Well, Godric was his maker but still. She wished she could ask him to leave but she knew that he wouldn't do what she wanted.

- « Maybe you should let us alone, Eric. »

Somehow, Godric knew exactly what Ava wanted, this was perfect. Ava wondered how this was possible. It was like he had been reading her thoughts.

- « As you wish Godric. »

With that he left, letting Ava and Godric alone. It was amazing seeing Eric like that. He obeyed Godric and didn't try to argue.

- « So, hum.. How did you meet her ? »

* * *

Godric was just amazing, Ava still couldn't believe that he was Eric's maker. The way he talked was reassuring. His voice was soft, if Ava didn't know that he was a vampire, she wouldn't believe it. He was so kind.

He had explained Ava everything about her grandmother. The two met when Rose was twenty seven in Dallas. Rose had seen Godric in one of her dreams and had decided to go to Dallas to meet him, at the time she wasn't aware that he was a vampire. Apparently, Rose had helped Godric with something. However, the vampire didn't tell Ava much about their meeting, which disappointed the young woman, but she wasn't going to complain.

About their relationship, Godric just said that they were friends, nothing more. Ava expected more but was relieved that they were just friends. She couldn't imagine her grandmother with Godric, it was disturbing. However, viewing them as friends, was easy to picture. Her grandmother had always been a lovely woman and if Ava was sure about one thing, it was that she was probably even more lovely young. This woman had a heart of gold. She loved everyone and always tried to help. Apparently, Godric cared a lot about Rose, saying that she had been one of her true friend.

Then, Godric talked a little about Rose's power. Her visions were just like Ava's one, but Rose succeed in controlling them. She had learned how to do it and she used them to protect everyone she knew. Ava asked Godric about how her grandmother controlled her power. Godric said that Rose used to relax and concentrate about who she wanted the vision to be about. The vampire also told Ava that Rose worked hard to control the visions, it wasn't easy but she succeed. Ava hoped that she could do the same with her own gift.

However, Ava's conversation with Godric was soon interrupted by some vampires who wanted to see their sheriff. Ava was disappointed, she wanted to learn more about her grandmother, she wanted to ask Godric about Rose's deal with Ian's grandfather too, the vampire probably knew something. Plus, she wanted to talk with Godric more and more. The vampire made her feel safe and he was just so interesting. Ava even wanted to get to know him better, but right now she couldn't so she left.

She slowly made her way around the house, searching for Sookie. Suddenly she felt large cold hands on her shoulders, she shivered. She didn't even turn around, she knew who it was.

- « I assume that you've finished talking with my maker, Miss Cole. »

Ava rolled her eyes, why couldn't Eric let her alone. She was happy right now, and that was thanks to Godric, but Eric was probably going to kill her mood.

- « You just love to annoy me, don't you Eric ? »

Even if Ava couldn't see him, she knew that he was smirking. The young woman, then started to feel Eric's hands caressing her shoulders. She should have reacted, but strangely she let him do that. It relaxed her, however when Eric's hands started to go lower. That was too much. Ava turned around, ready to slap Eric, but the vampire grabbed her hand.

- « Don't be like that Ava. »

- « Don't touch me like that Eric. »

Eric let go of Ava's wrist.

- « Don't forget that you are mine, Ava. »

- « I don't know what it means, but I'm not yours. I belong to no one, I'm a human not an object Eric. »

Ava didn't wait for Eric's answer. She was tired of arguing with this tall vampire, she liked him better when they were in the church. Couldn't he be nice to her just for one night ? Anyway, Ava tried not to think too much about Eric right now. She needed to find Sookie, she had so many things to tell her. Ava had made a promise in the church, telling Sookie about everything, and that was exactly what she was going to do right now. Ava spotted Sookie with Bill and another vampire. She joined them when the other vampire walked away.

- « Ava, where were you ? I searched for you ! »

Ava smiled and hugged Sookie. The telepath didn't really understand why Ava was hugging her but she didn't complain. She was glad to see her friend rather happy. It was true that Sookie had been extremely worried for Ava in the church. Her friend was really concerned about Eric Northman's safety, it scared Sookie. She was afraid because she was sure that the blond vampire was only using Ava and her gift. She was sure that he didn't care about Ava, even though Ava started to care for him. Eric Northman was not like Bill, humans meant northing for him.

- « I'm so sorry Sookie ! I was with Godric. »

- « Godric ? Why were you with him ? »

Ava laughed.

- « Come with me and I'll tell you everything. »

* * *

When Ava told Sookie about what Godric had told her, the telepath was fascinated. However, when Ava explained her the dream she had about Ian, Sookie's enthusiasm was destroyed, but now, Sookie Stackhouse knew everything about Ava and her visions. Well, not everything. Ava made sure not to talk Sookie about the vision she had about death., there was no need to worry Sookie more than she already was. Plus right now, they needed to enjoy their night, they needed to relax after what had happened in the church.

Sookie and Ava were now with Bill when Eric approached them. Ava wanted to leave but the look on Sookie's face told her to stay. Her friend had something in her mind and it was related to Eric.

- « You let us walk into a trap Eric ! How could you ? »

**- « **I regret that. If I had known it was possible… »

Eric was such a bad liar, well maybe it was the fact that he didn't even try to lie. It was pretty obvious that he would have done anything to save Godric. Ava knew that, but it was true that the fact he had let them walk straight into a trap hurt more than it should have.

**- « **You did know. But because it was Godric, you'd risk anything. »

- « The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine. Perhaps one day you or Miss Cole will find out. »

* * *

As Sookie and Ava were talking with some vampires, their discussion was interrupted by Isabel, who was bringing Hugo. The vampire threw him on the ground and Hugo was now facing Godric. Ava was afraid for Hugo. Sure he had betrayed them, he was probably the reason why everything had happened, but he did it because his love for Isabel had become an obsession. Ava could understand him even if she didn't approve what he had done.

During the confrontation, Ava saw Sookie looking at Bill when Godric asked Isabel if she loved Hugo. At this moment, Ava was sure that Sookie was probably thinking about her feelings for Bill, she could see it in her friend's eyes, she didn't need to read her mind. However, Sookie wasn't the only one looking at a vampire. Ava found herself staring at Eric, she didn't know why, but she wanted to watch his reaction.

Ava's attention soon went back to Godric when the sheriff decided to let Hugo leave. This was surprising, and Ava wasn't the only one who thought that. Stan for example was rather angry with Godric's decision but he had to accept it. Godric was definitely full of surprises and different from any other vampire.

Ava watched Eric leaving with Hugo and then decided to go and talk with Isabel. The poor vampire seemed just so sad, she loved Hugo. Ava was so glad that Godric had spared Hugo.

As the minutes passed, Ava started to know more about Isabel. The vampire strangely told her about her relationship with Hugo. Ava was glad that she somehow was useful, she knew that talking about Hugo helped Isabel a little. Suddenly, Isabel stopped talking, just like everyone in the room. As Ava turned around she understood why.

Ava saw Sookie talking with a female vampire. Well, their conversation didn't seem friendly, not at all. Then Bill arrived. Lorena was the name of the vampire and much to Ava's surprise she was Bill's maker. The conversation between Sookie, Bill and Lorena started to get more heated. Ava wanted to intervene but she knew that if she did so, it wasn't going to help her friend. It would only make things more difficult and it was already enough. However, Ava didn't see the end of this conversation. She felt that a vision was coming. Her head was pounding.

When she closed her eyes, she felt just so tense. There was something strange about this vision. Ava saw Godric's house and a van parked on the street. A man slowly made his way towards the house. The young woman could hardly see his face, but somehow she knew that she had seen him somewhere. When this man entered the house, Ava could see clearly his face and knew from where she knew him. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. Something was wrong about him, he seemed worried but determined at the same time.

Then, the scene changed and Ava was shocked. All she could see at this moment was blood. Blood was everywhere, on the wall, on the ground. It was sheer chaos. There were dead bodies on the ground, people were injured and disoriented. Ava didn't understand what was happening in her vision, but then when she saw Sookie one the ground with Eric on the top of her, she understood. She was seeing something that was going to happen tonight. It was like a bomb had exploded here. That was when she understood. The man from the Fellowship had a bomb with him, it was the only explanation for this.

When Ava's vision stopped, she was stunned. She needed to tell everyone about what was going to happen. However, just as she was about to open her mouth, someone started to speak. Ava turned to see who it was and was horrified. It was the member of the Fellowship.

- « Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention. My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin. »

She wanted to scream that he had a bomb but it was already too late. When opened his jacket, Ava could see the bomb and a chain around him. As he pressed on the button, Ava knew that her vision had been useless and that she had been useless. She should have been able to prevent this.

That was her last thought before everything went dark.

* * *

_I really hope you liked this chapter ! _

_I also wanted to say that I got another idea for a new story, I don't know if I'll write it. _

_I've got some bad news, I won't have much time to write now, because this week, I will start to revise for my exams. I will still write but only in the evening, so I think I'll update this story next saturday._

_Anyway, thank you for your reviews. Don't forget to comment this chapter, it's really important for me to know what you think, especially about this chapter. So don't forget to post a review._


	23. Chapter 22

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 22 :

Pain, that was all Ava could feel at this moment. When the bomb exploded, she had been thrown across the room and had landed hard on the floor. But that wasn't all. Ava knew that she had been hit by many objects from the bomb.

The young woman was laying on her back. She opened her eyes with difficulty, even doing this was hard and painful. Ava could feel pain from every part of her body. The first thing she saw was blood on the ceiling and on the wall. Her vision had indeed come true again.

Then, Ava's gaze fell on her own body. She was covered in blood and that was when she realized in which state she was. Her blue dress was bloody and Ava could see some fragments of the bomb inside of her. The worst part was that she could feel them and it hurt so much. Even breathing was causing her pain. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything without suffering.

She then started coughing, but when she realized that she was coughing blood, she was terrified. She knew that when you started coughing blood, you didn't have much time. She was afraid that she was going to suffocate because of her own blood. She felt like she was dying and she knew she was.

Tears started to form in her eyes, she didn't want to die, not like that. She wasn't supposed to die like that, she had seen her death and it wasn't like supposed to be that way. Could her vision have been wrong ? Did she change her fate by coming in Dallas ? She didn't want to die, not like that at least.

Then, Ava thought about Sookie. She hoped her friend was okay, in her vision it seemed that Eric had shielded her with his body. Ava hoped her vision had been right, but then what about Eric ? Was he still alive ? Ava's thoughts were interrupted when she started coughing blood again. She was not going to last long. Soon she slowly felt herself drifting back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse couldn't believe what she had done, she had let herself being fooled by Eric Northman into drinking his blood. She was so angry at herself, how could she had been so stupid ? Eric Northman had used her goodness against her. She should have known.

However, Sookie's anger towards Eric disappeared when the telepath didn't saw Ava anywhere. It wasn't good, definitely not. Sookie looked at Bill.

- « Have you seen Ava ? »

Bill shook his head, Sookie looked at Eric. He shook his head too.

- « Where the hell is she ? »

Sookie started to look for Ava, like everyone else. Suddenly, something caught Sookie's attention. She spotted Ava, her friend was laying on the ground. She rushed to her side and kneeled next to her, taking slowly her friend into her arms.

- « Oh my God Ava. »

Sookie couldn't bear seeing her like this. Her friend was unconscious and covered in blood. Tears formed into Sookie's eyes, she didn't want to lose her friend. Bill was soon next to her and it wasn't long before Eric and Godric joined them.

- « No, Ava. Come on wake up ! »

Ava moaned in pain. She felt someone holding her and heard Sookie's voice. Apparently she wasn't dead. She tried to open her eyes but failed. Too much pain.

- « She needs blood. »

Ava recognized Godric's soft voice. She could only imagine the scene, her covered with blood and everyone around her, it could be funny.

She then heard someone kneeled next to her, this someone slowly caressed her hair. This gesture was gentle and relaxing. She tried again to open her eyes to see who it was and succeed this time. She was surprised to find Eric here.

- « You need to act fast Eric, she's not going to last long. »

Ava tried to speak but this time again she started coughing blood. She could see horror on Sookie's face.

Then, she heard a click, and looked at Eric, his fangs were down. Ava saw him biting his wrist. The next thing she knew was that Eric was pushing his bloody wrist against her mouth. He wanted her to drink his blood and Ava definitely didn't want to do this, it was so gross.

- « Drink Ava or else you're going to die. »

Sookie was almost begging her to drink Eric's blood. Reluctantly, Ava started to drink from Eric's wrist but she soon had to stop when the coughing started again.

- « What's happening Eric ? »

The vampire didn't answer Sookie's question and forced his wrist against Ava's mouth. If the girl didn't drink from him, she was surely going to die and this coughing wouldn't stop until she had enough of his blood.

As Sookie watched Eric trying to give Ava his blood, she saw something in the vampire's eyes but only for a brief moment. It seemed that strangely Eric was concerned about Ava., no it couldn't be possible, Sookie must be mistaken.

- « Come on, Ava, drink it. That's it.»

Slowly, Ava started to accept his blood. At first, she found it disgusting but soon she found herself love every drop of it. She kept sucking the blood coming out from Eric's wrist, it was absolutely delicious. She didn't even realize what she was doing, she couldn't stop herself.

As she drank the vampire's blood, she felt some fragments of the bomb coming out of her body, it was painful but in the end, it was worth it. She could also feel her wounds closing. Vampire blood was really amazing.

Soon, Eric removed his wrist and Ava felt herself drift into unconsciousness again. Sookie watched her friend, she was relieved, she knew that she was going to be alright even if it was thanks to Eric's blood.

- « She'll need more blood. She's not completely healed. »

Eric looked at his maker, he was right. His blood had only healed a part of her injuries, just enough to keep her alive. If he had continued, he would have overcooked her. and Eric didn't want that. Now, the worst part was behind them.

However , none of it mattered now, Eric Northman was content with himself. He had not only made Sookie Stackhouse drink his blood, but also Ava Cole and that was just perfect. He had now a blood bond with a telepath and a seer.

- « We should leave now, they may come back. »

Isabel's voice got everyone's attention. It was true, the Fellowship of the Sun could come back, they needed to leave and go back to the hotel.

Eric slowly and carefully took the unconscious woman in his arms. He looked at her, blood was all over her body, her blue dress was ruined and her delicious blood made him want to lick every drop of it. Her blood was so intoxicating, and Eric promised himself that soon, very soon, he would taste her blood and drink from her. After all she had his blood and now, it was just a matter of time before she would let him do whatever he wanted with her.

* * *

At the hotel, Eric Northman carefully put Ava on their hotel room's bed. Sookie was right behind him, worried for her friend.

- « I should change her clothes, she can't stay like that and we have to clean the blood. »

The vampire didn't listen to the telepath, he was too busy looking at Ava's unconscious form.

- « She can't stay like that Eric ! »

Eric turned to Sookie, a little smirk on his face.

- « I don't mind if you get her out of this clothes but I don't think it's very clever to move her now, she need to rest. However, Sookie, if you insist, I can clean the blood, it would be my pleasure.»

Sookie realized what Eric wanted to do and she wasn't going to let him do this. Ava could stay a little more in this dress and covered with blood.

- « No, finally it's okay. Anyway, I'm going to stay with her. »

Eric didn't answer and made his way to the door.

- « Where are you going Eric ? She'll need more blood when she'll wake up. »

- « I've got things to discuss with my maker. I'll be back, remember that I can feel her now that she had my blood. »

Sookie sighed and looked back at her friend. The telepath smiled, Ava was safe even if now she also had a blood bond with Eric.

* * *

Ava knew now that she wasn't dead, definitely not. She could still feel pain but somehow it wasn't as painful as before. Her breathing was calm and she didn't feel the need to cough, and that was good.

She also felt someone holding her hand and opened her eyes to see that it was Sookie, who was holding her hand. The telepath looked pale and worried.

- « Ava, you're awake ! »

Ava smiled, she didn't trust her voice right now. Sookie then hugged her, Ava moaned in pain. Her friend was nearly crushing her, but it felt good anyway. She was alive and that was all that mattered.

- « Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that…»

- « It's.. okay. »

Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt a little when she talked.

- « How do you feel Ava ? »

That was a good question, physically she was alright. Well, she was still hurt but it was bearable and it was better than dead. She really had thought that she was going to die back then, she remembered the pain and the coughing. It had been awful.

Now, mentally Ava wasn't so good. She felt guilty about what had happened. She knew that a bomb would destroy Godric's house and kill humans and vampires, and she didn't do anything. Her visions were useless, she was useless in the end.

The worst part was that she had drunk Eric's blood. She knew that she should be happy and grateful that he had saved her life, but still she knew that she would now be bounded with Eric Northman. She knew too that the vampire was probably content with this situation, and she hated that fact. Why was she cursed ?

- « I feel.. I don't really know Sookie. »

Ava started to cry and Sookie hugged her but this time she was gentler.

- « It's okay Ava. I understand what you're feeling, but don't worry. It's definitely not your fault Ava. »

Sookie had probably read her mind, that was the only explanation.

- « I could have save everyone, I could have… »

- « Stop it Ava. You're not the one to blame. Plus, we're alright now, only three vampires died and two humans. It could have been worse. »

Sookie was of course right, it could have been worse, but still Ava's guilt didn't fade away. It was also true that the past is the past, now Ava couldn't change anything. So, slowly Ava's sobs started to fade.

- « Sookie, tell me what happened after the bomb. »

* * *

Ava couldn't believe what Sookie had said. Eric had made her drink his blood too, he had trapped her. This vampire was a jerk, now he had a blood bond with Sookie and herself. He was probably more than happy with that. Ava just hoped that this blood bond wasn't so dramatic.

Ava then realized that she was still in her dress and that pieces of her dresses were stuck to her skin, it was probably going to hurt a little when she would pull off this dress. Anyway, Ava needed a long and hot shower, she felt dirty with all this blood on her.

Ava sat up and slowly put her feet on the floor, ready to get up. When she started to stand, she felt her legs starting to shake. She was too weak to stand on her feet and too weak to walk.

- « Let me help you Ava. »

- « Thanks Sookie. »

Just as Ava was about to stand up with the help of Sookie, the door opened. Eric was back. He was standing in the doorway, looking at Ava and Sookie. He then came next to Sookie.

- « Leave us alone Sookie. »

Sookie looked at Eric, anger in her eyes. She didn't want to let Ava alone with Eric, she didn't trust him right now.

- « No, I stay. Ava needs me. »

- « She needs my blood Sookie, now leave. »

Just when Sookie was about to answer, Ava spoke.

- « It's okay Sookie. You need to rest, I'm sure you look worst than me. Now go. »

Ava was right, Sookie felt exhausted. She wanted to sleep and stay in Bill's arms. She needed to relax after everything.

- « Okay. »

Reluctantly, Sookie left and Ava was now alone with Eric. She didn't really feel comfortable about that. There was an awkward silence during a few minutes, so Ava decided to speak.

- « Thank you for saving me Eric. »

- « You're not completely healed, you need more blood. »

It was true that she still felt pain but she was fine, she didn't need his blood. Ava was sure that she had enough of it, she didn't want to be more connected to Eric than she already was.

- « No, thank you. I'm okay, I'll heal in time. I don't need your blood. »

Eric smirked.

- « It was not a proposal, it was an order. »

- « You can't order me to do what you want Eric. I'm not an object, if I don't want to drink more of your blood, I won't. I may be a little bit weak right now, but I'm not going to let you do what you want with me. »

Ava didn't even have time to realize what was happening. Eric was sitting on the bed, with Ava in front of him. Damn his vampire speed.

Her back was facing him and one of his arm was around her waist, holding her close to his body. She tried to get out of his grip, but it was pointless. He was too strong, like a rock.

Eric's head was close to Ava's one and when he talked Ava started to shiver. His voice was so deep, Eric loved the fact that Ava needed his blood now.

- « Considering the fact that I've saved your life Miss Cole, I think that you should be a little bit more nice with me. Don't you think ? »

Ava was silent, she didn't know what to answer. Then, the sound of Eric's fangs was heard. He bit into his wrist and offered it to Ava.

- « Drink. »

- « No. »

She was being stubborn, she knew that, but she really didn't want to drink his blood. It was disgusting. She saw the wound in his wrist closed was relieved.

- « I'm not in the mood Ava. I'm sure that you'll love it and that you'll want more. »

- « Never. »

Eric laughed. Why was he always like that ? Arrogant and a complete ass ?

- « You liked it back then, I even had to stop you Ava. »

Eric bit again in his wrist and this time Ava had no choice, he pushed his bloody wrist into her mouth. She could only swallow his blood. She, of course, tried to fight him but it was pointless.

Ava didn't remember the first time she had tasted Eric's blood but she was sure that she couldn't have liked it. It was gross. She wanted to spit it out.

Then, strangely, the feeling of disgust disappear. Ava found herself liking this, she gripped Eric's wrist, holding her strongly against her mouth.

His blood made her feel immediately better. In the end, it didn't taste bad at all, she was enjoying this Eric was right, but she couldn't let him know this. She couldn't let him win this argument, but it was so hard resisting the urge to drink more and more blood coming from his wrist.

- « That's it Ava. »

She didn't hear him, she was just so concentrated on what she was feeling it was truly amazing. She even found herself moaning while drinking his blood, there was something intoxicating about it. Suddenly, Eric pulled his wrist away from Ava's wrist. The young woman moaned in disapproval, she still wanted more.

- « You've had enough of it. Told you, you would love it. »

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter ! I wanted to apologize for all the mistakes I've made, I'm really trying to be careful but it's hard._

_Thank you to everyone, people who read the storyn who reviewed. You are just amazing and I'm always happy to read your reviews, you don't know how happy these comments made me._

_Now, don't forget to comment this chapter !_

_Next update, next saturday or sooner if I'm in a good mood ?_


	24. Chapter 23

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 23 :

Ava was ashamed, how could she have let herself enjoy drinking Eric's blood ? She couldn't deny it, it was intoxicating. There was something so wrong with her and Eric was just making fun of her. He enjoyed what had happened so much, that was something Ava was sure about.

- « I hate you Eric. »

- « Sure you do. »

She was lying to herself, she didn't hate him, but she needed to tell him that. She was angry at him for making her feel so weak. Yes, she felt weak whenever she was with him and especially since she had seen his soft side and this blood bond wasn't going to change things. It could only make it worse.

This was wrong, definitely wrong. Ava's feelings were confused. She knew that she shouldn't feel that way, but somehow she liked Eric. She realized that she liked when they argued over stupid things and she loved the way his body felt behind her. She felt safe in his arms. It was strange to feel that way around him.

- « You loved every seconds of it, didn't you Ava ? »

She didn't answer him, she knew that his question didn't need an answer, Eric probably already knew the answer. He could feel it through their bond, but that wasn't the only thing he could feel and it scared Ava. She didn't want him to know how confused she was about him. She didn't need this.

- « You already know that answer. »

- « I do, and I like that. »

Ava wasn't sure what to do now. She wanted to take a bath to clean the blood but she wanted to stay in this position with Eric too. She then felt Eric's face close to her neck and she especially felt his fangs on her skin. His fangs were grazing her skin, letting small drops of her blood flowing. She then felt Eric's tongue licking the small wound.

- « Stop it Eric. »

She tried to sound convincing but failed. It wasn't that she liked what he was doing, she just didn't feel the need to stop him.

- « I gave you my blood, it's only fair that you give me your blood in exchange. »

He wanted to bite her and that was something she couldn't allow him to do. There was no way she would agree to let him do this.

- « No, you're not going to do that. »

- « You can't stop me Ava. You are mine.»

She had already told him that she wasn't his, she was no one's possession. Why couldn't he understand that ? Plus, she still didn't know what that meant.

- « It means that no other vampire can touch you. »

- « How did you.. »

- « You drank my blood, and now I'm going to drink yours. »

She needed to stop him, but his grip on her was too strong. Just as he was about to plunge his fangs into her neck, someone knocked at the door.

Ava was so relieved and made sure to thank whoever was here. Eric on the other hand cursed in a foreign language and slowly pushed Ava away from him and stood up, walking towards the door. When he opened the door, Ava could see that Godric was standing there, a small smile on his face. Eric let his maker enter.

- « I came to see how you were, Miss Cole. »

Godric was just so nice, he didn't know her but he cared for her. This simple thought made the young woman happy.

- « I'm fine, thank you Godric. »

Godric's attention turned to Eric.

- « Did I interrupt something my child ? »

Ava looked between the two vampires, it was like they were having a silent conversation about what had happened. The bond between a vampire and his maker was really surprising.

- « Hum.. I'm going to let you two alone, I think I definitely need a shower. »

The two vampires looked at Ava, she felt self-conscious about that but tried to ignore their stares as she walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

All this blood was hers, it was awful. She had lost so much blood during this explosion she wondered how it had been possible to Eric to save her and not turn her into a vampire. She was glad that it didn't end up like that. she couldn't imagine if she had been turned into a vampire. Why was she thinking about that ? it was ridiculous.

Her thoughts then fell on Eric and what had just happened in the hotel room. If Godric hadn't knocked at the door, Eric would have bitten her and she couldn't have done anything against that. A part of her thanked Godric for his interruption, but somehow another part of her hated him. She wondered how it felt to be bitten by a vampire, and especially by Eric Northman. If it was like drinking his blood, Ava would gladly let him bite her whenever he wanted. Drinking his blood had been so pleasurable and the feeling of his hard body against her had been perfect.

Suddenly, Ava realized about what she was thinking and it didn't please her, not at all. She somehow wanted Eric Northman and she hated that fact. She couldn't let herself feel that way, and it was probably only because of his blood. She remembered her discussion with Sookie about the effects of vampire blood, and a strong attraction to this very vampire was one of the effect. This was the only explanation for her sudden attraction towards Eric.

Then, Ava thought about the other effects of vampire blood. She remembered Sookie telling her about some sexual dreams and the bond. It was just terrible, how could she deal with this ? The worst part was the bond, she wanted to have privacy, and with that bond she wasn't going to have that. Eric would always know what she was feeling, where she was. She probably couldn't hide anything from him because of that. Her life was going to be like hell, that was sure.

However, the only positive thing about this bond was that Eric could feel if she was in danger and could come to her rescue. So, Ian could hurt her, even in her dreams, Eric would always feel her distress and wake her up. She hoped that she was true.

* * *

When Ava came out of the bathroom, Godric was still here talking with his child in another language. When they noticed that Ava was here, they stopped and Godric's attention turned to Ava.

- « I'll be leaving now, it's nearly dawn. I'm glad that you are alright Ava. »

Ava nodded and smiled at Godric, who was out of the room in a flash. An awkward silence took place between Eric and Ava. The young woman was a little bit anxious now about being alone with Eric in this room. She wondered if he was going to try to bite her again but was soon relieved. Eric was only going to sleep and Ava was glad about that.

- « You should get some sleep too, you need it Ava. »

Ava nodded and lay down next to Eric in the bed. It wasn't long before she felt sleep take over her.

* * *

_Ava was dreaming, she knew that and she knew that it wasn't a vision. She was just so sure about that, there was no way this could be a vision of her future. Oh no, this dream was caused by Eric's blood, Sookie had warned her about that._

_Ava was on a bed with Eric Northman, well she wasn't really on the bed. Eric was laying on the bed and Ava was straddling him. They were kissing and it was getting really hot between them. Ava could feel Eric's reaction and she loved it, in her dream of course._

_She started to undress him and enjoyed what she was seeing, it was probably a dream but Ava wondered if in reality Eric was like that too. Now wasn't really the time to think about that, definitely not._

_Ava could feel Eric's hand all over her body. He knew what he was doing and strangely he let her have power over him._

_- « You like that Ava, don't you ? »_

_She only moaned, and continued to kiss him. She felt his hands undressing her and soon she found herself in her underwear. Things were really starting to get more and more intense between them. This dream felt so real, Ava could feel everything that Eric was doing to her._

_- « Tell me what you want Ava. »_

_- « You know what I want Eric. I'm yours. »_

_Eric smirked, pulling Ava down and soon she found herself pinned on the bed, and very naked. _

However, things changed very quickly and Ava found herself back in the hotel room wide awake, next to a very asleep Eric and with someone knocking at the door. The only thing Ava could think about now was how intense this dream had been, she didn't care about the person knocking at the door. She couldn't believe that she would have a dream about Eric so soon. It was so embarrassing, she was breathing heavily and she felt more than hot.

- « Come on Ava open the door ! »

Sookie's voice pulled Ava out of her thoughts. the young woman got out of the bed and opened the door. Sookie was standing there, looking worried and angry at the same time.

- « What the hell were you doing Ava ? I was afraid that Eric had done something to you ! »

- « No, he didn't do anything. »

Ava lied to her friend, she needed to. She didn't want Sookie to know about her dream or even the fact that Eric had nearly bitten her.

- « Are you sure Ava ? You seem out of breath. »

- « Don't worry, I just woke up with a start. It's really nothing. »

Ava smiled, trying to sound convincing. She also tried to think about everything except Eric to make sure that Sookie wouldn't find out about everything.

- « Okay. I wanted to make sure that you were okay and I'd like to talk with you. It's daylight so, there will be no interruption.»

* * *

Spending some time with Sookie alone was all Ava needed. The telepath was just so amazing and could make Ava smile in a heartbeat.

Even with the lack of sleep, Ava felt rested, Sookie told her it was thanks to Eric's blood.

His blood, when Sookie talked about that, Ava couldn't help but think about her dream and that was a mistake. Sookie heard it all.

- « Oh My God Ava ! »

- « Don't Sookie please ! It's already so embarrassing. I don't need to.. »

Sookie laughed, she liked to tease Ava. However, she was also worried for Ava. Her friend had now a blood bond with Eric, just like her and that wasn't good. Eric already used Ava and it was going to be worst now. Sookie just hoped that Ava could get out of this situation.

- « Sookie, Can I tell you something ? »

Sookie nodded, a little worried. Ava had a serious look on her face and Sookie didn't like that.

- « I.. I think that Eric isn't that bad? I mean, I know that he's an arrogant ass most of the time, but you know I saw a part of him that made me see him in a different way. He had a human part or something like that. It's strange. »

- « Oh no Ava… Please, don't tell me that. You can't think that, Eric is a jerk, he's a manipulator and trapped me into drinking his blood. He only cares about himself, Godric and Pam. Don't fall into his trap, I won't let you do this. I'll protect you from him, Ava. »

Sookie was right but still, she hadn't seen Eric the way Ava saw him.

- « I… »

- « Listen Ava, I'm sure that you're a little bit confused about Eric because of his blood so please be careful. »

* * *

Nan Flanagan was a bitch. Ava had seen her on tv and she quite liked the way she answered Steve Newlin but now, she hated her. This vampire was just frustrating. She was blaming Godric for what had happened and Ava couldn't stand it. Godric wasn't the one to blame, it was only Steve Newlin's fault. This man was insane. However, Ava could only watch the scene in the front of her.

The young woman was sitting next to Eric who seemed angry at Nan. Well, he didn't seem angry, he was definitely upset. If looks could kill, Nan Flanagan would be already dead. Ava wanted to help Eric relax a little, she didn't know why but she took one of his hand in her own and intertwined her fingers with his. It was a foolish move and she was probably going to regret it later but now it was the right thing to do. Eric looked at her, Ava couldn't tell what he was thinking right now because his face showed no emotion but she knew that he probably appreciated her move, well she hoped so.

- « They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself. »

Ava's attention turned to Godric. Why did he do this ? It was just so stupid to do this. Why would Godric want to meet the sun ? It was unbelievable. Ava then looked at Eric, the expression on his face was unreadable again, he strangely seemed to understand Godric's desires. Ava felt Eric squeezing hard her hand, it almost hurt.

Now, Godric was taking full responsibility for what had happened, he even didn't talk about Hugo's betrayal. Nan Flanagan's answer was clear, she fired Godric just like that, without even thinking about how many lives he had saved in the church.

- « I agree. Of course, Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace. »

It only made Ava angrier, but she knew that this wasn't her fight, it was Godric's one, but the vampire let Nan do whatever she wanted. Even Isabel told him to fight back, something was wrong with Godric.

- « What are you saying Godric ? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her. »

- « You want to lose your area, Viking ? »

What a bitch. Threatening, Eric. He was only defending his maker, this was not fair.

- « You don't have that kind of power. »

**- « **Hey, I'm on TV. Try me. »

The conversation continued and this time Sookie took part in it, saying that Nan Flanagan should thank Godric for saving people's lifes in the church and the telepath was right but the vampire didn't agree with Sookie, not at all. However, Nan's answer made Eric more than angry and before Ava knew it, he had let go of her hand, stood up, ready to attack Nan Flanagan, but Isabel stopped him. Eric then returned to his place next to Ava.

As the minutes went by, the atmosphere was more and more tense. when Godric finished, Nan seemed satisfied and started to leave, asking Godric to follow her. The vampire started to leave but Eric blocked him. Ava stood up too and try to listen to what they were saying, but she only heard one thing « on the roof ». Ava watched Godric leave, but soon her attention turned back to Eric. She wanted to ask him what was happening but she didn't have time to do so because Bill was already talking with Eric, well talking wasn't really the word because all of the sudden, Bill punched Eric in the face.

Ava was shocked, and upset. Sure Eric was and asshole but he didn't deserve it, well maybe a little bit but not right now. There was something wrong with Godric and that was all that mattered.

When Eric left, Ava followed him. She needed to be with him now, and somehow she knew that Eric would need her too.

* * *

On the roof, Ava couldn't believe it. She understood now, it was crystal clear. Godric wanted to die and Eric wanted to prevent him from doing so. Ava listened to their conversation, she felt useless here and couldn't help but starting to cry silently.

Suddenly, Ava felt someone next to her, it was Sookie. The two women listened to Eric and Godric's conversation, it was just heartbreaking and when Eric fell to his knees, crying Ava realized something. She had a vision about that weeks ago, she remembered seeing Eric in this state, how could she have been so stupid ? She should have understood that Godric wanted to die, she should have stopped him before.

When Eric proposed to stay here and die with Godric, Ava's heart broke again. She didn't want to lose him too. It would be too painful.

- « Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you. »

When Eric started to leave, he stopped next to Ava, and the young woman took his hand. Sookie looked at them.

- « Ava and I will stay with him. As long as it takes. »

Eric looked at the telepath, nodded and left. Sookie and Ava approached Godric. The telepath and the vampire started to talk, while on the other hand Ava was silent. She couldn't talk, she didn't trust her voice right now, she needed to find a way to prevent Godric from doing this.

- « You can't do this Godric. You have no right to do this ! I had a vision about that and I know that it was for only one reason. I know that I must save you, I don't know why but I know that you have to stay alive ! You need to stay alive for Eric, he needs you and I… I need you too. I know I may seem stupid but I need you to help me with my visions, I know it's selfish but please Godric don't do this. »

Godric smiled and took Ava's hands in his own. Ava hoped that the vampire had changed his mind.

* * *

_Wow, the longest chapter I've ever written ! I hope you liked it, I was very very excited to post it so you are all lucky. It should have been posted saturday, but I just couldn't wait. To tell the truth, it would have been evil to post it saturday because you would have to wait until the next saturday to read the next chapter. Now, you'll just have to wait until this saturday or sunday. Will Godric stay alive or meet the sun ? Aha._

_Anyway, the next chapter is already written and is waiting to be posted._

_Before I forget, a huge thanks to everyone who read the story._

_Now, I also wanted to tell you that I started another story called "Misery Business". The prologue is already posted, don't forget to go and read it, it a Godric/OC story._

_Now, don't forget to comment this chapter. I really want to know what you think about it._


	25. Chapter 24

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 24 :

- « You are just like Rose, sweet and always worried for everyone even if you don't know them. She was always afraid for everyone, she wanted to save everyone with her gift but by the time she understood that she couldn't. And you Ava, you still have many things to learn about your gift. »

Tears continued to roll down Ava's face.

- « Then stay alive Godric and help me. »

- « This is something I cannot do, you have to learn things by yourself. You have to learn that sometimes you can't change the future just like Rose did. »

Ava shook her head, she knew she needed to save Godric. She was determined to do so.

- « You need to stay alive Godric, you deserve to live, you deserve to be happy. »

Ava paused, she believed every words she said. She desperately wanted Godric to stay alive, she felt like she needed him.

- « I don't care about what my grandmother learned, I don't care about what you said about my visions. I had a prediction about that, there's only one reason for that. My vision was meant for saving you, if I can't do that, I'll never be able to save anyone else. »

Godric slowly wiped Ava's tears away. He had still a sad smile on his face, but he seemed happy too. It was confusing.

- « You have to trust yourself Ava, but now there's nothing you can do. I truly appreciate what you are trying to do but let me go. »

Why was he so determined to die ? This made no sense. He was an old vampire, respected. He had his child, Eric who cared for him. He shouldn't want to die.

- « What about Eric ? »

- « Eric will be fine, I know that he has you. You deeply care for him, I saw it in the church and tonight. I don't worry for him as long as you are with him. »

She cared for Eric, it was true but the blond vampire didn't share the same feeling. Eric only cared about himself and well he was Eric. He was only interested in her because of her gift.

The sun was slowly starting to rise and smoke was coming from Godric and Ava knew that it was probably too late.

- « I… Do you really want to do that ? »

- « Yes. »

She understood now that she couldn't change Godric's mind. That was when Ava realized that she had to let him do what he wanted and it broke her heart.

The worst thing was that she realized that she could understood Godirc and she knew he was right about her visions, but still it hurt. She started to feel attached to him even if she had only spent a little time with him. She felt connected with him thanks to her grandmother and thanks to Eric.

Godric let go of Ava's hands and started to walk away from the two women. Sookie took one of Ava's hand and squeezed it. The two women watched Godric. He was happy and he was right, he didn't take very long. A blue flame encircled his body and soon after that Godric was gone.

Ava couldn't stand it and hugged Sookie, sobbing. She was probably ridiculous but she didn't care. She had really hoped that she could change Godric's mind and go with him inside the room she shared with Eric. However, she failed, she was useless.

- « Ava, you couldn't do anything. Come let's go inside. »

- « I know Sookie, but still I… »

The two friends went back inside. Ava's sobs had calmed down.

- « You should go and see how is Eric. It may be dawn but I'm sure that he won't get any sleep. I'll be with Bill if you need me.»

Ava nodded and walked to her room. She was anxious, she didn't know what she was going to say to Eric.

When she entered in their room, she saw Eric sitting on the bed. As she walked toward him, she could see bloody tears on his face and on his chest. He was miserable.

Ava couldn't bear seeing Eric like this, she hated that. She liked him better when he was a jerk.

She stood in front of him, she felt tears starting to form in her eyes, but she needed to stay strong.

- « Godric is gone. »

- « I'm sorry Eric. I tried to stop him but he was determined to... »

Eric looked at her and it was the first time Ava could see some emotions in his blue eyes.

- « If someone could have stop him, I know that it would have been you. He liked you very much strangely. »

- « Eric…. »

She put a hand on his shoulder, she didn't know what to do but it seemed right to do that.

- « I should have saved him. I'm sorry. I'm useless.»

- « Don't say that. »

Eric grabbed her arm and drew her to him. He was strangely gentle.

- « Eric, You should sleep it's daylight. »

- « I don't care Ava.. »

Their faces were now so close, Ava's heart started to beat faster.

- « You really should… »

Ava didn't have time to finish her sentence, she was silenced by Eric. The vampire crashed his lips against hers. Soon, one of Eric's hand was on Ava's nape, pulling her closer to him. The kiss was slow and almost desperate. Ava didn't know why but she answered his kiss. They both needed this and Ava had to admit that this kiss was better than the one in her dream.

Soon, Ava found herself on the bed and on her back with Eric on top of her. This situation, was somehow embarrassing but Ava didn't care at all. She knew what Eric wanted now, and strangely it was exactly what she wanted too. She realized that they both needed comfort. Eric had lost his maker and Ava had lost a link to her grandmother and a new friend. She wasn't as close to Godric as Eric was but she cared about him.

- « Eric. »

- « Don't say a word, not now. »

This time, Eric's kiss was more intense. Ava couldn't think about anything else, and when Eric broke the kiss she found herself moaning in disapproval. She looked at him and saw that his fangs were down. Her heart skipped a beat, she knew what this meant, but she was okay with that. She wanted Eric Northman and she wanted all of him.

As the minutes passed, things were getting more heated between Ava and Eric, just like in her dream Ava thought. However, this time it was real and no one will knock at the door and even if someone knocked at the door Ava was sure that Eric wouldn't stop and she surely wouldn't want him to stop.

Ava then felt Eric's fangs grazing her neck, and all of a sudden he bit her. It hurt at first but soon the pain transformed into pleasure and that was only the beginning.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Ava woke up in Eric's arms. It was strange to be here with him like that. Ava didn't regret what had happened, on the contrary she was happy, truly happy. She remembered exactly what had happened, his kiss, his bites and well everything. His body was gorgeous, everything about him was glorious.

She couldn't help but blushed when she thought about that. It had been so perfect and both of them had forgotten about Godric's death for a few hours.

Ava got out of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that she had many bite marks on her body. It seemed that Eric had really enjoyed drinking her blood, she had marks on her neck, on her left shoulder and on her tight. Ava wondered how she was going to explain this to Sookie, she couldn't hide these marks and there was no doubt that Sookie would want some explanation.

However, thinking about Sookie's reaction made Ava realized what she had done. She had just slept with Eric Northman because both of them needed comfort.

- « What did I do ? »

Her happiness was soon replaced by shame. She had slept with someone who didn't even care about her. She had slept with a vampire and she had liked it. What was wrong with her ?

* * *

- « What the hell Ava ! Are you out of your mind ? I just can't believe it ! »

Sookie was angry, definitely angry. She was pacing up and down her room while Ava was sitting on a sofa.

- « Come on, say something Ava ! »

- « What do you want me to say Sookie ? I know what I did, I'm not proud of it right now, but now it's done and well… »

Sookie shot Ava a death glare, Ava could understand her perfectly but the past is the past, you can't change it. Ava was now only worried for one thing : Eric Northman. She didn't know how to deal with him after what they had done. She was embarrassed about that and it made her sad to think that Eric would go back to his old-self. Strangely, she wanted him to stay how he had been when they were together, soft and caring. However, she knew that this wasn't possible.

- « You let him bite you. »

- « So what ? It's not like you don't let Bill bite you ! »

It was now Ava's time to be angry, it was true that she had probably made an enormous mistake but she knew it and she didn't need Sookie to remind her of this. Sookie was acting like her mother and Ava didn't like it.

- « Bill is not Eric, he's nothing like him ! Did you already forget what Eric did ? He trapped me into drinking his blood, he sent us to a trap and he called Bill's maker and at last he's only using us ! »

- « You have only seen the worst part of him Sookie. »

Sookie was right, Eric was a jerk and used them but still Ava had seen that he had a good side. He just needed to show this side of him more. Ava then realized how confused she was about Eric Northman, she hated him but at the same time she liked him and wanted to defend him.

- « Oh, I'm sure that you have seen a really good side of him Ava. »

That was enough for Ava, she knew that Sookie was angry but she didn't deserve that. Ava stomped out of Sookie's hotel room and went back inside her own slamming the door.

- « Someone is upset. »

Eric's voice made Ava jump. She hadn't realized that it was night outside and that Eric would be awake otherwise she would have gone somewhere else. However now, here she stood while Eric was laying on the bed. He was handsome, and Ava couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous body. This view only made her think about the time they had spent together. She strangely found herself hoping that a repeat was possible right now.

- « You like what you see, don't you Ava ? »

- « I… »

In a flash, Eric was in the front of her but what really caught Ava's attention was that he was still completely naked. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her against the nearest wall and soon her back hit it.

- « Tell me, why are you so angry ? »

- « It's nothing. You look better than before.. It's… »

Ava couldn't continue, Eric pressed his body against her, so Ava could feel every part of him.

- « What were you saying ? »

He was doing this on purpose, now his mouth was close to the bite mark on her neck, the one he had done before.

- « Stop it Eric. »

Even if Ava couldn't see his face, she knew that he was smirking. Eric was enjoying this situation and somehow Ava liked that, she liked the fact that Eric was better than before. He was back to his old-self, well he was probably just faking it but he was pretty good at this.

- « You like that, why should I stop ? »

- « I don't like that. »

She was enjoying what he was doing, it was exactly what she wanted. Well not exactly, she wanted more but she wasn't going to tell him that.

- « You're a very very bad liar my sweet Ava. I can feel you through our bond, you're loving every second of this. »

His fangs were now grazing her skin, he was going to bit her again and she wasn't going to stop him. Why ? That was something she didn't know. Suddenly, she felt Eric's fangs piercing her skin and she felt him drinking from her.

- « You taste absolutely delicious. »

- « I… Get away from me. »

Eric looked at her, he had blood on his chin, her blood. She found herself turn on by this. Eric smirked.

- « You don't want that, you want me to continue, don't lie to yourself. »

He slowly put on of his hand on her hips. Ava's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't against a repeat, on the contrary, she was nearly craving for it, but she didn't want it that way.

- « I like the way you were screaming my name. »

Ava didn't even have time to answer, Eric's lips were on her own. This kiss was almost primal, Ava couldn't resist Eric. However, someone knocked at the door, but it didn't seem to bother Eric, not at all.

To tell the truth, Ava didn't want him to stop.

- « Ava ! It's Sookie, please open the door ! »

Sookie's voice made Ava realized what she was doing, or rather what she was probably going to do with Eric. She broke the kiss and pushed Eric away, or at least tried to do so. The vampire didn't move.

- « Miss Stackhouse can wait. »

- « Yes she can, but I don't want to sleep with you again Eric. »

With that, Ava stomped out of the room, and didn't care about Sookie.

- « I don't want to listen to you now Sookie. »

Ava walked away from her friend, she didn't want to deal with Sookie now. She needed some time alone to think and she needed a drink or two maybe.

However, Sookie was determined to talk with her and followed her.

- « Ava, I.. »

The young woman turned around, and faced the telepath.

- « Sookie, you're one of my best friend, but please just let me alone. I don't want to talk with you, not now. I'm really not in the mood for your reproaches. »

- « Ava… »

Sookie was stubborn, Ava knew this but she really didn't want to talk with her. She was too confused about what had happened.

- « Stay out of my mind Sookie ! »

Sookie stopped and watched Ava walking away. She knew that she couldn't talk with her in this state. Ava was too angry. The telepath sighed. She knew that she should have been nicer with Ava when her friend told her about what she had done with Eric, but Sookie couldn't help but feel worried for Ava. She was sure that Eric was playing with her, using her and she wanted to protect Ava from him. The poor girl was too naïve for her own good.

Sookie also knew that she shouldn't have blamed Ava for this, she should have blamed Eric Northman and that was exactly what she was going to do now. She didn't care that he had lost his maker, she just wanted to protect Ava. She made her way towards Eric's room.

He was standing here, and thankfully he was fully dressed.

- « Sookie. »

Eric Northman was smirking and it angered Sookie. She had been nice with him on the roof, but now it was another story.

- « Stay away from Ava or else you will regret it, Eric. »

* * *

_Aha. I'm sorry but Godric had to die. I really wanted to keep him alive/undead, because I had many ideas for him but I couldn't. Anyway, I hope that you won't hate me for that._

_Now, I'm eager to read your reaction about what had happened between Ava and Eric. This little moment was planned from the beginning of this story. I hope you liked it anyway because I wasn't very comfortable when I wrote it. I don't really know why._

_Anyway, a huge thanks to everyone who read and comment the story. I'm glad that people like my story._

_At last, don't forget to post a little review. You may get the next chapter faster if you let me a comment._


	26. Chapter 25

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 25 :

Eric Northman was a jerk, Sookie Stackhouse knew this but right now, she really wanted to stake him. He was making fun of her while she was trying to be serious and protect Ava.

- « Tell me Sookie why should I stay away from her ? It's not like she doesn't like me around her. Actually, I am sure that she enjoy my company. »

- « You took advantage of her. »

The vampire laughed, which only caused Sookie to get more upset.

- « Trust me, she wasn't complaining… Not at all. »

Sookie moved forward Eric, she was now standing right in front of him. She was determined to make him understand that she was deadly serious about hurting him.

- « Listen Eric, stay away from Ava or I can promise you that I'll stake you. »

- « Is that a threat ? If it is, I've already told you I don't respond well to threats. »

Sookie looked at Eric straight in the eyes, he didn't scare her. She was sick of his cocky attitude. He didn't know what she was capable of.

- « It's a promise, Eric. »

She didn't wait for his answer to leave. When Sookie got out of the room, she slammed the door and it calmed her down a little. She really hated Eric Northman.

Now, she needed to talk with Ava. She needed to apologize to Ava for her behavior. She knew she hadn't acted like a friend. She knew she should have been nicer with her and she should have tried to listen to her. Ava probably needed someone to talk about what had happened, not someone who screamed at her for what she had done with Eric. Ava needed a true friend and not a mother.

Sookie knew that Ava wanted to be alone right now, but there was now way she was letting her alone in this hotel full of vampires.

* * *

Ava Cole was confused, she was sitting on a couch at the hotel bar. She was holding a glass of alcohol. She wasn't going to drink it, it was true that she probably needed it but she wasn't going to drink it. She needed to be sober to think about Eric and Sookie.

She understood Sookie's reaction but she was upset. She was confused enough and Sookie didn't help her. The worst thing was that Sookie was probably right. Eric only used Ava to forget that Godric had died. He didn't care at all about her and it hurt.

It was true, Ava was hurt because she knew that what had happened with Eric meant nothing to him. She was hurt because it had meant something for her. It was not like she loved this vampire but she cared about him. She had been happy with him, truly happy.

What was wrong with her ? She was feeling low because of Eric, because she cared a lot for him and because he probably didn't feel the same.

She felt ashamed too, she had nearly slept with him again, she had wanted to and if Sookie hadn't knocked at the door, she was sure that they would have slept together again. Sure, it would have been great but she would have felt guilty about that later. Anyway, it didn't happen, so she shouldn't be thinking about that. She should concentrate on what she was going to do with Eric. She knew that she would have to go back in their hotel room and that he would be here, so she needed to think about that.

She needed to know what she was going to do, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She needed to be strong and not let Eric come near her. She didn't know if she should try to talk with him or ask him to forget what had happened.

Ava sighed, it would have been much easier if she had resisted him. Why had she been so stupid ? Well, she hadn't been stupid, she had just let herself enjoy these moments with Eric.

- « Ava ? »

Sookie was here, Ava sighed. she knew that this time she couldn't walk away from Sookie. The telepath sat next to her on the couch.

- « What do you want Sookie ? »

- « I'm so sorry. I think I overreacted ! I shouldn't have.. »

Ava shook her head, Sookie was such a nice girl.

- « It's okay. Don't worry. »

Sookie smiled, but didn't seem really convinced. She took Ava's hands in her own.

- « Listen to me please. I know that I shouldn't have yelled at you and I know that I should have acted more like a friend. »

Ava shook her head again, she was glad that Sookie was tying to apologize but she knew that Sookie had been right.

- « Please Sookie, can we just forget that we've argued ? I really don't want you to apologize, you were right about everything, I made a huge mistake and… »

Sookie hugged Ava.

- « Let's forget about that and let's start all over again. »

Sookie smiled and stood up, offering her hand to her friend.

- « Now come on, let's go in my room. It will be better to talk. »

* * *

Her conversation with Sookie had helped Ava. She felt relaxed and knew what she was going to do. She took a deep breath before entering inside the hotel room.

- « Eric ? »

He was sitting on the sofa, Ava decided to sit next to him, she was anxious.

- « I think we need to talk. »

- « No we don't. Pack you bags we are leaving. »

Eric stood up and looked at Ava. His stare made her shiver, she couldn't help but imagine him naked in front of her. Why was she always thinking of him like that ? She needed to pull herself together, so she stood up.

- « You can't act like nothing happened Eric. I… »

Eric put his hands on her shoulders, slowly caressing her. Ava couldn't help but shiver again, his touch was so good. Ava looked at Eric in the eyes, she was hypnotized by him, he made her feel so weak right now while she needed to talk to him.

- « Eric we really.. »

This time she couldn't finish her sentence because Eric's lips silenced her. This kiss was slow, Ava put her hands on Eric's nape, pulling him close to her. She couldn't get enough of his kiss, Eric Northman was addictive. His kisses were like a drug. However, too soon Eric broke the kiss.

- « We don't need to talk. »

With that, Eric left and Ava was now alone and speechless. He had just left like that without talking. Kissing was great but Ava still wanted to talk. She really shouldn't have let him kiss her, he had distracted her. Well it wasn't like she was complaining. Ava sighed, it seemed like her conversation with Eric would have to wait.

However, the question was, what did he mean by « we don't need to talk » ?

* * *

- « So Ava, did you talk with Eric ? »

Ava was pulled out of her daydream by Sookie's voice. They were in a huge van on the way to Bon Temps, Bill and Eric were in their coffins. Ava found it weird, it was strange to sleep in a coffin.

Anyway, she didn't really know how to answer Sookie's question. She couldn't tell her the truth, but she hated lying to her too.

- « You can say that. »

- « Care to explain ? »

Ava didn't know what she could say. She couldn't explain her anything,, the young woman sighed.

- « There's nothing to explain Sookie… It's not really interesting you know. »

Sookie wasn't convinced, definitely not but she decided to leave Ava alone with that, her friend already seemed preoccupied enough.

- « Okay. Well, if you don't mind, I'll try to get some sleep. »

Ava looked at Sookie, and it wasn't long before the telepath was asleep. Then, her attention fell on Jason. Ava still didn't understand why he had been with the Fellowship but she didn't really care. The past was the past.

- « Ava ? Why were you with Sookie in Dallas ? I can understand that she could help back there but you, I don't understand.»

- « Oh.. Well, it's a very long story. »

- « We still have a long ride to get home. »

Ava nodded, it seemed like she would have to explain everything to Jason. She didn't really care, she trusted him.

When she explained him everything, Jason was more than surprised and told her that now Sookie wasn't the only freak in Bon Temps. It was true but Jason didn't know everything, he didn't know about Sam, who was shifter. Ava laughed, Bon Temps was a little town full of surprise.

- « There's just one little thing I don't understand Ava, are you involved with this blond vampire, Eric Northman ? »

What could she answer ? Yes, she had slept with him but was she really involved with him, she didn't really know.

- « No, I'm not. »

Jason raised his eyebrows.

- « Are you really sure Ava ? I couldn't help but listen to one of your conversation with Sookie this morning. »

- « Oh… »

Wonderful, that was all Ava could think now. She was a little embarrassed by this situation, she wasn't usually like that and especially in the front of Jason.

- « Well, let's say it's complicated, very complicated. »

Jason smiled but his expression then changed and seemed thoughtful.

- « There's another thing I don't understand, why are you all having sex with vampires ? I mean, Sookie and you.. »

- « Sookie loves Bill and it's reciprocal, that's why she's with him I think. »

Ava paused, what she was saying was true. Sookie and Bill loved each other and that was why they were together. Now, about Eric, she didn't really know what she could say. There was nothing between them.

- « What about you Ava ? »

- « Well, it was nothing, even if it was amazing. »

What was she saying ? It had been amazing but why was she telling Jason about that ? Ava was sure that now she was blushing.

- « Was it really that great? »

- « More than you could ever imagine but please stop questioning me about that. »

Jason laughed, he knew that Ava was definitely embarrassed about that.

Soon, Sookie woke up and seemed a little bit disturbed. However, Ava didn't really pay attention to her friend, she was more interested by what was happening in Bon Temps. The town was a complete mess, it was sheer chaos, like a tornado had occurred there. Ava couldn't believe it, it was so crazy and when she saw a man hitting his head against a beam, she knew that something was definitely wrong with Bon Temps. Suddenly, Ava heard a loud bang, two people had hit the car.

Sookie, Jason and Ava went to check on them. They were completely insane but not hurt physically. However, what really shocked Ava was their eyes. They were black, this wasn't possible, she was hallucinating.

- « Are their eyes black ? »

Ava looked at Sookie and her friend nodded. Something was definitely wrong in Bon Temps.

* * *

It was nighttime and they were all at Bill's, talking about what was happening in Bon Temps, Jessica and Hoyt were here too. When Ava saw Hoyt here with Jessica, she couldn't help but smile, the young vampire seemed incredibly happy. However, Maxine, Hoyt's mother, was also here, with her eyes all black. She was acting like a mad woman talking about Sam, and a God.

Apparently, this crazy mess was Maryann's fault. Ava remembered the woman, she was creepy. If she was the reason why the town was like that, they all needed to do something. Ava was lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice that her head was starting to spin. It was only when she had to close her eyes, that she realized what was happening.

This time she saw a dead body with scratches on the back, just like the one Sookie had. It was a woman, Ava recognized her. It was Daphné, the new waitress in Merlotte's. Then, the scene changed and Ava found herself in the front of Sookie's house, which was a disaster. What the hell was happening here ?

Inside the house, it was worse. Ava then saw Sookie and Bill; but they weren't alone, Maryann was here too. She was now holding Sookie by the neck and Ava shared Sookie's feelings. She saw exactly what Sookie was seeing, Maryann was the one who had attacked the telepath.

Then, Ava saw Bill biting Maryann but something was wrong with him, it was like her blood was poisoning him.

Then her vision stopped and she was back at Bill's. Sookie looked at her.

- « Ava ? What did you see ? »

* * *

When Ava explained everything to Sookie, her friend was determined to go to her house and make Maryann leave. Ava was worried, she knew that her vision was going to come true if she didn't do anything.

- « Sookie, I'll come with you. »

- « No, you've already done enough Ava. »

What Sookie didn't seem to understand was that Ava needed to come with them, she wanted to prove that her visions were useful.

- « I don't care Sookie, I'm coming whether you like it or not. »

Just as Sookie was about to answer, Bill intervened.

- « Sookie's right Ava, you shouldn't come with us. This is too dangerous so stay here. »

- « Listen to me Bill, if I don't come, my vision will come true, you will attack Maryann, drink her blood and be poisoned, I won't let this happen ! »

Ava wanted so badly to help Sookie and Bill, she couldn't stay here, doing nothing but waiting.

- « I won't let Bill drink Maryann's blood. Now, Ava you are staying here and don't you ever think about following us. »

With that Sookie and Bill left and Ava had no other choice. She was going to stay here with Jessica, Hoyt and Maxine while everyone was going to do something to save this town from Maryann's influence. Even Jason was going to do something, Ava had to do something, but what ?

That was when she had an idea, if she couldn't follow Sookie, she was going to get some help. There was only on person who could help, it was Eric. She wasn't very happy, she didn't really want to go and see him right now, but she needed his help. The only little problem was that her car was still at Sookie's, she needed to find a way to go to Shreveport.

- « Hoyt, give me your car's key. »

Hoyt looked at Ava, surprised.

- « Why do you need them ? If it's to follow Sookie and Bill I won't give them, I.. »

- « It's not, I'm going to get some help, okay ? »

Ava could tell that Hoyt was thinking.

- « How do I get my car back ? »

- « I will ask someone to bring your car back here tonight, don't you worry about that. »

Hoyt searched for his keys in his pocket and threw them at Ava. However, Jessica was blocking the door.

- « Where are you going Ava ? I won't let you put yourself in danger. »

- « It's okay Jessica, I'm going to Fangtasia. »

Jessica nodded, the young vampire knew that in Fangtasia Ava would be safe. She went back beside Hoyt.

- « Don't forget to call me when you get there Ava. »

- « Okay Jessica. »

Ava laughed, Jessica was acting like a mother. It was funny considering the fact that Ava was older than the vampire.

* * *

Fangtasia was open and a huge crowd was waiting to get inside. Ava didn't care about the line and she directly went in front of Pam. She heard some people groaning but that was the least of her worries.

- « Ava, what a pleasure to see you here. »

- « Is Eric here ? »

Pam smirked, something told Ava that she knew about Ava and Eric's time together, it was probably due to Ava's bite marks.

- « He is. »

- « Can you let me enter ? »

Pam didn't answer and moved in order to let Ava enter. Inside, Ava searched for Eric, he wasn't in his throne. She then felt someone behind her.

- « In his office. »

- « Thank you Pam. »

It seemed like Pam was nicer with Ava, it was something strange. Anyway, Ava made her way towards Eric's office and knocked at the door. She didn't even wait for an answer and entered.

- « My sweet Ava, to what do I owe this pleasure ? Were you already missing me, craving for my touch ? »

In a flash, Eric was in front of her, with his hands on her hips.

- « I need your help. »

The vampire smirked and pulled Ava closer to his hard body. Ava felt weak but she wasn't going to let Eric trap her again, she needed his help and only his help.

- « I am serious Eric, something strange is happening in Bon Temps because of a woman named Maryann, so I need you help. »

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter ! A huge thanks to everyone who read and comment this story._

_Now, don't forget to leave a review._

_Next chapter will be posted saturday !_


	27. Chapter 26

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 26 :

- « Why do you think I can help you? »

- « You are a vampire. »

Eric let go of Ava's hips and leant against his desk, his smirk never disappeared.

- « Why do you think I will help you ? »

Ava started to get upset, she didn't have time to play his game.

- « If you don't want to help me it's okay. I'll go. »

The young woman turned around and started to leave, but Eric grabbed her arm.

- « You're very touchy, aren't you ? »

- « I just don't have time for your game Eric. I need to help my friends in Bon Temps; I need to help Sookie. Maryann was the one who attacked Sookie. She's not human, I'm sure about that. I saw it. »

Eric appeared in front of Ava, the young woman looked at him in the eyes.

- « In my vision, Bill tried to drink her blood but her blood was poisoning him. She's not human and she's dangerous. I have to help.»

- « I'll think about helping you. »

Ava sighed, it wasn't the answer she wanted but it was better than a « no ». However, she wasn't going to wait for Eric's decision. She was going back to Bon Temps to help Sookie.

- « Can you move Eric ? I'd like to leave. »

Eric didn't budge.

- « Where do you think you're going ? »

- « Bon Temps, Sookie needs help. Now move Eric.»

Eric laughed and he was really getting on Ava's nerves. She really didn't have time for this.

- « I'm not letting you go back to Bon Temps. »

- « Why ? »

Eric put his hands on Ava's shoulders.

- « You said it, it's dangerous and I'm not going to lose my sweet Ava. »

Eric paused and Ava felt happy. Eric seemed to care about her, he wanted to protect her from Maryann. Perhaps, their time together meant something for him ? Ava smiled.

- « You're too useful for me. Your gift is too precious for me. »

Ava was hurt by this. She really thought Eric cared about her but she was so wrong. He was only interested by her power, nothing more. How could she have been so stupid ?

- « I don't care Eric. »

Ava started to move, ready to push Eric but she didn't even have time to do anything. Eric grabbed her like a bag and threw her on his shoulders.

- « What are you doing ? Put me down Eric ! »

Ava started to struggle, hitting Eric's back with her fists. Ava was angry at him, he was treating her like an object. The vampire didn't seem to care at all and started to make his way towards the door. What was he going to do with her ? Was he going to chain her up in the basement ? No, he wouldn't dare. He was leaving with her somewhere else.

However, the most embarrassing thing was that now Eric was crossing the bar with Ava. The young woman was ashamed, while Eric was loving every seconds of the situation. Everyone in Fangtasia looked at them, they were amused by this little show.

When they arrived outside, Eric didn't dropped Ava while he was talking to Pam. Ava continued to hit him and yell at him. She was sure that she looked like a crazy woman right now, but she didn't care. She was already humiliated enough, a little bit more wasn't going to change anything.

- « I'm going home. »

- « With her ? »

Ava couldn't see Pam's face right now, but she was sure that the vampire was surprised.

- « Yes. »

- « Are you sure about that Eric ? »

Eric nodded and started to walk away.

- « Where are we going ? »

- « My house. »

His house ? Eric Northman had a house, Ava found it hard to believe. She had always thought that he lived in Fangtasia in a coffin, anyway it didn't change Ava's mind. She didn't want to go with him anywhere.

- « Why are you taking me there ? I don't want to… »

- « Can't you shut up ? »

Ava still couldn't see Eric's face but she knew that this situation was amusing him. Then, the vampire dropped gently Ava on the ground. This was her chance, the young woman started to run towards Hoyt's car but it was pointless. Eric was in front of her before she had a chance to move.

- « Don't even try to do that again. You are going to come with me. »

Ava shook her head, she hated the way he talked to her. She wasn't an object.

- « You have no choice, so stop being stubborn Ava. »

Ava knew Eric was right, she was acting like a child. Plus, she had no choice, she couldn't do anything against him. He was a vampire after all.

- « Okay, but tell me how are we going to your house ? We're in the middle of an alley and I…. »

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence, Eric picked her up, just like he had done in Dallas. Ava held on his neck. She had her answer, they were going to go there using vampire speed. She hated that. She was glad that this time she didn't wear a dress, it would have been awful otherwise.

- « Wait a minute Eric. »

- « What is it this time ? »

The vampire was annoyed by Ava's attitude, she could see it in his face. She also realized that she was really a pain the ass right now. Well, she had a right to be like that, after all Eric started it didn't he ?

- « Hoyt's car. I promised him I'd send someone to bring his car back to him. I just can't.. »

- « Pam will take care of it later. »

Ava didn't even have time to answer, Eric was already leaving but he didn't use vampire speed, no he was flying. Ava gasped, they were flying, this wasn't possible. How could this happen ? She didn't know that vampires could fly. She then heard Eric's laugh and looked at him. He was smirking, enjoying Ava's reaction.

Ava wasn't very confident now, she could deal with vampire speed, but flying was another thing. It wasn't like she was afraid of flying, she just didn't trust Eric. She hoped that he wasn't going to drop her, he wouldn't do this, would he ? Her heartbeat increased at this thought.

Ava's grip on Eric tightened and she made sure to be as close to him as possible. She wasn't going to let him drop her if he wanted to.

- « Don't be afraid, I'm not going to drop you. »

* * *

When Eric landed, Ava was relieved. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to be on the ground. Eric on the other hand was smiling. Ava looked at him, that asshole had made fun of her during the flight and something told Ava that he wasn't finished. He was going to tease her about that later, she could see it in his eyes.

Ava then turned around and saw Eric's house. She couldn't believe it, this house was huge. Her own house seemed so ridiculous next to this one. She hadn't imagined Eric's house like that, she thought it would be like Bill's one, but she was so wrong.

She then felt Eric's hand taking her own, he was guiding her towards the house. Ava realized that their fingers were intertwined, she smiled but didn't really know why. It was ridiculous, she was acting like a teenager who was having a crush. Wait a minute, what was she saying ? There was no way she had a crush on Eric Northman, no. It was true that they had sex together and that it had meant something for her but that was all. Doubt took over Ava's mind. She didn't feel anything for him, she couldn't feel anything for him. She cared for him that was all and was just a little bit confused because of his blood and the fact that they had sex together. Yes, that was all, at least she tried to convince herself.

Ava didn't even notice that they were now inside the house, she was too lost in her thoughts. When Eric let go of her hand, she realized that they were inside. She looked around, this house was really beautiful, she was surprised. It didn't really look like a vampire house, it was definitely nothing like Bill's house. Everything was just so beautiful. Of course, the windows were blocked up but it wasn't important.

- « You like what you see ? »

Ava's attention turned to Eric. He was leaning against a wall, staring at her.

- « Your house is amazing. »

Suddenly, Ava's phone started to ring, it was Sookie. Ava picked up.

- « Where are you Ava ? »

- « Hello Sookie, I'm safe don't worry for me. »

Ava heard Sookie sighed.

- « I didn't ask you if your were safe I.. »

- « I'm with Eric. »

Silence. Ava could hear Sookie breathing on the phone.

- « What are you doing with him ? Are you out of your mind Ava ? We have enough problems, we don't need.. »

- « Stop it Sookie, I know what I'm doing. Now, tell me how was it tonight ? »

Ava could tell that Sookie was upset but the telepath couldn't do anything right now. She was in Bon Temps while Ava was in Shreveport.

- « It was just like in your vision, except that Bill didn't drink Maryann's blood and well, something strange happened. »

- « Oh ? »

- « I'll explain you later, not on the phone. When are you coming back ? We are at Lafayette's by the way. »

That was a good question and Ava didn't have the answer. Eric wasn't going to let her go now, and she didn't know when he was going to do so. The young woman looked at the vampire, he was still staring at her. Ava knew that he could hear her conversation with Sookie.

- « I don't know. »

- « What do you mean ? »

What could she answer, she could tell Sookie about Eric's attitude but if she did so, it wasn't going to help. It could only make things worse, Sookie would be worried for Ava and angry at Eric.

Just as Ava was about to answer, Eric took her phone from her hands.

- « Eric give it back ! »

Ava tried to get her phone back but Eric was too tall, it was pointless. The vampire seemed rather amused by this situation.

- « Ava ? Ava ? »

- « Miss Stackhouse, what a lovely.. »

- « Where is Ava ? What did you do to her Eric ? I swear that if you've touched her I'll kill you. »

Ava couldn't hear what Sookie was saying but it seemed to please Eric.

- « She's still here with me, safe and sound. Don't worry for her, she'll love to stay with me. I'll make sure that her night will be amazing. »

Ava's eyes went wide, she knew what he was implying. She wasn't against this idea in theory, but no, she wasn't going to sleep with Eric tonight, or tomorrow. There was no way she could do this with him again, she needed to talk about Dallas with him.

- « Goodbye Sookie. »

With that, Eric hung up and threw Ava's phone on a sofa. It wasn't long before the phone started to ring again. Sookie probably wasn't happy with Eric. Strangely, it made Ava smile. Eric was being a jerk but it was funny.

- « Do I make you smile Ava ? »

- « No. »

- « Liar. Don't you remember that we have a bond ? »

The bond, how could she have forgotten about that ? It was just so embarrassing, Eric could feel everything. She couldn't keep anything from him.

Gently, Eric led Ava towards one of the sofa and made her sit. He then joined her. Ava's phone was still ringing but it didn't seem to bother Eric. The vampire was staring at Ava, she felt self-conscious, he was nearly undressing her with his eyes. Ava felt excited by this and ashamed that she was feeling this way.

- « So.. Where am I going to sleep ? »

Ava needed to think about something else but asking Eric this question wasn't probably her best idea.

- « With me, of course. It's not like it didn't happen before. »

- « There are other rooms in this house, I'm sure about that. Why can't I have one of them ? »

Eric laughed and pushed Ava down on the sofa. He was now on top of her.

- « Because I want you and because you are not going to get much sleep tonight. »

Ava blushed and her heart skipped a beat. She needed to stay calm and resist him. She could do this.

- « I.. No, I won't do anything with you Eric. I won't let this happen again, I'm not a fangbanger and I'm not that kind of girl, I mean… »

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence, Eric's lips crashed on hers. She tried to resist but soon she felt herself kiss him back. It was foolish to deny it, she wanted Eric too. However, her mind told her to stop him and that was exactly what she did between his kisses.

- « I don't want to be used for sex, I have feelings Eric.»

The blond vampire looked at her, his fangs were down. His eyes showed lust.

- « Why do you think that I'm using you ? »

- « You're not ? »

He didn't answer and started to kiss her neck instead. Ava was confused, was he telling the truth ? Was it even possible for him to care for her or was he only trying to confuse her to get into her pants ? Her doubts were soon forgotten when she felt Eric's fang plunging in her shoulder. She was once again letting him bite her, and it felt good, she couldn't help but moan. While Eric was drinking from her shoulder, she felt his cold hand starting to unbutton her shorts and quickly took them off. If she was going to stop him, she needed to do it soon. Otherwise she knew that he wasn't going to stop.

However, Eric soon stopped what he was doing. Ava didn't know if she should be happy or disappointed. Anyway, even if he stopped drinking her blood, he didn't bulge, he was still on top of her. Ava wondered why he stopped, and she found out the answer very quickly. In a flash, Pam was standing there, fangs down.

- « Why do you need me Eric ? »

Eric sat up, and Ava saw Pam's eyes staring at her panties. It was embarrassing, Ava was sure that she was red like a tomato.

- « Bring this car back to Bill's house. »

Eric threw Pam the keys. Ava wondered how he even got them, actually she didn't really care. She just hoped that Pam would soon leave. She definitely didn't like the way Pam was staring at her.

- « Why do I have to do this ? »

She started to walk away, not waiting for Eric's answer. When Ava heard Pam slamming the door, Eric's attention went back to her.

- « Now, where were we ? »

Ava didn't even have time to react, Eric was again on the top of her, kissing her everywhere. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure. She definitely needed to stop him.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter ! Anyway, I will not update until next saturday because I'm working on my other story._

_A huge thanks to everyone who read this story, I'm really glad that you like it. I can promise you that you'll love the next chapters !_

_Anyway, don't forget to comment. I absolutely love to read your reviews, it makes me happy. So please, let me a review !_


	28. Chapter 27

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 27 :

His kisses, his touch were intoxicating. Ava loved every second of it, Eric surely knew what he was doing,. After all being a thousand years old gave you a lot of practice, that was sure.

They were still laying on the sofa, but this time Ava was only wearing her underwear and she knew that soon it would disappear. Eric wasn't very patient, she had learned this in Dallas.

Dallas, thinking about this made her shiver. Knowing that she was going to sleep with him again made her heart skip a beat. How could she resist him ? He was just handsome.

However, doubt went back into Ava's mind. Even if it felt so good and so right to be here with him, Ava couldn't help but feel like she was used. She felt like an object, a blood bag. Eric made her feel that way. He was gentle but still something felt wrong with him. Ava needed to stop him and between moans and kisses she succeeded in talking.

- « Stop.. Stop it Eric.. »

The vampire didn't care, it was like he didn't hear her. Ava had no other choice, she started to push him away with all her strength. This move made him stop and look at her in the eyes. Ava realized that he had blood around his mouth, it was a little bit scary.

- « Do you really want me to stop Ava ? »

He roughly gripped her hips, bringing her closer to his body. Ava moaned, she loved it but she couldn't let him win, not this time at least.

- « Yes. I don't want to.. »

- « You are a very very bad liar Ava. I can feel your desire for me, I can feel how much you want me, I can.. »

Eric didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, Ava had slapped him.

- « You're fierce, I like that. »

- « Fuck you Eric. »

Eric grinned, but strangely sat up without arguing more. If Ava had known that it would be so easy to stop him, she would have done it earlier. The young woman then stood up and picked up her clothes on the floor, then put them on. She didn't even glance at Eric, she was embarrassed by this situation. It wasn't like Eric had never seen her in her underwear or naked, she just felt shy in front of him tonight.

- « Where do I sleep ? I'm tired. »

She dared to look at him, he was still smirking and staring at Ava. The young woman put her hands on her hips.

- « So, Eric ? »

The vampire stood up and went next to her.

- « I'll show you. »

He took her hand and led her up the staircase. He then opened a door, it was probably his bedroom. The room was beautiful and the bed was huge, even bigger than the one they had in Dallas. Ava smiled, with that she could surely sleep well, of course if she didn't get any vision. However, she still wanted to try to have a room for herself.

- « Do I really have to sleep here ? »

- « Don't push your luck Ava. »

She didn't need more, it was pointless to argue. She couldn't win this time. She felt Eric's hand leaving her own. she was disappointed.

- « Okay. Hum, do you have something I can wear to sleep ? »

Eric smirked and put one of his hand on Ava's back, slowly caressing her. Ava needed to stay calm.

- « You can sleep naked or in you underwear, I don't mind. »

- « I'm sure you don't but I care. »

The vampire chuckled and made his way towards a wardrobe. He opened it and seconds later threw Ava a fangtasia shirt.

- « Thanks. Hum can I use your bathroom too ?»

Eric nodded and made a sign to Ava, showing her where the bathroom was. The blond vampire then left, letting Ava alone. The young woman sighed, and made her way towards the bathroom. She definitely needed to relax and a hot shower was going to help.

When Ava finished her shower, she was relaxed. She made her way towards the bed and got under the covers. This was so strange to be here, in Eric's house. If someone had told that weeks ago, she would have laughed. Eric was actually being nice to her, why ? That was a good question. He wanted to use her gift that was sure, he wanted to sleep with her, that was also sure. However, there was something else.

Her blood, maybe. Ava knew that Eric loved her blood, she remembered Dallas. He had told her that she tasted wonderful and that he wondered what she was. This question had surprised her, she was human, she didn't really understand why he was thinking that she was something else.

Ava then thought about the noises Eric made while he was drinking her blood were also very clear. He enjoyed it. Ava had to admit that his groans were almost erotic. She also had to admit that she liked it, when Eric drank her blood, it felt good, sure it hurt a bit but it was soon forgotten.

Why was she thinking about Eric and the way he made her feel again ? This vampire was always in her mind, it was getting annoying. She couldn't even close her eyes without picturing him, without thinking of him. It was just unbelievable, this vampire had some power over her mind and she hated that.

Why did she go to Fangtasia that night ? It would have been easier if she had listened to Sookie weeks ago, but no, she had to be stubborn and brave. However, if she hadn't met Eric, she may not have been alive right now. The vampire had saved her from Ian after all. Ava sighed, why was she so confused ? She really needed to refresh her memories.

The real issue was also the one created by Maryann. Ava didn't know if Eric would help her with this, she hoped so but he didn't seem to really care, or at least he didn't show it.

Another question flashed into her mind, what was Maryann ? She couldn't be human, it was true, how could a human transform into an awful beast with horns and claws ? This wasn't possible, so Maryann wasn't human but she was dangerous. Ava also wondered what she wanted. She had created a big mess in Bon Temps, she surely had something in her mind.

* * *

When Ava woke up, she found herself hugging Eric. She quickly got away from him, blushing. She then looked at him. He was sleeping peacefully, he was truly beautiful. Like that, he didn't look like a vampire, he seemed almost human.

Ava sighed and got out of the bed. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't leave this house and if she did, she was sure that Eric would be very upset and she didn't really want to deal with him like that. She decided to take a shower and get dressed.

After that, she went downstairs searching for something to eat. She hoped that Eric had thought about that, she was human she needed to eat. She made her way towards the kitchen and was relieved. There was something to eat and a little note from Eric. He had made Pam buying food for her that was great. Ava couldn't help but smile.

The young woman then decided to explore Eric's house, she was curious. However, just as she was starting to explore, her phone rang. It was Sookie.

- « Ava, how are you ? I was so worried for you, you didn't answer your phone last night after Eric took it from you. »

- « I'm okay Sookie. »

Ava could understand why Sookie was so worried, to tell the truth she would have been worried too if she was in Sookie's position.

- « Everything's alright. Eric didn't do anything. »

- « Please Ava tell me you didn't sleep with him again. »

Ava laughed.

- « I didn't but I nearly did. »

- « I'm glad you didn't Ava. Anyway, when do you think you'll be able to come back to Bon Temps ?»

That was a good question. Ava didn't really know.

- « When Eric will let me go. »

- « Is he holding you prisoner ? »

Was she a prisoner ? No, she was sure that she wasn't. Eric wouldn't be so nice if she was his prisoner.

- « No, I think he just want to protect me, well not me. Protecting my power. »

Sookie sighed, even if she wasn't with Ava right now, she was sure that her friend was sad. She could hear it in her tone. Sookie noticed something, Ava cared about Eric, and that worried the telepath. Ava shouldn't be attached to Eric like that, he wasn't good for her, he didn't deserve her. The vampire only wanted to use her.

However, Sookie had to admit that she was glad about one thing. Eric could keep Ava away from Bon Temps and away from Maryann. The young woman wasn't going to tell Ava about that.

- « Anyway, I hope he's going to help us with Maryann, I asked him but I don't really know if.. »

- « We'll see about that, but you know if he doesn't want to help us, don't worry about it. Bill is here and he will do anything in order to protect me and the town. »

Ava smiled, Bill was acting like a super hero just for Sookie.

- « Ava, when you'll come back, don't forget to call me. »

- « Okay. »

* * *

Ava was bored, sitting on the sofa, she hoped that Eric and Pam would soon wake up. Being alone in this big house was awful, she had nothing to do.

Finally she heard some noises coming from upstairs and seconds later, Eric was standing in front of her. he was wearing a grey suit, and was absolutely gorgeous; Ava couldn't stop starring at him.

- « Hi. »

She was ridiculous, you don't say « Hi » to a vampire. Ava blushed, what was wrong with her ?

- « We're going to Fangtasia, come. »

Ava stood up.

- « Are you going to help me ? »

Eric was silent and started to leave. Ava followed him, she wanted an answer right now.

- « Eric, answer me please. »

He was already outside, probably waiting for her, damn his vampire speed. Ava sighed and felt someone behind her, probably Pam.

- « I can understand now why Eric keeps you around. »

Ava turned around and looked at Pam. The vampire was eyeing her. That was when Ava remembered what happened last night and how Pam stared at her.

- « I really hope he will share you someday with me. »

Ava was speechless, Pam was being Pam but Ava wasn't used to this lesbian weirdness. She decided to walk away from Pam and not think about that anymore. She joined Eric who was waiting for her, smirking. he probably heard what Pam had said.

- « So, Eric are you going to help ? »

- « Later Ava. »

Ava sighed, she wasn't going to argue with him now. Eric approached her and just like last night he picked her up in his arms.

- « Are we going to fly again ? »

Eric nodded, seemed like she needed to get used to this flying thing. Ava then saw Pam next to them. She wondered if she could fly too. Soon, she had her answer, she couldn't. Apparently only old vampires could fly.

* * *

Ava was relieved when they landed in front of Fangtasia while Eric was laughing. During the flight, the vampire had been teasing her and it was really getting on her nerves. That was probably exactly what Eric wanted.

The young woman followed Eric when he entered the bar. However, she was soon alone. Eric used vampire speed to get in his office.

For once, the bar was nearly empty. It was strange but what caught Ava's attention were two little children. What were they doing here ? It wasn't a place for them.

When Ava approached them, she recognized them, it was Coby and Lisa, Arlene's children. They were here with Sam, Ava was confused. When Sam turned around, shock was written all over his face.

- « What the hell are you doing here Ava ? »

- « I could ask you the same question, Sam. What are you doing here with Coby and Lisa ?»

Sam didn't have time to answer, Coby was already answering Ava, telling her that they were here to ask for help. Ava looked at Sam who nodded.

- « It's about Maryann ? »

- « Yes. I'll ask for Eric's help. Do you know where he's ? »

Ava nodded and started to walk towards Eric's office. However, Sam grabbed her arm.

- « Are these bite marks Ava ? »

Sam was looking at Ava's neck, that only meant one thing : trouble. Ava hadn't thought about hiding her bite marks. She didn't want to show them but she didn't feel the need to hide them. Perhaps she should have. No, she shouldn't be ashamed of this.

She looked at Sam, he was upset. She could understand him but it was her life.

- « Who did this to you ? Eric ? Ava, I can't believe it, first Sookie, now you. What's wrong with you ? He's a fucking vampire, Ava. How could you let him do this to you ?»

- « It's okay Sam. »

Sam turned to Coby and Lisa, asking them to go and sit on a couch. His attention turned back to Ava.

- « It's not okay Ava. He bit you and he did it a few times. »

- « Sam, really it's nothing. »

- « How can you say that ? Oh, I think I understand, you're fucking him. This is just disgusting, he's fucking dead Ava.»

Ava was hurt, she could understand Sam's anger, he was worried for her but she didn't have the right to say that. Eric was a vampire, okay, but he wasn't that bad.

- « Listen Sam, I get it he's a vampire, he's bad and you are worried for me, but this is my life, and I do what I want. If I want to let him bite me or if I want to sleep with him then I'll do it. I don't care what you think or what people can think about that. »

Sam was ready to answer but he didn't because Eric was here, behind Ava. His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his body. This simple touch made Ava shiver, Eric always had this effect on her and she was definitely hating that.

- « You wanted to see me, shifter ? »

Sam nodded but Ava could see that he was upset. He didn't want to be here that was sure and seeing Eric holding her like that probably made him more angry. Actually, Sam stared at Eric like he wanted to kill him, which made Eric's grip on Ava tightened. The vampire was being possessive and somehow Ava liked that.

- « I need your help, Eric. »

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter ! Anyway, I have a little problem with my story, well not really a problem. I was afraid that I had made a mistake when I killed Godric. Actually, I realized that I had many ideas with Godric alive... And it's just awful. I was ready to rewrite my chapters but I decided to keep it like that because I had a crazy idea. I can't tell you more about this idea but if I write it you'll be surprised. I don't know what I'm going to do._

_Anyway, thank you for your reviews. Next chapter will be posted next saturday because this week is going to be awful. I have my exams and it's going to be like hell. I need to concentrate so I won't write._

_Now don't forget to review this chapter !_


	29. Chapter 28

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters infortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 28 :

Ava was sitting next to the two children. They were hypnotized by Eric, it was a little bit funny. Sam on the other hand was asking for Eric's help with Maryann. Apparently, Sam knew Maryann before she came to Bon Temps and he knew what she was : a Maenad. It was the first time Ava heard about something like that. She already had been surprised when she learned about vampires, but that was something else.

Ava listened to Eric and Sam's conversation. She wondered what Eric could answer. After all she had already asked for his help, and he hadn't answer her, what could be different now ?

Everything apparently. The vampire was willing to help, well he was only going to ask someone about the Maenad, but still he was helping. Ava couldn't believe it, why was he agreeing so easily ? This made no sense. Ava had asked him and she had thought that he would agree because she had been asking him. Was she nothing for him, just a fangbanger and a blood bag ? It was hurtful.

Ava's thoughts were interrupted when Eric's attention turned to the two children. Eric was strangely interested by Coby and Lisa. It was strange to see Eric like this, it was like he was playing with them. Pam on the other hand hated children, that was sure.

- « You make me so happy I never had any of you. »

**- « **Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny. They're like humans, but miniature. Teacup humans. »

Teacups humans ? Was he serious ? It was disturbing and funny at the same time. Ava knew that she should feel shocked by this but somehow she was rather amused. She also had to admit that she liked this side of Eric even if it was hard to say that.

When Eric stood up and started to leave with Sam and the children, Ava decided to follow them. That was when she saw Eric truly smiling and laughing when Pam said something to him in a foreign language. Then again, Ava found herself loving that part of him. Wait a minute, loving ? No, liking that was a better word, wasn't it ?

When Ava arrived in the parking, Eric was talking with Sam, ready to leave. The young woman wasn't going to let him go like that and she wasn't going to stay here in Fangtasia. She was going to go back to Bon Temps with Sam to help him.

- « Eric, wait a minute. »

- « Why should I Ava ? »

- « Because you can't leave like that. »

Eric raised an eyebrow and smirked which only made Ava angrier.

- « You are a jerk Eric. I asked for your help, and you didn't want to help me. Sam came and in a few seconds you agree to help him ? What the hell Eric ? I thought, I.. You just can't leave like that. »

Ava paused. She wasn't finished and looked at Sam.

- « I'm coming with you. you will need my help. Who knows, I may have a vision. »

She started to make her way towards Sam's car but Eric grabbed her arm.

- « Let me go Eric. »

- « I won't let you go with him. »

She didn't care about what Eric was saying. She wasn't going to sit in Fangtasia and wait until Eric came back.

- « Don't act like you care Eric, I am sick of your attitude. I am not your object and I will do what I want when I want. I won't let you order me around like a dog, I did last night but now I won't. »

At this very moment, she was proud of herself. For once, she stood up to Eric Northman and she wasn't going to stop now.

- « You are only playing with me Eric and I won't allow it anymore. »

Eric's grip on her arm tightened and the vampire pulled her closer to him. He was whispering to her, is tone was harsh.

- « Listen to me very closely Ava. You are not going with Sam back to Bon Temps, you will stay in Fangtasia with Pam until I came back. I don't care about what you want, I won't let you risk your life. »

He was still considering her like an object, she hated that.

- « Fuck you Eric. I'll do what I want. You want me to stay here while my friends are fighting against Maryann, I'm not going to do this. I can help them with my power. By the way, I know why you're doing this, you're afraid that I will die and that you won't be able to use my gift, but you know what I will never ever let you use me again. Now let me go.»

Ava heard the sound of Eric's fang but she wasn't afraid. She looked at Sam who seemed ready to intervene. When their eyes met, she hoped that Sam could see that she didn't want him to do so. This was between Eric and herself, and Ava knew that Eric wouldn't do anything to her.

- « I don't think you've understood, you are staying here. I won't let my human get hurt. I will chained you up in the basement if I need to. »

- « You wouldn't dare. »

- « Try me. »

Ava realized that Eric was deadly serious about chaining her up and she didn't want to be treated that way. She didn't know what to do right now.

- « Why are you doing this Eric ? »

Ava looked at him in eyes, she needed to understand why he was so determined to keep her in Fangtasia. Strangely, she could see something in his blue eyes, it was concern or so she thought. His look was soft and it was almost like he truly cared about her.

- « I want to keep you safe, that's all. »

Did he care about her ? It seemed so and this simple thought made Ava happy, she decided that she was going to stay here in Fangtasia even if she wasn't completely happy about that. She wanted to make this vampire happy because he cared about her. It was strange to think that Eric Northman was concerned about her but she started to believe it right now.

She felt Eric let go of her arm he probably knew her decision thanks to their bond. Eric's attention returned to Sam and to the children.

- « I'll let you know if I learn anything of use to you. Good night tiny humans. »

He winked at them and looked back at Ava. Out of the blue, Ava felt Eric giving her a quick peck on the lips and then he left.

- « Wow, he can fly! »

Ava chuckled, she felt like a teenager. This kiss had been so unexpected and wonderful. She was probably right, Eric cared about her otherwise he wouldn't have done that. Ava giggled, she was probably ridiculous right now but she didn't care. She was truly happy and couldn't help but smile.

- « Come on, Coby. Let's get you two back to Bon Temps. Come on, get in. let's go. »

The two children entered Sam's car but Sam stayed a little bit longer.

- « It's hard to say this Ava, but I'm glad that Eric wants you to stay here. He's right, Bon Temps is too dangerous right now for you, you'll be safe here. »

Ava sighed, Sam was right about Eric but still Ava was disappointed. However, she knew that she had made the right decision, it was like something told her that she didn't need to be in Bon Temps.

- « Call me if you need anything Sam and take care of the children. »

- « I will but don't worry for us Ava. I'm sure that everything will be alright. »

* * *

Ava was laying on Eric's couch in his office, she didn't want to stay in the bar. She hated watching vampires and fangbangers, they were so ridiculous sometimes and to tell the truth, the young woman was too preoccupied. She kept thinking about Maryann, She was angry at herself, she definitely should have gone with Sam, she had been so easily convinced by Eric. One single look in his blue eyes had been enough to make her stay in Fangtasia.

She had been so weak in front of him, again. She wasn't like that usually, why was she so different when she was with Eric ? She thought it was probably only because of the blood bond. She had also to admit that she was getting more attracted to him, again it was because of the blood bond and maybe the fact that they've had sex together. She really needed to stop thinking about Eric, it was only making things get worse. She needed to think about him; that was sure, but not right now. She needed to be relaxed to do so.

Ava's thoughts then drifted on her gift. She realized that she hadn't got any vision since the one about Maryann last night. It was strange, especially when so many things were happening. She should already have had a vision about Maryann today, what was wrong with her ? Had she lost her power ? No, this wasn't possible, well she hoped so. She also wished that she could control her visions, she remembered her conversation with her grandmother, she needed to find the second diary, this was the key. She also thought about Godric, he had helped her somehow, his words were reassuring and she wished he was still alive, he could have helped right now. Ava was sure that he probably knew how to help her but he was dead now and wasn't coming back.

* * *

Ava didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until she was woken up by the sound of her phone. She reached for it, it was Sookie. Ava felt apprehension, she was worried and hoped that Sookie was going to announce a good news.

- « It's over Ava ! »

- « What do you mean ? »

- « Maryann, she's dead. Sam took care of her with Bill's help. Everything's back to normal. »

Ava couldn't believe it, was she dreaming ? How was that even possible ? Eric had gone to learn things about Maryann and she was already dead. How did it happen ?

- « Are you sure about that ? I mean… »

- « I am Ava. I.. It's really over, you can come back now. »

This was just unbelievable, everything had happened so fast. It wasn't like Ava was complaining, on the contrary, she was rather happy. However, she hadn't imagined that it would happen so fast.

Ava could go back to Bon Temps, Sookie was right. Bon Temps was safe again. The young woman smiled.

- « I'll be back tomorrow Sookie. It's nearly dawn and I'm stuck in fangtasia until Eric come back and I don't think he'll back today.»

- « Okay, then see you tomorrow. »

When Ava hung back up, she was relieved and excited for tomorrow. She also wondered what was going to happen now. Maryann was dead, Eric was gone to find some information about her and she was still in Fangtasia with Pam. When Eric will be coming back tomorrow, what will he do with her ?

They needed to talk, Ava wanted to understand what was happening between them. Will he be the same with her knowing that she was safe ? Ava sighed and lay down on the couch again. She wondered what she was going to do to tell the truth. She needed to talk with Eric but she wanted to go back to Bon Temps as soon as possible. She needed to think about that.

The door's office then opened revealing Pam. The vampire seemed bored, like always actually.

- « We're staying here. Eric will be back tomorrow night.»

- « I don't need to stay here anymore Pam, I will leave in the morning. »

Pam raised an eyebrow and closed the door.

- « I don't think that Eric will not be pleased if you leave. He asked me to keep you here by any means possible.»

- « I don't think you've understood Pam, I don't need Eric's protection anymore. Maryann is dead so everything's okay, I can go back to Bon Temps. »

- « You're really annoying you know that ? My maker asked me something and I'll follow his order. You should obey him too if you don't want to stay in the basement. »

The basement, again. Eric had probably asked Pam to chain Ava up in the basement if she didn't agree. She had no choice. Well that wasn't really true, she could pretend to agree and leave in the morning, it was very easy actually.

- « Fine, you won. I'll stay here. »

* * *

Pam was sleeping somewhere in Fangtasia and unfortunately for Ava , the vampire made sure to lock every doors. Ava was trapped, she should have known that it wouldn't be easy to leave. Pam wasn't stupid, she probably knew that Ava would try to leave.

However, the young woman was determined to leave and this little issue wasn't going to stop her. She would find a way to get out of here, she could search for a key. Ava made her way towards Eric's office and entered. Then she started her research. She felt bad for doing this and was sure that Eric would be furious when he would find out but she had the right to do this.

The first thing Ava found wasn't the key, it was something better. She found her grandmother's diary, the one Eric had taken from her. Ava didn't hesitate and took it, it was hers after all and she would probably need it later. There was perhaps something inside of this diary that would help her with her gift and also help her to find the second diary.

When Ava touched the corner of the desk, she gasped. It seemed like her gift was still working. She saw were she could find a key. This was just perfect and at this moment she loved her gift. She quickly took the key, called a cab and left Fangtasia. Strangely Ava felt a jolt of excitement, she was leaving even if Eric wanted her to stay, she was disobeying him and she was excited about that. She wished she could see his face when he will realize that she wasn't in Fangtasia anymore. It would probably funny but scary at the same time. Ava knew that he would be more than furious, he would probably make her pay.

Before Ava knew it, she was back in Bon Temps. Her cab brought her to Sookie's house. When the young woman got out of the car, she gasped. Sookie's house was awful, she had seen it in her vision but seeing it with her own eyes was worst.

Ava then made her way towards the door and knocked. Seconds later Sookie opened the door, smiling.

- « Ava ? You're already here ? I thought… »

- « I know, let's say I ran away from Fangtasia. I couldn't stay here longer, I wanted to come back. »

- « Okay, let's go inside so we can talk about everything. »

Sookie explained Ava everything that had happened last night, the telepath also told her about what she had done to Maryann. Ava was fascinated with everything and very glad that Maryann was dead. Ava had also talked with Tara and helped Sookie cleaning the house.

The telepath had also tried to question Ava about what had happened with Eric but her friend didn't want to talk about that. Sookie had tried to read her mind of course, but Ava blocked her and the waitress was getting frustrated. However, she knew that Ava would talk to her about that someday.

* * *

« Home sweet home » Ava thought when she came back home. The first thing she did when she entered her house was sitting on the sofa. It was so good to be here again, however Ava's peace was soon interrupted when her thoughts drifted on Ian. She was not safe in her house, she knew this. Who knew ? He could be watching her right now. This simple thought was scary.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Ava froze. It seemed like a bad horror movie right now. What was she going to do ?

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter even if I'm sure that it's not a very good chapter. Anyway, here it is._

_Thank you for all your reviews and don't forget to comment this chapter. You may get the next one faster if you leave me a review._


	30. Chapter 29

Hello !

Title : Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 29 :

Ava didn't need to panic, no, everything was going to be fine. She was only stressed because of everything that had happened. After all, if Ian was here, he wouldn't knock at the door would he ?

The young woman took a deep breath and her father's gun. She was ready to shoot if it was Ian. She slowly made her way towards the door and was relieved when she saw that it wasn't Ian. Actually, Eric was standing here, waiting for her to open the door.

Ava smiled, she had been afraid for nothing and seeing Eric here made her happy. However, her mood changed when she realized that the vampire was probably furious at her for leaving. She wondered if she should open the door or if she should ignore Eric.

Ignoring him was a good solution, she wouldn't have to face him, get angry and argue with him. However, Eric knew she was here and it would only make him more furious and that was something Ava didn't want. An angry Eric wasn't what she wanted. She knew that he would make her pay if she did so. However, there was something exciting about this idea, how could he make her pay ? Ava was sure that he wouldn't hurt her physically at least, she was sure that Eric could be very imaginative. What was she thinking ? She shouldn't about that right now.

Now, about the second option. She would have to face an angry Eric and that could be really something. She didn't want to argue with him, she didn't want to deal with his attitude tonight. However, Ava knew one thing, Eric couldn't do anything to her, she hadn't invited him inside her house. So she could open the door without being afraid, and that was exactly what she did.

The look on Eric's face was scary, but Ava smiled. Se felt self-confident and waited to see what the vampire was going to say.

- « You were supposed to stay in Fangtasia and wait for me, Miss Cole. »

- « Maryann was dead, Bon Temps was a safe place again so I don't why I should have stayed in your bar, alone, bored and waiting for you. »

Eric's fangs were down seconds later. Yes, he was definitely furious. Ava couldn't help but be turned on by this. What was wrong with her ? She should be afraid or at least concerned by this, but no, she was only getting excited.

- « You disobeyed me while I was trying to protect you and keep you safe. You are mine, you should remember that. »

- « Protecting me or my power ? I was stupid enough to believe that you cared for me Eric. »

Ava paused, she started to get really upset right now.

- « I am not your dog, I already told you that. You can't order me around. I wanted to go home, you should have known that.. »

- « I don't care. »

His tone was harsh. Ava could see that he was trying to stay as calm as possible. She didn't understand why he was reacting like that. She could understand that he didn't like the fact that she had left but it was nothing.

- « Why are you here ? »

- « You already know the answer. »

He was furious at her, she got it but it wasn't the only reason. She was sure that somehow he had something else in his mind. A small part of her hoped that it was because he wanted to see her, it was wishful thinking of course but she couldn't help herself.

- «No, I don't Eric. »

She looked at him in the eyes, and there was something in those blue orbs. She couldn't say what, perhaps emotion ? No, it wasn't possible but still she had seen something even if it was for a brief instant. Now his stare was cold again.

- « We still have an arrangement, Ava. »

Ava had almost forgotten about that. Eric was here to protect her from Ian of course.

- « There's something else Eric, isn't it ? »

- « No, there isn't. Now you're going to invite me in so I can protect you or have passionate primal sex with you... How about both? »

Ava's first thought was to answer « both », of course but she didn't need Eric to know that she completely adored his proposal. No, she needed to act like she wasn't interested, it would be hard because she couldn't deny it. She wanted Eric more than anything right now. She took a deep breath.

- « I won't invite you in Eric. »

- « Ava, Ava, why do you persist in resisting me ? I know exactly what you want right now, and do I have to remind you of Ian's intrusion in your dream ? He could come back and if I can't come inside, I can't help you. »

He was right and Ava hated that. It was true that now she knew what Ian could do and it scared her, she needed to be protected while she was sleeping and only Eric could do that. She had no choice, that was frustrating, actually Eric was frustrating. The young woman sighed.

- « Will you please come in, Mister Northman ? »

In a flash Eric was next to her and Ava closed the door, made her way towards the living room with the vampire behind her. She hoped that she could resist him, no she didn't hope, she was going to do so. Plus, this could be the best moment to talk about what had happened in Dallas.

Ava sat on the sofa while Eric started to examine everything in the room. Ava was glad that she had hidden her grandmother's diary, the one she had taken back in his office. That made her noticed that she should think about the second one and try to search for it. Anyway, it wasn't the right time to think about that.

- « I want to talk about what happened in Dallas. »

Eric froze and looked at her in the eyes. Then he slowly made his way towards the sofa and sat down next to her. Ava's heart skipped a beat when she felt his cold hand on her thigh.

- « You want to talk about the way you were screaming my name, the way you were asking me for more ? Do you really want to talk about that ? »

He was teasing her, slowly drawing circle with his hand on her thigh. She couldn't deny it, she was turned on by this simple gesture.

- « You're not going to distract me by talking like that Eric. »

**- « **I already have. »

He was so right but Ava was determined to get some answers. She needed to focus on what she wanted to know.

- « I want to know if it meant something to you or was I another object ? Do you see me as another fangbanger, because I can tell you that I don't want to be treated that way Eric. »

He was silent, deadly silent. Ava tried to imagine what he was thinking but she couldn't. Eric was too complicated.

She was also getting impatient, his silence was killing her. She started to believe that she was nothing to him, and somehow it hurt her. She shouldn't feel that way but she couldn't help herself.

She started to feel some tears in her eyes, she wasn't going to cry over that, no she wasn't that kind of girl. She didn't even love Eric, that was something she was sure. She cared deeply about him, that was all. Anyway, she couldn't look at him right now. She didn't trust herself.

That was when she felt Eric's hand on her chin, he wanted her to look at him and when she did, she saw again this little spark in his eyes. His stare was soft and caring. It was like Eric was trying to glamour her, but of course he couldn't.

- « Listen to me Ava. You are not another fangbanger, you are very special to me, is that understood ? »

- « Yeah, because of my power, I know that Eric. »

She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't any power. Eric wouldn't be here that was sure, everything would be so easy.

- « Not only because of your gift, my dear Ava. »

Was it true or was he just trying to get in her pants ? Ava hoped that it was true.

- « Are you playing with me again ? »

- « No. »

Ava could tell that he was sincere, she didn't know how she knew this but it was like she could feel it.

- « I'm not used to care about humans, I'm not used to have feelings for human and I strangely care about you Miss Cole. »

She was speechless, Eric was admitting that he cared about her. It was just unbelievable but great. she felt truly happy now, this day couldn't have ended better.

- « Now, what about this passionate primal sex ? »

The vampire was now smirking, and Ava knew that he was back teasing her but she didn't really mind. After what she had said, nothing could have changer her joyful mood.

However, she wasn't ready to give in. No, she would resist him and it wasn't his little confession that would change that. She truly believed him that wasn't the problem, but she needed time to get used to this.

- « No sex, Eric. »

- « Are you sure about that ? Because I can feel that you want me as much as I want you right now. »

The blood bond, she had forgotten about that again. He knew everything about her now, it was frustrating.

However, Ava was stubborn and even if her body wanted something from Eric, her mind was completely against this idea.

- « I am definitely sure about that, Eric. »

- « That's a shame. I won't even get the chance to taste your intoxicating blood.»

* * *

Ava didn't know how long Eric stayed at her house, she had fallen asleep while they were talking. For once, Eric hadn't been arrogant and they talked about everything. It was strange to talk with him like that.

Their conversation had also been about Godric. Ava had learned many things about Eric's maker, Eric had strangely been very talkative about him, it surprised Ava. She could have never thought that he would talk about Godric with her.

Eric had also told her that Godric explained him his relationship with Rose when they were in Dallas. It seemed that Eric knew more about that than Ava. The young woman could understand why Eric knew more but she wanted Eric to explain her everything She needed to know, but the vampire didn't want to tell her anything. She had been frustrated but she knew that soon he would tell her, it was just a matter of time.

Now, it was the morning and Ava felt relaxed. She was happy and couldn't help but smile. She was probably ridiculous but she didn't care. She was definitely behaving like a teenager, but it felt so good to be like that.

It was Eric that was making her feel that way. It was strange to think that, she had hated him when she had met him. She hated his attitude, everything about him but everything had changed now. She had seen that he wasn't so bad after all, he had something that looked like a heart and that made her care for him.

Ava's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sookie was standing here waiting for her friend. Ava opened the door, surprised to see the telepath here.

- « Sookie, what are you doing here ? »

- « I wanted to see you and ask for your help. I need to clean the house and it would be easier with you. Tara is already helping me but I think you really could be helpful. »

- « You could have called me. »

Sookie smiled.

- « I know, but I needed to get out of the house a little. »

- « Okay, Give me five minutes and I'll be ready. »

* * *

Ava was sure that Sookie was trying to read her mind, it was evident that the waitress wanted to know why Ava was grinning. However, Ava wanted to keep the reason of her joyful mood secret. She didn't want Sookie to know that Eric made her happy, well not now at least. Sookie wouldn't be happy about that.

- « That's enough Ava. »

Ava laughed, yes Sookie was really annoyed.

- « Sookie, if I don't want you to read my mind, it's because I have my reasons. »

- « I know but.. »

- « I'll tell you in time okay ? Now let's work. »

Sookie was not happy, definitely not but she was silent for a few minutes. Her silence didn't last very long. Sookie was stubborn when she wanted to know something.

Ava also knew that she couldn't be silent if Sookie kept asking her questions. She was weak in front of Sookie, she didn't know why. She knew she could tell her everything.

- « Come on Ava, tell me. I will find out eventually, sooner or later. »

Ava sighed.

- « It's Eric. I talked with him last night, it was great and that's all.»

No that wasn't all but Sookie didn't need to know everything; She would surely hate the fact that Ava was attached to Eric. She would also hate the fact that Eric had said that he cared about her, well she would not hate that idea, she wouldn't believe it. Perhaps she was right ? No, Ava knew that Eric had been sincere.

- « Did you only talk with him or did you… »

- « It's not what you think, we only talked. He was really nice, that's why I'm happy.»

Sookie didn't seem convinced, well that was understandable. Ava wouldn't believe herself to tell the truth.

- « You are lying Ava. I can always when you're lying. »

- « Even if you were right Sookie, I'd like to keep some things to myself. »

Sookie frowned.

- « Do you remember what you promised in Dallas, Ava ? »

Of course she remembered. She had promised Sookie to tell her everything. She was trapped, she had made a promise and she wasn't the kind of girl to break a promise.

- « Okay, you got me Sookie. Eric came and said he cared about me, we talked about everything including Godric. That's why I'm very happy today. »

The telepath was dumbfounded., she was sure that Eric was playing with her friend and she didn't like that. He had probably told her that he cared about her to be able to do whatever he wanted. Sookie couldn't believed that her friend was so naïve. Eric Northman was a liar and a jerk, Ava deserved better, much better than him.

- « Ava, how can you believe him ? He's playing with you, he wants to use you. You shouldn't let him do this to you. »

- « No, Sookie it's not what you think. I believe him. By the way, he only said that he cared about me it's nothing. There is nothing between Eric and I. »

It was true, there was nothing between them, well not really. They've had sex after all, it wasn't nothing. However, it wasn't like there was something else. Ava didn't know if she should feel happy or disappointed about that.

- « You are lying to yourself Ava, you care about Eric more than you think. »

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I can already tell you that the next one will be something good I think. There will be some action. I'm not going to tell you more about that. Anyway, I'll probably post it next saturday or sooner, I don't really know._

_Again, thank you for your reviews._

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little comment._


	31. Chapter 30

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 30 :

Sookie was wrong, Ava cared about Eric but she wasn't lying to herself no. She had admitted that she cared about him, where was the problem ? It wasn't like she loved him or something like that. No, Ava just liked the fact that this vampire was concerned about her.

It was true that she had slept with him, but sleeping with someone didn't always mean that you loved the person. Plus, when they had sex, Ava was vulnerable and too disturbed to resist him. More, when Eric kissed her two nights ago, he wanted to do more but she had resisted him, that just proved her point. Well, she couldn't tell Sookie about that, her friend didn't need to know that.

Ava felt angry at Sookie. It was like her friend was judging her and telling her what to do. This was her life, her feelings. It was not hers to speculate if it was wrong or right to believe Eric or even to spend time with the vampire.

Ava had supported Sookie with her relationship with Bill, she hadn't judged her or said that she shouldn't be with him. She had been happy for her while everyone was worried for her, while everyone disliked Bill. It was approximately the same situation now, except for the fact that Ava didn't love Eric and that they weren't together, they were nothing.

Why couldn't Sookie be happy that Eric wasn't a complete asshole with Ava and that he cared about her ? She should be, because that meant he would do nearly anything to protect her. This was great.

- « You are wrong Sookie. »

When Sookie was about to answer, Ava cut her off. Her tone was harsh.

- « I don't want to talk about Eric anymore. End of the discussion. »

Sookie was silent, she knew that Ava was stubborn. The telepath also knew that Ava wouldn't want to talk about that again. To tell the truth, Sookie that she may have gone too far, she knew when Ava was upset and now she was definitely furious at her. Hopefully, her anger would soon vanish.

* * *

Ava left Sookie's house in the afternoon. She wanted to help her friend but she was still angry at her, so it was better to leave. On her way home, Ava had a strange feeling, something was wrong but the young woman couldn't say what. It was like, someone was trying to warn her, to prevent her from going home.

She was worried because of this sensation, could this be like one of her visions ? It was a possibility. However, it could also be nothing. Ava didn't know what to think. She sighed, she was only worrying for nothing. If something was wrong, she would have had a vision, wouldn't she ? Of course, her power worked like that.

Ava parked in front of her house, nothing was wrong. She had been worried for nothing, she really needed to relax and that was exactly what she was going to do at home or so she thought. She made her way towards the door and her bad feeling increased. She shook her head and opened the door.

When she arrived in the living room, she froze. Here, sitting on the sofa was Ian, a sadistic smirk on his face. Ava started to back away but soon she was trapped. Two other men were here blocking the door, Ava couldn't do anything. There was no escape. She should have been more careful, she should have listened to this feeling, but she didn't and now she was in a real mess.

- « Finally Ava, I was getting impatient. »

She was afraid and speechless. One of the men grabbed her arms and hold them behind her back. His grip was strong and it hurt.

- « No answer ? Come on Ava, say something. »

He was loving this situation, he was adoring the fact that he had power over her. Ava was at his mercy, no one could save her now. It was daylight so Eric was sleeping, Sookie was busy, and Ava was sure that she couldn't call anyone now. Ian wouldn't let this happen. She was alone with three men, she could only rely on herself.

What could she do ? She could try to escape, well it wasn't going to work that was sure. However, if Ava was sure about one thing, it was that she was going to fight no matter what was going to happen. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to make it easy. She could at least hope that she would last until nightfall, it would give her a chance to live. Eric could sense her fear, and even the fact that she may be dying and he would come and save her, like he did before.

Yes, Eric would save her, he cared about her, didn't he ? Now, she just needed to stay alive and here until nightfall. It was easy to say.

- « Bring her to me, Nate. »

Ava didn't have time to realize what was happening, she was dragged and threw on the sofa next to Ian by this Nate. She didn't even try to get up or fight, it was pointless.

- « How beautiful you are, however I must say that these bite marks are a shame. »

While Ian was talking, his hand was caressing Eric's mark on her neck and shoulder. He was disgusting.

- « Fuck you. »

His smirk widened and his hand stopped on Ava's shoulder.

- « You are really brave, Ava but let me tell you one thing. »

He paused and his grip on her shoulder tightened. It was painful.

- « You are going to do as I say because you are alone. No one will come for you, no one will save you this time. »

That was where he was wrong, she may be alone right now but at nightfall Eric would be here. Ian and his friends couldn't do anything against Eric, he was a vampire and they were plain humans. However, Ian seemed to read her mind.

- « Don't you ever think about your little vampire, he will be busy at nightfall. We've had something in store for him. Actually, there will be a surprise waiting for him in his awful bar. Poor little thing, you are really alone.»

Ava's eyes widened in fear, it couldn't be true. Ian was inevitably lying.

- « He will come, I know that he will. »

- « Oh no, he won't. Trust me. »

Ian was wrong, Ava needed to believe that. It was the only way, she needed to keep faith in Eric otherwise she would lose the fight.

By the way, there was something strange right now. Why were they still in her house ? It wasn't logical, Ian should have brought her somewhere else. It was too easy to stay here. Ava didn't understand, perhaps they were waiting for something or searching for something.

Another question popped up in Ava's mind. How did they enter in her house ? She was sure that she had locked the door, it was impossible to come inside. The only way to get some answer was to ask Ian. Plus, Ava would be gaining time. It was late in the afternoon after all.

- « How did you get inside the house ? Why are we still here ? What do you want from me ? »

Ian laughed and his « friends » too. Their laughs were scary.

- « I was wondering when you'll ask me those questions. First my dear Ava, you know what I want from you, did you forget about our little conversation in your dream ? By the way, I was quite disappointed when you woke up. »

Ava was about to answer him but Ian was too fast.

- « We're still here because I need to find the second diary. Nate is going to search for it.»

Ava watched one of the men starting to search everywhere. Ian knew about the second diary, how was it possible ? She thought that she was the only one to know that. She hoped that this Nate wouldn't find it. The question was also why did Ian want the diary ? He couldn't use it, the diary could only make Ava control her power. That was it, Ian wanted the diary because of her power, he probably believed that he could blackmail her with that.

- « I'll never ever let you use me Ian. You can do whatever you want to me, I'll never let you win. »

Anger flashed on Ian's face. Ava remembered the last time she had seen him like this, it was in her dream and he had nearly killed her. Ava was playing a dangerous game right now and she knew that. She was playing with her life.

- « I already told you Ava that if I can't use your power, no one will. I'll kill you if it's necessary. »

His grip on her shoulder was stronger than ever, it wasn't possible for a human to be that strong, was it ? If Ian wasn't human, what was he ? No, he was human.

- « Oh, by the way, I almost forgot to tell you something. I took care of your guardian. »

Ava didn't understand what Ian was talking about, a guardian ? What was that ? Had he lost his mind ?

- « You really don't what I'm talking, you're really useless aren't you ? A guardian stays with you until you can use your power, he protects you, he helps you, he gives you some clue about how to use your gift. »

- « I don't have a guardian. »

Ian smirked.

- « That's where you are wrong. Guardians are not humans, they are usually animals like cats for example. Fantastic creatures in fact. »

Cats ? No, it wasn't possible. Could the old wandering cat be a guardian ?Strangely it would make sense, the cat had been here when Ian tried to get in her house the first time, and his presence was reassuring. Ava didn't know what to believe, it was just so confusing.

- « What.. What did you mean when you said you took care of it ? Did you kill the cat ? »

Ian laughed and Ava's heart broke. He had killed an animal, an innocent cat. This man was insane.

- « Don't worry, I didn't kill it. I only made sure that he won't be bothering me. I really hate cats, their scents are disgusting. »

What did he do to this cat ? Ava couldn't help but hope that her little pet was alright. It was strange but she felt guilty because it was her fault if this cat was hurt.

* * *

Hours passed and soon it was nighttime and unfortunately Ian had been right. Eric wasn't here, Ava started to believe that he wouldn't come. It made her worried for the vampire. She knew that he could take care of himself but she couldn't help but be afraid for him. Ian was insane, who knew what he had planned for Eric.

Ava also felt worried for Pam, if Ian had done something in Fangtasia, Pam would be here too. She could be in danger too, Pam hadn't been always nice with Ava but she was Eric's child and she was funny sometimes.

Ava could see that Ian was getting impatient, he was pacing up and down waiting for Nate to find the diary. Ava knew that it was a waste of effort, he wouldn't find it here.

During these hours, Ava had thought about escaping. She even tried to make some crazy plan to get out of here but she couldn't find a good plan. Ian was too fast, too strong and not alone.

Suddenly, Nate came back from the attic, screaming.

- « I've found it Ian. It was hidden. »

Nate threw the diary at Ian who smirked. He had full power over her now and who knew what he would do now ?

- « Amazing. Let's go now. »

Ava didn't even have time to realize what was happening. Nate grabbed her roughly and started to follow Ian and the other men whose name was Blaine. They were getting out of the house, and this time Ava was terrified. Where were they taking her ? What were they going to do with her ? She didn't want to be held prisoner. Ava started to struggle, she tried to grab everything in order to stay in the house which only caused Nate to slap her hard in the face. She could feel blood in her mouth.

- « Nate.. Don't hurt her to much _now. »_

Ian insisted on the « now », which made Ava more terrified than ever. They were going to make her suffer until she couldn't take it anymore. They wanted her to give in and let them use her. Why was she so cursed ?

They started to move again but suddenly Ian froze. They were still inside the house, Ava tried to see what made Ian stop and what she saw made her heart skipped a beat.

- « Eric. »

The vampire was standing her, covered in blood, but not his. Ava was sure about that, it was someone else's blood. His fangs were down and he was more than furious. The look on his face was scary, it was clear that he wanted to kill anyone. He started to make his way towards the house.

Blaine started to back away, but Ian was still standing here. It was like he was waiting for Eric to come, it was like he wasn't afraid of Eric which was very strange considering the fact that Eric was an angry vampire right now.

- « Don't worry, this vampire can't enter unless he's invited in. »

Eric smirked, he had heard what Ian said and enjoyed this situation. This man didn't know that he had been invited in last night, he didn't know what Eric was going to do with him and his friends. The vampire wanted to make them suffer, to make them beg for him to end their suffering. He wanted nothing more than tear them apart for what they've done to Fangtasia and to his Ava.

- « He had been invited in, Ian, last night exactly. »

Ian turned pale, he probably realized that he was in a real mess right now. He probably hadn't planned this. At this moment, Ava was just so glad that she had let Eric inside. She was also happy because he had come for her because he cared.

What happened next was a little disturbing. Ava saw Ian and Blaine strip themselves and transform into wolves. What the hell was that ? She must be dreaming, it wasn't possible. The young woman didn't have time to think more, Nate threw her against the nearest furniture. She hit it and man it hurt. She then landed on the floor while Nate was also turning into a wolf. Ava was lost and confused, what were they ?

The next thing she saw made her afraid for Eric. The three wolves jumped on Eric and started to attack him. This fight was unfair, Eric was alone against three attackers. She needed to do something.

She quickly got up and searched for her father's gun. She took it and aimed at one the wolf. She trembled, she had never been good at shooting. Her father had told her how to do this but it was a long time ago. However, it wasn't time to think about that, she fired, hoping that she wouldn't touch Eric.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter and I really hope that I will get more than one review for this chapter... _

_So please don't forget to leave me a comment, it's very important for me, I want to know what you think.  
_


	32. Chapter 31

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 31 :

Ava did it ! She had hit one of the wolves who fell on the ground and transformed back into a human. It was Nate, he was moaning in pain. Ava saw that she had hit him in the stomach, blood was starting to flow from his body. Ava could see that he was really in pain and that she did a great job, well if shooting someone in the stomach was a great job. Anyway, now Eric could concentrate on the two others wolves and this fight could be fair.

However, there was something that Ava hadn't planned. Blaine stopped fighting with Eric, and was back in his human form. He quickly rushed to Nate's side. Ava couldn't hear what he was saying to him but he seemed worried. Soon, Blaine's gaze fell on Ava, and let's say that he didn't seem happy, not at all. Ava could see that he was furious at her, more than that, the young woman could see that this man wanted to kill her right now.

- « You bitch, you dared to shoot my brother ! I'm going to make you pay for that ! »

Ava was terrified, she needed to shoot Blaine too, it was easy, wasn't it ? No it wasn't, because there was one little problem. She didn't have any bullet left, she had only one choice running away. She dropped the gun on the floor and tried to go upstairs where she could hide but she was too slow. She had hardly took a few steps when Blaine grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the ground. she didn't even have time to realize what was happening, Blaine was on top of her, choking her. It was hard to breathe, she needed to do something. She was alone, Eric was still outside fighting with Ian.

She couldn't get Blaine off of her, he was too strong. However, Ava noticed that the gun was reachable, she could use it to hit him. It was her only chance.

She succeeded in taking the gun and in hitting Blaine with all her strength. The man was hurt and let go of Ava who quickly stood up and ran away from him. Unfortunately, this time again, Blaine caught her and this time he threw her on coffee table, which was made of glass for a small part of it.

Ava felt pieces of glass piercing her body, especially her arms. She had fell head first on the table but thankfully she had put her arms to protect her face. She then felt Blaine's hands on her head, he grabbed her hair and hold her up. He was ready to throw her again on the ground but stopped strangely.

He then let her go and went back outside. Ava was out of breath and hurt. The cuts on her arms were painful but she needed to concentrate. Why did Blaine let her go ? He desperately wanted to kill her but stopped, there was something wrong. Her first thought was that something had happened to Eric., no it wasn't possible. Eric was too strong wasn't he ?

She ran towards the door to get outside, she didn't pay attention to the pain she was feeling all over her body. She needed to make sure that Eric was safe. When she arrived at the door, she could see that the vampire was safe and sound. Ian was next to Nate who was still lying on the floor. Blaine was here too.

Eric was ready to attack them again but Ian started to run away. Blaine on the other hand didn't move and stayed next to his brother but he was soon pushed away by Eric. The vampire then plunge his fangs into Nate, draining him. When Eric was sure that Nate was dead, he stopped and looked at Blaine in the eyes, a scary smirk on his face.

Blaine was shocked, and hurt. He had lost his brother, however just as Eric was about to attack him, he transformed into a wolf and joined Ian. Ava looked at the two wolves and realized that Ian had the diary in his mouth, how did he succeed to take it again ? The young woman then watched the wolves running away. It was over.

She couldn't describe what she was feeling now. She was hurt but relieved that this nightmare was over. Strangely, she didn't feel the need to cry now even if her whole body was shaking. Actually, she was still shocked by the fact that Ian had been in her house. He had nearly kidnapped her and he had transformed into a wolf, what was he ?

She then thought about Eric as she looked at him; He was standing over Nate, covered in blood. His fangs were still down and blood was all over his face. He was scary, but except that, he seemed fine and not hurt. Looking at him and at Nate made Ava realize something, Eric had killed someone to protect her. She felt guilty for that, she didn't want anyone to die because of her, not even Nate.

Ava wasn't paralyzed anymore. She ran towards Eric and hugged him. Yes, she hugged him. She needed to feel him, she needed him, she didn't care that there was a dead body on the ground. She was just here with Eric Northman, the vampire who had saved her life. Her head was buried in his chest and she held him closed to her body. The pieces of glass she had in her arms were penetrating deeper in her skin but it didn't matter.

The young woman felt Eric's arms circling her body. He was holding her close to his body, it was just so good.

- « You're hurt. »

Ava looked at him in the eyes, she couldn't explain what she was seeing. Eric really cared about her, it wasn't a lie. The look on his face even showed some emotions.

- « It's nothing, just some cuts. »

- « It's not nothing, Ava and you know it. We'll take care of them when this disgusting creature will be buried. »

His look fell on Nate's dead body. Ava shivered. She didn't want to look at him anymore, she wasn't used to these situations.

- « Will you help me with that, little one ? »

Ava was speechless, she didn't know if she was capable of that. However, the look on Eric's face told her that she could do this, so she nodded.

- « Okay. We're going to the cemetery and bury him in a fresh tomb. »

* * *

They were silent while they were burying Nate. Ava felt strange about that. This man had probably a family, maybe even children and here they were burying him like he was nothing. She didn't like that but she knew that she had no other choice.

- « Eric ? »

The vampire's attention turned to Ava.

- « What happened in Fangtasia ? Ian told me that he had planned something for you there. »

- « Don't worry, Pam, Chow and I took care of the problem. »

She knew that they did so but she desperately wanted to know what Ian had done. She was curious.

- « That was not the answer I wanted Eric. What did he do exactly ? Why are you covered in blood ?»

Eric stopped what he was doing and looked at her straight in the eyes.

- « He sent some of his friends to attack Fangtasia, that's all. I don't want to talk about it anymore. »

It wasn't again the answer she wanted but she knew that Eric wasn't going to tell her more. He wanted to keep the secret about that but Ava promised herself to find out.

She also had another question to ask. She wanted to know what they were. She still couldn't believe what she had seen. Wolves, they were wolves. how was that possible ? Answer, it wasn't. Humans couldn't turn into animals.

And what about her little cat, well guardian ? What did Ian do to him ?

- « Eric, what are they ? »

- « Werewolves. »

- « You're kidding right ? Werewolves don't exist, it's a myth. »

Eric smirked.

- « Just like vampires are a myth. »

Eric had a point, vampires were supposed to be a myth too but they existed. However, werewolves ? It was still hard to believe but what she had seen should be enough to prove her that they existed. She was shocked by this, the world was going crazy. She wondered if Eric had already met some werewolves before tonight, something told her that he probably had. She had some feeling about that.

When they finished burying Nate, they returned to Ava's house. To tell the truth, the young woman didn't want to stay here. She was afraid, she knew that Ian would come back, probably not now but still. She didn't feel safe in her house anymore. She needed to think about that, she could ask someone but she didn't want to. Sookie was too busy and after their little argument over Eric, Ava didn't want to ask for her help. She could ask Sam, well no. Sam didn't need to be worried for her, he had his own problems.

- « Why are you so complicated Ava ? »

Eric's voice made her realize that he was still here. However, she didn't understand what he was saying.

- « You're coming with me, and you'll stay at my home as long as Ian is alive. »

- « Eric, I.. »

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence. Eric had already taken her in his arms.

- « It was not a proposal, Ava. »

With that, he started to fly with the young woman in his arms. Ava definitely needed to get used to this way of traveling.

* * *

When they landed, Eric didn't put her on the ground. Strangely he kept her in his arms until they were inside. There, he gently put her on the sofa and left for a brief moment.

Ava was surprised by Eric's attitude, he was more than gentle with her. It was strange but pleasant. Ava couldn't help but feel very happy that Eric was like that. If only Sookie could see him now, the telepath would probably change her mind about him. Well, maybe not completely but just enough to realize that Eric cared about Ava.

When the vampire came back, the blood on his face had disappeared. Ava was glad about that, at least he didn't look like a killer right now. She had to admit that with all this blood on his face, he was very scary.

Anyway, she knew now what was going to happen. They needed to get out of her arms the piece of glass. It was going to hurt. She wondered if keeping them inside of her arms could be less painful, it could be but it was not a good idea.

Eric sat next to her and took one of her arm and gently removed the piece of glass. Strangely it didn't hurt so much, Eric was particularly tender. Soon he was finished with her right arm and took her left one.

When he finished, he looked at her and smirked.

- « You're going to hate that idea but you'll have to drink my blood. »

Oh no, not the blood again. She wasn't going to drink it, she had already had enough of it in Dallas. Plus she didn't need it, it was just cuts and some bruises would appear tomorrow but it was okay.

- « No. »

- « Why are you always making things complicated ? You need my blood and you'll drink it whether you like it or not. I can force you Ava and I will. »

Ava sighed, she knew that Eric was determined et well it seemed that she had no other choice. It wasn't so bad after all, well that was wrong. She would probably be more connected to him, more attracted to him and the sexual dreams would probably happen more often. It was just awful. How was she supposed to resist him with that ?

- « Okay but just enough to heal. »

- « Of course. Now let's get comfortable. »

Quickly, Ava found herself on Eric's lap, while he bit in his wrist and shoved it in her mouth. She started to drink his blood slowly. This time she tried to stay concentrated, she didn't to drink too much blood even if his blood was intoxicating.

When she felt her wounds closing, she stopped drinking. She was proud of herself and relaxed on Eric's lap. It felt so good to be here like that, she couldn't help but smile. After everything that had happened, she believed that she deserved a little piece of happiness.

However, she knew that this moment couldn't last forever. She decided to stand up because she desperately needed to shower. She had some of her own blood on her but werewolves blood too and that was just disgusting.

She started to made her way towards the stairs but was soon stopped by Eric's hands on her shoulders. He was so close to her, and it felt so good.

- « Where do you think you're going ? »

His hands slowly fell on her hips, bringing her even closer to his body, if it was even possible.

- « I need to take a shower, Eric. I'm covered in blood and not only my own. It's just disgusting, I can't stay like that, I feel so dirty. »

- « Even with this werewolf's blood on you, you still smell absolutely delicious. Trust me. »

His words were sending chills all over her body, his hands were gently squeezing her hips. She was lost, she didn't know what to do, what to answer. Eric made her feel so weak, like she was completely at his mercy. She hated that feeling, she liked to answer him, she liked to argue with him and yet she couldn't do anything now.

- « Eric, I.. »

She was nearly moaning his name and she didn't even know why. She felt ashamed because of that.

- « You have no idea about what I want to do to you, you don't even know the effect you have on me. »

No, she didn't know that was sure, but she could only imagine. If it was the same effect that he had on her, well she could perfectly imagine it. However, she had to be realist, he probably didn't feel the same way. However, even if he didn't feel the same, Ava wanted to tease Eric now.

- « Why don't you tell me ? »

- « Don't play with me Ava, you will never win this game. »

- « Who said I was playing ? »

Even if she couldn't see his face, she knew that he was smirking.

- « You know what I want to do when you smell like that ? »

Ava shook her head, strangely she liked this situation. It was exciting.

- « Bite. Rub. Fuck. »

That was enough, Ava couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much for her, she turned around looking into the vampire's eyes. Eric's lustful gaze made her go wild. She didn't think about what she was doing, she only let her body take control of everything.

Ava was now kissing Eric and the vampire didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, his hands were all over her body. Soon, the vampire picked Ava in his arms and she wrapped her legs around him. He started to walk towards the stairs.

How did they make it to the bedroom, Ava didn't know. She was too lost in the moment, it was like nothing mattered. It was just sheer animalistic desire but she didn't care. She needed it to forget what had happened that night and that was the best way, wasn't it ?

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter ! The end of this chapter was inspired by the books... I couldn't help myself..._

_Anyway, thank you for your reviews. And just so you know, Ian will come back soon._

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	33. Chapter 32

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 32 :

When Ava woke up the next morning, she was laying next to Eric. He was of course dead to the world, Ava didn't know what time it was but she was sure that it was daylight. She could feel it and smiled.

Ava sat up in the bed and looked at the vampire. She couldn't help but stare at him as she remembered last night. Eric was just so handsome. Even when he was sleeping, he was glorious. She could have never imagined it would end up this way. She didn't know how many times they did but every time was better. Ava didn't know how this was even possible, maybe it was the fact that Eric was a vampire.

The young woman remembered every touch, every hungry kiss, and every bite. Eric had bitten her again and she loved every second of that. It wasn't painful at all, it was always pleasurable. Ava had to be honest with herself, she didn't mind at all when Eric bit her. On the contrary, she had been silently asking him to do so, he had probably felt it through their bond.

Strangely, she also felt that she was Eric's. She couldn't describe this feeling, but even if she hated that. She felt like he possessed her and well he did. It was like he knew everything of her, like he knew how to make her scream his name. Well, Eric was a talented lover, that was all.

Plus, the vampire was always ready for another round, Ava didn't how this was possible but to tell the truth she didn't mind. She had felt happy and she had forgotten about everything.

However, she also started to feel guilty and ashamed of herself. Once again, she had sex with Eric Northman. She hadn't resist him. She knew that he cared about her but she also knew that having sex with him would only cause her pain. Why ? Because she know how she worked. She knew that she would grow very very attached to him if she continued to have sex with him. That was the worst thing that could happen, she was already attracted to him and didn't' need to be more attracted to him, definitely not.

She made up her mind, she wasn't going to have sex with him anymore. She had already said that the first time but this time she would keep this promise. This time was a moment of weakness, nothing more. Usually, Ava could do things like « no string attached », but not with Eric. Anyway, this problem was over now. She had made up her mind.

* * *

After taking a long hot shower, Ava found herself with a little problem. Well, not a little problem, it was a big problem. She had no clothes and she couldn't use the one from yesterday. They had blood on them and it was disgusting. Plus, she couldn't stay in a towel all the day. She needed to find something to wear, so she searched in the huge wardrobe in Eric's room.

Inside of it, she found a fangtasia tee-shirt, that was better than nothing. Now, she still needed to find panties. She couldn't use the one she had yesterday for one simple reason, she didn't know where they were. Eric had threw them somewhere during last night's events.

Anyway, if this was Eric's house, that meant that Pam lived here too. Ava could borrow her underwear, couldn't she ? Well, it wasn't like she had any other choice, Pam would probably be upset but Ava didn't care.

When Ava finished, she went downstairs. She was thinking, she wondered if she should call Sookie and explain her what had happened. She could and she should do this because she had promised her friend that she would tell her everything but strangely she didn't feel like telling her everything now at least. However, she knew how Sookie was and after yesterday the telepath would probably want to see Ava and if she went to Ava's she would freak out. The better thing Ava could do now was call Sookie and find a little liar.

Ava took her phone and dialed Sookie's number and fortunately she got Sookie's voicemail. Luck was with her today.

- « Hey Sookie, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn't be home for a few days. I need some time away from Bon Temps. Don't worry for me, I'm safe.. You won't be happy about that but I'm with Eric. Anyway, I hope you're okay. Bye. »

Hours passed and Ava was still sitting on the sofa, thinking. She couldn't help but wonder how it was possible for werewolves to exist. It was just unbelievable. She also wondered how her grandmother had known them. It was a mystery and she knew that she would never find this answer. Why ? Simply, because Ian had taken the second diary, the key for everything.

Without the diary, Ava knew that she was hopeless With the diary, she would have been able to control her power, to understand how they worked. She could use them to help everyone, she could be useful, but no. Now, everything was lost and she would stay useless forever. She couldn't do anything without this diary, hell even her grandmother had told her to find the diary, but she didn't.

She was angry at herself, she should have searched more for it, and she should have found it. Nate had found it well hidden, Ava should have paid more attention when she was searching for it. Ava's thoughts were interrupted when Eric came in.

- « What is wrong with you Ava ? I can feel you're frustration and it's really getting on my nerves. »

- « Nothing. »

The vampire sat next to her.

- « Ava. »

His tone was demanding. Ava sighed, he wouldn't let her alone without knowing what was bothering her.

- « I just realized that I will never know how to control my power, Eric. I will always be useless. Ian has the diary now and I needed it to understand everything.»

The vampire put his hand under Ava's chin, making her look at him in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes were so soft. Ava's heart melted at this sight. It was the exact opposite of what she was supposed to do. She was slowly going to break her own promise if she continued this way.

- « Listen to me, my sweet Ava. How did you grandmother control her gift ? How did she understand everything about her mysterious power ? How did she save the one she cared about ? She worked hard to control her power, she practiced. She didn't know how it worked but she was determined and succeeded. She was alone at the beginning. »

Ava was ready to protest but Eric was too fast.

- « I'm not finished. It was true that Godric helped her a little bit but most of the time she was alone.. She had no diary to help her. Now Ava, you are going to do exactly what she did. You are going to control your power. You will never be useless. »

- « I don't know if I'll be able to do this Eric. I don't even know where to start. »

Eric shook his head, he was getting frustrated. He didn't know how Ava could be so stupid right now. He was going to help her with her gift. He knew exactly what he needed to do. His maker had told him everything he knew about Rose's power and how it worked. It was just a matter of time before Ava would be able to control her gift.

- « I'll help you, don't worry. »

Ava smiled, she knew that Eric was sincere right now. He would help her because if she could control her gift, she would be more useful to him. Who knew, maybe he wanted to help her because he cared about her ?

- « Thank you Eric. »

- « Anyway, I called someone who will protect you during daylight. We need to go to Fangtasia. »

Ava sighed, she didn't want to go to Fangtasia. She still had no clothes and she couldn't go there wearing a shirt and Pam's underwear.

- « Come on, let's go. »

Eric stood up and held out his hand to Ava.

- « I don't know if you've realized it Eric, but I can't go in Fangtasia like that. I.. »

- « This shirt suits you well and for Pam's underwear, I'm sure she won't mind. She'll probably even like it, or maybe she will try to get them back, who knows ? It could be fun.»

Eric laughed while Ava was shocked. He was making fun of her, that little asshole.

- « Come on, stand up Ava. »

- « Eric, I'm not… »

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence, Eric had already picked up in his arms.

- « Eric ! »

- « You're no fun. You'll have new clothes in Fangtasia. »

Eric smirked, he had teased her. She should have realized that earlier. Soon they were outside, and Eric was ready to fly.

- « Do we really have to fly to get there ? Don't you have a car or something like that ? I'm going to be cold. »

Eric didn't care and started to fly. Ava shivered,.

- « Do you want me to warm you up ? »

- « Fuck you. »

Her little remark only made Eric smile and laugh. Ava could see that this time, it was a true smile and that was just wonderful to see him like that.

* * *

Fangtasia was closed, Pam was the only one here and when she saw Ava wearing her underwear, she only smirked. The vampire also told her how much she liked to see her wear this. It was disturbing. Anyway, Ava didn't answer her, she only ask her where she could find clothes. Pam's answer ? « Nowhere ». How funny ! Eric had lied to her, she was going to stay like that with only a shirt and panties. This was so embarrassing.

Now, Ava was waiting with the two vampires. Someone was going to come, and this someone would be protecting her during the day. Ava was glad that it wasn't another vampire but she wondered who it was. It had be someone Eric trusted.

Suddenly the door opened. A tall brown haired man stood there, Ava stared at him. He was just so hot. Was he the one who would be protecting her ? If he was, it was going to be very hard for her.

- « Mister Herveaux, you're finally here. »

- « Eric. »

The young man approached and looked at Ava. She felt self-conscious in front of this man. This situation was so embarrassing, the only thing she could do was blushing.

- « Why do you need me ? »

- « You are going to be Miss Cole's bodyguard during the day. She had some issues with some werewolves, maybe you know them ? »

Ava looked at the man, did he know some werewolves ? Was he another supernatural creature or just human ?

- « Do you know their names ? »

- « I'll let you talk about that with Miss Cole, I need to take care of some things and I may have more information about them after that. »

With that Eric left with Pam, heading towards the basement. Strangely, Ava knew how Eric planned to get some information. She knew how Eric used the basement, and to tell the truth she didn't like that but right now she didn't mind. Eric probably had a werewolves down there and the vampire was probably going to torture him. She needed to forget about that.

She needed to concentrate on this Mister Herveaux. The man approached her.

- « Alcide Herveaux. »

Ava smiled at him. She felt at ease with him, well she was still embarrassed because of her clothes but once again that was something she needed to forget.

- « Ava Cole, nice to meet you. »

* * *

Now Ava knew what Alcide was. He was a werewolf, just like Ian. It scared her at first but then she realized that she was safe. Eric trusted him apparently, so there was nothing to be afraid of. Plus, she had to admit that Alcide was nice, very nice. He had listened to her, reassured her.

However, unfortunately he didn't know Ian, Nate or Blaine. The only thing he was sure about was that they weren't from his pack. His pack, that was strange. Ava was still disturbed by this term. Anyway, she should get used to it.

Anyway, Alcide promised her to search for some information. It was strange to think that he was going to help her so easily even if he didn't know her. It was probably because of Eric. Thinking about Eric, Ava wondered how he knew Alcide. She hadn't asked the werewolf about that, she could feel that he didn't want to talk about that, maybe later ?

Hours passed and Ava hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. She woke up in Eric's arms while he was flying home. Yes, home Ava felt like home in Eric's house, she felt safe.

- « Sleeping beauty finally decides to join us. »

Eric just loved to mess with her, it was something she was used to now. This time, the young woman didn't answer, she only wanted to go back to sleep. She was exhausted and being in Eric's arms helped her to relax.

- « Alcide will come tomorrow and accompany you to your house, so you will be able to get some clothes. »

- « I can't go home like that Eric, I still need clothes for tomorrow. »

Her voice seemed more like a whisper, she knew that if Eric wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard her.

- « No, you don't. Now go back to sleep. »

She sighed, she desperately wanted to argue with him about that but she knew it was pointless. Eric had made up his mind and she couldn't change this.

- « You're a jerk Eric. You lied to me. »

- « Did I ? I'm so sorry about that. »

His smirk widened. He had lied to her and he was continuing to do so. He was just so frustrating.

- « I'll make you pay for that Eric. »

- « I'm sure you will. You can be so fierce sometimes, especially in bed. I like that and I can't wait for the next time.»

Ava blushed, why did he have to remind her of that ? Because he was an arrogant, cocky asshole maybe ?

- « There will never be a next time, Eric. Last night was just a moment of weakness. »

The vampire laughed and his grip on her tightened.

- « Didn't you said that the last time ? »

Eric had a point, and Ava hated that. However, this time she would keep her promise to herself even if it would be hard to resist him.

- « I mean it, Eric. We will never have sex again until… »

What was she saying, she will never have sex with him again. There was no condition.

- « Until what ? Tell me. »

- « Nothing. »

Who was she trying to fool ? Well, Eric and herself. There was only one condition but she wasn't going to admit it, at least not right now.

- « Who's lying now ? »

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter... I also hope that I will get more than one review for this chapter... Was the last one bad or something like that ? Because I was very sad to get only one review.. I really don't mind if you have to criticize my story !_

_Anyway, thank you for reading my story._

_And please please please, leave me a little comment ?_


	34. Chapter 33

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 33 :

_Two weeks later :_

Those two weeks had strangely been very smooth. There was no sign of Ian or any other supernatural creature. Ava was relaxed and she felt more than safe. It was like she had her life back, before she came back to Bon Temps.

During those two weeks, Ava learned more about Alcide. She liked to spend time with him and she was glad to talk with him about her problems and about werewolves. This man was just so nice and so hot. Ava had also learned more about his relationship with Eric. His father had debts toward the vampire, that was why he was here. Ava hadn't asked him more questions, she didn't really want to know.

Anyway, Ava had also told Sookie about the fact that she lived with Eric now. She hadn't told her friend exactly why she lived with him, she didn't want her to be worried. So, Ava told her that Ian had tried to come and that was why Eric had proposed her to live with him. It was a little lie but it was okay. Sookie definitely didn't need to know that Ian had attacked Ava, tried to kidnap her and especially that he was a werewolf.

Sookie's reaction had been predictable. At first, the telepath was shocked but then a wave of anger came. She was telling Ava to come and live with her instead of Eric. She kept telling her that she could also be safe here with her, Sookie was here during daylight after all and Bill could protect her during the night. It was better than being with Eric.

However, Ava refused Sookie's help, of course. She didn't want to be a burden on her and well, Ava had Alcide to protect her in daylight and that was something Sookie didn't know. The telepath was not happy with Ava's decision. She was worried about her friend. Living with Eric was something Ava didn't need. She needed to stay away from Eric Northman as much as possible. Sookie believed that Eric Northman wasn't good for Ava, she had a strange feeling. She was sure that Eric would hurt Ava soon. Sookie could see something in Ava's eyes, her friend was starting to get very attached to the blond vampire and it was something that scared her. But, Sookie knew that she couldn't do anything against Ava's choice.

Anyway, Ava had made up her mind. To tell the truth, Ava was happy to stay with Eric. She couldn't explain this feeling but she felt that it was right to be here. Even if Eric was always teasing her and trying to get in her pants, He even called her lover a few times, but Ava had resisted. It had been hard sometimes, well every time but she stood firm. She needed to keep her promise and she had to admit something, she liked this little cat and mouse game. She loved to tease Eric, it was some payback.

Living with Eric had some good points. She was slowly starting to get used to her power Actually, it was because of the vampire. He was patient with her when they worked on her visions. Eric really knew what to do now, Godric had probably told him what he knew. Ava had even made some progress, she could provoke some vision. She knew how to see someone's past and that was a very big step.

The young woman also had to admit something about the Viking vampire. Even if she didn't have sex with him, she was starting to get attached to him. She liked to wake up beside him, it was strange.

However, she couldn't do anything again that and she hated that. She hated this little feeling and was ashamed of herself. This was just so wrong. She wanted so badly to hurt Eric because of the way she was feeling. A part of her hated him strangely. Something was definitely wrong with her and she needed to understand why. She wasn't used to have that kind of conflicted feelings.

It was Eric's fault, she was sure about that. He was teasing her but that wasn't important, not at all. Eric was always sweet with her, he was always making sure that she was safe and happy. It was disturbing, he also didn't want her to go to Fangtasia for her safety. He was so nice and Ava wasn't used to this. To tell the truth, she felt that something was wrong with that. Eric's kindness hid something, what ? That was the question. Could he have some feelings for her ? Or was he trying to hide something from her ? Ava didn't know, even if the second possibly was more realistic.

* * *

Tonight, Ava was alone in Eric's huge house. The vampire was at Fangtasia with Pam. Alcide wasn't her because it was nighttime. Ava was bored, she had thought about calling Sookie and asked her to spend the night with her but she remembered that her friend had some dinner with Bill at a French restaurant. It was just so cute to see how much Bill cared about Sookie and the telepath was just so excited for tonight.

However, Ava's boredom didn't last long. Being relaxed had one advantage, visions were happening easily. This time, it was a vision from the future, Sookie's future exactly. The telepath was wearing a beautiful dress, Ava recognized it. It was the one Bill had offered her for tonight's dinner. Sookie was glowing and wearing an engagement ring. However, the scene changed abruptly, Bill was in the restaurant fighting with at least three men and he was losing. Ava saw the three men dragging Bill outside. What really caught Ava's attention was something about these men, they behaved like animals. Suddenly, everything stopped, leaving Ava breathless.

Ava didn't wait time because she knew that she needed to call Sookie and warn her. She was sure that she wasn't too late. She dialed Sookie's number.

- « Come on, Sookie pick up. »

Ava was anxious, her hands were shaking. She hoped that Sookie would answer but instead she got her voicemail. The young woman had no other choice, she needed to go to the restaurant and warn Sookie and Bill.

* * *

Ava arrived in front of the restaurant and watched Bill being dragged into a car. She couldn't do anything to help him because the car was already leaving. Once again, she had been too late, she hit the steering wheel with all her strength.

Anyway, she needed to stay strong for Sookie. She got out of the car just when Sookie ran out of the restaurant screaming her lover's name.

- « Sookie.. It's too late, they are already too far. »

Sookie's attention turned to Ava, she hadn't seen her. Tears were rolling down her face, it broke Ava's heart to see her like this.

- « What.. What are you doing here Ava ? »

- « I had a vision, I wanted to warn you but I was too late. »

Sookie was silent, her hands were shaking. Ava approached her and hugged her. It was the only thing she could do right now, Sookie needed comfort.

- « Don't worry, everything will be alright. We'll find him. »

Sookie let go of Ava, this time her face showed anger and not sadness. The telepath had something in her mind.

- « It's Eric's fault. He had kidnapped Bill. That asshole, I'm going to kill him. »

Ava was shocked, no it wasn't Eric. She was sure about that, Sookie was wrong.

- « Sookie, you're at the end of your tether. Calm down and think about it, it's not Eric. In my vision, there were at least three men and I'm sure that Eric has nothing to do with them. »

- « And how do you know that Ava ? Because of your relationship with Eric ? Listen, Eric is involved in Bill's kidnapping, I'm sure about that. »

Sookie paused.

- « You are just so blind Ava. Can't you see that he's a manipulator ? He has Bill and now I'm going to Fangtasia to save my husband to be. »

Sookie started to walk away and Ava followed her. Sookie had no car, Ava couldn't let her call a cab to go to Fangtasia.

- « Then I'm coming with you. Let's go. »

The drive to Fangtasia was silent. The two women only exchanged small words.

Sookie Stackhouse was thinking about what had happened. Her lover had been kidnapped by Eric Northman. She was going to kill that vampire, he was going to pay for everything. He just couldn't do anything he wanted, he had just gone too far.

If Ava was sure about one thing, it was that Eric had nothing to do with Bill's kidnapping. Why would he do this ? No reason. Going to Fangtasia would prove Ava's point.

* * *

When the two women arrived, Sookie didn't waste a minute and nearly jumped out of the car. Ava followed her and soon they were in front of Pam. Ava didn't really listen to Sookie and Pam's conversation, she was looking around the bar. Eric wasn't in his throne, he was apparently busy.

This time, Sookie rushed to the basement while Pam was telling her to stay here. Ava followed her friend. She was a little afraid to go there, she had a bad feeling about that. She thought that Eric still kept a werewolf here, but she was so wrong.

Ava froze next to Sookie. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it couldn't be true. No, she was dreaming, wasn't she ? No, this was real. Eric was here, in this very basement, fucking the new dancer of Fangtasia.

Ava couldn't hear anything right now, she knew that Eric and Sookie were talking but she wasn't interested in their conversation. Well, she was because Bill had been kidnapped but her heart wasn't in it. The only thing Ava could do was looking between Eric and this woman. So that was the reason why Eric didn't want her to come to Fangtasia.

Ava was shocked, that was probably why she couldn't hear anything. She also felt hurt by her little discovery, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream at Eric, she wanted to stake him but she couldn't do anything. She couldn't cry even if she wanted to. It was hard to admit it but seeing this scene made her heart broke into pieces. She felt betrayed by Eric.

Why was she reacting that way ? Why was she feeling like that ? It wasn't like Eric and herself were sharing something, was it ? No, they weren't. She was just overreacting over something stupid. She was just being stupid and emotional, that was all.

No, that was not all. Who was she trying to fool right now ? Only herself and it wasn't working. She was hurt because she cared about Eric, because she liked Eric. She was hurt because she had some feelings for this vampire. She was hurt because she had thought that he felt something for her.

Seeing him with this girl made her realize everything. Eric didn't care about her at all, she knew now what she meant to him and the answer was nothing. Or maybe she was just another whore for him, another blood bag, nothing else. That hurt. When he called her lover, it was only to tease her, it didn't mean anything for him. He only wanted to have sex with her, to drink her blood, to use her.

She had just been naïve and stupid. She hated herself for believe in a foolish dream. Eric Northman was just a jerk. Now, she felt sad, empty. How could she have let him have this effect on her ? It wasn't like her.

Ava's thoughts were interrupted when Sookie turned around ready to leave. Ava didn't waste a minute and followed Sookie. She didn't even look at Eric when she left. She already knew that he was aware of what she was feeling and that was enough.

* * *

Inside her car, Ava couldn't control herself. Her hands were shaking. She wanted so bad to scream and hit the steering wheel but she couldn't. Sookie would freak out and her friend didn't need that.

- « Ava ? »

The young woman didn't answer, she didn't trust her voice right now. She knew that if she tried to talk, she would break down and once again, Sookie didn't need her crying. Ava needed to be strong for her friend.

- « Are you okay ? »

Ava felt tears coming out from her eyes, she was not strong enough to stop herself from crying.

- « I… I will be. »

Sookie was silent for a moment. The telepath didn't need to read her friend's thoughts to know about what she was thinking now. Her friend was hurt deep inside because of Eric, that was exactly what Sookie had been worried about. She knew it would end up this way with Eric. Ava had been naïve to believe him, the girl had always been like that.

- « I don't believe you. »

Ava smiled but her heart wasn't in it. She was sure that Sookie probably wanted to tell her one thing « hey I told you so, but you didn't listen », but the telepath was too nice and didn't do so. Maybe she should have, Ava deserved it after all.

- « I'll drop you at home in Bon Temps and I… »

She couldn't even finish her sentence, what was she going to do after that ? Going back to Eric's house was not an option. She couldn't go back there, she couldn't face him.

The only solution she had was to return to her own house but she was scared. She was sure that Ian would be waiting for her but she had no choice. Why was her life so complicated ?

- « Can we just go to Bill's ? I just want to make sure that he's not here and maybe warn Jessica. »

Ava nodded and realized how selfish she had been right now. She had only been thinking about herself and her little issue with Eric. Sookie had more serious problems, Bill had been kidnapped. It was more important than anything else. Ava hoped that she could help Sookie. Her gift could be useful to find Bill. Sookie needed to be reassured.

- « Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him. »

* * *

Ava parked in front of Sookie's house.

- « Ava, you should stay with me, at least tonight. »

Ava smiled, Sookie's proposal was nice but Ava couldn't accept.

- « Don't worry. I'll be okay. »

- « Listen Ava, Bill had been kidnapped but it doesn't mean that I can't be worried for you too and right now I am. So you are going to stay with me and I won't take no for answer. Plus if you want to help me with Bill, you need to stay with me. »

Ava sighed, Sookie was probably right. She was nearly always right and Ava should listen to her more often.

- « Okay, but only for tonight. I don't want to bother you and I know that Tara leaves with you . I'll leave tomorrow morning and go back to my house.»

- « We'll see about that. »

Ava would go home tomorrow, and call Alcide to tell him about the fact that she wouldn't stay at Eric's house anymore. She hoped that he would still protect her during daylight. After all, he was her bodyguard because of Eric.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter ! _

_Don't forget to leave me a little review please ?_


	35. Chapter 34

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 34 :

Eric Northman knew that Ava Cole was coming to Fangtasia, he felt her enter the bar with Sookie Stackhouse. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't care at this moment.

However, when he saw the look on her face, he couldn't help but feel that he had done something wrong. Why ? That was something he didn't really know. Actually, it was probably because he had formed a blood bond with her, a very strong blood bond with her. That was why he was probably feeling every single emotion she was experiencing. The pain, the feeling of betrayal, he felt it all and more. It was the only explanation for what he was feeling, it was all her fault. When she left, she didn't even shot him a glance at him.

Seconds later, a feeling of guilt rushed through him. Why was he feeling guilty ? It wasn't like he had done something bad. He had just been enjoying his time with Yvetta. He had just been trying to forget Ava Cole for a moment. Yes, forget Ava. That was what he had been trying to do when he was with Yvetta, that was what he had been doing during those two long weeks.

He couldn't help but think about her every time, he even dreamt about her during daylight. She was infuriating and didn't know the effect she had on him. He wanted to be with her and have sex with her more than ever. However, she had been rejecting him every time when he tried to be with her. He was getting more frustrated every time and hated the effect she had on him. That was why he needed a distraction and Yvetta was his little toy.

However, he had to admit something. It wasn't working. Even when he was with the dancer, he thought of Ava, hoping that she was the one he was with. He wanted so bad to make her suffer for that, he was a vampire after all. Having feelings was not in his nature. It was against everything he was but he couldn't help it.

This simple finding made him thought about his maker and a conversation they had in Dallas before Godric met the sun. The older vampire seemed to know everything and he was probably right about everything too.

Godric knew how much Eric cared about Ava even if he didn't show it. Actually, Godric could feel it, he could see it in his child's eyes. Godric knew also that Ava cared about Eric, he had even told Eric about that. However, that wasn't all Godric said. There was more.

* * *

Ava was shocked again, Tara had attacked Sookie because the telepath had helped her boyfriend, who by the way was now dead. It was just unbelievable. Sookie had definitely no luck tonight, first Bill now Tara going crazy. Ava sighed, with all this mess she had even forgotten about Eric for a moment.

However now, everything came back at her and she was on the verge of crying again. She needed to stay strong because Sookie didn't need to deal with her like that. Ava needed to focus on Bill, it was the only way to forget about Eric and help her friend. Staying concentrated could help her having a vision.

- « Ava ? »

Sookie's voice pulled Ava out of her thoughts. The telepath was looking at her strangely.

- « Do you want to talk about what happened in Fangtasia ? »

Why was Sookie so nice ? The telepath shouldn't be thinking of Ava right now, she should be thinking of Bill.

- « Nothing happened in Fangtasia, Sookie. »

Ava gave Sookie a sad smile. She was trying so hard to sound convincing but she failed. She knew that she was a very bad liar. When Sookie was about to say something, Ava waved at her.

- « We should focus on Bill. I think I can help with my power, I already saw his kidnapping, so I believe that I'll be able to see if he's in danger or even where he is. I will try my best to help you Sookie.»

Sookie wasn't ready to forget about the little incident in Fangtasia but she knew that Ava wasn't ready to talk about it now. Her little proposition made her smile anyway, Sookie was happy that Ava was here with her, and offering her help. She didn't know how she could thank her for that, so she simply hugged her.

- « We should go to sleep, we can't do anything tonight. Well, I'm sure I can't. My visions happen when I'm relaxed and right now I'm definitely not. »

Sookie laughed a little. It was nice to see her smiling after everything.

- « Thank you Ava. »

- « There's no need to thank me Sookie. We're friends. »

* * *

Sleeping, this word wasn't meant for Ava, definitely not. she tried very hard to sleep that night but she couldn't. She was always thinking about Eric, she was also playing the Fangtasia's scene in her mind over again. She cried silently all night long. And now, it was a mix of anger and pain she was feeling.

She still couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She should have been more careful around Eric Northman. Now, she knew why she was feeling so low and empty. She liked Eric Northman a little bit too much for her own good, she didn't love him. No, but she was on the edge of doing so.

She needed to ignore the hurt and stay strong. It was true that Eric hadn't done anything wrong after all they were not together or something like that. She couldn't have a grudge against him could she ? Of course, she could. She had every right to hate him, she had every right to want to kill him and even more to be hurt like that. He made her believe things, he made her believe that he had feelings for her.

This night made her realize that she shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself. No, she should try to forget. That was why she decided that tonight she will go to Fangtasia and talk with Eric. Well, it wasn't going to be talking because she would be the only one to speak. She was going to tell him everything she hated about him, everything she had inside her heart. Probably not everything, actually. Tonight, she would also tell him to get out of her life and especially to stay away from her. She didn't care about Ian or anything else. She would find a way to settle this, and she believed that she had found it. After finding Bill, she would leave Bon Temps for a while to forget about Eric and to be far away from him and Ian.

Suddenly, Sookie's voice caught Ava's attention. Her friend wanted to talk with her and something told Ava that this was going to be about Bill or Eric, or even both. She made her way towards the kitchen and sat down.

- « How are we going to do with Bill's kidnapping ? I mean, did you have any vision ? »

Ava sighed, she wished she could have some good news for Sookie but she didn't. No vision, nothing. Well, for the moment.

- « I'm sorry but I will do my best today Sookie. »

The telepath was disappointed, who wouldn't be ? Ava wondered how her friend would react when she would tell her that she was going to Fangtasia tonight. The best way to find out was to tell her.

- « Sookie, tonight.. I.. I'll have to go to Fangtasia. »

Sookie dropped the glass she was holding. Thankfully and strangely, it didn't break.

- « What ? Ava, no… Listen, I know you probably still don't want to talk about it but you were hurt last night. You cried Ava.. You… I can't let you go there, I don't want to see you in pain Ava. »

- « Sookie… »

Sookie shook her head.

- « Don't Sookie me, Ava. You care so much about Eric and he doesn't give a damn about you. Can't you see it Ava ? »

Ava felt the tears forming in her eyes again, no she couldn't cry in front of Sookie.

- « Sookie, I know that. I realized it last night but I need to go there. I need to tell him that I don't want to see him, I need to.. »

She couldn't continue, she started to sob like a baby. She was just so ashamed.

- « Ava.. You're only going to hurt yourself more. »

Sookie hesitated a moment but continued.

- « Do you love him Ava ? »

- « No.. »

Sookie sighed, she was convinced that Ava was lying to herself. She could see it in her eyes, in fact she had seen it last night. If Eric didn't mean anything to her she wouldn't have reacted that way. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't feel so hurt right now.

- « Ava.. »

- « I don't love him Sookie, I just deeply care about him… I like him a lot but it's not love. »

Like him a lot ? No, Sookie knew she loved him, but she wasn't going to push Ava to admit it. However, she wondered how she could love Eric. Sookie couldn't deny that Eric was handsome but he was an asshole. He was using people, he was hurting them because it was useful for him. Sookie couldn't see what Ava saw in him.

- « Ava.. I don't understand why you're so attached to him. He has been nothing but a jerk to you and to everyone else. »

Eric was a jerk, yes Ava knew this but he had showed her more.

- « You haven't seen all of him. He has his moments or so I thought. »

Eric could be nice, Ava knew this but she wondered if all this time he hadn't been faking it. It was possible, more than that. It was probably what he had done. Anyway, Ava strangely wanted to tell Sookie about Eric's faked kindness.

- « I.. He saved me from Ian, he was acting like he cared about me Sookie. He told me so many things, he called me lover and.. he seemed just so sincere. I can't believe that he was playing with me all the time, everything seemed so real. »

- « Ava… »

Sookie could understand Ava, she was sure that Eric could be a very good actor. Ava had always been naïve and seeing her like that now wasn't a surprise. The only thing Sookie could not understand was why Eric did this. He wanted to use Ava's gift, she knew this but he didn't need to play with her feelings like that. It was completely pointless but it was Eric Northman.

- « I know Sookie you don't need to say anything, but I deeply wished that it was true. However, now I know what I am to him, nothing. That's why I want to go in Fangtasia, I need it. I'll be okay, it's not like it could get worse.»

* * *

During all the day, Ava tried to have a vision but it didn't work. She was relaxed, she was concentrated but it was like something was wrong with her power. Usually, even if she still couldn't get vision of the future on command, she could at least see someone's past. She was getting frustrated and felt bad for Sookie. Her friend needed her, and she couldn't do anything.

Anyway, it was now nighttime and Ava was on her way to Fangtasia. She was anxious, she knew that she had told Sookie that she was going to be strong and not let herself be weak in front of Eric but she started to believe that she was going to break down in tears.

When she parked in front of Fangtasia, she was surprised. No one was here, it was strange because Ava was sure that Fangtasia was open tonight. There was something wrong here.

Ava got out of the car. Her hands were shaking, she needed to calm herself. She took a deep breath, it was now or never. She needed to do this.

When she opened the door, let's say that another surprise was waiting for her. Eric was of course here, but he was not alone. Some red headed vampire was literally on Eric, who was pinned against the wall. What were they doing ? Soon the female vampire was on the ground again. Then, the two vampires looked at Ava.

- « What's that Mister Northman ? »

Ava felt self conscious, who was this vampire and why was she looking at her like that ? Ava's heartbeat accelerated. It wasn't like she was afraid, but she wasn't comfortable. Eric didn't seem comfortable either. His gaze went between Ava and the vampire. It was like he was hesitating to tell who she was.

- « My human. »

His human, she hated when he said that. She felt like she was an object.

- « I'm not your human Eric, not anymore. »

She was playing with fire and she knew this. However, the female vampire didn't seem to care about what Ava was saying.

- « Your human ? I didn't know that you had a human. »

Ava watched the vampire approaching her, she could also see that Eric was tense. Why ? Was this vampire dangerous ?

- « She smells absolutely delicious, doesn't she ? »

- « She tastes wonderful, Your Highness. »

Your Highness ? What the hell did it mean ? Who was this vampire ? Ava didn't have time to think about this, the vampire was in front of her, looking at her strangely. Ava could be afraid but strangely, she wasn't. It was not like she felt safe but there was something about this vampire.

- « What's her name ? »

- « Ava Cole. »

The female vampire raised an eyebrow and looked back at Eric for a brief moment.

- « Cole, that's your name ? »

- « Yes, Why ? »

She didn't answer Ava and looked at Eric longer than before. What was wrong ? Now, Ava started to get worried. Did this vampire know something about her ? Why was she asking her if Cole was her name ?

- « That's something really interesting Mister Northman, isn't it ?. »

Ava was getting annoyed by this, this vampire acted like she wasn't even here.

- « I don't know who you are but don't act like I'm not here. What do you know about my name ? »

- « Ava, please don't. »

She shot a death glare at Eric, she knew that she was probably going to far with this vampire but she was really frustrated. Actually, she was at the end of her tether and that was because of this situation and especially because of last night's event.

- « Fuck you Eric. I don't think I'm talking to you right now.»

Eric was angry and wanted nothing more but shut Ava up. She was going to get herself killed if she continued what she was doing. She was just so stupid at this very moment, Sophie Ann probably didn't like that. The blond vampire was getting worried for his little human. If the queen tried to do something to her, he couldn't stay and watch, he would have to intervene but that would mean more problem. Eric Northman didn't really want that, he didn't need that.

- « Your human is quite feisty. »

- « I am not his human. »

Ava definitely had a death wish, she didn't know who Sophie Ann was and what she could do to her. She was Eric's, she needed to get used to this for her own good.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I can already tell you that the next one is going to be sad..._

_Thank you so much for all your reviews. I was just so happy to read them. _

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	36. Chapter 35

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 35 :

- « I like her, Mister Northman. Where did you find her ? »

Find her, what did this vampire think ? She was not an object and why didn't she answer Ava's questions ? It was like she was invisible.

- « Hey, can you stop acting like I'm not here ? »

Ava watched the vampire approaching her, maybe she had gone too far. She started to feel uncomfortable and scared. She should have thought that this vampire wouldn't like the way she talked to her.

- « I'm Sophie Ann. »

Ava stayed silent, she didn't know what she could answer. It wasn't like she was enchanted to meet her or something like that.

- « Why were you surprised when Eric said my name ? »

Ava had plucked up courage, she knew that this vampire could sense her fear.

- « I've already heard it, and to tell the truth, I've heard a lot of things, especially about what someone named Rose Cole could do. Are you related to her ? »

Ava froze. What the hell was that ? How could this vampire know her grandmother and especially know about her power ? It was just unbelievable. Ava looked at Eric, an indescribable expression was written on his face, it was like he was afraid for Ava, or at least worried.

What could she answer ? If she told Sophie Ann that Rose was her grandmother then the vampire would know about her power. If she lied about that, it could also be dangerous, for herself but for Eric too. Even if Ava didn't know who this vampire was, she could tell that she was a very important person because of what had happened when she arrived. There was also the fact that Eric was very obedient towards Sophie Ann.

- « What if she is, Your Highness ? »

Eric's words reassured Ava a little. It seemed that he didn't want Sophie Ann to find out about Ava's power.

- « If she is, she is quite unique and has a special gift. »

Ava's heart skipped a beat. Sophie Ann knew about her power, what was she going to do now ? She was completely terrified, this vampire could do something to her, she could do what Ian wanted to do with her. Once again, Ava looked at Eric. She could see that he wasn't comfortable about this situation.

- « So ? I guess that this silence means yes. That's just absolutely amazing, the rumors were true.»

In a flash, Ava felt Eric behind her, holding her close to his hard body. His arm was wrapped around her waist. The young woman felt secure with him even if she still hated him for what he had done last night.

- « Come on, Mister Northman. I'm not going to take her away from you. »

Eric's grip tightened, it was like he didn't believe this vampire.

- « I mean it. She's yours, I don't want her but I believe that her gift could be useful. I may need her one day. »

She paused and stared at Ava. Her stare made the young woman uncomfortable but strangely, she knew that she could believe what Sophie Ann was saying. She had this little feeling, it told her she could trust this vampire. Maybe not completely that was sure.

- « I'll call you if I need her help and you'd better come with her, Mister Northman. »

- « What if I don't want to come ? » Ava blurted out.

The young woman was playing with fire, but it seemed right to do that.

- « You won't have any choice, I am the Queen of Louisiana and when I want something I get it. Even if you are his human, he has to obey me. »

The Queen ? There was a Queen, Ava found it hard to believe but it was true that she wasn't familiar with vampire's customs.

- « What if I'm not Eric's human anymore ? »

Sophie Ann laughed.

- « Then, you could be my human. It could be fun. »

Once again, Ava felt Eric's hand tightening around her waist and it hurt.

- « I think that I'll stay Eric's human for a little bit longer. »

- « Do as you wish. I was enchanted to meet you Ava, I really hope that I'll see you soon.»

With that she left and Ava found herself alone with Eric. The blond vampire was now in front of her, anger across his face.

- « What the hell were you thinking ? Are you out of your mind ? You're lucky that she likes you…»

Ava didn't even listen to what he was saying, she didn't care at all. Now, she only needed to tell everything to Eric, so she wasn't going to pay attention to what he was saying.

- « I don't care Eric. I'm here for a reason. »

- « Why are you here ? »

Ava felt the memories of last night's event coming back to her and with that every single emotion.

- « I want you to stay out of my life Eric. I don't want to see you anymore, I don't want you to protect me anymore. I'll do it myself. »

The vampire raised an eyebrow but soon he was smirking and putting his hands on Ava's shoulders.

- « Why are you telling me this, my sweet Ava ? »

What an asshole, that was all Ava could think at this very moment. Eric knew exactly why she wanted him away from her. He knew it because of the blood bond, he surely had felt everything she had been feeling last night and now he was acting like he didn't know ? This was unbelievable.

- « Don't act like you don't know. You are very bad liar Eric. »

Her tone was harsh, she had to prevent herself from slapping him. How long was she going to stay like that ? She didn't know but she was sure that she couldn't last very long. She was too hurt, too angry at him.

On the other hand, Eric was smirking, loving every seconds of this little conversation with Ava Cole. He had been worried for her when the Queen was here. He didn't know what Sophie Ann could do to his Ava, however when she left, he knew that everything would be alright. Sophie Ann somehow liked Ava and wouldn't do anything against her. Anyway, right he was enjoying Ava's anger. He wanted to play with her. He knew that he had hurt her, he felt guilty for that but he still wanted to tease her.

- « Tell me why are you here, I desperately want to know. »

He paused and slowly pushed her against the nearest wall.

- « What are you feeling right now, is that anger ? Jealousy ? Tell me. »

Jealousy ? Oh no, she wasn't jealous, definitely not. He was wrong if he thought that. Angry, yes she was.

- « You know why I am here. You know everything Eric. how could you do this to me ? I thought.. I thought that you truly cared about me, I thought that we had something. »

What was she saying ? Or rather why was he telling him about how she felt ? She shouldn't tell him how much she had hoped that they were something. It was everything she wanted to avoid when she came here. Why ? Because she knew that Eric would only play with her more.

- « What made you think that I cared about you . What made you think that we were something ? »

Her anger was soon replaced by pain. How could he do that to her ? He had told her he cared about her, he had saved her from Ian and his friends, he had tried to sleep with her during two long weeks, he had called her lover. Was it just a game for him ? No, Ava couldn't believe it. There was at least one little part of truth. She stared at him in the eyes, desperately searching for something who would tell her that she was right, but she saw nothing. His gaze was cold, emotionless. He had played with her all the time, and now she knew this. Last night she hadn't be so sure but now everything was clear. She had really been stupid.

- « Ava, talk to me. »

She couldn't talk to him, she couldn't even look at him anymore. It was too hard, she felt tears in her eyes and soon she broke down. She had wanted to be strong and not cry in front of him, but she couldn't do that.

- « Please don't do that. Don't cry in front of me, I hate that. »

What was he expecting her to do ? Couldn't he feel what she was feeling right now ? Couldn't he see what he was doing to her ?

- « Ava. Don't do that. »

Eric Northman hated this view. He couldn't bear seeing her crying in front of him, it was too much for him. He had pushed her too far, he thought he knew what he was doing but he was just so wrong. He had never wanted to make her cry, he just wanted to tease her. He especially wanted her to tell him how she felt about him because he knew how much she cared about him.

- « Look at me. »

She didn't move, it only made him more guilty. He gently put a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. He could see the hurt in her blue eyes, he could how much she cared about him. Too much for her own good he thought. He wished he could glamour her now to make her stop crying, but he couldn't and he hated that.

- « Why did you do this to me Eric ? Why did you play with me ? I can understand that you are a vampire but I can't understand your desire to hurt me. Why couldn't you let me believe that you didn't care ?»

- « Because I care about you. I already told you that. »

Lying, he was always lying but why was he so determined to do so ? It was pointless.

- « You care about me and you.. »

She couldn't even say it. It showed how much she was hurt. Eric kept looking at her. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her in his arms but he couldn't do it. He was a vampire after all. He was, yes but he couldn't let her cry like that.

- « I wanted to forget about you. »

His words made her heart skip a beat and strangely her sobs had stopped. He wanted to forget her, what was this lie ? Why would he want to do this ? She didn't understand.

- « There are words I can't say, things I can't do, feelings I can't show Ava. You should know that .»

- « Don't lie to me and please don't play with me. You don't feel anything Eric, I know that.»

One of his hands fell on Ava's hips. She didn't believe him, she couldn't believe him, not after what she had seen. He knew that it was hard to believe, he knew it too well. He even had a hard time to believe that he cared about a human but he was.

- « I'm not playing with you. I deeply care about you and I hate that. You make me feel disturbingly human Ava . »

He seemed just so sincere, she wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. It would be too painful to believe him because she knew deep inside of her that he would hurt her one day. She knew that he would make her feel like that again.

- « You're such a liar Eric. Now please, let me go, I need to help Sookie. »

Strangely, Eric moved and Ava started to leave. However, the vampire grabbed her arm and made her look at him. It was like he had realized what she had said.

- « I'm not letting you go like that Ava, I won't let you get hurt because of Bill. »

- « It's not like you have a choice Eric. It's my life and I do what I want and right now I want to help my friend. You should go back with this woman and enjoy your time with her. Maybe you should call her yours too. »

His grip on her arm tightened and he drew her towards him.

- « Why can't you understand that I used her to forget you ? You can be so stubborn and stupid sometimes. Now, listen to me… »

His tone was soft, he was nearly whispering.

- « You are mine, Ava. You will always be mine and I will protect you from everything even if you don't want to. I will bring you in my house and keep you there if I need to, I could even chain you up in the basement. »

- « Why would you do this Eric ? You really want to show me that you care about me, I'm not going to believe you if you do this. you will only make me feel like an object. »

Suddenly, Eric kissed her. It was something Ava didn't expect, and even if she hated to admit it. She loved it. That was exactly why she needed to get away from Eric, she should hate him for kissing her. The young woman broke the kiss. She needed to stop whatever was going on.

- « Stay away from me Eric. »

- « That's not going to happen and you know it. »

He was right, she knew that he wouldn't let her alone. He needed her, or at least he needed her gift and maybe her blood.

- « Show me how much you care for me by staying away from me. »

* * *

Riding in the car to Sookie's place, Ava was trying to stay as calm as possible because Pam was with her. Eric wanted Pam to give money to Sookie, for Dallas. He had forgotten about that apparently.

Anyway Pam's presence made Ava very uncomfortable after everything that had happened with Eric tonight. She knew that Pam had heard everything and she also knew that she wasn't very happy with that. Pam didn't like the fact that Eric cared about Ava, the young woman was sure about that. She could see it thanks to the way Pam looked at her. However, she knew that she was safe with Pam, the vampire wouldn't do anything against her.

When Ava parked in front of Sookie's house, she felt relieved and got out the car as fast as possible. Sookie was waiting for her inside the house, holding a gun.

- « What is Pam doing here ? »

Ava entered the house while Pam was still waiting outside.

- « She has something for you. »

Sookie was surprised and curious so she let Pam enter. Ava, on the other hand, let Sookie and Pam alone and went in the kitchen. She was lost in her thoughts, she couldn't but think about her conversation with Eric. She was confused, completely confused.

It was hard to believe that he had been lying but a part of her told her that she had already been fooled by him. What was different this time ? Nothing. Well, not really. He had let her go and promised to stay away from her. He was going to do exactly what she had asked him to do, wasn't this a proof ? She couldn't be sure about that. Eric was himself and he was unpredictable. The vampire was also a very good player..

Anyway, she needed to stop thinking about him. It was only making things too painful because she knew that she could fall in love with him very quickly if she believed him.

* * *

_I really hope you liked this chapter ! And thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them._

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little comment, please !_


	37. Chapter 36

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 36 :

" Ava ? "

Sookie's voice interrupted Ava's thoughts. Eric Northman haunted her and she hated that. She really needed to stop thinking about him and concentrate on Bill. It was more important than anything else.

Ava made her way towards the living room and was surprised to find Sookie alone. Where was Pam ? Ava hadn't heard her leaving. Anyway, Pam's absence didn't bother her, not at all. Pam was great but Ava didn't felt very comfortable with her…

" We need to go and see Jessica. Eric can call Pam when he wants to see her, so I think that Bill can do the same with Jessica. "

" Excellent idea Sookie. What are we waiting for ?"

The two women made their way towards Sookie's car and got into the car. There was an awkward silence during the little journey. Ava was sure that Sookie was trying to read her mind, but she did her best to block her friend. She knew it was working.

To tell the truth, she really wanted to tell Sookie about what had happened in Fangtasia but she didn't want to annoy her. It was her problem and Sookie didn't need to be worried for her. However, Ava also knew that Sookie was curious and that she would want to know everything. It was just a awful situation.

When they arrived in front of Bill's house, Sookie quickly got out of the care without waiting for Ava. The young woman decided to stay where she was, it wasn't like she could help Sookie right now. She should try to calm herself and concentrate. She strangely knew that tonight she would have a vision concerning Bill. She was sure about that, she had this little feeling inside of her.

Soon, Ava was joined by Sookie and Jessica and they left. Apparently, Jessica had felt something last night, she had felt a place and now they were trying to find this very place. Ava found it extremely strange. Vampires were fascinating.

" I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I'm trying. What happened tonight with Eric ? "

" We should focus on Bill, Sookie. "

Sookie sighed.

" I know that Bill's in danger and right now, we're on our way to do some research but I want to know what happened. I want to act like a friend to you and to tell the truth it will distract me and I won't think about Bill. "

A distraction, it was a little distraction for Sookie. She needed to keep her mind busy and she was sure that Ava wanted to tell her what Eric had done tonight.

" Alright. "

Ava took a deep breath, she didn't know where to start. Actually, she was sure that she shouldn't talk about Sophie Ann, it would only make the telepath worried.

" Well, Eric was himself. He played with me, he teased me… "

She paused, she was starting to feel low again. She remembered every words he said and it hurt.

" It seemed that he loved hurting me.. The worst thing was when he told me he wanted to forget me with this woman.. Can you believe it ?"

Ava laughed a little, when she thought about that, she realized that this situation was ironic in the end. She also told herself that she needed to stay strong and not let all those things touch her.

" Is that all ? "

" No, of course not. He kept telling me that he cared about me and that he would do anything to keep me safe. He also kissed me. "

Ava heard Jessica chuckled. The young woman had nearly forgotten about the young vampire.

However, Jessica had been listening to this conversation and was fascinated. When Ava was in Fangtasia, the young vampire could see that there was some game between Ava and Eric but she couldn't have imagined that they could really have something going on between them. She wondered what kind of relationship they had. Anyway, she needed to stay concentrate. She knew that they were close to find something about Bill. She was getting the same feeling she had last night.

" After that, I told him to stay away from me if he really cared about me. He let me go, so I guess that he will leave me alone. "

Ava watched Sookie's face. She wished she could read her mind right now.

The telepath smiled, she was happy. Actually, Sookie was rather relieved. She knew that now Eric Northman wouldn't hurt her friend anymore, or at least that Ava knew who Eric really was. She wasn't going to fall in his trap again, she wasn't going to fall for him. Sookie knew that it was probably hard now for Ava, but it was worth it. She deserved better than Eric Northman, much better.

Soon, Sookie's attention fell on something, it was Bill's car.

" Stop ! It's Bill's car. "

Jessica stopped the car and in a flash Sookie was out of it. Ava followed her. The telepath was now on her knees, apparently there was a dead body in the car. Jessica got the body out of the car with her vampire strength.

That was when Ava knew she had to do something. She knew that she could find information about Bill's kidnapping by touching this man.

" Let me do something, Sookie. I'm sure that if I touch him, I'll get a vision about Bill. "

Sookie nodded. Ava took one of the man's hand in her own and closed her eyes. She felt a vision coming.

She saw Bill in the woods, he seemed alright. That was good at least. However, soon she saw him surrounded by werewolves. She couldn't believe it, werewolves really ? Were they linked to Ian ? No, why would Ian want Bill, it wasn't possible. Anyway, Ava needed to focus on what she was seeing. It was strange for her to watch Bill in the woods like that. She was only a witness and she hated that, she wished she could help him.

Ava then saw Bill fighting with the werewolves. He was doing well, the werewolves couldn't do anything against the vampire. Bill was frightening, he had blood all over his face and was holding a wolf's ear in his mouth. It was just disgusting.

Ava looked at the werewolves. Three of them were in human form, and only one was still in his wolf form. He was ready to attack Bill, but Ava wasn't worried. She knew that Bill would be safe. Just when the wolf was about to attack, someone stopped him. Ava couldn't really see who this person was because he was on a horse. Then, everything changed and she only saw one single thing : a road sign with Jackson written on it. Bill was somewhere in Jackson.

That was when her vision stopped, she was back with Sookie and Jessica. They were looking at Ava, waiting for her to tell what she had seen.

" Ava, what did you see ? "

Ava was a little bit shocked, she needed to recover quickly. She thought about her vision, at least she could tell Sookie that Bill wasn't hurt. She was also going to tell her about werewolves even if she was sure that Sookie would be more than surprised. However, there was one thing she didn't want to tell Sookie. It was the fact that Bill was in Jackson. She couldn't tell the telepath about that because she knew that Sookie would run to Jackson and put herself in danger, she couldn't allow it. That was when she got an idea. She could call Alcide and ask him about other werewolves in Jackson, he probably knew about them. Alcide was the only one who could help right now.

" Bill's okay, well at least he is in my vision. "

" Oh my God, do you know where he is ? "

Ava needed to block her mind right now, she knew that Sookie could try to read her mind.

" No, but he's okay. However, how can I tell you about that.. "

" You're scaring me Ava… Is there something wrong ? "

Nothing's wrong. She was just going to tell her about werewolves and telling her about werewolves meant that Ava would need to tell Sookie about the fact that Ian was a werewolf too. It was fantastic, wasn't it ?

" Bill has been kidnapped by werewolves. "

" Werewolves ? Are you kidding me Ava ? They don't exist. "

Ava was just about to answer but Jessica was faster.

" I think that they are real, Sookie. Look at this. "

Jessica handed her phone to Sookie, she was showing her some strange symbol, the dead man had the same one on his neck and it was meant for « Operation Werewolves ».

" What the hell. "

Sookie looked at Ava, who was nervous. She knew what was coming next.

" How do you know about werewolves existence Ava ? "

Ava ran her fingers trough her hair.

" Ian is a werewolf. I didn't tell you about that because it was enough for you. And, well I may now a werewolf too."

" Why did you lie to me ? "

Sookie was disappointed, why did she have lie about Ian ? Ava had promised to tell the truth and once again she had lied.

" Technically, I didn't lie to you Sookie. I just forgot to tell you about that. Anyway, I should call Alcide and ask him about that. "

" Alcide ? "

" A nice werewolf ? " Jessica asked.

Ava nearly laughed at Jessica's comment. Yes, Alcide was a nice werewolf, you could say that. Ava took her phone and called him. However, he didn't pick up so the young woman let him a message;

" What are we going to do now ? "

Sookie seemed completely heartbroken. She knew she should be happy to know that Bill was alive and more or less safe but she couldn't help but think that everything was over now. Plus, discovering that werewolves existed was too much. She was hopeless.

" It's okay Sookie, we're going to find him. We even had a trail. "

Jessica was trying to comfort Sookie while Ava was deep in her thoughts. She only knew one person who may know about this « operation werewolves » it was Eric Northman. They needed to go to Fangtasia and ask him some questions. Ava hated that, she wanted to avoid Eric and now she knew that they needed to see him. She was going to go back to Fangtasia for the second time in only one night and especially just after she had told him that she wanted him to stay away from her. He was going to tease her about that. However, Ava needed to do this for Sookie.

" We must go to Fangastia. "

Sookie looked at Ava, shocked.

" Thank you Ava but are you sure that Eric can help us ? "

Ava sighed.

" Yes, I'm sure. Eric will know something about that, after all it's not the first time he has to deal with werewolves, I met Alcide because of him. "

" Okay. Do you want us to drop you at my house, you may not want to see him again ? "

Sookie's concern made Ava smile. She was just so nice.

" It's okay, I don't mind being in Fangtasia, now let's go. We don't need to waste our time. "

* * *

Ava listened to Eric and Sookie's conversation. She couldn't talk, she was just here, looking at the tall blond vampire and thinking. When she entered Fangtasia, she had taken a deep breath and hoped that everything would be alright. She had expected a little comment from Eric but strangely he didn't say anything. Not even a word, he had only looked at her.

She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking now and especially why he didn't say anything to her. Was he really trying to do what she had asked him to do, leaving her alone ? It seemed so. She was happy about that but she also felt some pain. He seemed to really care about her and she was pushing him away.

What was she thinking ? It wasn't like he hadn't hurt her, she shouldn't start to feel guilty. Eric had played with her and he was probably still doing so. He probably knew that ignoring her would make her feel that way.

" It stands for Operation Werewolf,some kind of secretNazi commando forcefrom World War II. We know that werewolves kidnapped Bill, Ava saw it. Now we only need you to tell us more about them. "

" You found this brandedon a dead man's neck? "

" We did. "

Ava looked at Eric. There was something in his eyes, it was like he had already seen this mark.

" Never seen it . "

He was lying, Ava was sure about that. She could see it, and it was like she could feel it. Eric knew this mark.

" Bullshit, Eric. I'm sure that you know something. "

Eric's gaze fell on Ava and quickly turned to Pam. He said something to her in a foreign language.

- " Let's go to the ladies' roomand stare at ourselvesin the mirror, Jessica. "

The two female vampires left, leaving Sookie, Eric and Ava alone. There was an awkward silence for a brief moment, but soon Eric started to talk.

" I already told you what I know about werewolves Ava, there's nothing more to say about that. Werewolves are territorial, vicious, pathologically secretive. You should know that Ava."

" Alcide is not like that and you know it. "

During a brief instant, Eric's face showed anger but soon his expression was emotionless again.

" Sookie is so blinded by herobsession with Bill Compton,she's likely to runthrough the streetsscreaming "werewolf bait,"alerting whoever has Billthat we're onto themor getting herself killed. And you, Ava you are going to follow her and put yourself in danger. "

Ava hated to be treated like that, she knew that she didn't need to fear anything with Sookie. Plus, she wasn't a child anymore. Eric couldn't control her.

" I'm not stupid Eric, and Sookie and I can take care of ourselves if you don't want to help us with that. I already called Alcide, I'm sure that he.. "

" Enough. Sookie's life and yours are too valuable to throw away. "

Sookie and Ava both had a gift, and that was the only thing Eric cared about. Why couldn't he be nice for once ?

" Bill's out there somewherein danger.I can't just go on with lifelike that's not know that,maybe better than Godric went miss.. "

Sookie was right, she had helped Eric and it would only be fair it he helped her.

**" **Bill Compton is no Godric. "

**" **But he's everything to me. "

Sookie stared to cry, Ava's heart broke at this sight. She approached Sookie and hugged her, it was the only thing she could do right now. No, it wasn't the only thing she could do, she could convince Eric to help the telepath.

" Please, Eric. Help her, you can't stay here and act like it's nothing. Sookie needs your help, she risked her life for Godric, you could at least try to find some information about these werewolves. "

She paused. The young woman knew that Eric was hiding something but she knew that when Eric wanted to keep something secret, it was pointless to try to make him talk.

" If you don't want to do this for Sookie, then do it for me. You owe me this, I think. "

Eric's gaze was hard when Ava looked at him.

" I owe you this Ava ? Are you serious ? "

" Of course, I am Eric. "

Sookie left Ava's arms and looked between the vampire and her friend. She was thankful for what Ava was trying to do, but she couldn't help but feel worried for Ava.

" Come with me, Ava. I think that we need to talk. In private. " Eric ordered her and showed her the way towards his office.

This was going to be a wonderful talk.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter.. I know it's not a very good chapter but here it is and I can already tell you that you will like the next chapter. The next one is really better... I won't say anything else because I want it to be a surprise. _

_Now, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all your reviews. A huge thanks to everyone. You guys are just awesome and you make me want to write more and more. I love to read your reactions and what you think about the story. _

_I also know that I make a lot of mistakes and I'm truly for that. I really try to do my best but I'm still French and sometimes I don't see my mistakes.. So if anyone wants to help me with that, I'll be glad to accept help. You can message me if you want, I don't bite..._

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? I may post the next chapter sooner if you leave a comment. I'm on holidays now, so I've got time to write... So review please ?_


	38. Chapter 37

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 37 :

There was an awkward silence between Ava and Eric inside the vampire's office. The young woman didn't know what was going on. She accepted to talk with Eric in private but the vampire hadn't said a word since they entered his office, he had only been pacing up an down. It was just so frustrating.

" Are you going to say something Eric ? " Ava asked and crossed her arms.

The vampire froze and looked at Ava. There was something strange in his blue eyes, Ava couldn't tell what it was. He was angry of course, he didn't like the fact that Ava told him he owed her something but there was really something else. It was like he knew deep inside of him that he really owed her something.

Anyway, Ava truly believed that Eric owed her something. He had hurt her, he had made her cry and nearly broke her heart. It was her right to ask something from him. She also knew that asking him something wasn't very clever considering the fact that she had asked him earlier to stay away from her but Sookie needed help. Eric was the only one who could help and to tell the truth Ava felt the need to help her friend. She wanted to do anything to help the telepath even if that meant staying close to Eric for a little bit longer.

" I will think about helping Sookie. "

" Oh yeah, just like when I asked you for your help with Maryann. Listen Eric, either you decide to help us now or we.. "

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence, the vampire had crashed his lips against her own. As fast as Ava could, she pushed Eric away. It wasn't like she didn't like when he kissed her, no on the contrary. She loved his kisses but she couldn't let him play with her. She had made her decision earlier that night and he should respect that. He shouldn't kiss her like that, he shouldn't try to hurt her again. She couldn't allow him to do this to her again.

" What the hell Eric ! "

He wasn't smirking this time, he was only looking at her which was strange for him. Ava was used to his cocky attitude when he took her by surprise. There was something wrong with Eric, Ava was sure about that.

" I won't let you get hurt for Bill Compton or Sookie Stackhouse. I can't allow it Ava, I care too much about you. "

He seemed just so sincere. Ava wanted so bad to believe him but she couldn't. Eric Northman was a liar and she knew this.

" I don't care Eric. This is my life, Sookie is my friend and I will help her no matter what you want. "

He was silent and seemed in deep thoughts. Ava hoped that he was going to say that he would help them finding Bill.

" If you don't want to help us Eric, I'm sure that we'll find a way. I know where Bill is and.. "

" What ? "

She slapped her hand over her mouth. She had been so stupid, how could she have told Eric that she knew where Bill was ? Anyway, it was too late and the only thing she could do was tell Eric about her vision.

" I saw it in my vision, Bill is somewhere in Jackson. I didn't tell Sookie about that because she would have left for Jackson in a heartbeat, she would have gotten hurt. I also called Alcide and.. "

" Jackson ? "

Was he deaf ? She had already said that he was in Jackson. Why was he asking her the same thing again ? It was strange. In fact, it didn't really matter. Ava had no time for this.

" Are you going to help Eric ? "

He didn't answer, it was like he didn't even hear her. Again, he started to pace up and down. Ava looked at him and wished to know what he was thinking.

" Eric ? "

He was in very deep thoughts, he didn't even look at her. Ava decided to grab his arm and make him stop.

" Eric, what is it ? I know that you're hiding something about these werewolves and I.. "

" I don't want to talk about it, Ava. Are you really sure that Bill is in Jackson ? "

She sighed. Didn't he trust her enough ?

" Of course I am. Why don't you want to talk about it Eric ? "

" It doesn't concern you Ava. "

There was no way he was going to tell her about what he knew. However, Ava still wanted him to help Sookie.

" Listen Eric, I… I'll do everything I can to help Sookie so I'm ready to do whatever you want if you help her. "

This time, Ava got Eric's attention. She knew that she shouldn't have proposed this but it was the only way. She was sure that Eric wasn't going to help Sookie if he didn't get anything in return.

" You're willing to do what I want if I help Sookie ? "

" I… What do you want from me ? "

He smirked this time and it made Ava shiver. She knew what Eric wanted and to tell the truth she didn't really want to do this with him again. She wasn't a whore.

" You know what I want, I want everything.. "

Ava wanted to cry, she didn't know why. Well, actually she knew why. She was nothing to him, or just a blood bag, a fangbanger. To him, she was probably only something he could use for sex and other things. He didn't care at all about her, she was sure about that right now.

Then she felt Eric's hands on her shoulders and she looked at him. There was something in his eyes, of course he knew what she was feeling because of the bond.

" Don't worry your pretty little mind Ava, I will never force you to do something. Now, listen to me. I'll try to help Sookie and get some information but I want something in exchange. "

Ava's heartbeat accelerated. She was afraid, terrified. What could he want from her now ? She really hoped that he wasn't going to force her to have sex with him. No, he wouldn't do this, he had told her that he wouldn't. Eric wasn't like that right ?

" Don't be afraid. I only want you to let me drink from you. "

That was the only thing he wanted ? It was strange but Ava could let him do this. It was for Sookie after all and it wasn't that bad.

" And I want you to take my blood. "

She should have seen it coming. That fucking vampire had this on his mind. She didn't want to have a stronger blood bond with him, it was already enough. She was tired of having sex dreams about Eric…

" Ava ? "

She knew why he wanted her to drink his blood, he wanted to torture her. Anyway, Sookie needed Eric's help to find Bill and especially to stay safe. Ava knew that those werewolves were dangerous and only Eric could help and protect Sookie. It was true that Ava and Sookie couldn't go in Jackson alone.

Ava sighed. It was only a little sacrifice for her after all, and she needed to do this. Hopefully, after finding Bill, she could leave Bon Temps and Eric Northman and forget about this bond. She needed to stay focused on this idea.

-" Okay, but you promise to help Sookie. "

" I do. "

Eric gently took Ava's wrist in his hand. Then, he bit in his own wrist giving it to Ava. Reluctantly, the young woman started to drink from the vampire's wrist while he was doing the same thing on her wrist. Ava realized that it was the first time they were really exchanging blood together. It was a strange feeling, she felt more connected to him than ever, more attracted to him than ever and she hated that. She wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

* * *

Ava was back at Sookie's. She couldn't believe what she had done, but it was for her friend. However, she couldn't tell Sookie about that. The telepath would be too angry at her.

Anyway, now Ava was trying to sleep. Sookie on the other hand was with Jason talking about Bill's kidnapping and some other things. Ava decided to let them talk alone, and to tell the truth she was exhausted and needed to sleep more than anything. Soon she found herself asleep but it seemed that someone had other plans for her. She wasn't going to have a peaceful sleep.

_She was standing in the middle of a sunny clearing, completely alone or so she thought. A scary idea passed through her mind, what if Ian was invading her dream again ? No, it couldn't be him right now. It wouldn't be so beautiful and so calm. Perhaps it was her grandmother, it would be so amazing._

_Suddenly Ava felt a cold hand on her shoulder and turned around. She gasped when she saw who was standing in front of her. It was unbelievable but also so great. The young woman couldn't help but smile at this view, Godric was standing here, an adorable smile on his face._

_" Hello Ava. "_

_" Godric, how is that possible ? " Ava asked and hugged quickly the vampire._

_Well, Ava knew that she'd probably have some dreams with her grandmother, but Godric ? That was something unexpected. He was dead and a vampire. It was clearly impossible for him to be in her dream. _

_" I don't really know but I'm here in your dream. To tell the truth, I'm pretty sure that Rose has something to do with this. "_

_" Gran ? How ? "_

_Godric shook his head and took Ava's hand in his own._

_" I don't know."_

_" Okay… Hum, well how are you ? Are you really dead ?"_

_Stupid, she was really stupid. Of course he was dead, otherwise he wouldn't be in her dream._

_" Come on, let's go for a walk. "_

_A walk ? In her dream ? It was so strange but well she wasn't going to refuse this. She had missed Godric even if she didn't really know him._

_" I'm really dead and I feel happy. "_

_Ava smiled at him. Even if it had hurt her to let him meet the sun, knowing that he was happy proved her that she had made the right choice. It was exactly what he wanted._

_" That's great Godric. "_

_" And you, how do feel Ava ? "_

_Godric was so adorable. He was truly a unique vampire. Ava wished that Eric could be like him, it would make things much easier. _

_Why was she thinking about Eric now ? She was dreaming and talking with his maker, she should focus on that and not on this arrogant vampire. He had already hurt her enough and she wasn't going to let him ruin her dream with Godric._

_" Well, I'm okay I guess. I'm so happy to be able to talk with you. It's so amazing to be here with you even if it's just a dream. "_

_" Are you sure that you're okay ? " Godric asked and smiled sadly at her._

_Of course she was alright, why was he asking her this question ? She was completely happy to be here, it was the best thing that had happened today._

_" I'm really fine Godric, why.. "_

_" Eric. "_

_Oh. She should have known that Godric knew about Eric. He was dead but he probably knew everything. He had seen everything, and especially that night in Fangtasia._

_" There's nothing to say, really everything's fine with him. "_

_" You really don't know how to lie. Rose was exactly like you."_

_She knew she was a very bad liar but she had hoped to sound convincing. Anyway, it really seemed that Godric knew everything and it scared Ava. Well, she was not really scared, just uncomfortable. If Godric had seen the night in Fangtasia, he had also seen the other nights, the one she had spent with Eric._

_Anyway, she really didn't want to talk about Eric right now, but something told her that she couldn't escape this conversation with Godric._

_" I've seen how he acted towards you. "_

_" Oh. Well, it's okay now. I don't care at all. It's Eric and it's nothing really. "_

_Lie, lie, lie. She cared, that's why she was still hurt. That why she hadn't slapped Eric when he kissed her in Fangtasia._

_" You don't have to lie to me, I can understand you perfectly. Eric is stubborn and doesn't know how to show his feelings. "_

_Eric had no feeling that's why he couldn't show them. He only loved to hurt people and use them, Ava was pretty sure about that._

_" I really should have teach him to do so. I'm truly sorry for what he has done to you, after all I made him what he is today. "_

_Why was Godric apologizing for something he hadn't done ? It was unbelievable, Eric should be the one to apologize. This Viking vampire made his own choices._

_" It's not your fault Godric and really, right now Eric can do whatever he wants. I'm okay with that. "_

_Godric shook his head. He knew that strangely the young woman walking next to him cared about his child He knew that she was strongly attached to him, more than Eric could ever imagine. However, he didn't understand his child's attitude towards Ava. Godric knew that Eric cared about Ava too, he had seen this, he had felt it. So why was he tying to push her away and hurt her ? This made no sense._

_" Don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself Ava. I know that you love Eric. "_

_" No, Godric you're wrong. I don't love Eric, I can't love him. I only care about him, that's all. "_

_It was true, wasn't it ? She didn't love Eric, no she couldn't. It was just a crazy idea._

_" I know you love him, don't pretend that you don't. You know, I wished I could be alive right now because I could help you deal with him."_

_Ava didn't answer him because she didn't know what to say. She strangely started to have doubts about her feelings towards the Viking vampire thanks to Godric. It was awful to be so confused now. She needed to stop thinking about that._

_" I… I think that I'm confused about him, Godric. "_

_" I can understand. "_

_" Can we talk about something else ? "_

* * *

When Ava woke up the next morning, she couldn't help but smile every time. Her little talk with Godric in her dream made her incredibly happy. The vampire was just amazing and so nice, Ava wished that she could still be alive. She could spend more time with him.

She felt calm and safe with him. She hoped that she would dream of him again. She still had so many questions to ask him. She still wanted to know how it was possible for him to appear in her dream. Her grandmother had something to do with this but she needed to understand. Next time, she would ask him about that.

Anyway, this dream had also helped her. Godric had explained Ava what he knew about werewolves. The vampire had even mentioned her that Eric knew something about the mark. However, that was all, he hadn't said anything else, explaining that it wasn't his story to tell. Ava understood but now she was intrigued. She wanted to understand why Eric had lied last night and she wanted to know what he knew about this mark. She also needed to tell Sookie about that.

Anyway, there was one thing that Ava hated. Now, she was confused about Eric. She was really starting to believe that she loved him. It would make sense after all, why had she reacted that way when she saw Eric with another woman ? The only answer was because she loved him. If she only cared about him, she wouldn't have broken down. However, loving Eric was really a problem.

* * *

_Thank you so much for your reviews ! This was just fantastic ! I was more than happy to read them. You are all awesome !_

_I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you liked the fact that I'm bringing Godric back in Ava's dream. _

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	39. Chapter 38

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 38 :

Ava was driving to Merlotte's, a smile on her face. She couldn't help but grin, and it was thanks to Godric. Even if she was still confused about her feelings towards a certain blond vampire, she was happy.

When she dreamt about Godric, Ava felt like she was in another world, like no on could hurt her, not Ian and not Eric. There was something about Godric that made her feel that way. She wondered if her grandmother had felt the same way about the vampire. She wished she could ask her this question, actually she had so many questions to ask her. After all, Rose had something to do with Godric's presence in Ava's dream.

There was just one thing that made Ava a little bit sad. Godric was dead and it was only a dream. He wasn't here with her, she couldn't really touch him and no one could see him.

She also really wished that Eric could see his maker, something told her that Eric would change completely if Godric was here. However, Godric had met the sun and he wasn't coming back.

Ava arrived in Merlotte's and entered quickly. She spotted Sookie talking with Arlene. When the telepath noticed Ava's presence, she made her way towards her way and took her arm, leading her somewhere more private. Ava started to feel worried. Sookie was acting strange.

" They came here. "

Ava tensed. Werewolves were here and that wasn't good. They wanted Sookie. The worst thing about that was that Ava didn't have any vision about that. It scared her, she felt useless. She wanted to protect her friend and she hadn't been able to do it.

" Don't worry, he left but I'm sure that he will come back. "

" Well, I would ask you to come at my house but it's not a safe place. I can stay with you a little bit longer and we'll figure out what we're going to do. "

Ava couldn't think about anything else, she ran out of ideas. Going to Fangtasia last night hadn't really worked. She didn't know if Eric was going to help Sookie. Plus, Alcide hadn't called her back. They were alone.

" It's going to be okay, Sookie. "

Ava kept telling her that but she had this little feeling inside of her. She knew that something was going to happen, something very bad. It scared her because she was left in the dark. Why didn't she have any vision ? It was so frustrating. However, she needed to stay strong for Sookie, the telepath definitely didn't need to know that Ava was terrified.

Now, Ava also needed to tell Sookie about what Godric had told her. Sookie deserved to know and Ava didn't need to hide anything from Sookie. Well that was not completely true. Ava hadn't told Sookie about the fact that she had seen Jackson on a road sign. To be honest, Ava wasn't going to tell her friend about everything she and Godric had talked about. She would avoid the little conversation about Eric and especially the fact that she may love the Viking vampire.

" Eric lied to us last night. "

" Why am I not surprised ? But, how do you know that ? Did you have a vision ? "

Ava watched Sookie put her hands on her hips. She was angry and Ava was glad that Eric was the one to cause her anger. Anyway, Ava was just so excited to tell Sookie about Godric.

" You can say that. Well, actually someone told me about that. "

Sookie raised an eyebrow. She was lost, she didn't really understand what Ava was saying. Who could have told her friend about Eric's lie ?

" What do you mean ? "

Sookie noticed that Ava was grinning and it confused her even more. Who could make Ava smile like that ?

" It's Godric. I dreamt about him, we talked and it was just wonderful. Oh, Sookie he's just so adorable. "

Ava paused and took a deep breath. She needed to focus on what she had learned and not on the way she felt towards Godric.

" Anyway, Godric told me that Eric and him were in the SS hunting those werewolves. Why ? I don't know, Godric didn't to explain me that; he said that it wasn't his story to tell. Godric also told me that those werewolves were fuelled by vampire blood, which means that a vampire is behind Bill's kidnapping. I can't tell you who this vampire is but I believe that I saw him in my vision about Bill. This vampire was riding a horse and seemed rather old. I know it's not enough but at least we've got something. I wished that I could have more visions, I'm really sorry Sookie. "

Sookie smiled and hugged her friend.

" Ava, you're doing everything you can and it's already enough. You are here with me, you're trying to help me and I don't know how I can thank you for that."

" I really wished that I could find Bill. "

The telepath knew what Ava was feeling. The young woman felt a little bit guilty because she hadn't been able to save Bill from the kidnapping. However, Sookie knew that it wasn't Ava's fault, not at all and the waitress was also sure about one thing. She will soon find her lover and get married.

" We'll find him, you told me that we will, don't you remember Ava? "

Ava nodded. She had also a feeling that she was going to find Bill soon. Perhaps, she could go to Jackson and investigate or she could try to call Alcide again to ask for his help. To be honest, she knew that going to Jackson alone was a stupid idea, and it would only end up badly. So, she hoped that Alcide would agree to help her.

" Of course I remember. Anyway, I'll have to search for some things in my house, So I'll meet you tonight. "

" Isn't it dangerous Ava ? Ian could come back and who knows what he's going to do. "

Sookie was right but Ava knew deep inside of her that she was safe today. Perhaps she knew this thanks to her power.

* * *

_Mississippi-Nightfall_

A tall dark figure was walking towards a huge mansion, towards Russell Edgington's mansion. The man wore a small smirk on his face. He knew that he was going to get everything he wanted thanks to Russell Edgington. What did Ian want ? Well, that was easy. He only wanted one thing, he wanted Ava Cole, he wanted to use her little gift.

Now why did he need Russell Edginton, a vampire's help ? Because Ian knew that he couldn't get Ava without his help even if he hated to admit it. This little seer had some vampire to protect her and Ian couldn't do anything against him. He was a werewolf but he wasn't strong enough to take care of him. Well, even with the help of two friends, he hadn't been able to do anything. He had lost one of his closest friend, almost brother, in the battle against the vampire. It was pointless to try to take Ava again with this vampire around, it was suicide. That was why he needed help.

How did he know that Russell Edgington could help him ? There again, it was so easy to find the answer. Ian wasn't stupid, he knew about Russell's werewolves. He knew that the vampire gave them his blood and used them. Now, he only wanted to use them too. If Ian couldn't take Ava because of her vampire, he was sure that Russell's werewolves could take her. There was just one little problem.

He wasn't sure that the king of Mississippi would agree to help him. Actually he knew that it could be hard to convince him. Ian was ready to do anything for his help, well nearly everything. He wasn't going to wear Russell's mark or even drink his blood. That was against everything he was. The only thing that he could do was make a deal with Russell, a deal involving Ava. Ian was sure that Russell would love to be able to use the young woman and Ian wasn't against sharing her if he could use her when he wanted.

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse was waiting for Ava. She was scared, not only for Ava but also for herself. Being here alone made her feel uncomfortable and she didn't even think about those werewolves. She wondered if they would come back tonight for her. Well, she was ready, she had a gun. At this very moment, the telepath heard a noise coming from outside. She took the gun and started to make her way towards the door and didn't know if she should be relived to see Eric Northman standing here. Of course, it wasn't one of those werewolves but she didn't really like this vampire either.

" Hello Sookie. "

The young woman opened the door and went outside. She wasn't going to let Eric come inside, she didn't trust him, not at all.

" Where is Ava ? "

" She needed to go to her house, she'll be back soon. I hope she's okay. "

The vampire seemed thoughtful for a brief moment. Sookie was sure that she had seen concern in his blue eyes. Eric seemed to care for Ava, but Sookie was also sure about one thing, Eric didn't care about Ava the way she cared about him. The telepath wasn't blind, she knew that her friend was in love with this arrogant vampire even if Ava didn't admit it. Sookie didn't even have to read her friend's mind, she could see Ava's love for Eric in her eyes, in the way she looked at him. She had also seen how she had reacted when they had found Eric with the new dancer of Fangtasia. It was crystal clear that Ava loved him, unfortunately.

" Don't worry for Ava, she perfectly fine, I can feel it. Now, what about you, they came for you, didn't they ? "

" Just one. This took off before I couldget anything out of him. Why are you here ? "

Eric didn't answer immediately. It was like he was searching for his words.

" I lied to you last night. "

Sookie put her hands on her hips, rather angry. However, she felt powerful in front of Eric because she already knew that he had lied.

" Oh I already know that Eric. Actually, I believe that I know nearly everything about your little issue with those werewolves. I know that you had tracked them with Godric and that you were in the SS. The only thing that I don't know is why you are doing this. "

Shock was written on Eric's face and Sookie was proud of herself. She now waited to hear Eric's answer. Was he going to find another lie or tell the truth for once ?

" How do you know this ? Did Ava have a vision about that ? "

" Better than that, Godric told her. "

Eric was frozen, how could have Godric told Ava about that ? His maker was dead, he had met the sun in Dallas. It shouldn't be possible for her to talk with him, yet it seemed that she had otherwise she wouldn't have known about everything. Ava's gift were really amazing.

However, Eric didn't know how to feel about that. Should he be happy that Ava could talk with Godric ? Of course, he should but he wanted to be the one who could talk with him.

"Alright. What else did Godric tell her ? "

"I don't know but I think that she told me everything she knew about the werewolves. Now what are you doing here Eric ?"

Eric smirked which only made Sookie curious.

"Oh, my poor Sookie, your friend didn't tell you everything she knew about werewolves."

He paused. He was going to tell Sookie about Jackson. He knew that the telepath would probably run to Jackson as soon as possible but he needed to tell her that. Why ? Because of Ava of course. Sookie would be mad at Ava and the young woman would be left alone here. So she would have no choice but come back to him and that was exactly what he wanted.

"What do you mean Eric ? "

"Last night, she had seen something else in her vision. She saw where Bill is. "

Sookie couldn't believe what Eric was saying. He was wrong, she was sure that Ava wouldn't hide anything from her, especially if it concerned Bill.

" I don't believe you Eric. You are lying again. "

Eric laughed and stood in front of Sookie, looking at her in the eyes.

" I am not lying, she saw that Bill is in Jackson but she didn't tell you. "

What if it was true ? Sookie needed to think about that. She didn't want to believe Eric but it was possible. Ava could have lied to her. The question was why would she have done it ? It was pointless.

* * *

_Mississippi_

" So you want me to help you get this girl ? What so special about her ? "

Ian was getting impatient, he knew it wasn't going to be easy but it was taking too much time. Who knew what Ava could be doing right now, who knew where she could be ?

" She can see things from the past and from the future. She can be very powerful if she learns how to control her gift. "

Ian paused and looked at the King of Mississippi. He seemed rather interested but Ian didn't know what to think. He wasn't very fond of vampire and he wasn't very used to them. Sure he was a werewolf so he had met a lot of vampire in his life but still he found Russell Edgington was a strange one, perhaps it was due to his age.

" I can control her and especially her gift but I need to have her. It's something I can't do because she has some vampire to protect her. It kills me to say this but I can't fight him, he is too old and powerful. That's why I came here. I know about your pack, I know that you're giving them vampire blood. I think that they will be able to take her and maybe keep her vampire away. By the way, she could be very useful for you, she's very special and I'm sure that you could use her power. Actually, we could use her power. Are you interested ? "

The vampire started to laugh like he was mad. It could be very scary, but Ian wasn't afraid at all.

" Of course I am. This girl seems to be quite a freak. Where does she live ? "

" Bon Temps, Louisiana. "

Russell continued to laugh.

" Bon Temps is such a wonderful town, another freak from here. I'll make my werewolves get her don't worry. I'll call you when I have her. "

It was perfect. Ian was going to finally have her. However, he knew that he couldn't trust completely this vampire, so he needed to stay on his guard and make sure that Russell realized that he was the only one who could control Ava's power.

" Remember that I'm the only one who can control her. I know how her power works so don't try to fool me. By the way, her name is Ava Cole. "

" I won't. "

Ian smirked, he believed the vampire. He handed him a picture of Ava and left. Soon he was going to have her and he could do everything he wanted with her.

* * *

_I really hope you liked this chapter and I can already tell you that you'll like the next one !_

_Thank you for your reviews and don't forget to leave me a comment please ?_


	40. Chapter 39

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 39 :

Ava was driving to Sookie's, a smile still on her face. She had spent all the day thinking about Godric and Eric. Unfortunately, she had come to the conclusion that she had fallen in love with Eric Northman, the arrogant vampire, the one she thought she hated with all her heart. She knew she loved him because of the way she felt when she was with him, when he had called her lover. She had been happy with him, she had loved every seconds of their time together.

However, Ava had also come to the conclusion that it was a very very bad thing to love this tall dark vampire. Why ? Simply because he didn't share the same feeling, not at all. She had seen it the other night when he was with that girl.

Of course, she also thought about their kiss and everything he told her but it wasn't enough. Ava believed that he had lied to her because he only wanted to use her and her ability to see things. Just thinking about this made her heart break but it wasn't like she could do something about that. Eric was a heartless vampire and the only thing she could do now was trying to forget him. It couldn't be so bad, after all, at first she hated him. Plus, she decided to stay away from him, so forgetting him could be easy. And even if it would make her sad, it wasn't that bad. She was a grown up woman after all.

When Ava parked in front of Sookie's house, she was surprised to see Eric here and even more surprised to see him carrying a dead human. Her eyes widened at this sight, she quickly got out of the car and made her way towards Eric. That was when she started to worry for Sookie. Who was this man and where was her friend ?

" Where is Sookie ? "

Eric didn't answer and smirked. Ava noticed to blood on his face, he was scary and it made her thought about the night he had saved her from Ian and killed a werewolf. He had the same expression on his face.

" I'm here Ava. "

Sookie answered and came out of her house. There was something strange with Sookie, Ava could feel that something was wrong. The telepath seemed perfectly fine physically but there was something else.

" What the hell happened here ? "

" A werewolf came here for Sookie, I killed him and now we're going to bury him just like the one we buried together Ava. "

Ava's mouth fell open. Great, it was just great. Now, werewolves were after Sookie, not only Bill. The telepath was no longer safe here.

" Come on, Ava. You're going to help me with that one. I'm sure that Sookie has better things to do and doesn't want to help me with that. "

Ava didn't even have time to answer, Sookie was already speaking.

" Wait a minute Eric, I want to speak with Ava, alone. "

Eric's smirk grew wider and he nearly laughed. He then dropped the dead werewolf on the ground . He knew exactly why Sookie wanted to talk with Ava. His plan was working and this werewolf had helped him by saying Jackson. It was just perfect, Sookie was just so angry right now . The vampire was just proud of himself. Soon, Ava would be completely his again and she would have no choice.

Ava followed Sookie inside, wondering why her friend wanted to talk with her alone. She noticed that Sookie was angry, very angry. There was definitely something wrong with her, did the werewolf do something to her ? Worst, did Eric do something to her ? If he did, Ava would make sure to make Eric pay. He had no right to hurt Sookie and do whatever he wanted to her.

" How could you lie to me Ava ? How could you do this ? You know how much I care about Bill and yet you're lying. That's not what friends are supposed to do ! " Sookie started to yell at Ava.

" What ? "

Ava didn't understand at first what Sookie was saying. She was a little lost right now. However, she soon found out why her friend accused her of lying.

" You knew that Bill is in Jackson, you saw it and you didn't tell me about that. "

Ava was shocked, how did Sookie know about that ? Well, the answer was easy, Eric had told her. That asshole had done this on purpose, Ava was sure of that. How could he do this to her ? He was impossible. He knew how Sookie would react.

" Sookie, I… I'm sorry but I had no choice. "

" Bullshit, Ava. You had the choice, you could have told me. You just didn't want to do this. You called yourself my friend, but I really don't think that we are really friends because a friend would have told me where Bill was. How many times did you lie to me ?"

How could Sookie be so cruel ? Ava was Sookie's friend and it was especially because they were friends that Ava had hidden this from Sookie. She wanted to protect the telepath .

" Sookie, just listen. I did it to protect you. I can't let my friend get hurt even if it's for Bill. That's why I didn't tell you, I wanted to protect you. If I had told you about everything I knew, you would have run to Jackson, put yourself in danger and you could even have gotten caught. I couldn't allow it and you know what, I'm pretty sure that Bill would agree with me about that. "

Sookie clenched her fists and Ava could see the anger on her friend's face. Sookie was stubborn like a mule, Ava knew this but she needed her to understand that she had done this for her own good.

" Don't you dare Ava. You don't know Bill like I do and please, the whole protecting thing, it's just unbelievable. I would have been safe in Jackson and I would have saved Bill. Oh, and you know what, for once I'm glad that Eric told me the truth. "

" Sookie, please.. "

Ava didn't want to lose Sookie's friendship but she felt that she was losing it. She knew that Sookie wasn't going to forgive her this time and her heart broke. Sookie was one of her best friend, she even considered her like a sister. She couldn't stand the idea of losing her like that but it was pointless to try to argue with Sookie right now.

" You should go and bury this werewolf with your precious Eric. "

Ava started to leave and wondered how it got this far. Sookie wasn't supposed to learn about everything, it was all Eric's fault.

Now, Ava wondered what she was going to do. She couldn't stay at Sookie's, the telepath probably didn't want her here anymore. She could come back to her house but it was dangerous with Ian. She could go to Eric's place but well she wasn't very fond of this idea. Well, guess she was going to find a hotel in Bon Temps.

" Don't worry, tonight you can stay here but tomorrow I think it's better if you leave. "

" Thank you. "

* * *

Ava wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to forget her conversation with Sookie. Actually, she wanted to forget everything about tonight. This morning, she had been so happy and now she was heartbroken because of Eric Northman. Well the vampire wasn't the only one to blame, she knew that.

She knew that she had probably made a little mistake but it wasn't that bad, on the other hand, Eric shouldn't have told Sookie anything. The real question was why Eric did this ? Did he want to hurt Ava ? Why would he want that ? It was ridiculous. Was it because she had asked him to stay away from her ? No, it couldn't be that because after all she had accepted to exchange blood with him last night.

" You're strangely silent, Ava. "

Ava shot a glare at Eric. What was he expecting ? She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't even want to be with him, to bury this werewolf with him. Even if she did love him, she couldn't stand being with him at this moment. She started to wonder why she loved him so much, it was awful.

" Sookie seemed really angry at you. It's so sad, isn't it ? " Eric said, amusement in his voice.

He was teasing her, playing with her and she hated that. How could he be like that ? Didn't he feel the pain she was experiencing right now ? Why was he so happy to see her hurt ?

" Just shut up, Eric. "

He just laughed while he buried the werewolf.

" You're really not funny tonight. I liked you better last night, when we were drinking from each other. "

" Why do you always need to make my life miserable Eric ? What have I done to you ? "

She was on the verge of tears because of him. How could she love that vampire ? There was something wrong with her. Even now, she couldn't hate him. The only thing she wanted to do was to be in his arms, she wanted him to hold her close and comfort her, telling her that he was sorry for everything he had done, telling her that he loved her. That was mindless dreaming, nothing else, it would never happen because Eric was a selfish bastard.

" I didn't do anything, I've just done something you should have done. "

" Don't you dare Eric. You know why I hid this from Sookie, and I'm sure that you agreed with me last night. You just want me to be completely alone, you want to hurt me. The only thing I don't understand is why you are doing this. It makes no sense. You claim that you care about me and you're doing your best to make me suffer. Why ?"

Eric dropped the shovel on the ground and went in front of Ava. He put his hands on her shoulders.

" I'm only doing this for your safety. You can't stay with Sookie, you can't go with her in Jackson because it's too dangerous. I already told you that I won't you to get hurt because of Bill Compton. By the way, I miss your company in my house. You are mine and I want you to stay with me. "

So it was why he had done this, he wanted her to live with him. He wanted her to be completely alone because he wanted to have her again, he wanted to possess her, just like an object. There was nothing else for him. He didn't care that he had hurt her.

" No, it won't happen. I'd rather go back to my house or even find a hotel. "

The vampire squeezed her shoulders and it hurt. Eric wasn't trying to be gentle, he wanted to show her that he had power, that he could do everything he wanted with her. She was at his mercy, she couldn't escape him.

" No you won't do this because I'll make you come with me by any means possible. "

" If you can't enter my house Eric, you won't be able to do anything to me. "

The vampire literally growled. She was making him angry because she was resisting him. She was stubborn and his plan to get her back wasn't really working. Eric realized that he was only putting her in more danger. This woman was going to cause her own death and maybe his too.

" Don't do this Ava. You're being reckless, you can't do thing. You'll come to my house no matter what you want. I will protect you from everything. "

She wanted to believe him when he said he'd protect her from everything but she couldn't.

" Can you protect me from yourself ? Because I noticed that you're the only one who really hurt me. You're the only one who made me cry, you're the only one who… "

She stopped, she couldn't tell him that he had broke her heart because that would mean admitting to him that she loved him. No, she couldn't do this, it would make things harder for her and she definitely didn't need that.

" Yes ? "

Eric was waiting for her to finish her sentence. He didn't know what she wanted to say but he had some ideas and to tell the truth he felt everything. He felt her pain and something else.

" It doesn't matter. "

The vampire wanted to tease her again but he knew that it wasn't very clever to do so. If he did, Ava wouldn't agree to go back to his house, he was sure of that. Now, he just needed to persuade her to believe him and to agree with his proposal. He needed to play the nice vampire for once if he wanted to keep her safe and sound.

" I'm sorry, Ava but I needed to tell Sookie. "

" You're what ? Did you just say that you were sorry ? " Ava asked, dumbfounded.

He hated to be like that, he didn't want to apologize. Well, he knew it was right to do this but he wasn't that kind a vampire. He wasn't like Bill Compton.

" Yes, I did. "

She couldn't believe it, Eric Northman was apologizing. It was just unbelievable. However, she was still on her guard. She knew that he only wanted her to come back to his house and she couldn't fall into his trap so easily. She was sure that he wasn't sincere.

" It's not going to work Eric. I'm not stupid. You are just a liar."

" I don't lie, little one and even if I was lying, I wouldn't be the only one. You didn't tell me that you talked with my maker, in your dream. "

Sookie probably told Eric about that. However, he had no right to accuse Ava of lying. It wasn't like she had time to tell him about her dream. She had other things in her mind.

" I didn't lie to you Eric and I don't see why I should have told you about that. It's still my life. "

" Godric is my maker. "

Ava shrugged, she knew that but it didn't mean anything.

" Godric is my friend and we've talked about your little issue with werewolves, but that's all, and don't worry, he didn't tell me what happened exactly with them. By the way, it was nice to talk with him, at least with him I feel safe. "

" He's dead. "

She knew that, she wasn't stupid. After all she had seen him meeting the sun in Dallas.

" So what ? I still felt his touch and everything. It was real and I was truly happy with him. I… I really wish that he could be here with us. He would know what to do and how to help me. "

When Ava talked about his maker, Eric couldn't help but feel jealousy. Why ? He had no reason to feel like that. Godric only appeared in Ava's dream, she was his and very much alive. Why did he feel like he was losing her to Godric ? It was completely ridiculous. Eric clenched his teeth, he really needed to stop acting like Bill Compton.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter and I really want to thank amroberts17 for her review ! She was the only one who commented the last chapter.. Hopefully this one will have more reviews._

_By the way, don't forget to read my other story, if you haven't already._

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	41. Chapter 40

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

* * *

Chapter 40 :

" Do you think you will see him again in your dreams ? "

Ava turned her head towards Eric, even if she didn't want to talk to him, it seemed that the vampire didn't care at all about what she wanted. While they were burying the werewolf, Eric kept asking her questions about Godric. It was strange for Ava because she had already told Eric everything she knew. Well that wasn't completely true. She didn't tell Eric about the fact that Godric made her realize that she loved him.

Ava could feel that Eric was strange right now. In fact, he was acting strange. She could see how much he missed his maker and how much he disliked the fact that she had talked to him in her dreams and not him but there was something else. She had a little feeling deep inside of her but it was like it wasn't her feeling. Actually, it was like it was someone else's feeling and Ava had this crazy idea, maybe it was Eric's feeling ? It was a ridiculous idea, she knew this but she couldn't help but feel that way. If she was right maybe it was because of her power ? It could be but there was another possibility and Ava didn't know what to think about that. Maybe it was because of the blood bond she shared with the vampire. After all, Eric could feel her so why couldn't she feel him ? She didn't know all the effects of vampire blood but well maybe she was right.

" I hope I will… I feel like I need him. "

It was true that she wanted to see him again in her dreams. Thinking about Godric made Ava realize that she felt connected to him. She needed him and it was somehow terrifying because she hadn't known Godric for a long time. She had only met him before his death in Dallas, so why did she feel that way about him ? It was strange, maybe this was again because of the blood bond she shared with Eric ? She could feel his love for his maker, couldn't she ? She needed to be sure about that and the only way to find out was to ask Eric.

" Why do I feel like that towards Godric, Eric ? I don't understand, is it because of your blood ? "

" Unfortunately, no. It's impossible. "

Well, at least she could be sure that it wasn't because of Eric. She really needed Godric, that was such a strange feeling. Perhaps it was because of her grandmother who knew Godric…

" I have another question… Can I feel your emotions because of the blood bond ? "

Eric froze and stared at Ava. He was awfully silent and Ava was afraid. She wasn't used to see Eric like that.

" It can happen sometimes. " The vampire simply said. He didn't really want to explain her the bond they shared. He especially didn't want to explain how she could feel his emotions and how it worked.

" Oh. "

So she was right, and for once she hated that. She would have preferred to be wrong, it could have been much easier. She didn't want to feel what Eric felt. She had already a hard time dealing with her owns emotions, so it was going to harder to deal with someone else's feelings. and especially Eric's one. Did he ever have feelings ?

-" Eric.. "

" Stop asking me questions, you are really annoying me. "

He paused and started to make his way towards Sookie's house and Ava knew he wanted her to follow him. Well, it wasn't like she had the choice, she couldn't stay in the cemetery all night. However, she didn't want to go back to Sookie's after everything that had happened tonight. Ava wondered if she should leave tonight or wait until tomorrow and also where she was going to stay. Of course, Eric wanted her to stay with him but she really didn't like that idea. She loved him but it was too much for her and she wanted to forget about him. So living with him wasn't a good idea, but her heart told her to trust Eric one more time, to give him a chance.

" I'll stay with you. " She just blurted out and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

Why did she say this ? She needed to think about that but no, she just talked without thinking. She was ashamed because of that right now but very soon her feeling of doubt disappear because Eric took her hand in his own. It was such a gentle gesture, and it surprised Ava. But she felt good, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, maybe. There was only one way to find out.

Plus, when she thought about that she didn't take any risk by living with Eric, did she ? She could resist him and perhaps he could be nice with her and show her that he cared about her ? Well, for the last part it was only mindless dreaming, Ava needed to tell herself that. Living with Eric would only mean being protected and nothing else. She couldn't forget what he had done with this woman while telling her that he cared about her. In fact, Ava didn't want him to break her heart again.

" Great, we'll tell Sookie about your decision and leave. We're going to fly again. "

" I'll come tomorrow. I don't want to leave Sookie alone tonight, even if she doesn't want me here. "

Eric clenched his teeth. He was not happy with Ava's decision but he knew that she wasn't going to changer her mind. Plus, he had already won, she was coming with him.

" Alright. I'll send Alcide to watch over Sookie from tomorrow, he'll go with her in Jackson and protect her. She will be as safe as possible. Trust me. "

Alcide… Ava knew that Sookie would be safe with him. She had only known him for two weeks but he was really a good man and very handsome; Ava couldn't deny it. It wasn't like she was attracted to him but she really liked to look at him.

That was when Ava had an idea. She could help Sookie thanks to Alcide. She could follow them to Jackson and with Alcide here, she could be safe too. Sookie didn't need to know that she was in the same town as her, Ava could stay in a hotel or something like that. She just needed to tell Eric about her plan, or maybe not. It was better to keep everything secret because Eric would never allow her to do this. She was sure that he could lock her inside his house and she didn't like that idea.

So it was decided, she would tell Eric that she'll stay with him but she wasn't going to do so. No, she was going to Jackson tomorrow without his consent. It was going to be perfect.

" Okay. I trust you. "

* * *

Sookie had been awfully silent, she didn't say anything to Ava when she came back. Ava could really understand that Sookie was angry but why was she acting like that ? Ava felt guilty enough.

Ava was glad that it was morning now. She didn't want to leave Sookie but she had enough of this silent treatment. She was relieved when she saw Alcide standing next to her car at Sookie's. She quickly made her way towards him and hugged him. As her head rested on his chest, she couldn't help but smile. She strangely considered Alcide as a very good friend and it was pleasant to hug someone who wasn't cold like Eric was.

" How are you Ava ? And why aren't you living with Eric ? "

Ava looked at Alcide and smiled.

" Let's say that it's a very complicated story. I… It's really nothing. I'll tell you one day. Anyway, you're here to protect Sookie so let's not talk about me. She's inside and just so you know she'll probably want to go in Jackson so you'll have to stay with her."

The young woman took a deep breath.

" Sookie is angry at me because I didn't tell her about what I knew… So I'm not welcome here anymore. So please, keep her safe because she's a trouble magnet you know ? "

" You know you can trust me, Ava. "

Ava nodded but she wasn't finished yet.

" I need to ask you something else. I.. I want to go to Jackson too but Sookie must ignore this. I'll be able to help I think. I…. "

" You really shouldn't do this, you will not be safe in Jackson. "

She would be safe in Jackson, it wasn't like Ian could know that she was there. Plus, she really wanted to do something for Sookie.

" Eric will not be happy with your decision. I don't know exactly what you two are, but I.. "

" Eric and I are nothing and I don't care about what he thinks. I want to help Sookie because I want her to forgive me. Anyway, do you know where I can stay in Jackson ? "

Alcide sighed, he really didn't want Ava to be put in more danger than she already was. He knew this girl attracted trouble and he was sure that Eric Northman wouldn't like the fact that she was going in Jackson. Alcide didn't like the vampire but he could see that his woman meant something to him and to be honest he liked her as a friend. She was very nice and unfortunately Alcide could see that she loved Eric. H

was going to help her in Jackson, he could keep an eye on her and on Sookie Stackhouse, it couldn't be that hard. Alcide also knew that Ava wasn't going to change her mind so he had no choice.

" I'll call my sister, you can stay with her but don't tell her anything about what I'm doing for Eric or anything else by the way. Just tell her that we are friends and that you're here on vacation. "

" Thank you so much Alcide ! "

She threw her arms around his neck again and hugged him tight. She knew she could count on him and it made her smile.

" It's nothing but please be careful. Eric will kill me if something happens to you in Jackson. "

" Don't worry about Eric, nothing will happen to me. I'll leave in the afternoon. "

* * *

Everything was going to be fine, Ava knew it. In Jackson, she would find Bill for Sookie and her friend would forgive her. It wasn't going to be easy, but she could do this.

She had gone to her house to grab some clothes and started to drive to Jackson. On her way, she couldn't help but think about Eric. He wasn't going to be happy but she didn't care. She just wondered what he was going to do. Would he come to Jackson or simply wait for her return ? She didn't know but she was sure that he would be very angry at her and to tell the truth she didn't care at all, she wanted to prove him that she could do something without him. She wanted to be strong and to use her power for something good. She had also to admit that being in Jackson was great because she would be far away from him.

If by chance she was in danger, he could sense it and come to her rescue like he always did. For once, Ava was thankful that she had a blood bond with the vampire, it could be very useful sometimes.

Ava's attention fell quickly on the car behind her. When she glanced into the rearview mirror, she could see a dark SUV driving closely behind her. Maybe she had been imagining things but she was sure that this car had been following her since Bon Temps. She was going crazy with everything that had happened in her life, she was just being paranoid. Why would someone follow her ? It was a ridiculous idea. She was safe in her car and it was daylight. Plus, she had been very careful when she left her house in Bon Temps. She made sure that Ian wasn't here. She sighed and shook her head, she really needed to unwind after helping Sookie. Maybe leaving Bon Temps for a while could be a good thing.

However, it seemed that the SUV was always coming closer and closer to her car and she started to feel worried. Of course, it could be some crazy driver but her heart started to pound in her chest faster than ever. She was starting to be afraid and she hated that. Everything was fine, she took a deep breath and squeezed the steering wheel. As her heartbeat started to slow down, she couldn't help but smile. If someone else saw her like that, she would easily pass for a crazy girl.

Her relief didn't last long and before she knew it, the SUV crashed into her car from behind. Oh, maybe she hadn't been imagining things. Maybe she was really being followed and that wasn't good, not at all. What was she going to do ? It could be Ian ? She started to regret leaving Bon Temps and especially lied to Eric. Maybe she should have gone to his house instead of playing the hero. She wasn't very good at this. Her heartbeat was going crazy and Ava was terrified.

The young woman needed to do something, that was when she decided to press her foot on the acceleration in order to get away from this SUV. She wasn't a very good driver but she knew that this was her only choice. However, it didn't go as planned and the SUV crashed again into her car and this time it made Ava's head hit the steering wheel. And before Ava knew it, her car started to spin and she couldn't do anything against that. She gripped the steering wheel tighter than ever and silently prayed that it wasn't going to be the death of her.

That was when everything stopped and Ava's car crashed into a tree and the young woman hit the steering wheel harder as the windshield exploded. She had to close her eyes and when she opened them again. She realized that she was still alive and in her car but her whole body felt sore. She couldn't even move her head or any other part of her body because of the pain. She could feel some blood flowing from her head.

She needed to do something, she needed to call someone and ask for help but her seat belt prevented her from moving. Suddenly, someone opened the door. Ava secretly wished that it was Eric but she knew it couldn't be him, it was late in the afternoon but it wasn't dark. She was in a big mess, and this time she couldn't escape. She was alone with some crazy people who had provoked an accident. Maybe she should have listened to Eric…

She then felt someone grab her and get her out of the car. She wanted to fight against that someone but she couldn't. She was completely useless, just like a broken doll. She could hear that they were at least three men here. She felt so dizzy and struggled to keep her eyes opened.

" Are you sure it's her ? "

" Yes, now let's bring her to Russell. "

Who was this Russell and what did he want with her ? Ava was confused, she was sure that it was Ian. However, her confusion didn't last long and before she knew it, she fell unconscious, hoping that Eric would come and save her once again.

* * *

_I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm also sure that you'll like the next one... Aha.. I've written many things for this story by the way..._

_About Ava and Eric's blood bond, I'm using things from the books and from my own invention, so don't worry about that._

_Again a huge thanks for all of your reviews. You are just so amazing and it makes me want to write and do something good with this story. _

_So, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	42. Chapter 41

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 41 :

Something was wrong, it was evident for Eric Northman. His peaceful slumber had been interrupted by something, or rather someone. It was Ava. Eric felt that something was wrong, that something had happened to her. He could feel her fear, her pain and he hated it, because he knew he couldn't do anything. The sun was still shining, even if it was late in the afternoon and his vampire nature prevented him from doing anything. So here he was, laying on his bed, completely useless as he felt his lover experience pain and fear. Deep inside of him, he wished he was with her, to protect her…

The worst thing was that he could feel that she was far away from him. She was not in Shreveport, not even in Bon Temps. She was somewhere else, and it angered him. Why? Because she should have come to his house, they had decided to do so. So why wasn't she here? Eric knew that Ava was a stubborn, reckless girl, but he had really thought that this time, she wouldn't do anything stupid, but it come out that he was wrong. She had lied to him, but strangely, he couldn't hate her for it. He was only angry at himself, because he should have known what she was going to do. He should have known, that she wasn't going to listen to him, and that she was going to try to save the day. A little bird told him, that she had been on her way to Jackson, when something happened to her.

"Stupid reckless girl. " he muttered to himself.

The only question was what was happening to her ? He didn't know, and it scared him. He was sure about one thing. Ian had something to do with that. That fucking werewolf had done something to Ava again, and this time, he had won, because Eric was sure that Ian had her now.

What would Ian do to his Ava? That was something that scared Eric Northman, even it was hard to admit it. Eric knew he shouldn't feel like that towards Ava. He was a vampire, he couldn't. She had done something to him, and he didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. Eric remembered the words of his maker. Godric had asked him to protect her, and he had told him that he was happy about Ava. Something Eric didn't understand at the time, but now he started to understand everything…

Eric Northman was also extremely worried for Ava because of what he had learnt about Ian. The vampire hadn't told Ava about everything he knew, because he didn't want her to be anxious. When he had one of Ian's werewolves in his basement, he had learned some interesting things. Ian wanted Ava because of her power, and especially because if Ava could control them, she would be extremely powerful. She could change everything…

There was another thing that scared Eric Northman. Ava's power could cause her death, he had learned this, thanks to his maker. If she used her gift too much, it would kill her and Eric didn't want that. He cared too much about her, but he knew that Ian didn't care about that. He may even not now about that.

Anyway, Eric was sure about one thing, at nightfall he would find her and save her, no matter where she would be. He would kill everyone in order to keep her safe and this time he was going to get Ian for good. He would solve the problem for good. After all, Eric knew where she was, thanks to their bond.

All of the sudden, something changed and that wasn't good. He couldn't feel Ava anymore. It was as if she had disappeared. It felt like their bond had been broken. Like she was dead. No, she couldn't be dead, he would have felt it. Wouldn't he? That was when he realized something. Before their bond had been broken, he had felt something. He had felt peace and another thing. He had strangely felt his maker's presence. Could it be real? No, Godric couldn't be alive, but maybe Ava was dreaming about him or something similiar?

* * *

_Ava Cole felt cursed… Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why hadn't she listened to Eric ? She wouldn't be in this situation, if she had. She wouldn't be unconscious and dreaming. The only thing she hoped was, that she was going to see Godric in this vision. She sighed._

_When she looked around, she could see nothing, and that was strange. Everything was white and shining. It was strange. She had never had a vision like this, not even a dream like it. It was starting to scare her. Was she dead? No, it was impossible. She was only unconscious. A car crash couldn't kill her, she was sure about that._

_Quickly, her thoughts drifted to Eric. She was sure that she had felt his emotions just before falling into unconsciousness. She had felt someone's anger inside of her, and it had felt so strange. She also wondered if he could still feel her, when she was in this state, and especially if he could know where she was. She hoped so, because she was in a real mess this time and she knew that she couldn't get out of it alone._

_That was when someone decided to put a hand on Ava's shoulder and she gave a start. She turned around and quickly relaxed when she saw Godric here. She smiled and threw her arms around him, hugging him close to her body. It was only a dream but it felt so real, so great._

_"Godric… "_

_She let go of him and stared at him. He was smiling at her, but he was strange. He seemed so sad, and he wasn't like the last time she had seen him._

_"Is there a problem? "_

_"Why didn't you listen to Eric, Ava? You shouldn't be here with me right now. "_

_Ava was speechless. It was the first time she had seen Godric like this. He was blaming her, and seemed rather angry._

_"I… Why are you telling me this? I don't understand Godric. "_

_"You are not supposed to be here Ava.. This is not a simple dream you know. You are unconscious and not dreaming. Your little accident may not be serious, but still... It's not good... Eric won't come to save you tonight… "_

_Ava's mouth fell open. She was confused. How could this dream be different? Godric was probably wrong about that, and about her accident. She couldn't be losing blood, because she had only hit her head on the steering wheel. Plus, Eric would come, she was sure about that… They had a bond._

_"Godric, I… "_

_"I know what you are thinking Ava, but I'm right… You didn't realize it, but a piece of glass pierced through your shoulder and you hit your head pretty hard. And Eric, well he can't feel you anymore. Your bond is temporally broken. "_

_His tone was just so serious and Ava was starting to believe him, and it scared her._

_"What do you mean Godric? How is that even possible? "She asked, worried._

_"I don't really know, but I believe that you had somehow managed to block your bond with him and that's scaring me. You are in great danger Ava. "_

_It's not like she didn't know that… Of course she was in danger. She had been kidnapped by someone she didn't know. Well, it could be Ian, but something told her that it wasn't him. She hadn't heard his voice before falling unconscious. She had only heard one thing. A name... Russell. _

_" Godric, do you know someone named Russell ? The men that kidnapped me said that name. "_

_Godric frowned. Of course he had an idea who Russell was. He also knew that Ian and Russell had made a deal. He had seen everything being here. The only thing Godric couldn't understand, was why Ava and Eric's bond had been broken. It was just impossible, there had to be something wrong. Or someone had done something, and that wasn't good. Perhaps it was only because of Ava. Maybe she was the one to blame for the temporally broken bond?_

_If Eric couldn't save Ava from Ian and Russell, Godric knew that his child would never forgive himself. Godric knew what Ian could do, and what he would do to Ava._

_" I do believe that they were referring to Russell Edgington, the vampire King of Mississippi. "_

_A vampire king? Ava was surprised. She had met Sophie-Ann, the vampire Queen of Louisiana, but she had never realized that there could be other vampire Queens and Kings. It was something unusual for her. However, Ava was sure about one thing. This Russell Edgington couldn't do anything to her, physically at least. She was still Eric's and it meant that no other vampire could touch her, drink from her. It was something great and it reassured her a little bit. _

_" What does he want from me ? "_

_" He has a deal with Ian unfortunately… "_

_Ava's blood ran cold as fear crept into her mind. If Russell couldn't do anything to her, Ian could. Why was she so cursed?_

_" Ian wants you and he asked for Russell's help. He gives the werewolves his blood.. He's very old and powerful.. "_

_" He has something to do with Operation Werewolves, hasn't he ? "_

_Godric nodded. _

_" Yes, and I'm sure, that soon Eric will find out about that… "_

_Ava was silent. She knew that Eric hid things from her and that it concerned these Nazi werewolves, but she wasn't going to ask Godric about that. It was Eric's story to tell._

_" The fact that you have a gift Ava, may help you more than you think. Russell promised Ian to give you to him, but I'm pretty sure that Russell will want to know what you can do and what you are… He won't give you immediately to Ian and that will give Eric time to come. Even if he can't know your location, because of your broken bond, he will come to Russell's mansion and find you here. "_

_Godric's words didn't really reassure Ava, but it wasn't like she could do anything. She was still unconscious, after all. _

_The only thing she could do now, was to enjoy her time with Godric and talk with him._

_" Godric… You were right about something. "_

_Godric stared at Ava and raised his eyebrows._

_" I.. It's hard to admit it, you know, but you've seen just right through me and… I.. I really love Eric. "_

_The old vampire smiled and stroked Ava's cheek. She didn't have to tell him that, he already knew. He knew everything, in fact. He had seen it in Dallas. He had seen it while he was dead. He could see it in her eyes, when she talked about him. However, he truly disliked the way Eric was treating her. Eric wasn't used to feel love, but it wasn't a reason to be like that towards her. Ava was a sweet girl, just like her grandmother and Godric sometimes believed, that Eric didn't deserve Ava. He also knew that she was perfect for him, if only his child could understand that love wasn't a weakness. If only Eric could understand, that vampires can love too._

_" But, I don't know what will happen… I can't tell him. He will laugh at me and I can't stand that… I know that he doesn't love me back and it hurts so bad.. I can't let myself love him but I can't resist him… I'm screwed up… "_

_"Trust me, he loves you more than you can imagine. He just doesn't know how to show it.. "_

_Ava laughed. She desperately wanted to believe what Godric was saying, but she couldn't. She was sure that Eric didn't love her. He was only playing with her feelings._

_" I wish I could believe you Godric, but.. I can't, I don't want to be hurt anymore. I need to forget about him.. "_

_" You know you won't be able to do this. "_

_Once again Godric was right but she needed to try. She couldn't wait for Eric and she couldn't fool herself again. If Eric saved her this time, she was going to leave Bon Temps for a while, or maybe forever._

* * *

Alcide Herveaux was pacing up and down his house. Sookie Stackhouse was definitely a magnet for trouble. She had insisted to go to Lou Pine's, in order to get some information about her vampire, and well.. It could have gone better, but they were safe and sound, and that was all that mattered.

However, there was something that worried him, and it wasn't Sookie Stackhouse's attitude. No, it was the fact that Ava Cole hadn't called him. Worst, it was like she had never arrived in Jackson, and that wasn't good. If something had happened to her, he was sure that Eric Northman would kill him. Thinking about that only made the werewolf growl.

" Alcide, are you okay? "

Alcide turned around and looked at Sookie. He didn't know what to tell her. Sookie wasn't supposed to know that Ava wanted to go to Jackson, and if Alcide was sure about one thing, it was, that it wasn't a good idea to tell Sookie. However, if something had happened to Ava, Sookie needed to know. She needed to know, because Ava was trying to help her finding her vampire lover.

" I'm fine but there something I should tell you.. "

" You're scaring me… "

The werewolf shook his head.

" Don't get angry, but you friend, Ava? She was supposed to be here, in Jackson. "

The telepath put her hands on her hips. What was Alcide telling her? She really didn't want to deal with Ava right now. She was angry at her. She had lied to her about Bill, and right now, that was something Sookie couldn't forget and forgive. However, Sookie noticed that Alcide said, that she was _supposed_ to be in Jackson.

" What do you mean by supposed? Isn't she here?"

" No she's not.. She didn't even call me… I think there's something wrong. "

Sookie tensed. Even if she was angry at Ava, she hoped that nothing had happened to her. Maybe Alcide was overreacting…

" She wanted to come here to help you with Bill… She was crossed with herself for lying to you, that's why she decided to come here.. "

Sookie was silent. She only listened to Alcide.

" I'm even sure that Eric doesn't know about her decision to come here. She may even have lied to him about it, which wouldn't surprise me. She can be so stubborn sometimes.. "

" I know… Have you tried calling her? "

Alcide nodded. He had tried at least a hundred times to call her, but there was no answer. That was why he was worried.

" No answer. "

" Maybe we should call Eric ? "

Eric.. When Sookie thought about idea, something came into her mind. If something had happened to Ava, he must have known it. They shared a bond, so nothing was wrong, otherwise Eric would've felt it. Sookie needed to be sure about it. She reached for her phone, ready to call Eric. She just didn't expect her phone to ring and to see Bill's name on it.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I can already tell you that the next one will be better and that something is going to happen..._

_I want to thank Artemis Wolfe who accepted to be my beta reader ! With her help, I think the story will get better and easier to read._

_A huge thank to everyone who reviewed too !_

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	43. Chapter 42

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 42 :

Ava felt herself slowly regain consciousness… She could hear voices, but she couldn't move. Her whole body was sore. She tried to open her eyes, but it was pointless. She was exhausted... At least she was somewhere comfortable, probably on a sofa, and it felt great. She also knew that someone was next to her. She could feel it somehow, and something told her that it was a vampire. Perhaps it was Russell Edgington, the vampire King of Mississippi...

" She's awake.. Come on. Open your eyes.. I know you can hear us.. "

She felt someone shaking her and moaned in pain. Couldn't this person see how hurt she was? She needed to sleep. Well, sleeping wasn't probably the best idea. Godric had told her about her wounds after all.

Ava stirred and opened her eyes this time. Everything was blurry, but she could see that at least three persons were in the room with her. She could clearly see their faces, but to tell the truth, she didn't care. She wanted to run away from this place. She just wanted to be with Eric, to have his arms around her and him telling her everything was going to be alright. That was when she wondered if Eric could feel her through their bond... She wasn't dreaming anymore, and there was no reason why their bond should still be broken. He had to feel her, there was no way he couldn't right? It was just a matter of time before he would come and save her. That was what she kept telling herself. She needed to keep hope and faith in her vampire.

" Tell me again, why did you bring her here ? " someone asked.

" I made a deal, Talbot, and something told me, that I won't regret it. Now leave us! I want to have a word with our new guest."

Ava saw the man, or vampire, named Talbot, leaving, but the other man stayed. When Ava looked at him, she had some kind of odd feeling. Something told her that this man had been the one who kidnapped her, and she was also pretty sure that he was a werewolf. She could sense it. It was strange.

" I need blood.. "

" Later, Coot. "

Coot stomped out of the room leaving Ava alone with, probably, a vampire King. She felt her heart skipped a beat. What was he going to do with her ? She had met Sophie-Ann, the Queen of Louisiana but she hadn't been afraid of her. On the contrary, she had liked the vampire. However, Russell Edgington made her feel anxious and uncomfortable. There was something in his eyes, that made Ava's blood run cold. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and the worst thing was, that she was sure that this vampire could hear it. He could probably also smell her fear.. Just great.

Ava decided to pluck up courage and ask him some questions. She could at least pretend that she wasn't afraid...

" Why did you kidnap me ? " Ava asked, even if she already knew the answer, but she needed to be sure. She wanted to hear it, and she secretly hoped that she could find a way to escape, or at least try to get some time, so that Eric could come and she wouldn't have to face Ian. Maybe she could make a deal with Russell. Maybe she could tell him that she could be useful. Russell would be interested in her, just like Godric had said, and maybe that would save her...

" Someone told me you already know the answer. You are a seer after all. But what you really are is still a mystery, so tell me, what are you ? "

At least, he was frank with her. The only thing which annoyed Ava was, that she didn't understand his question. She was just human, what else could she be ? She wasn't a werewolf or something like that.

" What are you going to do with me ? "

" Answer my question first, will you ? "

* * *

For a brief moment, Eric Northman felt her. He felt Ava Cole, even if it was just for a minute. She was alive, but she was also hurt and scared, but that didn't matter. She was alive and that was all which counted. He couldn't feel her exact location yet, but it was just a matter of time before he did.  
Then he also felt something felt like Ava was controlling their bond. Eric had never felt this in his entire vampire life. Well, it wasn't like he had bonded with many humans, but that was beside the point. The Viking vampire could tell that it was somehow Ava's fault the bond was like that. She may not be aware of that, unfortunately...

However, there was one thing that Eric Northman didn't expect… It was Pam's call and The Magister.. There was no way he could chose his child over Ava. He couldn't do this, and that's why he had to go to Mississippi… He knew that he had to do this, even if that meant Ava would suffer, or worst. He knew he couldn't let Pam be with The Magister too long, and somehow he also knew that whatever was happening to Ava, she would understand his choice. She may not be a vampire, but somehow she had understood the relationship between a maker and his child. She would understand…

" Just be safe and don't do anything stupid, lover.. " He muttered to himself while he was flying towards Russell Edgington's mansion.

Ava would have to wait a little bit longer.. or so he thought, because strangely, the more he approached Mississippi, the more he could feel her. Maybe she was there, but why? What could she possibly be doing there? Eric knew that Ian didn't live in Mississippi, he lived in Louisiana, so how could Ava be in Mississippi? It was nearly impossible. Maybe Eric wasn't really feeling her. Maybe it was just part of his imagination, because he wanted to find her so badly and be close to her. The only way to find out, was flying faster towards Mississippi, and that was exactly what Eric Northman was doing.

* * *

" Why can't you let me go ? I.. Ian will never let you use me, he will fool you… "

Russell smirked and it only made Ava more uncomfortable.

" Don't you think I already know this ? Werewolves are just so predictable… Ian is not different from my werewolves, you know. Mine are obsessed with my blood, while Ian is obsessed with you. He follows his instincts. He doesn't really think about what he's doing. Anyway, I'm still wondering what you are… "

" I already told you that I don't understand your question.. I'm human, that's all I am. "

Ava was getting angrier as the minutes passed, and that only made her head hurt more and more. She was relieved that somehow Russell wasn't going to give her to Ian immediately, but she was sick of this conversation. The only thing she wanted to do right now was sleep. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. She had been in a car accident and yet she was still wide awake, talking with the one, who had ordered her kidnapping… That was just so wrong…

Plus, she couldn't understand Russell's fascination with her. She was plain human, nothing else. Of course, she had some powers, but that didn't mean she wasn't human. Sookie was human and a telepath. There was no difference. Why couldn't this Vampire King understand that? And why did she have these powers? Her life had been much easier in Philadelphia, when she didn't have them. She wanted to have her old life back, without vampires, without werewolves.. or at least without Ian and Russell, because strangely, she couldn't help but love Eric, and want to be with him, no matter how hard she wanted to forget him.

Just when Russell was about to speak, someone opened the door and came inside the room. When Ava turned her head towards the door, her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Here stood Bill Compton, with blood on his face. Next to him stood his maker, Lorena. What was that bitch doing here? Ava felt lost..

" Bill? "

" You two know each other? " Russell asked, raising an eyebrow.

No one answered. There was no need to… Russell already knew the answer. It was evident.

" That's really interesting isn't it? "

For once, Ava agreed with Russell. Now at least, Ava knew where Bill was. The only problem was, that she couldn't tell Sookie about it. She couldn't even talk to him. She knew it wouldn't be clever to talk with Bill. It would only put her in more danger and maybe even Sookie as well. Something told her, that Russell knew about Sookie's gift too…

" She's from Bon Temps. Of course I know her. "

To say that Bill Compton was surprised was an euphemism. He could've never imagined that Ava Cole would be here too, but if Ava was here, that meant Sookie wasn't too far away, and that made Bill worried. The vampire wished that he could ask Ava about Sookie, but it would only put Sookie in more danger, and he wouldn't allow that. However, that was when Bill got an idea. He could use Ava in order to protect Sookie. He knew that it wasn't the best idea, but Sookie was more important than Ava. And no one had to know that he was using her.

" She's friend with Bill's human too, " Lorena added.

That was exactly what Ava wanted to avoid, but it seemed like she had no choice. Now she just really hoped the everything was going to go alright…

* * *

Eric Northman definitely didn't expect Ava to be with Russell Edgington, but here she was. It was great, because at least she wasn't with Ian. However, something told Eric, that it wasn't going to make things easier for him. He could deal with Ian later, as well as Ava's temper. He could already feel her anger, as well as her pain. He just hoped that she was going to obey him for once. He needed to protect her, and that was going to be hard, if she didn't do what he said…

Now Eric was going to join her. He was impatient to see her and heal her. He had hidden it from Russell, trying to act like she was nothing to him, or just useful because of her power, but right now he couldn't do that anymore. She was his.

When he opened the door of her room, he looked at her and watched her sleeping form. She was exhausted, he could feel it, but he had to wake her up anyway. She needed his blood.

He gently shook her and she moaned in pain before opening her blue eyes. That was when their eyes met and Ava smiled. That was the only thing she could do in her state of exhaustion. Of course, she wanted to get up and hug him, but she couldn't. but at least she could try, and she did, which only made her wince in pain.

Eric was silent all the time. He kept his eyes on her. He noticed blood on her face and a small wound on her forehead. She also had a wound on her shoulder, probably caused by pieces of glass. What had she done to herself?

Right now he wanted to scream at her, telling her how stupid she had been, but he couldn't do it, because somewhre deep inside of him, the only thing he wanted, was to lay next to her and hold her close to him, but he wasn't going to do that. It wasn't him. He only approached her bed and sat next to her, gently caressing her cheek with his hand and watched her smile grow wider.

" You came… "

Eric nodded, as his hand stroked her neck.

" I'm so sorry Eric… I should've listened to you. "

For once, Ava apologized to Eric, because she knew that it was the right thing to do. If she had listened to him, she wouldn't be here right now. She knew that Eric was angry at her and she deserved it…

" Indeed you should have, but you didn't. You were reckless and now look at you… You're hurt and in a real mess. Can't you see that what you've done was completely foolish? And what happened to you? How did you manage to break our bond? Stupid girl." Eric said as calmly as possible.

Ava sighed, and despite her exhaustion and pain, she sat up on the bed.

" I'm sorry. I wanted to help but…. "

" Oh yes.. You've always wanted to help her. That's just so nice… What would have happened if Ian was here ?"

Eric growled, he was beyond angry.

" I know, but he isn't and he won't be here for now, because Russell wants to know what I am and he won't give me to Ian now… "

" What? What do you know ? "

Ava closed her eyes, she needed to tell Eric about everything she knew. She needed to tell him about Godric as well.

" I had a car accident because of Russell's men. When I was unconscious, I was with Godric and he told me that Ian had a deal with Russell, but Russell wants to know what I am ,and he will keep me until he knows what I am, I think... Well, I hope. "

She paused and looked at Eric. His face was emotionless, but Ava knew what he felt. He was probably thinking about Godric. After all, Ava had once again seen his maker…

" I-I don't know about the bond. Godric didn't know either. Well, he thought that I broken it, but that's all… I'm sorry Eric. "

" Next time, I expect you to listen to me…. "

To Ava's surprise, that was the only thing Eric said. He didn't scream at her, he didn't even ask her more questions about Godric or anything else. It was strange, but Ava wasn't complaining. She knew that what she had done, was wrong, and she didn't want Eric to remind her of her mistake.

" Now, listen to me, Ava… No matter what happens here, I want you to follow my orders and trust me. "

" What are you going to do Eric? Is there something wrong ? "

Eric shook his head. He didn't want to tell Ava about The Magister, or more about Russell. She didn't need to know this.

" Don't ask questions and just trust me, lover. "

She wasn't going to argue with him, even if she wanted to yell at him for calling her lover. She wasn't his lover, and she would never be, because Eric didn't love her.

" Now, let's take care of these wounds. "

Ava knew what he meant, and for once, she was going to accept his blood without argument. She needed it, and she was glad that Eric offered it.

He quickly bit onto his wrist. Ava gladly took it and started drinking. Eric couldn't help but watch her drinking from him. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying it. Eric could feel it, but he could also feel the exhaustion, which would soon take over her, unfortunately, because he was enjoying this situation just as much as she was.

" That's enough! You should sleep now, lover. " He gently ordered.

He pulled his bloody wrist away from her mouth, while Ava felt slowly herself drifting of. Then she felt Eric laying her on the bed. Something surprised her too. He laid next to her, holding her close to his body. She felt safe in his arms. It felt so right to be here with him. It was like she was meant to be here.

" Eric… I.. I love you.. " She whispered to herself just before falling asleep.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter ! Now, you'll have to wait for the next one to see Eric's reaction ! _

_By the way, I wanted to tell you that this week college will start so I don't know when I'll be able to write. I'll try to do my best and post one chapter per week but college comes first. _

_I want to thank Nelle07, You cant rush science, makeitbutneverbreakit and Artemis Wolfe for their reviews ! Reviews make me write..._

_So now, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	44. Chapter 43

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 43 :

" Still no news from Ava ? " Alcide Herveaux asked from the kitchen.

He may not show it, but he was beyond worried for the girl, Ava. He knew that Sookie had tried to call her during the night, and now it was day. He really hoped that she was okay, and that Eric had just locked her up in his house.

" No, nothing… If something's happened to her, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself, Alcide. "

Alcide came out of the kitchen, watching the waitress. She was sitting on the sofa, her hands on her lap. She felt a little guilty. Ava had only wanted to help, and now no one knew where she was. Sookie had even tried to call Eric, but still no answer. That had made her even more worried.

Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh towards Ava. After all, her friend only wanted to help. She had hidden things, but Sookie now understood why. She had seen those werewolves, and how dangerous it was, being here in Jackson.

If Ava had been on her way to Jackson, she would've been in danger as well, and her problems with Ian made it all worse, but Sookie couldn't help but think, that perhaps Ava was safe with Eric? He had always been there for her after all. He had always saved her from everything. What could be different this time? Nothing. The only thing that Sookie didn't like was, that if Ava was with the vampire, he could hurt her more than she already was.

" She has to be okay, right? After all, she has a blood bond with Eric."

Sookie tried to keep a poker face but Alcide could see how disturbed she was, and not only by the sudden disappearance of her friend.

Bill's call had completely confused her, but she still believed that he hadn't wanted to say those things to her, she was convinced of that. She kept telling herself that Bill had no choice. He'd had to say those things to her. Bill loved her after all.

Sookie smiled sadly at herself. Everything was going to be alright, it just had to be. She would find Bill and they would get married, Ava would be alright and maybe she could be Sookie's bridesmaid, and something told Sookie, that she was going to see Bill sooner than she thought.

" I'll try to call if you want Sookie. Maybe I'll be luckier. " Alcide said, pulling the telepath out of her thoughts.

" Yeah.. that would be great Alcide. Thank you.. "

* * *

She loved him, she had just told him that. Her love for him wasn't at all surprising. He could feel how much she cared for him through the bond. What surprised him was, that she had told him. He knew how Ava worked. He knew her too well, and he was sure that she had probably said this unconsciously.

Strangely, her little confession had made him smile. He was happy, but why? He knew why. It was because he had her right where he wanted her. She was completely his, and she couldn't do anything against that, and now she loved him. He could do anything he wanted with her.

However, strangely, when he looked at her sleeping form, he couldn't even think about using her again. He couldn't even think about messing with her after all that had happened. He could maybe tease her about her confession, but he wouldn't hurt her, because she didn't deserve it. No, the only thing he wanted to do, was to protect her from everything, and to tell the truth, he didn't like that he was feeling this way towards Ava. He was a cold, heartless vampire, and yet he cared for a human girl.

Again, if he was honest with himself, he was also worried for her. If Ian had made a deal with Russell, then it wasn't good. Then again, if everything she had told him was true, Russell was also interested with her mysterious gift. It was dangerous too, but at least he could protect her from Russell. Ava was his, and even the King of Mississippi couldn't do anything about it. That was a little bit relieving. She was safe for a short time, but it was better than nothing. He just needed her to escape this place and find a safe place to hide, but how could she escape? He needed to think about that, but he already had so many things going through his mind. Pam, The Magister, Russell and.. Godric.

Yes, his maker had once again appeared in one of Ava's dream and he desperately wanted to know, why he had been here and what they had talked about. He hadn't asked Ava about it, but he was going to do so, as soon as possible. He was interested, and a little angry, that Ava had the chance to see and talk to him. He just wished he could see him as well.

Hours passed quickly and Eric was still wide awake. The bleeds had begun, but he didn't care. He was too preoccupied and he could feel Pam's pain. It kept him awake easily.

The only thing the vampire had been doing was holding his human close to his body, while she was sleeping. Soon he felt her slowly awake. She was moving against him, but she couldn't really do anything against his strong grip on her waist.

" Go back to sleep Ava. " Eric ordered her.

Her eyes were now wide open and she could feel Eric's body behind hers. That was when she remembered everything that had happened last night. It wasn't a nightmare, it was definitely real. What was she going to do?

That was when something else hit her... She remembered something very special. She had told Eric about her feelings. It wasn't a dream. What was going to happen now? Had he heard her? Of course he had. He was a vampire after all. Oh god, she was so embarrassed. She didn't plan on telling him about her feelings, and yet she just had. How could she face him now? He was going to tease her about it, and he was also going to hurt her even more than he already had. She just couldn't allow it. She didn't want to be hurt again by him.

The only thing she could do was act like nothing happened, or at least like she didn't remember. Yes, that would work…

" I…. "

She heard the vampire sigh and let go of her waist, as he rolled on his back. Wait a minute... Why were they sleeping in the same bed?

" Just go back to sleep, you're still tired. I can feel it. "

Of course she was tired, but she didn't want to go back to sleep. It wasn't time for her to sleep, after all it was daylight. Well, at least it must be because Ava was sure that she couldn't have slept all day. However, if it was daylight, why was Eric still awake?

Ava turned around so she faced him. She could see blood coming from his ears. What was wrong with him? Ava couldn't help but feel worried for him.

" Eric, why are you bleeding? Are you hurt? "

She reached to touch him, but his hand stopped her.

" It's nothing. It's only because I'm not resting. Don't worry about it and go back to sleep. You will need it tonight. "

He let go of her hand and she let it fall on his chest. She shouldn't be doing this, because this was exactly what she wanted to avoid. She was just starting to fall for him even more.

" Eric… "

" Sleep! "

" I don't want to, and if it's daylight, maybe I can find a way to get out of here! "

Ava smiled at the simple thought. It could be her only hope. She sat up, ready to stand up and leave, but Eric stopped her before she even had the chance to do anything, and now she was trapped under him, completely at his mercy. Apparently, even in daylight, Eric was still powerful.

" I wouldn't do that, if I were you, my sweet Ava. "

He paused and smirked at her. He was enjoying this situation. Being so close to her made him feel great.

" Your friend, Tara, is strangely here. She's already tried to escape, but she wasn't fast enough, so the werewolves found her, meaning, you should really stay here with me. "

" What? Tara's here? How is that even possible ?"

Ava was dumbfounded. She just couldn't understand why Tara was here. Since when did her friend become involved with vampires?

" And you're asking me this question why? I don't know what she's doing here. You're the one who can see the future after all. You are a seer, little one. "

Ava's mouth fell open. Of course she could have visions, but that didn't mean she knew everything. She didn't really like Eric's sarcastic tone. It was making her angry, because she could see that something was wrong with Eric and the vampire was trying to hide it by being.. himself, in fact.

" Why are you here Eric? "

" None of your business. "

Who was he kidding? He was here with her. She had every right to ask what he was doing here. Ava could feel that he wasn't only here for her, that there was something else as well. She had this little feeling deep inside of her.

" Eric, talk to me. You know that I… "

Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, Eric's lips crashed down on hers. It was just a quick little kiss, but it was enough to make Ava weak. She had even forgotten what she wanted to say.

" I will ask you one thing, again Ava. Trust me and don't ask questions. Do as I say and everything will be alright. I'll get you out of here."

" You're asking me to trust you, Eric, but it seems that you don't trust me. You can tell me everything, and yet you're hiding things from me. Why should I trust you? "

The vampire growled.

" I would be puttng you in more danger if I told you everything, and I don't want that. I will keep you safe. "

" I don't care, Eric. Look at me! I've been kidnapped by werewolves, bought here and it wasn't because of you. So I don't really think that it can get worse. Plus, I can promise you, that if you don't tell me, I will never listen to you. "

Maybe she shouldn't have said that, because now Eric had wrapped his hand around her throat with his fangs down. She was scared of him at this very moment, but she still felt safe with him. There was definitely something wrong with her. How could she feel like this towards him ? He could kill her anytime, if he wished to do so.

" Stop being so reckless and childish. I can't allow you to behave like that. You will listen to me or.. "

" Or what Eric ? " She just blurted out.

His grip on her throat tightened, and it was getting harder to breathe, even if he didn't want to hurt her.

" Ava, can't you just… "

Eric didn't finish his sentence, because of what he was seeing in front of him. The young woman had tears in her eyes, but that wasn't what made him stop. No, he stopped because her nose was bleeding.

" What the... "

Then she closed her eyes, while Eric quickly let go of her throat.

" Ava? "

Her breathing was irregular and Eric could hear her heart pounding in her chest. He didn't understand exactly what was happening, but he guessed that she was probably having a vision or something like that. The only thing that scared him, was the bleeding.

But soon her heart slowed down and she opened her blue eyes. She was staring at him.

" You… Pam.. " She whispered as tears starting to rolling down her face.

" I believe that you know what has happened… "

She nodded, but there was something else. The look she gave him was so soft and loving. What else had she seen?

" There is something else, isn't there? Tell me, what did you see! "

She was crying as her hand went stroking his cheek. She didn't know what she was doing. She was acting on instincts. What she had seen in her vision had disturbed her. It was too much for her. Now she knew why Eric was here, but she also knew who Russell Edgington was.

" I… I'm sorry Eric. "

" Why are you sorry ? For once you didn't do anything. "

" I know about Russell. "

This time, it was the vampire, who was shocked.

" You know nothing. "

Eric growled and rolled on his back. That was just perfect. Now Ava knew everything… How could he protect her now? She was surely going to do something stupid, because she wanted to help. She always did.

" Can't you stop pushing me away? "

Ava sighed and straddled Eric, so she could see his face. That was also when she noticed her bleeding noise, but she didn't care. It didn't matter that she had a headache, or that she didn't feel good. She didn't care at all, because all that mattered at this very moment, was Eric. She had even forgotten the pain she was in.

" I'll listen to you Eric. I understand now, and I will help you.. I'll do my best. "

Eric's hands gripped Ava's hips gently.

" I don't want you to be hurt so you will do nothing. "

" But Eric… "

His hands went under her shirt, slowly starting to stroke her skin. It only made Ava shiver.

" Stop ! Don't you ever think about helping me. I want you to stay out of trouble. If by chance you escape, I want you to go somewhere safe and far away from me. "

Lover… He was calling her that again, and she loved it. However, she couldn't let him be alone. She wanted to help him, because deep inside of her, she hoped that it could make him love her, or at least like her.

" Eric… "

The vampire sighed, clearly annoyed by Ava's attitude. He knew she couldn't help it, because she loved him, but he couldn't let her get hurt.

" Trust me. No matter what happens, I want you to trust me. I know what I'm doing. "

He paused, staring at her.

" Now I'm only worried for you. You are bleeding when you shouldn't be. There's something wrong with your power. Maybe you've reached your limits for today. "

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is going to be great I think or at least I hope so. I think I'll post it next saturday._

_Thank you for your reviews and for reading this story._

_And don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	45. Chapter 44

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 44 :

" I.. I don't feel so good, Eric. "

Her heart was beating faster than ever, and she felt just so hot. It was like she was burning.

It was the first time she felt like that after a vision. She had never felt like that in her entire life. Of course, she had some headache before some of her visions and even sometimes after, but not that bad. She had hid it from everyone because she thought it was alright, but right now, she could feel that something was definitely wrong with her.

" Ava, look at me. " Eric ordered her.

The young woman hadn't even realized she had closed her eyes. How could this happen now ? She had just bee talking with Eric, having a vision, talking and now that.

" Ava, do it for me. "

She opened her eyes and stared at him. She was still straddling him and her hands were now placed on his chest.

" What's happening Eric ? I… "

" Don't worry, everything will be alright. You've reached your limits, you need to calm down. "

Calm down.. It was easy to say. He wasn't the one in pain, he wasn't the one with a fire inside of him. She was the only one suffering, and it only made her panic.

" Calm down, you'll only hurt yourself more. Godric told me that those kind of things could happen, so please listen to me. "

" No, no, no.. I just want it to stop… "

She wasn't even listening to him and Eric wondered if she had even heard him. She was frightened and he could feel how she felt. He could feel her through the bond. He really needed to do something. And he only thought of one thing, it was the only way to make her stop panicking and even to cool her because she was definitely burning.

Using vampire speed, he quickly found himself on the top and he bit her neck. He didn't want to drink from her now, but it was the only way to calm her. And well, he wasn't going to complain, she tasted wonderful and he was sure that if he wasn't used to drink from humans, if he wasn't a thousand years old, he wouldn't be able to stop himself before killing her. To be honest, even if he wanted to drain her, kill her, he knew that the beast inside of him would be stopped by those awful humans feelings he had for his human.

Thankfully, biting her was working. She was slowly starting to relax or maybe Eric was taking too much blood and making her weak.

When the vampire stopped drinking from Ava, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her heartbeat was slower but she was still burning. She was slowly but surely falling asleep.

There was only one thing he could do now and it was laying next to her, hoping that his vampire condition would help her.

" Sleep well, lover. "

* * *

Ava slowly opened her eyes only to find out that she was now completely alone in the bed. She remembered what had happened earlier and she realized that she felt okay. She wasn't burning anymore and it felt great. But where was Eric ? He was here with her earlier, he couldn't have left her, he swore to protect her. However, he also asked her to trust him no matter what happened. Was this part of his plan ?

Ava thought about her vision… She had seen Pam in Fantasia's basement, wrapped in silver and being tortured by someone crazy. It was just horrible and Ava could even feel Pam's pain or at least imagine that it was her pain.

Then, there had been the vision of Eric's past. That was the worst thing. She had felt so heartbroken when she had seen those werewolves killing his family. The worst part was when they killed a baby, Ava couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to scream, to do something but she was only a witness, she was powerless.

While thinking about that, she found herself crying. It was ridiculous but she couldn't help but feel concerned. And it was Eric, it was the vampire she loved and what hurt him, hurt her. She was definitely ridiculous but she didn't care and she couldn't do anything against what she was feeling.

" So you're awake. "

Eric's voice gave her a start, she turned around and saw him sitting on a chair, staring at her. She had really thought she was alone.

" I… Thank you for.. well everything.. You… "

He smiled at her, which was rare.

" I couldn't let you like that, lover. "

She quickly put a hand on her neck where his bite mark was and shivered.

" You bit me.. "

" I needed you to relax and it was the only way. I really love when you have my mark on you. "

She blushed like a teenager in love. She really needed to pull herself together and not act like that in front of Eric. After all, she wanted to forget about him right ?

" You should dress up. I don't mind if you stay in your shirt and panties or better, if you get naked but…"

Ava growled. He was once again making fun of her and worst, she was sure he was thinking about sex, it was nearly written all over his beautiful face.

" I can't believe it Eric, even when we're in a bad situation, you're always thinking about sex… "

" Only when you're with me lover. " He simply answered, a smirk on his face.

He was loving this situation, teasing Ava had become one of his favorite things and it made him forget about what Pam was experiencing, and about Russell, even if it was only for a brief moment.

" Stop calling me lover, you have no right to do this. "

" Oh really ? But we are lover, Ava. "

Ava bit her lips, she wished it was true. She wanted him so badly, she wanted him to love her but Eric Northman wasn't that kind of man. He was a heartless vampire, using humans, playing with them. She needed to keep telling herself that.

" No we're not. "

" I disagree with that. After all, you love me, don't you ? "

Ava gasped. So he had heard her… What was going to happen now ? Because she was sure that he didn't love her.

She couldn't look at him anymore and her gaze fell on her lap. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes, now she couldn't cry in front of him. She wasn't a baby, she was a grown up woman and it wasn't like she had never been rejected before right ? What was different now ? Everything was.. It was Eric Northman, a vampire and she had never felt like that before.

Eric had become nearly everything to her. He had saved her, they shared a bond …

" Ava ? Oh no please, don't cry. you know how much I hate that. "

Before she knew it, Eric was next to her on the bed. He put a finger under her chin, making her look at him.

" I really wish I could glamour you to stop crying… "

" I really wish you could glamour me so I'll be able to forget everything about you. " she blurted out.

Her life had been much easier when she didn't know Eric Northman, when she was still in Philadelphia. Everything was great back then, she had a quiet life, a nice job, friends, a human boyfriend, no powers. She didn't know any vampire… It was much easier.

" Don't you dare saying that. "

The vampire was hurt and he didn't understand why. He couldn't understand why she wanted to forget about him and he couldn't allow it. She was his and she will be his forever, that wasn't going to change.

" Why ? Why does it matter for you Eric ? You clearly… "

" Don't talk about things you don't understand. "

What did he mean by that ? Did he love her ? Or was he just trying to fool her again ? Ava was shocked. She didn't even had the chance to ask him why he meant because Eric was gone in a flash. She was left alone with her confused thoughts and feelings in this large bedroom.

* * *

Ava couldn't find Eric, since their little talk in the bedroom, she hadn't seen him. Well, she hadn't searched for him, it wasn't like she could. She was locked up in the living room or rather one of the many living room this mansion had…

However, there was something Ava was afraid of and it was Ian. She couldn't help but wondered if Russell had already called him and if he was coming to get her. But even if he was, Eric would protect right ?

Ava wasn't pulled out of her thoughts by a cold hand on her shoulder and gasped. Fear creped into her mind but thankfully it wasn't Russell, it was Bill.

" Bill… " She said, relieved.

She smiled at him when he sat next to her on the sofa. However, the look on his face made her shiver.

" Ava, is Sookie safe ? "

Sookie… Ava had nearly forgotten about her friend and she realized that Sookie was probably in Jackson now. That wasn't good. Ava only hoped that the telepath wouldn't get into too much trouble, it was wishful thinking of course, because Sookie was reckless, but with Alcide with her, Ava hoped that she was safe.

" Sookie is in Jackson, with Alcide a friend. "

Shock was now written on Bill's face but soon it was replaced by worry. If Sookie was in Jackson, she was in danger. Russell knew about her.. Bill needed to warn her and make her leave but how ?

" She shouldn't be here why did she come here ? I broke up with her to prevent her from coming here and trying to save me.. "

" She loves you Bill.. She wants to marry you.. "

Bill had a sad smile on his face and it made Ava's heart broke. She knew how much Sookie loved Bill and hearing that he had broken up with her was the worst thing. But if she was sure about one thing, it was that Sookie was stubborn as a mule and that she wasn't going to give up so easily… And that only made her worry. Sookie was probably going to do something stupid.

" She's with Alcide, a werewolf. He will keep her safe even if she does something stupid. "

" I need to warn her and make her leave. "

Ava didn't have the chance to answer him because the vampire had already left.

" You are really stupid Ava, are you out of your mind ? " Eric's voice gave her a start.

He was now standing in front of her and he seemed rather angry.

" Eric ? I.. I don't understand what you mean… "

" Bill's going to find Sookie. "

That was rather a good thing, if Bill could find Sookie, she would leave and be safe. If Bill told her about the danger she was in, Sookie would leave. She didn't understand why Eric was so angry with her. She had probably saved Sookie by doing this right ?

" And ? "

" Do you really think that Russell doesn't know that ? Do you really think that he's not going to follow him ? Russell is interested in Sookie's power and Bill's leading him to her, thanks to your stupidity. "

Ava's mouth fell open. No, it couldn't be true. If something happened to Sookie, it would he her fault and she couldn't forgive herself. Eric was right, she was stupid. She should have known…

" I… I'm sorry Eric. "

" You're sorry ? I don't really think you've understood what you've done. Russell is going to find Sookie but that's not the worst thing Ava. If he has Sookie, he will lose interest in you and he will call that fucking werewolf ! "

Ava froze and looked at Eric in the eyes. He wasn't completely angry at her, in fact he was rather worried for her and that scared her more than the thought of Ian coming to get her. Why was he so worried.

" But you will protect me from Ian right Eric ? "

" You don't understand, do you ? " he asked, clearly annoyed by her stupidity.

" I'm yours Eric.. »

" For Ian it doesn't mean anything Ava. He's a werewolf. "

Of course, for Ian it didn't change anything but Ava was sure that Ian couldn't do what he wanted. He had asked for Russell's help after all.

" I know Eric but we are in Russell's mansion, he's a vampire and I'm yours. He can't do anything to me. "

" Russell is over three thousand years old and he's the king Ava, he can give you to Ian if he wants and I won't be able to do anything. You may be my human but I have a goal and I need to save Pam; She's being tortured and I can't chose you over her Ava. "

Eric's words hit Ava in the face. This was going to be the end of her. Russell was going to give her to Ian and her life was going to be like hell after that.

Even if it hurt her, she knew that Eric would have no choice if Russell decided to give her to Ian. He had more important things to take care of, and she was nothing to him. Pam was his child and the young woman knew how much he cared about her.

However, if Russell was going to call Ian, Ava promised herself that she wasn't going to let him have her so easily. She would put up a fight, even if it was going to end up badly for her. She didn't care, she'd prefer death. It was better than being his slave. There was another thing she could do and it was trying to escape this awful mansion. This was her last chance.

" I'll be fine. "

" No you won't and you know it. Why couldn't you shut your mouth ? "

" Sookie's my friend and I wanted her to be safe and… I… "

She started to sob like a baby. This was too much for her.

" Do not cry in front of me again. "

Eric sat next to her and wiped her tears away.

" Listen to me… You need to find a way to get out of here. "

" I know but you told me that Tara had already tried to escape this morning. "

She had tried but she had failed.. How was Ava supposed to succeed ? It was pointless when she thought about that solution.

" I did, but Tara was alone, she didn't know you were here. If Sookie's here, and with Tara.. "

" We could escape together., that's what you're implying ? "

Eric nodded.

" You can at least try. Now, I want you to trust me. When Russell will bring Sookie here, I'll have no choice, I won't help her. You must understand that. "

" I know and I trust you. And when I'll escape, I'll go somewhere safe, far away from you and from Bon Temps. "

If she escape, she knew exactly where she was going to go. She needed a vampire protection and she only knew one other vampire, well she didn't really know that vampire but she had to try and it was better than Ian or Russell. She could stay with Sophie-Ann, this vampire queen seemed to liked her. She just needed to tell Eric about that idea...

" You will. "

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I can already tell you that you'll like the next one, or at least something that's going to happen !_

_Thank you for your reviews and don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	46. Chapter 45

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 45 :

" What the hell are you doing here, Ava? " Sookie practically yelled when she saw her friend sitting on a sofa in Russell's mansion.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. If there was something she didn't expect, it was to find her friend here. She also couldn't understand why she was here, while Eric was here. The Viking vampire had always said he wanted to protect Ava, so why was she still here? It was dangerous, Sookie was sure of that. She had seen it when Lorena had dragged Bill away…

Bill… How was she supposed to save him? Sookie knew she was trapped here, but somehow, seeing Ava here, made her hope that there was a way out. Maybe Ava knew something, or at least could see something. It felt like at this very moment that the telepath had forgotten that her friend had lied to her…

"Sookie! I'm so sorry, I.. Everything's my fault, I shouldn't have told Bill you were her. You wouldn't be in this situation if… " Ava said looking at Eric.

There was something going on here, Sookie was sure of that. She could see the way Ava was looking at Eric.

" There will be plenty of time to speak about what you've done, Ava. Maybe you should tell Sookie about your little escape plan… "

Ava nodded. She didn't really have a plan, she just knew that Tara was here and that she could probably do something to help. She also knew that Eric would help her, or at least let her do what she wanted.

" Alright. Tara is here, but I don't know why, so don't ask me, but I think that the three of us have a chance to escape if we work together. However, there's the problem. I haven't talked to Tara. I don't even know where she's. I'll try finding her during the day and come to help you… "

Sookie raised her eyebrow. This wasn't a plan. This was nothing! They were going to get caught.

" Ava, I don't think it's a good idea. "

" Do you want to stay here with Russell? I don't think so. We have no choice Sookie."

" Of course we have a choice! Eric has to help us. " Sookie said and shot a death glare at Eric.

She couldn't understand why he wasn't helping them. Had he always been playing a game, when he said that their lives were too valuable? He may be an ass but Sookie had a hard time believing that he could do this.

" Eric can't help us. He has more important things to do. "

" And you believe that, Ava? How can you be so blind when it comes to Eric? "

Ava sighed. She just wished that sometimes Sookie would believe her. She had seen why Eric was doing everything and she understood him.

" I'm not blind, Sookie. There are some things you don't know, and those thing are why Eric can't help us. So please stop being stubborn and just trust me… I'm sorry for lying to you about Bill but it seemed that it was the right thing to do, don't you think? "

Sookie didn't say anything. She knew that Ava was right. If she had listened to her friend, maybe she wouldn't have been in this situation. Maybe she should trust Ava. Her friend seemed to know about what she was talking about.

" Alright.. But we'll have to save Bill if we escape… "

Ava nodded even if she wasn't very fond of the idea. It was going to complicate everything.

" Sorry to have kept you waiting. A husband's work is never done. Leave us and take your human with you. Enjoy her company, it's probably the last time you'll be with her. " Russell said as he came in.

Ava gasped. She knew what Russell meant by that. He had called Ian and he was coming for her. Eric looked at her, worry in his eyes.

" Our dear werewolf will come tomorrow to take you. I'm sure you don't mind, Mr Northman ? " Russell said, looking at Ava.

Ava could see that Eric was clenching his teeth, resisting the urge to attack Russell right here and right now. He wanted to, he couldn't deny it, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't do anything against Russell. He was too powerful for him. He had to wait. The only thing Eric hoped was that Ava could escape…

" I don't. We will do as you wish, Your Majesty. "

Ava stood up and Eric grabbed her arm, dragging her towards the door. He had to act like she was nothing to him, but it was harder than he thought.

" Eric, you can't let that happen! You can't let him take Ava. You care about her! " Sookie yelled at Eric.

" Miss Stackhouse, this human doesn't mean anything to me. Maybe you've dreamt it. " Eric answered as coldly as possible.

" I hate your fucking guts, Eric Northman. I promise, I will pay you back for this. If anything happens to her, I can promise you, I will kill you!"

At this very moment, Sookie looked at Ava, and even if she could see fear in her friend's eyes, she could also see that she trusted Eric and that his words didn't mean anything to her. She was definitely blinded by her love for him. Eric was going to let Russell give her to Ian. How could she still trust him and love him after that? That was also when Sookie could hear Ava's thoughts, and her friend was really clear. _Just trust him, Sookie. He has no choice. He must do this. He must act like he doesn't care at all. This is the only way._

Why was she thinking that? She must really know something about Eric, and that something had to be something which made her trust him with her life.

* * *

As Eric and Ava walked towards the room they shared, Ava couldn't help but feel worried. What if Ian came early and took her? What would happen to her and to Sookie? She could feel herself on the verge of tears again…

" Do not cry, everything will be okay. I can promise you that. " Eric said as he opened the door and gently pushed Ava inside.

Ava sat on the bed and Eric quickly joined her. He slowly started to stroke her cheek. And when Ava looked at him, she was sure that she had seen love in his blue eyes.. Maybe she was just dreaming. Eric Northman didn't know love.

" I won't let Ian take you. I can't. " Eric whispered.

" Eric. "

" Don't talk. Not now. The things you make me feel, you have no idea. That's why I won't let him take you. "

Ava didn't even have the chance to answer him, the vampire had already crashed his lips against her. This simple kiss made her forget about everything that was happening, but she could feel how desperate and needy the kiss was. It was like it was the last one they would ever shared.

" Eric, why are you telling me this now ? " Ava asked as she pushed him away.

She didn't want the kiss to end, but she had to. She needed answers.

" Don't ask me questions. Not tonight. Tonight we'll only enjoy our time together. "

Ava blushed, she knew exactly what he meant by that. She couldn't allow this. She couldn't do this with Eric. Not here. Why? Because he was probably playing with her feelings again… Plus she really needed to talk with him and tell him what she wanted to do if she escaped.

And when he was about to kiss her again, she put a finger on his lips.

" Wait.. We can't be doing this.. Tomorrow, everything will be okay and I'll go to Sophie-Ann.. "

Eric growled at the mention of Sophie-Ann's name. Why did Ava want to go there? It wasn't a safe place. If Eric was also sure about one thing, it was that Russell would probably go to Sophie-Ann, and he wouldn't be finding her there.

" No, you won't. "

" Eric, she's the only vampire I know and I feel like I can trust her. "

In a flash, Ava found herself on her back with Eric on top of her.

" Even if you think you can trust her, you won't go there, because it won't be safe. I'd rather have you stay with Alcide… He will protect you."

The softness of his tone surprised Ava and she found herself nodding. And before she knew it, Eric was kissing her again.

She could feel his hands all over her body. They were everywhere, while their tongues were fighting for dominance. She knew she shouldn't do this, but at this very moment, she could care less. Eric was the only one who made her feel this way. He was the only one who could touch her like this and she couldn't resist him.

His hands were slowly starting to caress her skin under her shirt and she just moaned at the feeling. Unconsciously, Ava found herself pressing against Eric. She wanted and needed more of him, and soon her hands were trying to get Eric out of his own shirt. She couldn't help herself. She was so turned on by Eric and the way he felt against her didn't help her at all. She couldn't even stop the friction between their bodies and it only made the vampire growled.

He broke the kiss when his fangs appeared. He looked like a predator. He wanted her blood. He wanted her body. He simply wanted her. It wasn't sheer lust, Ava could see that in his eyes. There was something else... Something that was buried deep inside of him... Something that he couldn't admit.

" Eric, I… "

" Don't talk, just feel. " he whispered. His lips were so close to hers now.

Ava knew that if Eric had been human, she could've felt his breath on her lips and it only made her shiver. He probably knew the effect he had on her, and he loved it, and Ava knew it. Why? Because she wasn't the only one who was turned on by this situation. Eric was more than aroused and Ava could feel how much he wanted her. The evidence of his arousal was pressed against her and she was sure that she was blushing like a teenager. The worst thing was that she was also sure that Eric could feel her own arousal through their blood bond. It was embarrassing, because she was nearly desperate for him right now.

" You are mine, lover. "

And with that, he was kissing her again, but it seemed that as perfect as this moment was, it couldn't last forever, not even a few more minutes. Someone was knocking on the door, asking for Eric.

Apparently, Talbot wanted to be with Eric and Ava felt jealous and frustrated.

This was supposed to be Eric and her tonight. He was supposed to stay with her and they were supposed to have mind blowing sex until dawn came, but no… Someone seemed to have other plans for them, and she hated it. She hated the fact that Talbot was going to spend time with her vampire, while she would stay here and think about the escape plan. The worst thing was that Ava was afraid.. After the escape, she wasn't sure if she would ever see Eric again. If Ian took her, she would never see him again and if she escaped, then it was also a mystery, because she didn't really know what to do. She knew that she should stay somewhere safe, with Alcide probably, but that meant that she couldn't see Eric. As much as she wanted to forget about him and stay away from him, she couldn't, because the only thing she wanted was him.

She loved him even if it hurt, and even if he didn't love her… Though, Ava had to admit, that Eric's attitude made her doubt about his feelings towards her. He was like a roller coaster… He teased her, played with her, but then he was sweet and wanted to protect her.

" You have to go. "

He didn't answer her and just growled. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had no choice if he wanted to get his revenge.

" We'll see each other soon, right? " Ava asked, trying to convince herself.

Eric nodded as he walked away from her. Ava watched him leaving and she couldn't help but feel sad. What was going to happen to him? He wanted revenge, but it was going to be hard and Ava wasn't ready to lose him. If anything happened to him, she didn't know how she would deal with it. If Eric died... No Eric couldn't die! Ava needed to tell herself that. Everything was going to be alright, and maybe in the end, she could ask Eric about his feelings for her.. If he had any…

* * *

Escaping had been easier than Ava had thought. Well, they were not really free from this place but at least Tara, Sookie and Ava were together, and something told Ava that everything was going to be alright.

" I'll go and save Bill, while you two find a way to leave this place. " Sookie said, looking at Ava and Tara.

" You're a fucking idiot Sookie! Bill was going to let them kill me. You shouldn't be risking your life for him! " Tara exclaimed, angry at Sookie.

" They forced him to do that. That's not who he is. I am not leaving this place without him. " Sookie answered, determined to save Bill.

She knew that Bill loved her and would've done anything to save her if she was in his position. She couldn't let him die.

" Tara, let her do what she wants. We shouldn't argue about this. Now come on ! Let's find a way to leave. " Ava said and then looked at Sookie.

" Sookie, you have twenty minutes. If you haven't found Bill, you leave. I won't take no for answer. We can't stay here longer and you know why."

" Alright… "

Sookie left, leaving Tara and Ava. They were now outside, searching for a car. That wasn't going to be easy. They needed to be discreet, because Russell's werewolves were somewhere near the mansion. They were running as fast as they could, but suddenly Tara froze. In front of her was a white wolf.

"Tara? Oh no… "

Tara was the first who ran away while Ava was petrified. She couldn't move but strangely the wolf didn't attack her. On the contrary, he turned back in his human form and Ava gasped. It was Alcide and he was completely naked. Wait, what was Alcide doing here?

" Hey. "

" Oh my God, Tara wait, please come back.. " Ava yelled, hoping that Tara could hear her.

Tara came back seconds later

" Ava? "

" It's Alcide, he's a friend. "

" Does this friend have a car by chance ? "

Alcide nodded while Ava was staring at him. She tried to look at his face but it was more than difficult. She found Alcide hot with his clothes but now, he was beyond hot. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about those kind of things right now. They were in danger, yet she couldn't help herself.

" Follow me. And by the way, where's Sookie? "

Alcide started to run and the two women followed him. It was getting harder for Ava. Alcide was running naked before them. How strange was this situation?

" She's trying to find Bill.. " Tara answered while Alcide growled at the mention of Bill's name.

However, soon Alcide froze. His « car » was there, but a black wolf was sitting on the grass, waiting for them. Ava gasped, she had already seen this wolf somewhere. It was Ian.

" Oh no.. "

Ian took his human form and smirked at them.

" What do we have here? My dear Ava. You always find a way to escape, don't you? But this time it's not thanks to your vampire, but thanks to a werewolf. "

* * *

_I really hope you liked this chapter ! I want to thank everyone who read and especially people who review ! It means a lot !_

_So don't forget to leave me a little comment ? Please ?_


	47. Chapter 46

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 46 :

" Do you know him Ava ? " Alcide asked. Ava nodded.

She couldn't believe it. It was already too late. Ian was going to have her, and there was nothing she could do. This was the end. She started to panic and her hands started to tremble.

" Of course she knows me. Now you'll come with me and be a good girl, otherwise I might do something to your friends. This is not what you want, is it, my dear? " Ian asked as he took a step torward Ava, smiling sadistically.

Alcide stepped between Ava and the other werewolf. He wasn't going to let him come near her. If he had come here to save Sookie, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Ava. He couldn't chose between the two girls and something told him that Sookie was alright, at least he hoped so.

He also knew that Eric wouldn't be happy if something happened to Ava, and to be honest, he couldn't imagine what this werewolf wanted to do with her, but it wasn't good. He couldn't let her be alone with him.

" You're not touching her. "

" How sweet. You found yourself another knight. Where is your little vampire? Did he get tired of you already? Oh, I almost forgot. It's daylight…"

Ava didn't answer and stared at Alcide's back. She couldn't believe what he was doing for her. It was just so sweet and unexpected.

" Alcide, you.. Sookie is… "

" You and your friend are going to find Sookie while I take care of him. " Alcide said and shot a glance at Ava.

He wasn't sure he could take care of this werewolf, but he could at least try, and it could give Ava and Tara the time to find Sookie and get away. He just needed to be strong enough. He could do this.

Ian laughed. This situation was amusing him. He was going to tear this pathetic excuse for a werewolf apart, and after that, he would take care of Ava. Anyway, he could use a little fun.

" Alcide, are you sure you'll be alright? " Ava asked.

" I will, don't worry for me. Just find Sookie, come back here and we'll leave. " Alcide answered as he clenched his teeth, hoping that Ava would believe him.

" Come on Ava, let's do what he said. "

Tara grabbed Ava's hand and started to run away from Alcide and Ian. They needed to find Sookie quickly.

" You don't really think that you can do something against me? "

" I can try. "

" This is going to be interesting. "

Both men transformed into werewolves and stared at each other.

* * *

" Oh my God. " was the only thing Ava could say as Tara and she entered the room. Blood was everywhere on the ground.

Bill was covered in blood, laying unconscious, while Sookie was bleeding from her neck. She was on her knees searching for something in this bloody mess. It was just disgusting and it made Ava think about one of her first nights in Fangtasia when Longshadow had attacked Sookie, and Bill had killed him. It was exactly the same thing here. A vampire had met the true death. Something told Ava that it was that woman she had seen with Bill in Russell's mansion, Lorena. Did Sookie kill her? That was possible, and maybe even true. However, now wasn't the time to think about that. Ava should be focusing on Bill and on her way to get out of here, because she was sure that Sookie wouldn't want to leave without him. Though Tara definitely wanted to leave Bill here.

That was when Ava saw a tarp. They needed to wrap Bill up in it, so he wouldn't burn in the sun. It was their best shot. However, they needed to be quick. Wolves were everywhere and Alcide was fighting with Ian. Ava couldn't help but worry for her friend. If something happened to him, she wouldn't forgive herself.

" Let's wrap him up in the tarp. "

Ava hoped that Bill wasn't too heavy, otherwise he would be very hard to carry.

Anyway, Tara and Ava succeeded in putting Bill in the tarp, but things weren't supposed to be easy, right? Something bad had to happen, and that something was a woman who barged in, holding a gun in her hand.

" Oh, shouldn't have. Vampire burrito? For me? "

Ava was facing the woman while Sookie and Tara stood side by side. The three women were scared. Who wouldn't be, when a crazy woman is holding a gun, ready to shoot everyone?

The worst thing was that Ava didn't know who the crazy woman was. She could only imagine that she was a werewolf. After all, this place was full of creatures. Anyway, she wasn't very friendly and seemed to want to drink from Bill… Fantastic.

" Don't even think about it Debbie, you bitch. " Sookie screamed. Probably not her best idea. She was only making the woman angrier.

**" **Oh, you sure picked a dumb-ass time to call me bitch, bitch. "

That was when Ava remembered something. She knew who this girl was. This was Debbie Pelt, Alcide's ex-girlfriend. She remembered when Alcide told her about Debbie. He truly loved her, that was sure, but the woman in front of her didn't fit the description Alcide had given her. Not at all. It was probably because of the vampire blood and other things. However, now that Ava knew who she was, she could try to talk with her and calm her.

" Debbie, right? You know Alcide? "

Debbie turned toward Ava. If she decided to shoot her, Ava was sure that the bullet would hit her in the heart. Thinking about that didn't help. She needed to focus and stay as calm as possible.

" Who are you? "

" I-It doesn't matter. I know Alcide. He told me about your relationship and about you Debbie. You weren't like this before. This is not you. You are high on vampire blood, and it's making you crazy, but if you just try to think straight, you'll see that this is not what you want, Debbie. You can let us go and everything will be alright. "

Debbie laughed loudly.

" Did Alcide explain to you that he didn't want to give me a baby? "

Alcide had never told Ava about that, but it didn't matter. Lying about that was the best way to calm Debbie. She took a step forward, hoping that she could calm Debbie enough to take the gun from her. It was crazy to do it, but she had to do something.

" He did, but he told me that he was so sorry and that he had made a mistake. It's not too late for that Debbie. Alcide still- "

" Shut up, you bitch ! "

Maybe that wasn't Ava's best idea. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to talk with Debbie, because suddenly a shot rang out and Ava felt something burning her left arm and she screamed. It hurt like hell.

" Ava! " Sookie screamed while Tara jumped on Debbie making her drop the gun.

Ava didn't think twice. Even if her left arm hurt, she took the gun with her right hand and Sookie rushed to her side.

" Oh thank God. The bullet only brushed against your arm, it doesn't look that serious. "

Ava sighed. At least that was a good news and she was lucky today. Her arm hurt, she couldn't deny that, but the pain was bearable and if Sookie said that it wasn't serious, Ava would believe her.

That was when someone else decided to enter and Ava remembered him. His name was Coot and he was the one who kidnapped her.

" What the hell is going on here ? " Coot yelled and looked between Tara, Sookie and Ava.

He was very powerful and looked more than angry. This wasn't good. When he started to rush towards Ava and Sookie, Ava pressed the trigger and shot him in the chest.

" Ava! "

Coot fell to his knees, but he wasn't going to give up, Ava saw his eyes changing and without knowing what she was doing, she shot him again and he fell dead on the ground.

Ava dropped the gun, realizing what she had just done. She had killed a man for the first time in her life. She was trembling and panicking. How could she had done this? She wasn't that kind of girl. She wasn't a killer.

" What did I do? Oh My God, no, no no ! "

* * *

Ava couldn't talk. She was too shocked. Tears poured down Ava's cheeks. It was not because of her wounded arm, because it didn't hurt that much, no. It was not a physical pain this time.

What had happened was unforgettable. Debbie had promised Ava that she was going to hunt her down and kill her for what she had done to Coot. Debbie also promised to hunt down Sookie. Both girls were in a real mess. However, Sookie had chained Debbie up in the room, so she couldn't follow them outside. She would come later, but Ava and Sookie would be ready for her.

And now, Ava could only help Tara carrying Bill towards Alcide's van, still hoping that Alcide was alright. Sookie, on the other hand, was holding the gun, ready to shoot anything trying to stop them.

When the three women arrived in front of the van, two werewolves were fighting with each other and the white one seemed to lose the fight. Unfortunately, Ava knew that it was Alcide and she could see that he was wounded. It didn't seem serious, but still... Her friend was hurt because of her, and the worst thing was that Ava knew she couldn't do anything.

If she went with Ian, Alcide would have fought for nothing. Trying to intervene in the fight would also be stupid because there was no way Ava could do anything. She was just a plain human.

" Which one is Alcide? " Sookie asked looking between Tara and Ava.

The telepath knew what she had to do. She was going to shoot one of the werewolf to get away from this place. She didn't care who the werewolf was, or that she shouldn't be so violent. She wasn't like that usually. However, now she needed to save Bill and everyone here, so if shooting someone was the solution, she would do it.

" The white one is Alcide, the other is... Who is he ? " Tara said and dropped Bill on the ground.

" It's Ian. "

Sookie gasped, but didn't waste time and shot Ian. The bullet hit him in the leg and he transformed into a human, groaning in pain and holding his leg.

" You bitch ! " Ian yelled.

Ava looked at him. She couldn't believe that Sookie had shot him, but she was glad she did. Maybe he wouldn't come for her again, but no... That was impossible. Even if Ava didn't know Ian, she knew that he was stubborn and wanted her. This was not the end, unfortunately.

With a groan, Alcide changed into his human form. His left arm was bleeding and he would have some bruises later, but he was as fine as he could be. He looked between the three women and spotted Bill one the ground in a tarp. He also noticed Ava. The girl looked like a wreck. hH didn't know what had happened, but it had changed her. He quickly opened the back door of the van and took some clothes on.

" We need to leave now. They're coming. " Tara said while she and Alcide put Bill in the van.

Sookie quickly went next to Bill while Ava didn't move. She could hear the wolves comin. They were so close now.

" Close the door, I'm riding in the back with Bill and there's no need to argue Tara. I'll do it wether you like it or not. "

Tara growled but she knew that Sookie was stubborn. Even if she hated it, she was going to leave Sookie alone with Bill.

* * *

Ava was sitting between Alcide and Tara. She kept looking at her lap, crying silently. If she had listened to Eric, nothing would have happened.

" What happened back there? " Alcide asked, hoping that Ava would talk. She hadn't say a word during the drive.

" Ava killed a man, Coot was his name, I think. "

" What? She killed Coot? You killed Coot? "

Alcide was dumfounded. She had killed Coot? How? Well that didn't really matter. He was sure that she was right to have done it. The only bad thing was that Debbie would seek her revenge.

Anyway, this little confession made everything clearer. It was why Ava was acting so strangely. The poor girl. As if it wasn't enough to be tracked down by a crazy werewolf **and** being involved with Eric Northman.

" Please, don't remind me. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. I'm awful. "

" Ava, it's okay. I'm sure that you had no choice. "

" Alcide's right, Ava. He would've killed us, and you know it. " Tara said trying to comfort Ava.

Ava sighed. She knew that what Tara said was true, but she still felt so guilty. And it wasn't only because of what she had done, but also because of what had happened to Alcide. Ian had hurt him and she couldn't forgive herself for that. As if Alcide could read her mind, he quickly started to talk.

" Don't worry for me. I'm okay, but you.. You're hurt. "

" It's just a scratch. Debbie shot me, but the bullet just brushed against my arm. Guess I was lucky…"

That was when Ava's head started to hurt. She knew what was coming and it wasn't the best time for that. There was no way she could deal with a vision right now.

However it was worth the pain, because Ava was going to save Sookie's life. In her vision, she saw Bill draining her friend in the back of the van, she saw Sookie breathing one last time before closing her eyes. She was dead because of Bill.

Ava came back from her vision and gasped. She needed to be quick. She could feel that what she had seen was happening right now.

" Stop the car now ! We need to help Sookie ! " Ava screamed and Alcide pressed his foot on the brake.

" What is it ? "

" Bill's draining Sookie. "

In a flash, Tara was out of the van, running towards the back and opened the door wide. She was quickly joined by Alcide and Ava, who were both surprised to find that Bill wasn't burning because of the sun.

" You.. Get out of here ! " Tara screamed and pushed Bill away from Sookie.

" I can help her. " Bill said and Ava knew she was right. He could give Sookie his blood, but right now, she was with Tara.

Bill was the one who put Sookie in this state and they needed to get her as quickly as possible to a hospital.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter even if it wasn't very good ! However, I can tell you that the next one is going to be much better !_

_Now, again as always a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed !_

_And please, leave me a little comment ?_


	48. Chapter 47

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 47 :

Sookie was in a bad state, Ava was sure of that. Bill had nearly drained her. Ava knew it wasn't what he wanted, but still. Sookie could've died because of Bill and that was something Ava didn't want to think about right now.

Everything had been just so messed up the last 24 hours. Ava had killed a man and it was haunting her already. The scene was playing over and over again in her mind. She knew that she had had no choice, but she was now a killer and it scared her.

There was another thing which scared her, and that thing was Debbie Pelt. She would want to avenge her lover's death, Ava was sure. It was a huge problem because Ava had already enough issues with werewolves and vampires as well. She would have to hide somewhere. She could go to her house or maybe Eric's house.

Eric… She hoped that he was alright. He just had to! There was no way he could've been hurt. He knew what he was doing after all. However, he was feeling her and Ava hoped that it wasn't distracting him. She didn't need him to worry about her. However, if he was worried for her, then that would meant he cared for her, right? After everything which had happened in the last few days, Ava was sure that Eric wasn't lying about his feelings towards her. He cared about her but didn't know how to show it. That simple thought made her a bit happy inside. It was a wonderful thought, and maybe, just maybe, they could try a relationship. It would be hard, but it was something Ava wanted to believe in.

Now she was waiting in the hospital, wrapped into Alcide's arms. She was glad that she knew Alcide. He seemed to know what she was feeling and he was doing his best to comfort her. To be honest, Ava felt good in his arms. It made her forget a little bit about everything which had happened. However, she also felt a little guilty to feel that way with Alcide. Why? Because she loved Eric and she felt like she was betraying him. Of course she didn't see Alcide the way she saw Eric. Alcide was more like a brother to her. A very hot brother. That thought was so wrong, wasn't it?

" Don't worry, she'll be okay. They will find a way to help her. " Alcide whispered to her and tightened his grip on her.

" You heard them, she had no blood type… Even Jason has a blood type. What's wrong with her? "

" She drank vampire blood, that's the problem. " Jason said as he approached Ava.

The young woman shook her head. It wasn't because of the vampire blood. She had drunken from Eric before, and she was pretty sure that she still had a blood type. Plus, vampire blood was somehow good for people. It could help heal Sookie's wounds.

" No, it's not, but it could maybe save her. V is not only a drug, but it can also heal. "

" What? How do you know this, Ava ? " Alcide asked and stared at her.

Ava sighed. She didn't want to tell them about everything but it seemed that she had no choice.

" Eric gave me his blood when I was badly injured. He saved my life when we were in Dallas. "

There was silence for a few minutes. It was awkward and Ava was hoping she could just hide somewhere. She didn't want her friends to judge her. If Eric hadn't been here, she would have been dead.

" Do you think that Eric could give Sookie his blood? " Jason innocently asked.

" No, no.. That's not really a good idea Jason. There are side effects, and I'm not really sure that Sookie would like that, even if it would've saved her life. "

It was true. Sookie wouldn't like it at all. It was Eric, and Sookie was no fan of the Viking vampire. But then again, vampire blood could be the only way to save her… There was also another thing Ava disliked about the idea. She knew she was being awfully selfish, but she didn't want anyone else to have a bond with her vampire.

" I can save her. " A familiar voice said and everyone in the room turned to face Bill.

Tara was the first one to talk, or rather yell. She was screaming at Bill.

On the other hand, Ava was silent with shock. Bill should be dead. Vampires dislike the sun. How could he be alive? It was completely impossible.

" You did this to her. " Tara exclaimed.

" I can save her. Just let me give her my blood. "

Now everyone was looking at Jason. He was the one to take a decision. Ava didn't want to force him to do anything, but she dearly wanted to tell him to trust Bill just one more time. He could save Sookie, and that was the only thing that mattered.

" Ava, can his blood really save Sookie ? "

Ava looked between Bill and Jason.

" Yes. "

" Then do it. "

* * *

Sookie had broken up with Bill and she wasn't talking while Alcide was driving them home. Ava looked at her friend. She could see how much she was hurt by the break-up. Sookie really loved Bill…

Anyway, there was one great thing. Sookie wasn't dying and was alright now. That was all that mattered.

Ava had also decided to go back to her house tonight. She knew it was dangerous, but something told her that no one would come. No one would expect her to go back to her house, especially Ian, because it was reckless, and because Ian had been shot by Sookie.

Alcide had tried to convince her to stay with Sookie, but Ava really didn't want to. Sookie probably wasn't fond of the idea and Ava could understand.

Ava just hoped that she was making the right choice. She could also have gone to Eric's house, but she was afraid. There was a possibility that Russell could come home there with Eric, and that was why she had decided to go back to her own house.

There was also one little problem. If something happened there, she would be completely alone with no way to escape. Her car was somewhere between Bon Temps and Jackson…

" Ava, we're here. " Alcide's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she sighed.

She was ready to get out of the car, but Alcide waved at her.

" Wait here! I'll see if it's safe. " He said and got out of the car.

Ava watched him undress and turn into a wolf. It was probably easier to be a wolf to see if everything was okay.

" I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I should've understood that you were only trying to protect me Ava. " Sookie said and took Ava's hand in her own.

" Sookie, you really don't have to apologize. You had every right to be angry at me. I should have known better and I definitely should have told you. We could have found a way to save Bill without you being hurt. "

" We should try to forget about our little argument because we're both stubborn and I don't think we'll come to an agreement about who's right. We're friend and that's all that matters." Sookie said and laughed a little.

Ava nodded but couldn't smile nor laugh. She was too stressed about everything. All she wanted was to forget about everything.

" How did you end up in Russell's mansion? You never told me about it. Was it because of Ian? That's why he was there, fighting with Alcide?"

" Ian made a deal with Russell, so Russell made his werewolves kidnap me. I was heading to Jackson when they made me crash my car, and well... I think that's all."

" What about Eric? Why didn't he help us, Ava? You didn't want to tell me in Jackson, but now you can. "

Ava sighed. She couldn't explain Sookie everything. It was not her story to tell. She was also sure that it wasn't something Eric wanted to share with Sookie or anyone else. However, she wasn't going to lie to Sookie again.

" Honestly Sookie, I can't talk about it. Eric wouldn't want it and the only thing I can tell you, is that he had to do it. He had to act like we were nothing. He.. He really had to do it, Sookie. "

Sookie wasn't very happy with the explanation, but strangely she knew that her friend was sincere. Ava trusted Eric with her life, unfortunately.

" You really love him, Ava. " Sookie said, disappointed.

" I do, and I also know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. When we were at Russell's mansion Eric was acting strange and I think he might really care for me. Even Godric told me that... "

Sookie sighed. She knew she couldn't do anything against what Ava was feeling towards Eric. She just hoped that her friend was on her guard because Eric could make her suffer again. Maybe too easily.

" It's alright. No one's here. " Alcide said as he came back.

Sookie and Ava didn't even realize that he was back. When Ava was about to get out of the car, Sookie grabbed her arm.

" You really don't have to stay here. You could come back home with me. It really won't bother me and you'll be safe at least. " The telepath said with a worried look on her face.

Sookie didn't want to leave Ava alone in her house because of Ian. He would come for her sooner or later. It was definitely not safe and no one was here to protect her. Alcide couldn't stay with her and Eric was somewhere in Mississippi and probably didn't care, or at least that was what Sookie thought.

" Don't worry about me, Sookie, I'll be alright. I'm sure that Ian won't come here. I can nearly feel it, and I really need some time alone in my house. "

" You won't change your mind, so… "

Ava smiled sadly at her and got out of the car.

" Be careful and stay safe, Sookie. "

Sookie nodded and watched Ava walking towards her house. Alcide was beside her, walking with her. He really cared about Ava and hoped that she would be safe.

" Sookie's right, you know. You shouldn't stay alone here. Something could happen."

" Alcide, I really appreciate your concern, but I know what I'm doing. I need to stay alone. "

Alcide shook his head.

" I'm here for you if you need anything. I'll be here as quickly as possible. "

" I know, Alcide. Take care of Sookie for me. She'll be needing all the help she can get. Russell will probably want her."

Ava could feel it. She knew it was because of her gift. She didn't have any vision, but she had this small feeling inside of her. However, she also knew that Alcide would protect Sookie and even if Alcide was not there, Bill would be. Of course, Sookie and Bill had broken up, but Ava could tell that Bill would save Sookie.

" You can trust me. However, you must be really careful too. You killed Coot and Debbie's coming after you. "

" I'm not the only one. Debbie also wants Sookie. " Ava answered, looking at Alcide.

He was angry. It was obvious. He loved Debbie, even if she was a true bitch. It was sad..

" You should go. It's getting late. "

Alcide nodded and Ava hugged him.

* * *

Being alone in her house made Ava feel strange. The last time she was here, she only took some clothes and after that she ended up in a car crash…

Being alone also made her think about everything which had happened and she just broke down while taking a shower. She ended up crying on the floor when she realized that she had killed a man in order to save Bill, a vampire. It was just awful.

And Debbie... She would want revenge and Ava didn't know when she would come, but she was terrified. Debbie was crazy and Ava was alone. She had tried to be strong in front of Sookie and Alcide, but now she couldn't hide her feelings anymore.

If only she hadn't been so reckless…

Soon after she was just sitting on her bed. It was impossible to sleep. She was exhausted, but closing her eyes would make her remember...

When she heard a small noise coming from her balcony, she gave a start. Fear crept into her mind. Was it Debbie already? Or was it Ian? Maybe she should have listened to Alcide and Sookie.

However, she was soon relieved when she saw a tall blond vampire standing there on her balcony. Eric was there, waiting for her. Ava stood up and opened the door.

" Eric? What are you doing here? " The young woman asked.

She was happy to see him, but he wasn't supposed to be here. There was something wrong and it scared her even more.

" May I come in? "

" You don't have to ask that question, Eric. I've never rescinded your invitation. "

The vampire came in and sat on the bed.

" Is something wrong, Eric? "

She was worried for him, even if she didn't need too. Eric was perfectly fine and soon he would reach his goal.

" I'm alright, but you.. What happened to you today ? "

She was standing in front of him and watched his eyes, which fixated on her arm right where Debbie had shot her. It didn't hurt anymore. She had a bandage on, and the doctors told her that the bullet had only brushed her skin, Nothing to be worried about.

" It's nothing… It doesn't even hurt anymore. "

" I'm not talking about that. There's something wrong with you, I can feel it Ava. What happened today? Don't lie to me, I don't have time for this. I must go back to Russell's mansion soon. "

Ava joined Eric on the bed and hugged him. Holding him was so great but the young woman couldn't help herself and started to cry. She needed to feel him, even if he didn't like it.

However, strangely, he put his arms around her, and held her close to his body. He had felt her fear and many other emotions during the day and the only thing he had wanted to do, was to be with her and help her. He was turning into a nice vampire and he didn't like it, not at all, but with Ava it felt right. She was making him feel human for once in his vampire life.

" I-I killed a man at Russell's mansion. " she whispered between her sobs.

" And that's why you're like this? Because you just killed a man? " He nearly laughed.

He couldn't understand why she was feeling so sad. It was not that bad. If only she knew how many humans he had killed... She would've freaked out.

" Eric, I killed someone. I'm a monster ! "

" You are no monster, lover. Tell me, how did it happen? " He asked and stroke her back gently.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter ! I can already tell you that we'll have sweet moments between Ava and Eric soon. You'll like it !_

_A huge thanks to Nelle07, Artemis Wolfe, Puddingstone49328, Nocturnal Rose and anyone who read this story !_

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little review please ? Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter sooner.. Who knows ?_


	49. Chapter 48

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 48 :

" You didn't even kill a man! You killed a werewolf and it was self-defense. I don't see what's the problem. " Eric said when Ava finished explaining her little adventure.

She had been crying all the time and Eric could feel how guilty she felt. However, he didn't understand why she was like that. Well, she was human. He had almost forgotten that little detail. Killing someone was not something she was used to. Ava was just an innocent southern girl, born and raised to be a good girl.

" Eric, how can you say that? I'm a killer, I- "

" Self-defense, little one and do I have to remind you that I'm a vampire? Killing is not very shocking for me. " Eric simply said and started to stroke her cheek gently.

Her sobs calmed down while he was caressing her. She felt relaxed with him and safe. It couldn't last forever and she knew it, but she wanted to remember how it felt to be with Eric. He was being so gentle with her and it was something she wasn't used to, but she liked it. She liked the sweet side of Eric more than anything else; she loved him like this. If only he could always be this vampire...

When Eric was like this, Ava could only believe one thing. Maybe Eric really cared about her and felt something for her. It was probably mindless dreaming, but maybe Eric Northman wasn't so bad and not a cold, heartless vampire.

" You know Eric, the worst thing is that I did everything because of Bill Compton… " Ava blurted out and Eric laughed a little.

" You would make an amazing vampire, Ava. "

A smirk appeared on the vampire's face. He was teasing her a little in order to keep her mind busy, but what he was saying was also true. He had even thought about turning her one day. It was only an idea, but why not? If he couldn't save her one day, he would be glad to turn her and have her forever by his side, even if that meant that her powers would disappear.

" You're really not funny tonight, Eric. I'm being serious and you- "

" I'm only trying to cheer you up. "

" It's not working… The only thing that could work would be you glamouring me, but that doesn't work. I really want to forget everything. " She said and look at him in the eyes.

Everything would be easier if she could forget.

" If you could be glamoured, you wouldn't be very interesting for me. "

" Asshole. " She replied, smiling.

Now she knew he was only trying to make her smile and it was great. However, it didn't change anything.

" You know, you smell like Alcide. It's a little bit disgusting that werewolf scent.. "

" I really don't understand why you dislike him that much. He's nice to me and I really like him. "

Her smile grew wider when she said that. Alcide had really been great to her and without him she wouldn't be here right now.

" You like him a lot, hm? That's really a problem because you're mine. " Eric said coldly.

He really didn't like the fact that Ava was getting so close to Alcide. He felt her today and could only imagine her in the werewolf's arms. He hated the simple thought. Ava was his and no one else's.

He had to admit one thing, Acide had protected her and helped her, and of course he was grateful for that.

" Are you perhaps, I dunno, jealous, Mister Northman? "

" Why would I be jealous? You love me after all."

Ava stayed silent because she didn't know what she should answer, so she only laid on her bed, her back was facing the vampire. She didn't want to look at him. He was teasing her and she didn't like it. It was funny seconds earlier, but now it was hurtful.

Eric could feel it. He knew he shouldn't play with her like this, especially tonight. He decided to lay next to her. His arms draped around her waist. He was holding her close to his body. He wanted only one thing tonight. He wanted to ravish her and stay with her, but he couldn't. He needed to go back to Russell's mansion. He needed to get his revenge.

" You shouldn't stay here. It's not safe. "

Ava sighed. He was acting like he hadn't said anything. He was definitely moody, but it was great. She didn't want to talk or think about her feelings towards him.

However, Eric was right about one thing. Her house wasn't safe, but it felt so good to be back here. She didn't want to leave this place and she didn't even know where to go.

" I know, but Sookie's house isn't safe, and I'm pretty sure that yours isn't. It would be too easy. "

Eric sighed and held her closer if that even was possible. He knew what would happen next. Debbie Pelt would want revenge and Ian was still alive, hurt but alive. Ava needed protection against them. If she was lucky and if Eric could convince Russell, Debbie would attack Sookie first but there was still Ian. He couldn't do anything against him.

Ian wasn't Russell's wolf and Eric couldn't kill him if he was at Russell's, because Ian had a deal with the vampire. Eric couldn't risk his only chance to get rid of Russell for Ava.

" Go to Fangtasia. Pam will protect you while I'm gone. "

Ava chuckled. Pam, really? Who was he kidding? Ava was pretty sure that Pam disliked her and she wouldn't want to risk her life to protect her.

" What's so funny? "

" Honestly, you really think that Pam would do it?. She doesn't like me. "

This time, it was Eric who chuckled. If he was sure about one thing, it was that Pam didn't hate Ava. She just didn't understand why Eric was so fond of her, a human.

" She'll do it. She's very loyal to me and I'm sure that she has a soft spot for you. "

Ava sighed. Eric was determined and Ava knew she had no choice. However, she still believed that Fangtasia wasn't the best place to hide. It was too easy to find her there, but it was also true that at least she wouldn't be alone. Pam would be there.

" There's still one little problem Eric. I can't go to Fangtasia. My car is somewhere between Bon Temps and Mississippi. I don't even know where it is. How do I get to Fangtasia? "

Eric sighed. He needed to get back to Russell's soon but he also needed to take her to Fangtasia. He was losing time thinking about it and staying with her and he didn't have any.

" We'll fly. "

" Oh hell no, Eric! I won't fly with you again. " Ava yelled as she sat up on the bed.

" It's not like you have any other choice. "

With vampire speed, Eric had her in his arms, ready to fly away from her house.

" I don't like flying Eric. Do you really have to do this? And what about my clothes? I can't go to Fangtasia wearing a nightgown. "

" Pam will find you something. I remember you wearing a Fangtasia shirt. You looked delicious. "

She slapped his chest gently, not wanting to hurt her hand. Eric's chest was like a rock after all.

" You're unbelievable, Eric. "

The vampire only laughed and Ava gasped when she realized that they were flying.

She didn't really like flying. It wasn't like she was afraid of it, but she preferred to stay on the ground Anyway, she also had to admit that she trusted Eric. He wouldn't let her fall and knowing that made the trip more comfortable. Being in his arms was also something incredibly amazing. She felt safe once again and never wanted to leave him. He had nearly become everything to her, even if it was hard to admit. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Well, she could, but it was disappointing.

" You're thinking about me. " He stated and looked at her.

" How do you-? Nevermind,. I already know that answer "

Eric laughed again. She was just so predictable.

" Your heartbeat increases whenever you're thinking about me and you were smiling. "

She bit her bottom lip.

" Maybe I was just enjoying the flight. "

" Liar. "

* * *

" I'm not a babysitter, Eric. " Pam said as she looked at Ava.

The young woman was sitting on a chair in Fangtasia. She was looking between the two vampires. Pam was definitely not happy. Her hands were on her hips and the look on her face would've been scary if you didn't know her.

" Why does she have to stay here? "

" Because she needs to be protected, Pam, and I want you to do it."

Pam growled. She didn't want to protect her. She didn't want her to stay at Fangtasia, but Eric wanted her to. He was her maker and the only thing she could do was obey him, even if it was bothering her. It wasn't that Pam disliked Ava. It was just that she didn't want to babysit her. She had better things to do.

" Fine. I'll do it, but you owe me something, Eric. " Pam said and walked away from Eric, leaving her maker and Ava alone.

She could feel that Eric wanted some time alone with his human.

" You will stay here and you will not do anything stupid or reckless. Am I clear? "

Ava sighed. This time, she had learned her lesson. She was not going to leave this place or even try to save the day. She knew that Sookie will have problems, but she couldn't help her, because it was too dangerous for her. She didn't want to face Debbie Pelt again, or any other werewolf for that sake.

Ava could only hope that Alcide would protect the telepath and maybe Bill too. Both of them would, Ava was sure.

Something told her that she shouldn't disobey Eric again. She didn't want him to be angry at her.

" Yes, but I'll have to eat and- "

" Don't worry about that. There's food here. " Eric said and put his hands on her shoulders.

However, something wasn't right, Ava could feel it. Eric was acting really strange and Ava could tell that he had something on his mind and that he was up to something. That simple thought scared her because she didn't want Eric to be hurt.

" What is it? "

" I have a bad feeling about everything; I can feel that something's going to happen, Eric. "

Gently, Eric squeezed her shoulders. He was going to get his revenge, that was the only thing that could happen. Ava shouldn't be worried about him, he knew exactly what he was doing.

" Don't you even think about helping me, Ava. You will stay here and wait for me. "

" I will, Eric, but maybe I could try to see something. Maybe I could help you like that."

This was the only thing she could do and she hated it. She wanted to help him but she knew that Eric didn't want her to take any risk, and it could be a chance to work on her power.

" No. You're not going to do this. The last time you had a vision, you bled and freaked out. I don't want it to happen again. I don't know what happened back then but I don't want a repeat, we need to figure out what happened first."

Eric was right. Her last vision had been awful and she had really been in a bad state. Her head had hurt so badly and she had bled. It was a painful memory and if Eric hadn't been here, who knows what could've happened.

" It was nothing, Eric. I really want to help you. "

" If you really want to help me, you'll do nothing. I have to leave now. "

Ava sighed. She had no choice, once again, but she could do it behind Eric's back. He didn't have to know it. Well, he would know it, but if she stayed here, nothing could happen.

" Please, be careful. " Ava said and stood up, facing Eric.

" You shouldn't worry for me. I know what I'm doing."

Eric was ready to leave when Ava caught his arm and kissed him suddenly. At least she could give him a proper goodbye.

Their kiss didn't last very long because Pam came back and cleared her throat.

" Well, isn't that touching. "

Ava broke the kiss and blushed while Eric smirked.

" Keep her safe, Pam, by any means possible. "

" So I'm allowed to chain her up in the basement? " Pam asked and Ava could hear amusement in her voice.

The young woman only hoped that Pam was joking.

" Only if she tries to leave, Pam. " Eric said and left seconds later.

* * *

" You won't chain me up in the basement right ? " Ava asked, tapping her fingers on the table.

Pam was standing in front of her, annoyed.

" I would love to, but I'll follow Eric's order. "

" Well, that's great because you won't have to do it. I'll be very good. I think I'll go to sleep."

Ava stood up and started to make her way towards Eric's office. It was the only place she could find a couch to sleep. It wasn't going to be comfortable, but she would sleep there anyways.

" You know, I still don't understand why Eric is so attached to you. "

Ava froze. She didn't want to have this conversation with Pam. At least not tonight.

" Pam, I know you don't like me and I- "

" I don't dislike you. I would even say that you're one of my favorite breathers. "

" Well, thank you I guess. " Ava answered, hesitantly.

That was probably some kind of compliment coming from Pam, and at least Pam didn't dislike her. It was great, because Ava liked Pam. Her little comments were always funny.

" I.. I'm sorry to be a burden to you. I know that you probably have better things to do than protecting me. I'm a magnet for trouble and.. I'm sorry. "

" You're human, but you must be delicious if Eric keeps you around. I'm still hoping that he'll share you… "

Ava blushed for the second time that night. Pam was being Pam, but it was always something strange to hear.

" No lesbian weirdness, Pam. I'm too tired for this. "

Ava said and started to leave. When she opened the door of Eric's office, she could hear Pam talking to her and she could only imagine her smirking. She had probably got the habit from Eric.

" Your ass is delightfully amazing. If you ever get bored of Eric, I'll be here."

* * *

_I hope you liked that chapter !_

_A huge thanks to Nelle07, Nocturnal Rose, Undertaker's Hattress._

_Don't forget to leave me a little review please ?_


	50. Chapter 49

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 49 :

Ava slept nearly all day and for the first time in a very long time, she had a peaceful sleep. No dream, simply nothing, and that was just perfect. She needed some sleep after everything that had happened. Of course she couldn't forget the last few days, but for a little time, her mind had been busy.

She was just a little bit disappointed. She wanted to help Eric, but it seemed that she wasn't meant to. She just hoped that Eric was alright and that he hadn't done anything stupid.

Something told her that he was perfectly safe, strangely. She could feel it. She could feel Eric's presence and his feelings? It was indeed strange, but she knew that it was possible. Eric had told her that those kind of things could happen. It was a strange feeling but somehow pleasant. Ava liked the fact that she was somehow connected to Eric. She loved him and being so close to him but still so far away was just incredible. However, she couldn't help but think that she was probably only imagining things. Eric hadn't explained to her how she was able to feel him and it made her doubt about everything. That was why she would ask Pam when the vampire woke up.

After all, it was still daylight and it was going to be for at least three hours more. Three long hours.. What was she going to do in the mean time? She couldn't just leave the bar. It was too dangerous. Plus, Eric would definitely not like it and she didn't want to face an angry vampire. Though it could be really funny, playing with Eric. He loved to tease her and this could be payback. However, Ava couldn't do it. It would be too stupid and reckless and she didn't want to risk her life in order to play with her vampire, but what if Ian found her? She couldn't allow it, and what about Pam? Eric had ordered her to protect his human, and keep her here by any means possible. What would Eric do to Pam if she left? Surely he wouldn't hurt Pam, but still... It wasn't fair towards Pam.

Of course Ginger was here, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. The girl was nice. She had even brought Ava food, but she was still a little bit creepy at times. For example, now she was cleaning the basement like a mad woman, wanting to make everything disappeared. At least that was what she had told Ava when she asked her what she was doing, but making what disappear? It was a good question, but honestly, Ava didn't want to know the answer. Eric had probably done something there. Hopefully something including blood and not someone else…

Ava also knew that Ginger had been glamoured several times and that she wasn't the one to blame but the young woman couldn't really feel comfortable around her. If only Sookie was here…

Sookie... Ava could call her. At least she could make sure the telepath is safe. The only issue was that Ava had lost her phone during her accident but she could use Eric's phone in his office. He wouldn't mind and it wasn't like he had any choice. He wasn't here and Ava could do whatever she wanted, and right now she wanted to call Sookie.

At least Ava was glad that she knew Sookie's number by heart, otherwise it would have been more difficult.

" Hi Sookie! "

" Ava? Are you alright? Where the hell are you? This isn't your number. " Sookie asked, nearly panicked.

Ava smiled. Even if their friendship had had a hard time, everything was working again. It was great to have one of her best friend back and Ava didn't know what she would do without Sookie. She was glad that she had a friend like her. Always worried even when everything was alright.

" Calm down, Sookie. Everything's alright. I'm perfectly fine and safe so don't worry about me. "Ava chuckled.

" Where are you? "

" Fangtasia. Eric brought me here for my protection but I'm a little bit lonely here. Pam's still sleeping and Ginger.. Well, it's Ginger. So I decided to call you and maybe see if you were alright. "

Sookie sighed. At least Ava was somewhere safe. Well, Fangtasia was probably the safest place now even if it was hard to admit. The only thing that made Sookie worried, was that Eric wasn't there with her. She was also afraid that Eric would betray Ava's trust. What if he tried to use her for Russell? Who knew what could be in that vampire's mind? He was so complicated and mean sometimes.

" Are you really sure that Eric brought you there for your protection? " Sookie asked, even if she knew that Ava wouldn't like that question.

" Don't start that again, Sookie! You hate Eric, I get it, but he's not that bad and I trust him with my life. He would never betrayed me... At least he would never drain me. "

The last part wasn't exactly what Ava had wanted to say but it came out anyway. It was a harsh thing to say, because Ava knew that Bill didn't mean to hurt Sookie. Ava felt a little but guilty for what she had said but it was too late.

" It was an accident. Bill is **not** like Eric. " Sookie said and Ava could hear the anger in her voice.

It was true. Bill was not like Eric and Ava was glad for that. She wouldn't want Eric to be like Bill. Even if the blonde vampire was a jerk, he had his moments.

" Sorry Sookie, that was low. I wasn't thinking. " Ava admitted, she definitely didn't want to argue with Sookie over Bill or Eric.

"It's okay. I probably deserved it. We shouldn't be talking about Bill anways... It's over."

Disappointment filled Sookie's voice and Ava felt sad for her friend.

" By the way, Hadley came here last night. She told me that Russell was going to send his werewolves after you and for me. I'm worried, Ava. I don't know what to do. "

" Hadley? Hadley, as in your cousin Hadley? "

" Yeah.. Turns out she's associated with the Queen of Louisiana and Eric told her to warn me. "

Ava was dumbfounded. Things were definitely getting stranger and stranger. However, she didn't need to think about Hadley. Sookie was in danger and so was she. Though something told her that Eric had found a way to make Russell forget about her, at least not come and try to get her.

" Well, if Russell sends his wolves, you'll need help. Is Alcide there? "

" He left because of Debbie. Long story, but I think I'll call Bill. Even if we broke up, he'll help me and he's the only one I can call. "

Ava sighed. She wished she could tell her friend to come here but something told her that Eric and Pam wouldn't like it, so calling Bill would be Sookie's best option.

Maybe Ava could help her friend too. The question was only how. She didn't know yet, but she could try something.

" Do you want me to be here with you? Maybe I can help with my lovely power? "

" Absolutely not, Ava! You're safe in Fangtasia and I want you to stay there. I'll be perfectly okay with Bill and I don't want you to be in danger. Debbie can come and we'll see what'll happen to her. "

Ava bit her lip. Everything was her fault. If she hadn't killed Coot, Debbie wouldn't be after Sookie.

" Even if I'm not there with you, I know what you're thinking, Ava. You're not the one to blame and it was self defense. I know how you feel. I killed Renee, but now I'm okay. Someday, you'll understand and you'll just have to stop blaming yourself. You saved Tara, Bill and me. I would have done exactly the same thing. "

" I hope you're right Sookie. I just need to stop thinking about that for now at least even if it's hard."

* * *

"Finally nighttime" was the only thing Ava could think about. She had spoken a very long time with Sookie but the telepath needed to be at Bill's house before the end of the day. She wanted to be with him when he woke up to explain him her little issue. Ava had also made Sookie promise to call her if anything went wrong.

Now Ava was sitting on a chair, waiting patiently for Pam. At least the two of them could talk and maybe it could be a great time to get to know Eric's child, maybe even becoming friends with her. Ava smiled at the thought. She didn't really think it was possible, because she was one of Pam's favorite breathers, nothing more, nothing less, but it was still great.

" Amazing, you're still here. " Pam said when she came in.

" I told you I wouldn't do anything, Pam. What was Ginger doing in the basement?"

Pam froze and something told Ava that she wasn't going to get any answer from the vampire. Something must have happened down there, and Ava wanted to know what.

" Curiosity killed the cat, Ava. "

" And satisfaction brought it back, Pam. " Ava answered and smiled.

She was pretty sure that Pam would soon tell her everything. Well, even if the vampire didn't tell her what had happened, she would find out eventually. She could go to the basement and try to use her little power. It couldn't be **that** dangerous.

" It doesn't concern you and Eric wouldn't want you to know. "

" Pam, if you don't want to tell me about it, it's okay, but you know that I'll find out. Plus, Eric is not here. "

She was being childish right now but it was funny. She was playing with Pam, or at least that was what she thought. Pam was surely but slowly starting to lose patience with Ava. That girl was annoying sometimes.

" If you don't shut up about it, I'll gag you. "

Ava gasped and stared at Pam " You wouldn't dare. "

Pam smirked. She could do what she wanted. Eric had ordered her to keep her safe and she didn't know how long she could deal with her while she was asking those questions. So, if in order to keep her safe from herself, Pam was allowed to gag her.

" Try me. Remember what Eric had said. "

Ava frowned. Pam was definitely serious. Well, she would wait for Eric and ask him directly the questions. She really didn't want to be gagged… or worst.

" Okay, but can I ask you some questions? It's not about what Ginger was doing. "

Pam put her hands on her hips. If only Eric was here then she wouldn't have had to deal with the annoying human.

" Go on, but I'm warning you.. "

" I know, I know. You'll gag me. " Ava paused, thinking now or never. " I.. You do know I have a bond with Eric, right? I just wanted to know how it's possible for me to feel his emotions. How does that work?"

Pam raised her eyebrows. She knew that her maker shared a bond with Ava but she didn't know that it was such a strong bond. She must have taken a lot of his blood. That was when Pam realized something. Eric really cared about that human otherwise he wouldn't have allowed to share a bond like this one. Maybe was he even feeling some human's feeling towards her... Maybe he loved her? Those were some impossible thoughts, but Pam couldn't help but think that her maker loved Ava.

However, if he cared about Ava, why was he still so concerned over Sookie Stackhouse's safety? Why was he also obsessed with the telepath? Of course, Pam could understand that Sookie's powers were useful, but there was something else… or maybe not. Eric was complicated sometimes.

" You've drunk a lot of Eric's blood, haven't you? " Pam stated it more than asking about it.

Ava nodded, waiting impatiently for some answers. Strangely, Pam was going to explain her what she wanted to know.

" You've created a strong blood bond with him. He can feel you, and you can feel him. That's all I can say, it's not like there's something else to say. "

" Oh.. Is it permanent? "

Pam smirked. " It is, but you can control it, or at least try to. "

Ava's mouth fell open. She was stuck with Eric Northman forever. How could she have let this happen? Well, it was not like she had had any other choice. She had drunk his blood in order to save her life, so she should be thankful. However, she really didn't want to deal with someone else's feelings. She was confused enough with her owns, so with Eric's, itt was going to be more than awful.

Maybe there was a little glimpse of hope. Pam had said that she could try to control it. This was her only chance to be free from Eric. Ava also remembered something else. She had broken their bond once, when she had been kidnapped. Eric hadn't been able to sense or feel her. How had it happened? She wasn't quite sure yet, but she was going to find out about it...

Ava's thoughts were interrupted when Eric came barging in. Blood was gushed acrosshis face, his shirt was thorn open and there was also blood on his chest. It wasn't his blood, Ava was sure about it, but that didn't mean that Eric was alright.

He had done something. Something wrong.

He didn't even say a word to Pam or Ava. He merely entered his office alone. Pam and Ava followed.

" We need a sanctuary. " Eric simply said. Pam was getting angry at him.

Ava could only listen to their conversation. What had Eric done? She thought she was safe in Fangtasia, but now everything had changed because of what Eric had done.

" I slaked a vampire. The lover of Russell Edgington. "

Talbot. He had killed him to get revenge. Ava couldn't believe it. She was petrified. Now Russell would want to get revenge as well. How were they going to get out of this crazy mess?

Eric was angry and screaming at Pam. Ava had never seen him acting like this before. She was scared of him. She was used to see him rather annoyed, but like this? Never. This was something new.

When Pam said that they should go to a human house, Ava didn't waste time. They could hide inside her house.

" My house, come to my house. "

" It's out of the question. Your house is not safe at all with Ian. It would even be the first place Russell would go. "

" Eric, maybe you should reconsider it. It would be one of the safest place even with the other werewolves. " Pam stated.

" No! We will not do this" Eric screamed at her while Ginger entered.

She was the solution. They could go to her house and be safe here. That was a great thing, except that everything didn't go as planned.

When Ginger mentioned that Nan Flannagan was there, Eric froze and Ava was more scared than ever. Eric was panicked, something which was rather unusual. What were they going to do now?

* * *

_I know this chapter is not wonderful but well..The next one will be better and you'll love chapter 51 too._

_I want to thank Nelle07, LadyForrest, amroberts17, Undertaker's Hattress, Artemis Wolfe for their reviews. They are always so amazing._

_So now, don't forget to leave me a little review please ?_


	51. Chapter 50

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 50 :

" No matter what happens, stay close to me, Ava, and don't do anything stupid. Don't talk about Russell or anything else. In fact, it's better if you don't talk at all. Just act like you know nothing. Can you do that? " Eric said as he looked at Ava.

Nan Flanagan being there wasn't exactly what Eric had planned. In fact that was totally unexpected. Of course, he knew she would probably come here after what happened between Russell and the Magister, but he hadn't thought it would be so soon. He could have dealt with her and with Pam here, but with Ava? It was going to be more difficult. Eric knew that Ava was going to intervene and try to help. That was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He didn't want her to be in danger or to reveal what she was.

" You're panicked, Eric. Should I panicking too? Because right now you're scaring me. " Ava replied.

She was lost and confused. She had never seen Eric liked this and she was really starting to be afraid. Plus, she didn't like Nan Flanagan. The bitch had been in Dallas. She had treated Godric like he was nothing and Ava hated it. Of course, she could understand that this vampire was trying to gain rights for her own kind, but she could do it without behaving like that.

However, now Ava wondered why she was here. She couldn't know what Eric had done to Talbot, so why was she here? What had Eric done? Was it related to what Ginger had been doing all the day in the basement? Probably, but Ava was now wondering what had happened down there. It was a scary thought.

" Nothing will happen to you. That's something I can promise, " Eric said and took Ava's hand in his own. A gesture that surprised everyone in the room.

Pam rolled her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe it. She was seeing Eric doing gentle and kind gestures towards a human. He almost acted like he was human and like he had feelings for this human. She disliked the fact and especially because he was promising her something he couldn't be sure about. Eric couldn't promise Ava to protect her from Nan. Pam also hated that Eric would put himself in danger because of that human She couldn't allow it. He was her maker and she would do anything for him.

" I trust you, Eric. " Ava admitted and squeezed Eric's hand. She knew he was going to protect her, but she worried for him. She didn't want to see him hurt because of her, or hurt at all. However, now she could just hope that he was going to be alright.

" Let's go. Ginger, you come with us."

Eric started to walk and Ava was following him. Actually, it wasn't like she had any other choice. Eric was still holding her hand and bringing her with him. She was glad that Eric didn't let go of her hand. She felt safer when he held her hand.

When everyone arrived at the bar, Nan stepped forward. She was definitely not happy to be here. Ava could see it. She had to admit, she was getting more and more scared as the minutes passed and especially because of those soldiers all around them.

Ava didn't say a word when Eric started to talk with Nan. After all, Eric had ordered her to stay silent and she wasn't going to disobey.

" I promise that there is nothing missing in my area. " Eric said simply, but something was really wrong and Ava could feel that Eric was hiding something. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she squeezed Eric's hand harder than before. If he wasn't a vampire, she was pretty sure that he would be hurt.

" Shut up. You're making my head hurt. Officers. Silver him. " Nan replied as an officer started to move forward.

Could she really do that kind of things? Ava didn't know but she wasn't going to let go of Eric's hand and she wasn't going to let Nan silver Eric.

" You have no right to do this. Eric has done nothing wrong. " Ava stated as calmly as possible and Eric shot her a death glare.

He wasn't happy. She was doing exactly what he had ordered her not to do. She was putting herself in danger and was being reckless. Nan wasn't going to like the fact that Ava was interferring.

" I don't think I've been talking to you. "

" You weren't but seriously, you don't need to silver him or hurt him. Eric has done nothing wrong here. You should be ashamed of yourself. "

" Stop it, Ava! " Eric ordered her and squeezed her hand, making it hurt.

" Oh, I remember you. You were in Dallas when that bombing happened. Listen to me, human,. What I'm doing now doesn't concern you. " Nan replied, clearly annoyed.

" That's where you're wrong. I'm here and I'm watching everything. What do you think people will say if I told them how you treat your own kind. Do you think they will give you your rights? I don't think so. So just shut up and don't use silver on him. " If looks could kill, Ava would be dead now because of the way Eric stared at her. However, strangely the Viking vampire knew that he couldn't anything now. Ava was determined and she was just as stubborn as him sometimes. He would deal with her later... Hopefully.

Nan's fangs extended and Ava thought that maybe she had pushed her too far. Threatening a vampire wasn't really a good idea, and especially someone like Nan. She was on TV after all.

However, someone seemed rather pleased by Ava's attitude, and that was Pam. She was smirking and nearly laughing when she saw the look on Nan's face. That was probably something she hadn't been expecting. Who would have thought that Ava would do this? Especially not Pam, nor Nan. For once, Pam was glad that the young woman was here.

" Do not threaten me! I can do worst than silvering him if you continue. "

" Then you would have to explain everyone why something happened to him. "

Nan clenched her teeth. She couldn't let this girl win.

" Or maybe I could just get rid of you. "

" I'm Eric's. You can't touch me. Isn't that some vampire law? Don't you think that if I disappeared, it would be suspicious too. " Ava simply said and smiled. If she had learned something about vampires, it was the simple things. Eric had claimed her and no other vampire could touch her or hurt her. Well, at least she hoped so.

She had a point, unfortunately, and the vampire growled. Even if Nan wanted to do so, she couldn't. It would be a grave offense and she couldn't do it.

" Now, let's make a deal. You can ask him anyhing, but no silver. "

" Alright. "

Ava smiled. She had done it. She stood up to a vampire and to Nan Flanagan, a bitch from real-life TV. It was definitely something she would have never done if it wasn't for Eric. At least, Eric was safe and sound…

Nan went into the basement and Pam, Eric and Ava were waiting upstairs, surrounded by officers. Ava was sitting on Eric's lap but she knew that when Nan would come back, she would have to leave.

* * *

" Are you insane, Ava? I told you to shut up and you.. Have you heard how you were talking to her? It was too reckless! I can't believe it, Ava. What if something had happened? "

" You know, you could have just said thank you. I saved you from being silvered after all. " Ava sighed. She had disobeyed Eric but he should really be thankful.

" I can deal with silver. " Eric said coldly.

Ava knew she would have to face a very angry vampire later. Now was not the time, even if Eric wanted to scream at her so badly. He just couldn't because Nan could come back and he couldn't say what he wanted.

" For once, Eric, you should consider yourself lucky and not be so harsh on her. " Pam said and Eric looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

Pam was siding with Ava. It was something unexpected and nearly unbelievable. It was the very first time Pam had done something like it.

Just when Eric was about to say something, Nan came back. Their little talk would have to wait.

" The basement is clean. "

Eric gently pushed Ava away from him and waved her away. She decided to go and sit on his throne, there, she could see everything and stay far away from Nan Flanagan. She could also listen to everything and her curiosity was picked. What was Nan searching for? Ava still didn't know, but she didn't find anything at the least. Ginger had done a great job when she had cleaned the basement. However, the woman had been glamoured and didn't remember that she had done it… Poor girl, Ava thought and realized that she was glad that vampires couldn't glamour her.

Now wasn't really the time to think about her little ability or whatever she could call that. Now she needed to focus on what was happening. Eric needed to make an official statement for the vampire Authorities…

Eric was now explaining everything he knew about Russell Edgington and his wolves. He was telling these authorities that Russell inserted himself into the affairs of men, trying to enslave humans. Apparently, Russell claimed that he was doing this in order to protect the planet and his food…

Ava couldn't believe what she was hearing, but something told her it was the truth. She had seen what Russell had done to Eric's family for a simple crown. He was a monster and she was glad to be away from him.

Russell had also killed the Magister. Ava didn't know who he was, but he seemed to be an important vampire… This vampire was insane and Ava could now understand why some people hated vampires.

" "I fuck The Authorities!" Russel's words. Repeated. " Eric screamed, giving Ava a start.

Ava continued to listen to Eric. He was explaining everything, including the murder of his family by Russell's wolves and Ava noticed something. Eric looked almost human at this moment, which was very disturbing. She could see that he had feelings but he was doing a great job hiding them. Ava just wished that she could see him more like this.

There was also a part of Ava which hated to see Eric like this. She could feel his sadness through their bond and it was something strange. Ava wasn't used to feel someone else's emotions. She had just learned about it and now she was experiencing it. It was just awful when Ava thought about everything. Eric had waited a thousand years to find Russell and now he was risking everything for revenge.

Thinking about the murder of Eric's family made Ava depressed. She couldn't imagine how it must feel like. She had lost her parents but because of an accident and not because someone killed them. She wondered how Eric could have dealt with everything. He was strong, she knew this, but she was still impressed.

However, something intrigued Ava and it was Pam's reaction when Eric explained everything. She didn't seem to know and it was strange. Why didn't she know? Why didn't Eric tell her about his family? Pam was his child after all.

What about Godric? He must have known because of the way he acted in Ava's dream. He was so secretive about Eric's past and it was probably because he didn't want Ava to know. Godric wanted Eric to tell Ava everything.

" Miss Flanagan, Russell Edgington is a threat to our very existence. "

" But he is a king. One who's just donned an half million dollars to the same Vampire American League then you say he is trying to break down? Weird. Bring up a couple of coffins for Sheriff Northman and his... What ever you are. " Nan looked at Pam " You are locked down, till the Authority makes his ruling. " She then turned to face Ava. "And you, you're going to stay here with them. Don't even think about leaving this place during daylight. These officers are ordered to do anything to keep you here. If they have to shoot you, they'll do it. Am I clear?"

Ava nodded. It wasn't like she wanted to leave this place. She especially wanted to stay with Eric, to be there for him even if he didn't want to. Eric was too proud but something told Ava that somehow he needed her there with him.

Though Ava knew that her vampire wasn't going to be very happy with her.

When Nan left, Eric was in front of her instantly. He was definitely angry.

" Don't think that I've forgotten what you've done Ava. Come with me in my office and we'll talk. " He turned to Pam. " Stay here and wait for those coffins. Don't come in until I say so. "

Pam nodded and Ava followed Eric in his office. Why did he want to talk there? It was a mystery and it wasn't very reassuring. He wouldn't hurt her, that was sure, but Eric had a wicked mind. However, Ava didn't regret anything. She had done this for him… Only for him, the vampire she loved.

Ava had only stepped into the office when Eric grabbed her and pinned her against the door. It hurt at first but Ava could see that it wasn't Eric's intention to hurt her. He wasn't going to apologize for it, but Ava could feel it.

" You were reckless and stupid. "

" I know, I know, Eric. I get it. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but honestly … I don't regret it and you shouldn't be like this. Everything's okay. I'm fine… "

" If something had happened to you, what was I have supposed to have done? You don't understand, Ava. I don't want you to do that kind of thing again. If you disobey me again, I won't be so nice with you. "

Ava sighed. She was tired of seeing this side of Eric. This whole possessing and protecting thing was getting annoying. Of course, she was a fragile, little human, but she could take care of herself and especially in front of vampires like Nan.

" You can't control me, Eric. I truly appreciate your concern over my safety, but I can do what I want, when I want. I'm not a fangbanger, Eric. You can't order me around even if it's for my own safety. You should understand it, and you can't shut me up when someone's trying to hurt you, Eric. I can't allow it. "

" I can take care of myself, Ava. I don't need a human to do it for me. "

Ava was hurt. She was only a human to him… Nothing but a human. She had thought that she meant something for him after everything in Jackson but once again she had been completely wrong. How could he have played with her feelings again? He had no right to do this.

" Oh please, Ava, don't feel this. "

Tears were threatening to pour down Ava's face. Why was she so emotional when it came to Eric? Why was she acting like a lovesick teenager when she was with him?

" Don't cry, Ava. You know how much I dislike it. "

" This is only because of you, Eric. Why are you always such a jerk towards me? Why do you always play with me and my feelings? "

* * *

_Here's the new chapter and I hope you liked it. The story is slowing coming to an end but don't worry. I may write a sequel and if I don't do this, I already have a new idea for a new story._

_Anyway, a huge thanks to Undertaker's Hattress, amroberts17 and Nelle07 for their reviews. I also want to thank Carlypso for her advice. I will try to make the story better and rewrite the first chapters when I'll have time._

_Now, don't forget to leave me a little review, please ? The next chapter has some interesting Ava/Eric moments.._


	52. Chapter 51

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 51 :

" I'm not playing with you, Ava. You should know that. "

" How can I know that you're not playing with me, Eric? You're always so distant, so secretive and the only thing you do is hurt me. You know everything about me and yet you continue to play your sick game. You have some kind of twisted need to give me something and take it away seconds later. How can I deal with you when you're liked this? "

She clenched her fists. She decided that she wasn't going to cry again because of Eric. There was no need to. It wasn't going to change anything. Loving him was hard, Ava knew that, but she was tired of crying. Her tears didn't mean anything to him. He probably even enjoyed the sight of them she thought. Hurting people and playing with them was one of Eric's hobbies after all.

" Listen to me, Ava. " Eric started and put his hands on her shoulders " I am not playing with you. You are more than a human to me and I'm sure you can feel it through our bond. " Eric said and referred to their strong blood bond.

He knew she could feel him even if she didn't know how to control it. He was opening to her tonight because he needed her to understand everything. He was not good at showing his feelings or even admitting that he had any. He was a vampire after all. He shouldn't let her make him feel human again. He couldn't allow his feelings to interfere with his vampire life. It wasn't only for his own good, but for Ava's too. What if someone learned about their relationship? They would use her against him. She could suffer because of him and it was something Eric couldn't allow. Ava had already enough problems and she didn't need Eric's as well.

Thinking about it made Eric realize something. If he could get out of this mess safely, he would have to deal with Ian once and for all.

Now he just needed Ava to understand him and the way he was, but that also meant he needed to lie a little bit about what she was making him feel. After everything, maybe they could work this out.

" I don't know what I feel, Eric. I'm not used to this thing and it's confusing me because I don't really know how it works. Maybe you can just fake everything. How can I trust you, Eric? "

" You trusted me when we were at Russell's mansion. Nothing has changed, Ava. " He simply replied and one of his hands grabbed Ava's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Was Eric Northman really doing such a kind gesture? Ava wasn't really sure but it seemed that he was. It was definitely strange for him but why not enjoy the moment while she could. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to stay on her guard.

She wanted to believe Eric. She wanted to believe what she was feeling or what he was feeling but she was just so afraid of being hurt. It was a risk to take… Maybe she could try just once again to believe in Eric. It wasn't that hard and it wasn't like he could break her heart since it was already broken because of him.

" Many things have changed, Eric, but I'll trust you. Please don't hurt me again. You know how I feel about you. Even if it's killing me to say this, I love you and you know it. Don't play with me and don't make me believe in something false because if it's another game, I… You will never ever see me again. " Ava said and looked him in the eyes. She was determined and nothing was going to change it.

Another chance, that was what she was giving Eric. She was doing this because she loved him, even if she knew he didn't love her back. She felt that he cared for her and it was enough for her. She knew how he worked. She knew he was a vampire and Godric had told her that Eric wasn't good at showing his feelings so she could live on, knowing that he didn't love her, but cared for her.

" Don't worry, lover. I won't disappoint you. "

" I hope you won't, Eric. "

Eric's face was now closer to and she was sure that if he had been human, she would have felt his breath on her lips. When their lips touched, Ava's free hand went on Eric's nape, pulling him closer to her. She loved him and the kiss was just what she needed. It was full of passion and need, and before she knew it she felt her back hit Eric's desk as he lifted her on it. It wasn't really what she had in mind when she followed him into his office but it was better than anything. Maybe this was just what they both needed.

Eric's hand left her hand and he grabbed her hair, breaking their kiss. His mouth went onto her neck, kissing it and grazing her skin with his fangs. He couldn't help himself. Her blood was just so delicious that he couldn't get enough of it, so he bit her. She winced but Eric knew that she was okay. However, he also knew that he didn't want to take too much blood. He didn't need it.

He stopped drinking from her and looked at her for a brief moment. He could see in her eyes that she was completely his, and he loved it.

His mouth attacked her lips again as his hands roamed over her body, bringing her closer to him as he felt her wrapping her legs around him. There was no way he could hurt her again. He couldn't imagine living without her. Her kisses, her touch, her body, everything, was too intoxicating.

Ava moaned when Eric gripped her hips. She was forgetting everything now. Every doubt she had had and every memory of what happened before. This was just the perfect way to unwind.

However, something was starting to bother her. A simple thought made her realize that they were in Fangtasia, and that meant that Pam was here and that the AVL's officers were here too. They could hear everything coming from this room and Ava couldn't stand the thought. She didn't want everyone to hear what she and Eric were doing. It was probably the most embarrassing thing in the world, but being with Eric was just too good. He made her feel... Well, there were no words for it, and to tell the truth, she was also horny and getting more excited by the second. How could she stop Eric? She wanted him so badly.

She managed to break their kiss and push Eric away from her " We should really stop, Eric. " Ava said, panting.

" No, we shouldn't and you're not very convincing. I can feel you. I can feel how much you want it, how much you want **me,** Ava. Don't deny it. "

Ava bit her lips. He was right. He was always right but it still wasn't right to do this right here and now.

" There are officers out there and Pam as well. We can't do this… " She said and moaned as he licked his bite mark on her neck.

" Pam has heard me done a lot of things and I can tell you that she won't mind. She won't even be shocked. I even think that I've done worst with her around. Trust me, Ava. We can do this and we are doing this. Now please just shut up. »"

And then Eric crashed his lips against hers and Ava couldn't possibly resist. Pam could hear everything and Ava didn't care one bit. When Eric's hands started to stroke her skin under her shirt, Ava moaned. Her doubts had vanished. She knew this was right.

The door then flew open, revealing Pam. The vampire had her hands on her hips, and looked bored. She had heard everything while she was waiting outside and she didn't really like what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that Eric wasn't playing with his human. She couldn't believe that he had feelings for her. She couldn't believe that her maker could love a human. She hated this. Eric wasn't supposed to act like all... human.

When they started to kiss and make out, it was too much for Pam. Of course, she had heard and seen Eric doing worst but right now she couldn't stand it, and especially not after what she had just heard, and that was why she had decided to burst into the room. The arrival of the coffins gave her some kind of excuse as well.

" Coffins are here. " Pam said coldly when Eric broke the kiss.

He was angry at Pam. He knew why she had done this. However, he also knew that Ava wouldn't do anything with him after this. When he looked at her, she was blushing. She was so embarrassed and tried to push him away.

" Alright. " Eric said and turned around to face Pam. " Tell them to bring them here. We'll stay in my office. "

Pam nodded and walked away while Ava left the desk and jumped on her feet. She couldn't believe that Pam had caught them making out .. But it could have been worst. They could have been doing something else and it would have been even more embarrassing. Ava was sure that Pam would have loved to see her naked though that made her wonder why she had interrupted them. The coffins had just been an excuse. They could've been in the bar just as well as in Eric's office.

Ava couldn't look at Eric, so she stared at the ground. If only Pam hadn't interrupted them. It was the only thing she could think about. She was disappointed and Eric was probably too. She had felt his growing arousal pressing against her after all. That simple thought made her blush even more and she ran her hand through her hair.

" You will stay with us in the office, Ava. You can take the couch. " Eric said and stroke her cheek. He knew what she was feeling now and tried his best to make her comfortable. " Look at me, Ava. "

She obeyed him. " I… This is just awful Eric. "

He laughed a little. " You shouldn't be embarrassed, Ava. Maybe now you can sleep. You're tired, I can feel it. "

" Yeah… You're probably right. "

* * *

Ava slept nearly all day and when she woke up, she was surprised to see Eric wide awake, sitting behind his desk. There was a towel covered in blood next to him and Ava immediately worried about him. First, what was he doing awake while it was still daylight ? Something was wrong again. Seeing him bleeding made her want to cry. He had explained her what the bleeds were but she still couldn't stand the fact that he was hurt.

" Eric? " She called his name and sat up on the couch as Eric looked at her. He was thoughtful and Ava didn't really know if he wanted her to talk to him.

" I hope nothing bad will happen to you because of me. " The vampire simply said and waved Ava over, wanting her to come to him.

Ava's eyes softened. He really cared about her. He even worried. She stood up and went next to him. Gently, Eric pulled her on his lap and Ava put her head on his shoulder. It was the very first time they were so close and the very first time Ava felt completely and perfectly happy in Eric's arms. She took the towel and wipe Eric's blood away as gently as possible. She didn't know if it hurt him.

" Nothing will happen to me, Eric. You said it yourself and I trust you. "

" Maybe I shouldn't have told you that. I don't know what will happen tonight. "

This was the first time she had seen Eric like this. He was worried for what was going to happen. Of course, he had killed Talbot but they couldn't hurt him for that. When Bill killed Longshadow, he had to make another vampire, that was all. What could be different now? Why was Eric afraid of the Authority? There was something else. Something Eric was hiding from her, and Ava was pretty sure that it was linked to the basement. Something had happened down there and that was why Eric was worried. For once, she just wished that her power could work. Of course, she could try to force herself to have a vision, but she didn't want to risk another panic attack or whatever happened to her last time.

" You're hiding something, aren't you? You've done worst than killing Talbot… "

" You will find out eventually. Nan will find out too. " He paused and sighed. " Russell killed the Magister in the basement, and I made Ginger cleaned it. I'll be some kind of scapegoat. "

" The Magister? Who is... was he? "

Eric looked at her. Of course, she wasn't very familiar with vampires customs. He should start by explaining who the Magister was.

" He was a vampire responsible for administering justice across all vampire territories of North America and was the leader of the Tribunal. He was also the one who tortured Pam. Russell killed him. " Eric explained.

" If Russell killed him, they can't do anything to you Eric. Russell's a king, you couldn't do anything and you needed to play his games, Eric. They will understand. "

" They are vampires, Ava, not humans. They are not sympathetic. "

Ava sighed. Eric was probably right. Vampires were heartless creatures. Even if Eric wasn't guilty of anything, they wouldn't see him as not guilty. However, if something happened to Eric, Ava would do anything to reveal everything to the world, even if that meant death to her. It was crazy, but she would do it for Eric.

Well, maybe they would understand and everything would be easy. She hoped so.

" If I meet the true death, Ava, I want you to run from Bon Temps and Shreveport. I want you to be as far away as possible. You're in danger here because of Ian and now Russell as well. You will have to leave, because Pam won't be able to protect you. "

" Eric, even if I leave, Ian will find me. He'll never leave me alone. He'll be in my dreams. I will never escape him. This is pointless to even try. And nothing will happen to you, Eric."

Eric shook his head. She was being stubborn again. Of course, he knew that the werewolf could be in her dreams but at least if she was not in Bon Temps or Shreveport. He wouldn't be able to find her and kidnap her.

" Promise me that you'll do it if I die, Ava. "

" I won't because you're not going to die, Eric. " She whispered and kissed his neck.

" Ava, promise it! "

She sighed.

" Fine, I promise that I'll leave Bon Temps and Shreveport and never come back. Happy now? "

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote the last chapter of this story and it's so strange. I hope you'll like the end._

_I want to thank Nelle07 and Undertaker's Hattress for their reviews. _

_And now, once again don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	53. Chapter 52

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 52 :

" Eric, you should really get some sleep. You can't do anything now, it's too late. " Ava tried to convince him. She was awfully worried about him. He kept on bleeding from his ears and Ava had to use a towel to wipe the blood away. She couldn't stand this. It was either not hurting him at all or he was hiding it very well. She wanted him to sleep because there was nothing he could do now, because he was tired and weak. A part of her wished she could force him to sleep but she knew it was completely impossible. Unfortunately Eric was a stubborn vampire. There was nothing Ava could do to force him to sleep, at least physically. That was why she had spent the last few hours, sitting on his lap, trying to make him sleep.

Eric on the other didn't really care about what she was saying. Even if he appreciate what she was doing, he couldn't get any sleep. His mind was too busy and he was too worried, not only for Ava, but for Pam. Who knew what would happen now with Nan Flanagan? What were they going to do? He didn't care about himself because he knew that it was his fate but Pam and Ava had done nothing wrong. Eric could only hope that nothing is going happen to them.

" I'm fine. Stop being so human with me. I dislike it. " He said coldly even if he didn't want to appear like it.

" You dislike many things, Eric, but I'm not going to stop because of your stupid vampire pride. You should sleep. I'm here and I won't go anywhere and you'll wake up completely rested. Please, Eric? " She nearly begged him, hoping that it would work.

" Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to sleep Ava. Now please, stop it. You're only annoying me and it's not something you want, right? " He said, smirking a little.

Ava clenched her teeth. He was making fun of her. She hated when he did that. Though she had to admit that it was rather a good thing. Why? Because that meant the big bad vampire was still in there somewhere. Even during bad and dangerous situations, Eric was still himself.

" Eric, why didn't you tell Pam about what happened to your family? " she blurted out and slapped a hand over her mouth seconds later. She had thought about asking him about it, but then again she hadn't. In fact, she didn't want to think about his dead family. Ava knew how hurt he was about it. Of course her parents hadn't been killed, but their car accident had still broken her apart. She could only imagine what he was feeling, knowing that it happened a thousand years ago and knowing that he had finally got some revenge.

" Why are you always so curious? You're impossible. " Eric growled. " But I didn't tell her because it was my burden to bear, and only mine. I wouldn't have shared it with you if you hadn't seen it. "

" You don't have to be like that, Eric. Everyone can have a weakness and even vampires can have feelings, Eric. You don't have to be always so cold. " Ava sighed, frustrated by Eric's attitude. He could open up to her, she was right here. She loved him and she could be whatever he wanted her to be.

She wanted him to be closer to her. He knew nearly everything about her, and she so little about him. She wanted to be able to know every, single thing about him, but she couldn't feel him, trough the bond. He wasn't going to let her.

" You want me to be human, don't yo ? That's something I'll never be Ava. You should know it by now. "

" I don't want you to be human, Eric. I just want you to show me what you feel. To show me that you can have human feelings while being a vampire. " Ava said as she started to stroke Eric's cheek.

It was completely true that she didn't want him to be human. He wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be the Eric she loved, which was strange. She only wanted him.

" I'm not weak, Ava. "

" Showing your feelings is not a weakness! Stop being so stubborn! " She said as she stood up. " You are so blind, Eric. Even Godric knew it. "

Eric grabbed her by her hips and pulled her on his lap again. " Do not talk about Godric. You don't know anything about him and it's not like your little meetings can change anything. "

" I may not know him the way you do, but I've talked to him. He told me so many things about you. "

" I don't want to hear about it, Ava. I don't even want to think about Godric now. "

Ava sighed, there were so many things Eric didn't want to talk about. He was getting more and more annoying, and she was stuck with him like this for a very long time. Of course, she liked to be with him but she was really stating to hate the fact that he was cold towards her. Especially considering the situation and what happened the night before. Then again, Eric was a complicated man, vampire…

" I hate you. " She whispering, not believing a word she was saying, but it was easier to tell him she hated him than loved him. Plus, Eric already knew that she didn't mean it. She was pretty sure about it.

" I'm sure you do. " He said laughing a little. "You hate me with so much passion that I could easily believe it's love. Oh, but I nearly forgot, you love me. "

" Teasing me won't get you anywhere, Eric. "

" I already got you right where I want you. Look at you, you're here, sitting on my lap. " He said as his face got closer to her. " You're so close to me that I could kiss you right now. I can do whatever I want to with you. You gave yourself to me completely and you'll do it again and again because you just can't get enough of me. " He added smirking all along and making Ava blush.

The worst thing was that he was nearly completely right. She was at his mercy right now but she could resist him and if he was going to be an arrogant jerk with her, she could simply leave him, and that was something he wasn't aware of.

" You're so full of yourself, Mister Northman, but you forgot something. "

" I did? " He said and raised his eyebrows. Right now, he was enjoying this little game. It was exactly what he needed to unwind a little bit. Of course, there were other things he wanted to do to unwind but he wasn't exactly sure Ava would like the ideas. Maybe she would but not here with Pam sleeping next to them inside a coffin. Last night was too recent in Ava's memory, Eric was sure of that. He didn't want her to reject him again.

" Indeed. I can resist you, I already have before, and I'll do it again if you continue to be such a cold vampire. You don't love me, I know it, but you care about me so you could just show it a little bit more and maybe I'll be more cooperative. "

How wrong she was, Eric thought. He may not admit it completely but he didn't only care about her. He liked her and maybe even loved her. However, he couldn't admit it. He was Eric Northman after all and love was not something he knew. Plus, it couldn't be love simply because he couldn't love. He was a vampire. There was no way he could love her, or at least that was what he kept telling himself when he thought about it, when he thought about her. Why was she doing this to him? If only he could get rid of this awful little feeling… He had tried to forget about it with Yvetta, he had tried…

" You have know idea about the things you do to me, Ava. You don't know what I want to do with you. One day I'll show you and you'll beg for more. " He said and had nearly forgotten that maybe he would soon meet the true death.

" You wish, Eric. "

" You don't believe me? That's too bad but maybe I could show you a little glimpse of what I'm planning to do with you. " Eric whispered as one of his hands fell on her hips. If she wanted to play the little wicked game, he was more than happy to oblige.

" I may not be able to read your thoughts, Eric, but I'm pretty sure that I know about what you're thinking and honestly, it's not going to happen. " she smiled innocently at him. Of course, she wanted him in the sexual way, but teasing him and playing with him was making the game more interesting. After all, Eric deserved to be teased after everything he had done it to her so often.

" Are you sure about that? Because I can clearly feel your need for me. You want me so bad and your heartbeat starts to fasten when I touch you. " he smirked and his hand traveled under her shirt, drawing circles on her skin.

Once again, Eric was right but that didn't mean she would allow herself to submit to him.

" Maybe I'm just uncomfortable. "

" Sure. " He said and seconds later his lips captured hers in a slow kiss. She wasn't expecting it, t but she was overjoyed by it. There was no urgency. It was just slow and sensual. If only she could spend forever like this with Eric. It was so perfect but it didn't last very long. " Maybe I could chain you up and make you scream my name one day. I'm sure you'd like that. "

She slapped his chest playfully; " You'd never do that, Eric. I won't let you. "

" I'm stronger than you, lover. "

* * *

He was going to get his revenge. He was going to kill Russell Edgington or at least try to do so. The Authority didn't care about what Eric was going to do, they weren't even going to help him. They were just cowards, or at least that was what Ava kept thinking. However, she was glad about one thing. Eric wasn't going to face any punishment for what had happened and for what he had done. Then again, Ava was scared for Eric. Russell was three thousand years old, he was older and more powerful than Eric, how could he kill him ? Ava didn't want to lose Eric because of Russell, she couldn't allow this to happen. But she knew that she couldn't do anything to change Eric's mind. He had waited a thousand years to kill Russell and he wasn't afraid of dying because of it.

Now Ava was watching Eric making his will and giving everything to his child. Pam was annoyed and Ava could understand her perfectly. If only she could do something to help. She wanted to but she didn't know what to do. Trying to have a vision wasn't going to help that was sure. Suddenly, an idea came into her mind, an idea that Eric wasn't going to like.

Ian had made a deal with Russell, so Russell probably wanted to give her to the werewolf. Maybe Ava could be used as a bait to get Russell here and kill him. It was reckless and probably completely stupid but it could work. There was one problem. Eric wasn't going to agree and doing it behind his back wasn't clever. Maybe Ava could tell Pam about her idea. She was pretty sure that the vampire would like her idea, especially if it could help Eric, and who knew? Maybe save him from the true death.

When everything was finished, Pam got out of the room and Ava decided to follow her but Eric stopped her.

" Where do you think you're going ? "

" I'm just going to talk to Pam, don't worry. I'm not leaving Fangtasia, Eric. " She answered, annoyed by his attitude. She had learned her lesson and wasn't going to leave this place. « Why don't you trust me? "

" Why don't I trust you? Are you really serious, Ava? After everything you've done… "

She bit her lips, she had nearly forgotten about that. " Well, I won't do ut again, okay? "

" I must go somewhere; Stay here! " He ordered and left using his vampire speed.

This was just perfect. She could talk to Pam without being bothered by Eric. He would never learned about her little plan.

Ava joined Pam in Eric's office. Pam was sitting on the couch and Ava could see blood around her eyes. She had been crying. Pam had been crying. It was something Ava never could've imagined but she wasn't going to make fun of her.

When Pam noticed Ava, she quickly wiped her tears away. " What do you want? "

" I have a plan to help Eric. At least he won't die while trying to kill Russell. Do you want to hear it? "

" I'm all yours if it can help Eric. " Pam said and waved Ava over, wanting her to join her on the couch, which Ava did. " So, what's your plan? "

Ava took a deep breath. " It's easy. We can use me as bait for Russell. You may know that he made a deal with Ian, but when Ian came to get me, Sookie shot him. Now, he still wants me and he can only get me thanks to Russell because he knows that he can't do anything against Eric. So, if we use me as bait, Russell will come and Eric will be able to kill him. "

" That could work but you forgot one thing. Eric killed Talbot, and Russell may want to kill you because he knows that you're Eric's. You could get killed before Eric will have the chance to do anything; Are you really willing to do it? "

She hadn't thought about that but it wasn't like she had any other choice.

" I.. I don't want to die but I must do this for Eric. So, will you help me? "

" I will because I want to save my maker. He won't be happy when he'll learn about it. He may feel betrayed by me. "

" That's why he must not know about it and if he learned about it, I'll tell him that it was my idea and that you didn't want to do it.. He knows how I am and he will believe me. "

Pam nodded even though if she was sure that Eric wouldn't be so cooperative. However, she didn't really care. The only thing she wanted to do was save Eric and if Ava could be used for that, she would do it. She just hoped that the girl wouldn't die, because Eric would never forgive her for it.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter !_

_A huge thanks to Undertaker's Hattress and Nelle07 for their reviews._

_Don't forget to leave me a little review please ?_


	54. Chapter 53

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 53 :

Sookie Stackhouse was not only angry at Eric for being here and for being so annoying. No, she was angry at him because she didn't trust him at all now that he knew what she was and the fact that Ava was at Fangtasia wasn't making things easier. Sookie was more than worried for her friend. She definitely didn't trust Eric with Ava. The poor girl was completely and utterly in love with the cold heartless vampire. She was blinded by her love for him and couldn't see that he was only using her.

Sookie knew that Eric was using Ava, even if she couldn't read vampires' mind, she could read it on Eric's face. Her power and her blood were the only reason why Eric was keeping Ava as his. She didn't deserve it and Sookie didn't want Ava to be hurt again by Eric. She had not forgotten the night of Bill's disappearance. The night Ava and Sookie found Eric literally fucking a dancer from the club. That very night, Sookie had heard Ava crying all night and that was something she didn't want to happen again. That night, she had been heartbroken.

However, she had forgiven Eric, even if Sookie couldn't understand how she was able to do it. Well, it was not entirely true. Sookie knew why Ava had forgiven Eric and it was because her friend loved Eric, just like she loved Bill. Just like she had forgiven Bill for nearly draining her, but it was different because Bill loved her back. He would do anything for her, Sookie was sure of it.

However, Eric didn't love Ava, Sookie was sure of that. He didn't know how to love someone except himself, Pam and Godric. He had no heart and Ava didn't deserve to be handled like that.

" Is Ava at least safe, Eric ? Or did you hurt her again ? "

" Oh come on Sookie. You know I'd never hurt her. " He answered her, smirking all the time.

" Oh are you sure about that Eric? The only thing you've been doing is hurting her. You can't read her mind but I can. When we were at Russell's, you chose to give her to Ian. You didn't even try to fight back or do anything for her and yet she trusts you with her life. If you're trying to use her again like that, Eric, I can promise you that you'll regret it and that you'll meet true death. "

Eric was tired of Sookie's attitude. If she wasn't a fairy, he was sure that he would have gotten rid of her or at least stopped being so nice with her. She thought she knew everything about him and everything about his relationship with Ava, but she knew nothing.

Eric had however to admit that playing with Sookie Stackhouse was rather a great game…

" I did what I had to do, Sookie, and Ava understood. " He said. Of course, Sookie didn't know that Eric had helped Ava escape the room she was in. Sookie didn't know he would have never let her get caught by Ian. He would have gone out into the sunlight if he had felt her fear of Ian.

" You're a fucking asshole, Eric. You were going to sacrifice Ava for what? Nothing, she's human and he was going to… I don't even know what he was going to do to her. Now, how can I know that she's safe? That you're not going to give her to Russell because of Ian? Oh, but maybe you want to get rid of her. "

Eric's fangs extended but he didn't move. There was no need to and it wasn't like he wanted to drain Sookie. He just wanted to show her that he didn't like the way she was talking to him. In a flash Bill was behind Sookie, one of his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

" Don't touch her, Eric. " Bill said coldly.

" I'm not planning on touching her, Bill. I just don't like her tone. " His stare returned to Sookie " You know nothing about what happened there, Sookie. You know nothing about Ava and I. "

" Oh I know enough to know that you fucking don't care about her, Eric. "

Eric shook his head. " Well, I don't really care about what you believe. I won't be around much longer anyway. I wish you the best, Sookie Stackhouse. "

* * *

" So tell me again about your stupid plan, sugar? " Pam said, annoyed. She had listened to Ava and her little plan to help Eric but it wasn't going to work. She was thinking like a human while Russell was a three thousand years old vampire. Her plan was useless, but Pam couldn't tell her that, because being a bait was rather a good idea.

" You find Russell, you bring him here while using me as bait and then you wrap him in silver and we'll have him. " Ava said, of course she knew that this little plan was ridiculous but it was better than nothing and maybe it could work.

" Ava, it's not going to work as well as we want to. Russell will know it's a trap and especially if I go see him. I'm Eric's child. He'll know and he'll kill me before I'll ever get the chance to do a damn thing. Russell may want to give you to Ian but Eric's killed his lover. He wants revenge, and don't you think that killing me or you won't give him what he wants? You've seen him on tv. He's mad. He won't hesitate to kill us. I want to help Eric and I would die for him but sacrificing myself like this is not a solution."

Ava bit her lips. Pam was unfortunately right but Ava still wanted to do something. " Do you have something in mind Pam? Another plan? Because I'm running out of ideas. " Ava said and put her hands on her hips.

" No, I have no idea Ava and it's annoying me. "

" I'm the perfect bait if we want to bring Russell here! Weve got to use me… "

Before Ava had the chance to do anything, she found herself pinned against the nearest wall by a very angry Eric, judging by the look on his face. His fangs were extended but strangely his grip was tight.

" You're impossible! How can you think about being used as a bait? Are you insane? Russell would have killed you or brought you to Ian! Is that what you want ? Do you want to die? You want to be tortured by Ian and used by him? Because if that is what you want, I can take care of that, Ava. "

Ava's heart was pounding in her chest. She wasn't scared by him. She had just been surprised by this sudden outburst. Eric was worried for her, angry at her, ready to hurt her. No, he wouldn't do it. He had promised to never do it.

" I.. I just wanted to help you. "

" Help me? You wanted to help me by putting yourself in danger? By creating even more problems? Oh yes, that's exactly the kind of help I need right now. I can meet the true death by trying to kill Russell. I don't want you to die too! Stupid, reckless girl." He said as his grip on her shoulder tightened. He would definitely leave some bruises.

" I.. I thought about it, I.. I won't die by trying to help you and it's true that I'm the perfect bait. "

Eric knew she had a point, but he wasn't going to admit it, and he wasn't going to use her like that, not after everything he had already done to her. He didn't want to hurt her again, he didn't want her to cry again. His human feelings for her were strong enough to prevent that, or at least he hoped so.

" She's right, Eric. Don't be so harsh on her. "

" Don't you dare, Pam. This is between Ava and me. " Eric said coldly and Pam sighed.

He was angry at Pam as well, but she could feel that it wasn't that bad. He was more angry at Ava, though Pam would have to deal with Eric's anger later.

" I know what I'm going to do with you, Ava. " Eric said smirking. He had the perfect idea in his mind, and she wasn't going to like it. Not at all. However, it was the only way to stop her from being so stupid. " You won't do anything. You will be perfectly fine and I won't have to be worried for you. "

What did he have in mind? Ava was now getting scared. When Eric smirked like that, she knew that it wasn't good for her.

" What are you going to do with me, Eric ? " she asked, her voice trembling a little.

His smirk grew wider as he looked at her. He was going to love seeing her so vulnerable in front of him. He was going to love seeing her completely at his mercy. He picked her up like a bag and threw her over his shoulder and she gasped.

" What are you doing, Eric? Put me down now! " She started to scream, hitting his back with her fists. The last time he did this to her, she had been in his house but something told her that she wasn't going to his house. Eric had something else in mind.

" Shut up and stop hitting me! You're only hurting yourself. There's nothing you can do now. You should have thought about it before trying to do something behind my back. " He said, starting to walk. Ava couldn't really see where he was headed but she started to have an idea and she disliked it very much.

" You're not going to lock me in the basement, are you? "

He laughed and gently tapped her buttocks. " I'm not going to lock you there. I'm just going to chain you up there, so you won't be able to do anything. "

" Eric! I dare you! I don't want to be treated like a dog! It's not fair ! " She kept hitting his back but it felt like hitting a rock. She really didn't want to be treated like an object and be chained up down there. Of course, she admitted that she deserved something but that wasn't the solution. " I won't forgive you for this, Eric! "

They arrived in the basement and he put her on the ground gently. " There's nothing to forgive, Ava. I'm doing this for your own good and you should be thankful. Can't you understand that your idea was completely stupid? Can't you understand that you could die if you tried to be the bait? You are fucking stupid, Ava.. I couldn't and wouldn't let you do it.»"

" I know, Eric, but I wanted to help you. I don't want you to die. "

" And I don't want you to die because of me, Ava. " He wrapped a chain around her neck and she knew that he wasn't going to change his mind. She was chained up here, just like Lafayette months ago.

" Don't leave me here, Eric. I'm not an animal.. "

He kneeled in front of her and stroke her cheek gently, almost lovingly. " I'm only doing this to protect you. "

" If you leave me here, I don't think I'll ever forgive you, Eric. "

He shook his head. " You'll forgive me because I'm doing this for you and I'm not treating you badly, am I? "

" I'm a prisoner, Eric. " She said and tried to fight again the chain. She knew, she shouldn't have done anything behind his back but she didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

" No, you're not. Here, you'll be safe. No one will hurt you. I'll take care of Russell and if anything happens to me, remember your promise."

She sighed.. She didn't even want to think that something could happen to Eric but she didn't want to stay here in the basement doing nothing to help him. She really needed to help him, no matter what he wanted. " Eric, please let me help you. "

" If you want to help me, then don't do anything. I don't want to lose you, my love. " He said and gently kissed her. She put her hands behind his nape, pulling him closer. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to let him put himself in danger. Of course, she was angry at him for being like that, but she couldn't stay mad too long because of what was going to happen.

He broke the kiss reluctantly, never wanting the moment to end, but he knew what he had to do. He disliked the fact that he had to chain her up but he had no choice. She had given him no other choice.

" Stay here and don't do anything stupid. "

" It's not like I can move or leave, Eric. "

He looked one last time at her before leaving. At least she was going to be fine.

When he closed the door to the basement, Ava sighed. It was going to be long, very long before that door opened again, but she thought about one thing. She couldn't leave this place, but she could still help him by trying to use her power.

* * *

" We need to talk, Pam. " Eric said as he entered his office. He was not happy with her because of what she had planned to do with Ava. He had asked her to protect his human, not use her as a bait or put her in danger. It wasn't supposed to happen.

" I know what you're going to say, Eric. "

Oh yes, Pam already knew everything, but she had to do it for her maker. She didn't mind if Ava was hurt because of it. " I had to do it, Eric. You're my maker. I don't want you to die. "

Eric stared at her. He could understand her perfectly. He would have done anything to save Godric. He would have died with him. Pam had always been very loyal to him and would always be, but still he was furious. She knew how much Ava meant to him. She could feel it and yet she still wanted to use her.

" Pam, I've asked you to protect her, not use her. "

" It was her idea, and she was right. We can use her, we just need to find a plan. " Pam put her hands on her hips " Just think about it, Eric. She's willing to do this for you. She wants to help, then let her help us; You can't take Russell down alone and she can be the solution. Please, I would do anything for you and you know it, but if we can find a way to make everything easier, we should use it. "

Pam was right. Ava would be the perfect bait. She would be the key to everything and she wanted to do it. However, Eric couldn't allow it. If he lost her, he would hate himself forever. He couldn't use her.

" It is out of the question, Pam. I don't want her to get hurt or die because of me. "

" What if we find a way to use her without her getting hurt? There must be a way… "

It was better. Ava wouldn't get hurt and Eric would agree. " I'll think about it, Pam."

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter._

_I want to thank Nelle07, the only one who left me a review..._

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a review please ? Honestly, it's important._


	55. Chapter 54

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 54 :

Ava was bored and angry sitting on the ground of the basement. She had nothing to do. She couldn't help Eric and it was really getting on her nerves. She felt so useless at this very moment and it was annoying her. Why couldn't she just for once be useful and help the one she loved? This was not fair. When she wanted to do something there was always a stop sign.

She was angry at Eric too. How could he just let leave her here alone? This whole protecting thing was not enough to justify his attitude. She knew she could help him, so why was he refusing? If he didn't want to use her as bait, he could at least use her power. Maybe she could get a vision, which would give them a clue to find Russell and trap him. It wasn't very dangerous considering the fact that Ava hadn't had many visions these days… This was just an awful situation. Being a witness was not something Ava liked. She even wondered what Eric would do in her situation…

Eric… She was so angry at him but still she couldn't stop smiling when she thought about him. His concern was just touching, if he was sincere of course. There was something in his eyes that told Ava he was, or at least it was what she wanted to believe. This was her only glimpse of hope. Eric was really doing thing because he cared for her.

However, Ava's fear increased when she thought about what Eric was doing. Well, she didn't know what he was doing but it was scary. He was going to be reckless and could meet true death… Ava didn't know how she would deal with that.. Losing Eric would just be terrible. If only he could find a way to succeed without being harmed… This was not a fairytale, Ava knew that, but she truly wanted to believe in him. To believe that he could get out of here safe and sound.

Maybe, after this, they could start something… Something more than a simple blood bond. Deep inside of her, Ava wanted so desperately to believe that Eric could possibly have some feelings for her, that he could love her. This was probably mindless dreaming, but she felt like that. Was it her own feelings or was it Eric's ones? Could she really feel what he was feeling now? This was so confusing for her… If it was Eric's feelings, why was he sharing this with her? Did he want her to know about his true self? Or was he just playing with her by creating false feelings, if that even was possible? The young woman was so lost… If only Eric could give her answers and truly talk to her. It would be so great.

Suddenly, the door of the basement opened and Ava could see someone coming downstairs. It was probably Eric or Pam, she thought, but what she saw surprised her and angered her at the same time. Eric was bringing Sookie here, just like he had done to her, treating the telepath like a bag. What the hell was happening? Why was Eric doing this? Did he want to protect Sookie too, or had he something else on his mind? Ava couldn't be sure about it because Eric was so unpredictable. However, the look on Sookie's face gave her answers.

Sookie was not happy and started to scream at Eric… Oh yes, she was more than angry at him. How could he have done this to her while she had started to trust him? Well, she should have known that she couldn't trust a vampire and especially Eric Northman. Sookie didn't want to understand why he was doing this, she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of here.. Her fear must have alerted Bill, and soon her lover would come and save her.

Sookie also noticed that Ava was here, chained up. What was she doing here like that? Was Eric holding her prisoner ? How could he do this to her? Her friend completely trusted Eric and this was how he was repaying her? What an asshole. Well, then again, Sookie should have known that, and Ava too. It wasn't Eric's first betrayal and neither the last. After all, Eric had kissed Sookie earlier that night and that was something Ava should know…

However, Sookie didn't know how to tell Ava about it.. It was going to break her heart and Sookie didn't want that. However she had the right to know, she also needed to open her eyes. Eric was not good for her…

" What are you doing here, Sookie ? " Ava asked when Eric left. Sookie was now next to her, chained up just like she was…

" I came to talk to Eric and here I am. I think he wants to use me because I'm a fairy… "

Ava gasped. A fairy? Was Sookie crazy?

" Yes, I'm like Tinkerbell… Great isn't it? This is just so fucked up. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were safe at Fangtasia and yet I find you here. You're like a prisoner, Ava ! "

Ava smiled. It wasn't like that. This was her own fault. If she hadn't disobeyd, Eric wouldn't have chained her up here. Though maybe this wasn't one of Eric's best ideas.

" It's not what you think, Sookie. I.. I wanted to help Eric. I wanted him to use me as bait for Russell but he didn't like the idea, so that's the reason why I'm here. He's doing this to protect me because he cares for me. "

She was definitely blind… Poor girl, Sookie thought. As much as she liked her friend, she couldn't understand how she could still believe Eric after everything he had done to her. He didn't care about her the way she cared about him, she was just too blind to see it. Well, Ava had always been like that, even in high school.

" Ava, Eric doesn't care about you. He kissed me tonight saying that if he hadn't done it, it would have been his biggest regret. So he really doesn't care about you, he's only using you. Open your eyes, Ava, he's lying to you. "

" Eric kissed you? " Ava asked in a whisper. She couldn't believe what Sookie was saying. Eric couldn't have done that after everything he had said, after everything he had done. It was impossible. He couldn't do this to her, not now, not when she wanted to give up everything to be with him. This wasn't fair.

Sookie must be lying, that was the only explanation.

" He did, Ava. I'm not lying and I know that you feel betrayed, but this is Eric we're talking about. He is and will always be a jerk. He can't care about anyone else but himself. "

The worst thing was that Ava believed Sookie. Her friend had no reason to lie to her.. There was still one question, why did Eric kiss her?

" I don't have that answer, Ava. Listen when we get out of here, you'll come with me and forget about Eric and everything. "

" Stay out of my mind, Sookie. I appreciate your concern, but I want to understand why he did it. "

Sookie sighed. Ava was completely stupid, there was nothing to understand. How could she ever think about talking with Eric again? How could she think about giving him a chance again? Because that was exactly what she was thinking now. Sookie couldn't help but read her mind. Ava was confused and so in love with Eric. This was exactly what Sookie was feeling towards Bill…

" You can't trust Eric.. Look at me, I started to trust him and here I am… And you, Ava... You're in the same position.. Worst, you fell in love with him! He played with you, he used you and yet you still want to give him another chance and trust him again. How can you be so stupid, Ava? You deserve better than him. "

" Why can't you understand that my relationship with Eric is complicated? I know that he's not trustworthy, that he may have played with me, but there are things you don't know about Eric, Sookie. He's not always a lying asshole. He can feel love, concern. He showed me this part of him, he showed me so many things, Sookie. He may have betrayed me, he may have kissed you, but I want to understand why, even if it pains me and even if I decide to leave Eric, I want to listen to him one last time Sookie. "

Complicated, everything was complicated when it came to Eric Northman. If only Eric was a nicer vampire. If only Eric was like his maker, for example. Ava would have loved that, but no.. Eric wasEric.

" You're so blind, Ava. "

" I don't need your reproach, Sookie, I need your friendship and your support because that's what friends are for. Did I tell you something about your relationship with Bill? Did I intervene? No, I don't think so. Bill nearly drained you, he's hurt you and could have killed you, and yet you're still with him. What's different with Bill? Nothing! So please don't tell me what to do, because I don't tell you what you should do. "

Ava was right and Sookie had to admit it. Her friend had always been there for her, she had always supported her relationship with Bill. She had not judged her, or Bill. She had even helped saving Bill at Russell's mansion. She had done her best for Sookie. However, there was a huge difference between the two. Bill was not Eric Northman. Of course, he had nearly drained Sookie the other day but he wasn't himself. Bill had never played with Sookie's feelings. He truly loved her while Eric had hurt Ava…

" Ava, can't you understand that I want to protect you ? I'm doing this for your own best. You're my friend and you deserve happiness, but Eric's not right for you. "

" How can you say that, Sookie? I love you, you're my friend, but I love Eric even more. I know how stupid it is but I can't help myself. I want to talk to him and then make my mind... I'm not going to change my mind about it no matter what you say. "

Sookie clenched her fists. She couldn't reason with her. It was like she wanted to be hurt again! What was wrong with her? Her stubbornness was going to cause her so much pain and Sookie didn't want to see her heartbroken again. Why couldn't she understand that ?

" Ava, I… "

" No, Sookie. This is my life. I'm doing what I want and if I'm going to make a mistake so be it. I don't care now, I don't have anything to lose now. "

* * *

There had been a long silence between the two friends. They were not really angry at each other but there was something broken.

Ava had to admit that she was starting to get jealous… Eric had kissed Sookie and she didn't know why. This was crazy and completely unbelievable but it had happened. Why did Eric do this? Why had he kissed Sookie? It could have been anyone else, why Sookie? That was what hurt the most, because Sookie was her friend, her closest friend, and Eric had kissed her. Ava felt betrayed by Eric but also by Sookie, strangely. She knew it wasn't her friend's fault but she couldn't help herself. Was Sookie better than her? Did Eric have feelings for Sookie? That would be the worst thing…

The only way to find out was to ask Eric about that and that was exactly what Ava was going to do when Eric would come back to Fangtasia. Ava was not chained up anymore thanks to Yvetta and Sookie…. The former dancer of Fangtasia had helped Sookie and herself, well Ava didn't know if she really needed help.

Anyway, Ava was glad that Sookie was running away from Fangtasia with Bill. She wanted her friend safe no matter what. She also wanted to be alone with Eric, though she wouldn't be completely alone. Pam was there… Pam, the poor vampire had been hurt by Bill and Yvetta with silver. She had been drinking from Ginger but she didn't talk. Ava was glad that Pam had not tried to drink from her because she had been violent with Ginger… Pam had also refused to tell her where Eric was or what he was doing.

Ava had an idea, he was trying to find Russell or something like that but there was something else. something that was starting to scare Ava, she had a bad feeling about that and she disliked that, because she knew that it was thanks to her gift.

Thinking about her gift made her think about what Sookie had said.. Her friend was a fairy, that was the craziest thing she had ever heard. Was that even possible ? The answer was yes, after all vampires and werewolves existed so why not fairies ? Thought it was still strange to believe that.

Another question appeared in Ava's mind. Sookie's telepathy was due to her fairy nature, but what about her ? What about her own power ? Was she a fairy too ? No, it couldn't be possible, Eric would have told her or even her grandmother. Well maybe not, after all her grandmother had said nothing about her power the only time she talked with her in her dream. Ava was now confused because of that, who was she or rather what was she ? She couldn't be completely human, that was what she started to believe but how was that even possible ? This was so crazy, her life was crazy…

Ava's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Her eyes opened wide when she saw who was there. Russell Edgington was here, with Sookie. What the hell was happening here ? What was Eric doing ? What did he have in mind ? This was so fucked up. Maybe Sookie was completely right about Eric, maybe he didn't care about anyone… Maybe he was just an asshole.

" Eric had hidden many things, I wasn't expecting you to be here. " Russell said as he looked at Ava and her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to run away now but she knew that it was pointless. How were they going to get out of here safe ? If Eric had a plan, it'd better be good and he'd better tell Ava about it soon…

Russell threw Sookie on a chair and approached Ava. " Your little escape made your werewolf so angry. You should have seen it, and I believe that it was Miss Stackhouse who shot him. You're both full of surprise. " He smirked as his hand fell on Ava's shoulders. " Are you a fairy too ? "

Ava didn't answer and her eyes fell on Sookie. She wished she could talk with her now, they both needed each other because of what was happening.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter._

_A huge thanks to Nelle07, amroberts17 and Undertaker's Hattress for their reviews !_

_Don't forget to leave me a review !_


	56. Chapter 55

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 55 :

Sookie's blood allowed vampires to walk in the sunlight. It was the craziest thing Ava had ever heard but she shouldn't be surprised by anything now. After everything she had seen, experienced, everything was possible. However, the idea scared Ava. Sookie was going to be used by vampires, by Russell, Eric and even Bill.

How could Bill have told about Sookie's magical blood? This was a betrayal. She was going to end up hurt and it was all because of Bill, and Eric as well. Bill wasn't the only one who had betrayed Sookie. Eric had done it too by helping Russell find her. How could he have done that? How could he use Sookie like that? Of course Ava knew he wanted to get his revenge, but this wasn't a good way… Definitely not.

Now no one knew what would happen… No one knew what Russell Edgington had in mind. He was crazy holding the remains of his lover, Talbot, in a vase… He was talking to it… He was definitely not sane. How could Eric know what he was doing with Russell when the older vampire was unpredictable? What if Russell made Ian or someone else come here? What would happen? Well, that was easy. Eric wanted his revenge. Ava would be in his way so she would have to leave with the werewolf. The only thing she could hope was that she was wrong about that. Maybe Russell had not called Ian or anyone else. Right now that was her only hope.

Ava realized that she didn't even know what Eric had in mind. Did he have a plan? Of he did, because if he didn't, he was crazier than she thought. If only he could tell her about his plan; she could be reassured and could inform Sookie about it.

" How can I trust you, Eric? Of course I've heard about Mister Compton's confession and what you're ready to do to prove your way, but I want something else. " Russell said unable to hide his smirk.

Ava understood what he meant. It was so evident that this had to do something with her. What was going to happen to her now? What did he have in his sick and twisted mind? This was going to be the end… She didn't want to die, she didn't want to be hurt, she didn't want anything... In fact, the only thing she wanted was her old life, when everything was easier.

" What do you want? " Eric asked as coldly as possible, staring at Russell. He was ready to give up everything in order to get his revenge, everything but Ava. He could give up his life. He could use Sookie, he could do anything, but losing Ava was clearly out of the question. He didn't want to see her get hurt because of him. It was just something he couldn't allow, but he would have no choice… No, he would have a choice. No matter what Russell was going to say, he would protect her with his life.

" I want a guarantee. Your seer will die if it doesn't work and I'll make sure of that. " Russel paused and glanced at Ava. " It's easy, you die, she dies. I'm sure you don't want her to die, do you? "

Eric clenched his teeth. Of course he didn't want her to die, but he was afraid that his plan wasn't going to work. It all depends on Sookie's blood. How long was it going to work? Would it be enough to bring Russell outside? He could only hope.

" It will work, I'm not worried about that, but I want some time alone with her. " Eric said as he approached Ava and took her arm. The young woman didn't understand what was happening. Russell didn't say anything as Eric started to drag Ava away. He wanted some time alone with her and Russell seemed willing to give him that.

He brought her in the basement where they could have some time alone. " Everything will be okay. I know what I'm doing. " The vampire said as he released Ava.

" I'm sure you do. " She said ironically. She was angry at him and wasn't able to hide it any longer.

" I don't like your tone, Ava. I'm protecting you right now. "

Liar, liar… That was Ava's only thought. He was protecting her... Who was he kidding? He was about to get his revenge. He didn't care about anything else. The worst thing was when Ava thought about what Sookie had said. It hurt so badly.

" I hate you, Eric Northman. You're a fucking asshole! " She could have slapped him right here, right now, but she knew she would only hurt herself.

" What have I done this time? " He asked, obviously annoyed. He hadn't planned this to happen.

" You dare ask me what you've done? You've brought Russell here, you've betrayed Sookie.. You.. You kissed her ! " Ava said and could feel tears in her eyes. No, she wasn't going to cry in front of him again. She was stronger than that. " You kissed her after telling me you cared about me, after everything... You kissed her. I can't believe it. Why do you always hurt me? Does it amuse you? "

Eric was a little bit surprised by what she was saying. How did she know about what had happened between Sookie and him? The telepath must have told...

Eric could feel Ava's pain and anger through their bond. She was heartbroken. How could he have done this to her? He was starting to feel guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed Sookie… Maybe he should tell Ava about how he truly felt so she could understand what she meant to him. No, he couldn't, not now. He was not like that.. He could not let her know, especially if his plan worked. If he was going to die along with Russell, he couldn't tell her how he felt. It would break her. The only thing he could do was ask for forgiveness. That was something just as hard to do, especially for him.

" I did what I had to do, Ava. I'm sorry for hurting you. "

" You're sorry? Your apologizes mean nothing to me, Eric. I'm sick of your attitude and I'm tired of being hurt by you. "

He stood in front of her, one of his finger stroking her cheek. He had hurt her once again. It was not going to be easy.

" I won't hurt you anymore, trust me. "

" You're always asking me to trust you but the only thing you do is throw my trust away. It's incredible, no, **you're** incredible Eric. Really. "

" I won't disappointed you again. "

She sighed. Could she really believe him? Could she really take that risk again? One last time, she told herself.

" This is your last chance, Eric. If you betray me once more, if you hurt me, there won't be another chance. I **will** leave and I will forget about you completely. "

He nodded. He was not going to destroy everything now, though if he died, his decision wasn't going to change anything.

" We should go back to Russell. " Eric said and took a chain on the floor and Ava raised her eyebrows. Why did he need that? " It's for you. I'm sorry, but Russell will want to make sure you're not going to escape. "

Ava bit her lips. She hated the idea of being chained up again… " Is your plan going to work ? "

" I hope so. "

" Sookie will hate you more than ever and she'll have every right to do so. "

Eric laughed. " I don't really care, she's not the one I want. " He whispered and took her hand.

That only made Ava gasp and close her eyes. This was the first time she was getting a vision since the last time.

It was clearly daylight outside but Eric was there and not alone. He was with Russell. How was that even possible? Could Sookie's blood really do that? This was truly amazing. However, what happened next was not so amazing… Ava realized that both vampires were slowly but surely burning and after a while of that they turned into ashes, just like that. Ava couldn't believe what she was seeing. Eric was dead… The only thing that remained of him, was the ashes…

She had seen Godric bursting into blue flames when he died, and here was Eric, bursting into the same blue flames.

When she came back to reality, Eric was staring at her. He felt her shock but her pain too. She was traumatized. He could feel it, but what had she seen?

" Don't do this, Eric, please! " She begged him then he got the picture. She had seen what was going to happen and unfortunately he was going to die.

" It's okay, it's going to work. " He said trying to convince not only Ava, but himself as well.

" Eric, please! "

She jumped on him, hugging him, trying to have him as close as possible to her. She needed him… Alive.

" I have to do this, not only for me, but for you. If I don't do this, you'll die and I won't allow it. "

* * *

Ava was looking at the scene going on outside. They were burning. Eric was burning. She had tears on her face, she had to do something but she couldn't move with the chains around her. She didn't want to see her vision coming true, she couldn't allow this.

If only someone could help her. Bill was giving Sookie his blood while Pam was crying.

" Pam! Help me and I'll go out and save Eric ! " Ava screamed trying to get Pam's attention but it was pointless. The vampire was motionless. " Bill, Sookie's fine now, so please help me!"

He was he only one who could help her now, and as his eyes fell on Ava, he raised his eyebrows. He didn't want her to save Eric. He wanted to get rid of Eric Northman for good and this was just the best opportunity. Why should he help him by freeing Ava? He had no reason. His life and Sookie's would be better without Eric.

" I won't. It's his choice, let him do what he wants. " Bill answered as he stared at Ava. She loved Eric Northman even if it was hard to believe that it was even possible to love someone like him. What had he done to her to make her love him? She must be crazy.. Or completely blind.. or maybe glamoured. No, she couldn't be glamoured, unfortunately. She was a seer or something like that. If only her blood could have replaced Sookie's. If only Bill could have used her in order to save Sookie.

" No! You can't do this, it's not fair! He doesn't deserve this, please, Somebody... He can't die, he just can't die. I can't let him do this.. I can't lose him. " Ava said and started to fight against the chain around her. He may have betrayed her by kissing Sookie, he may have hurt her like nobody else, but she loved him. Losing him like this was just impossible. She could deal with a break-up, but death was just something she couldn't deal with. She had lost her grandmother and her parents... She couldn't lose Eric too.

She couldn't imagine her life without him. She couldn't imagine him dead. " Please… Someone, please. " She was desperate.

When Sookie opened her eyes, Ava prayed that her friend would help. She had to do this, not for Eric, but for her. She would beg for help, she would do anything in order to save him, anything…

" You fucking betrayed me... Again! " Sookie shouted

" I only pretended to betray you so that I could save your life. Again !. And it worked. Russell is gone. " Bill answered.

" Sookie, please. We don't have time for this, help me. "

Sookie's eyes fell on her friend. She was chained up on a chair. What the hell was that? And where was Eric? What was happening? Thinking about it wasn't going to change anything, so Sookie stood up and helped Ava, still ignoring where Eric was.

However, she soon found out the answer when her friend rushed towards the door. Ava was scared for Eric and her heart was pounding in her chest. What if she was too late? What if he had burned like in her vision? No, it couldn't be.

When she opened the door, she saw that Eric and Russell were still there. She ran to Eric and kneeled beside him. " Oh my God! I can't let you die. You have no right to do this to me ! " She noticed the handcuffs. " Where is the key, Eric? "

He was silent, only looking at the sky. He seemed as if he was in another world.

" Eric, where is the fucking key ? " She asked, panicked. It was soon going to be too late for him. She had to find it. Her hands were trembling and Ava felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Ava calm down. You're not helping him like that. The key is probably here somewhere."

" Oh come on sweetie, please use your gift. " Russell said, looking at Sookie or trying to do so.

Sookie's fairy powers were the only way to save Eric. Ava looked at her friend, tears filled eyes.

" Sookie please, just try. I can't watch him die. "

" I don't know how, Ava. I'm so sorry but I can't. "

Ava was now crying. He was going to die and there was nothing Ava could do. Why was she so useless? Why couldn't she change the future ?

" Yes, you do. Don't think about it. Don't try. I will not surrender to the true death. I will find a way to come back and kill her precious Viking and your brooding Mr. Compton and his unbearable progeny and your little friend here and anyone you ever cared about, and all because you didn't use your fucking power! " And with that, it worked. A light came out of Sookie's hand and broke the handcuffs. " Well, it's about fucking time. Now drag me the fuck inside. "

" Oh God, Sookie ! You did it. Thank you. " Ava said and grabbed Eric's shoulder, trying to drag him towards Fangtasia's door.

" Let me help you. As much as I hate him, I don't want to see him die. " Sookie said and started to help Ava.

When they entered the bar, with the help of Pam, they laid Eric on a sofa. Smoke was still coming from him and his face was burned.

" Will he be healing ? " Sookie asked.

Sookie was right, Eric was not healing, on the contrary, he seemed to be getting worse.

" He needs blood, human blood. He's too weak to drop fangs. " Pam said.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter.. There are only four chapters left.. _

_A huge thanks to Undertaker's Hattress, Am4444 and someone without a name for their reviews._

_Don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_


	57. Chapter 56

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 56 :

Ava didn't even hesitate. Eric needed blood and she was willing to give him what he needed. She couldn't bear seeing him in such a bad state.

" Bite me, Pam. " Ava said as she looked at Pam and handed her her wrist.

Pam raised her eyebrows but gladly took Ava's wrist and bit it. At least Eric was going to heal faster with Ava's blood and Pam had to admit one thing. When she bit into Eric's human's wrist, she could understand why he kept her around. She was delicious, absolutely delicious. It had just been a small drop of her blood, but still...

When Ava put her bloody wrist close to Eric's mouth, he quickly started to drink and grabbed it. He wanted more and more of her blood. It was so great. As Eric fed from her, Ava kept looking at him. He was so desperate to drink from her. He was also already starting to heal.

" Keep an eye on him. We all know he could lose control. " Sookie said, worried for her friend. Eric was not trustworthy and the telepath didn't want him to drain her friend. How could Ava have accepted to give him her blood? Of course he needed it, but Pam could have found a human like Ginger.

" Don't worry, Sookie. He won't lose control. I know he won't. " Ava said and Sookie noticed the look she was giving Eric. It was just so full of love. She trusted him completely after everything, even though he was in this condition.

As the minutes passed, Ava felt herself growing weaker. Eric was really taking a huge amount of her blood. Maybe Sookie was right. Maybe Eric was losing control but he really seemed to need it, so why should Ava worry? He just wouldn't kill her by draining her… Or that was just what she hoped, because clearly Eric had no intention to stop.

When he grabbed her wrist with both hands, needing more and more blood, Ava started to worry. He was not being gentle anymore. It was as if he was addicted to her blood, like it was some kind of drug. He had never been like this when he had drunken from her before. He had always been gentle, trying to ease her pain, but now it was another story.

Sookie was staring at her friend and she noticed that Ava was starting to become very pale, but she wasn't saying anything. There was something wrong and she knew that Eric was taking too much blood. She knew it, she knew he would do this. Of course, it was probably not what he wanted, but he was doing it and they needed to do something.

" He's going to drain her! "

" Eric, that's enough! " Pam said and grabbed Ava's wrist, yanking it away from Eric's mouth.

Ava gasped and Eric opened his eyes and realized what was happening. He looked at Ava, and noticed how weak she was. He could even feel her, but he couldn't help her now. He couldn't give her his blood now because it was too soon and he just couldn't allow anyone else to give her blood. Bill's blood was clearly out of the question. Eric hated him with passion and Pam wasn't a good choice either. Eric didn't really want Ava to have sexual dreams about his child, she could dislike it and Eric didn't want Pam to be able to feel Ava. Of course it could be great in order to protect her, but no… Plus, he was pretty sure that Pam wouldn't like the idea either. She had never given a human her blood and probably wasn't going to do, so he wasn't going to force her. Of course she would do it for him, he could even command her, but he wasn't like that.

" Thank you, Ava. " He said and sat up. Ava was sitting by his side and they stared at each others. It was like for a brief moment they were together and completely alone.

" You would have drained her, Eric, if Pam hadn't stopped you! " Sookie nearly screamed. She was beyond angry now, but Eric didn't care at all.

Sookie Stackhouse could be very annoying sometimes and right now that was what she was. Of course she was worried for her friend, but she should know that Eric would never drain her. She was too precious.

" I would never do that. " He paused and shot a glance at Ava. She would be fine, she just needed some rest and blood. " Where's Russell? "

" Burning outside, what do you think Eric? " Sookie answered and you clearly hear that she was exasperated by the vampire's attitude.

Eric clenched his fists, as much as he hated the idea, someone needed to bring Russell inside. Godric had asked him to spare Russell, even if his maker was technically dead, he couldn't go against his wishes. He may seem crazy, but Godric was still very important to him. Did he dream about his maker earlier today? Was it just come kind of hallucination or a real thing? Could Godric truly appear to him?

" We have to bring him in. "

Ava and Sookie's mouths fell open, both women were surprised by Eric's desire to save Russell. How could he want to save the man that killed his entire family? Russell wouldn't hesitate and would just kill him. Why did he want to save him? It was completely unbelievable and stupid…

" You're insane, Eric! You can't do this! After everything he has done to you, you can't do this! " Ava begged him. For one of the first times in her life, she wanted to see someone dead. She hated the feeling but she couldn't help it. Russell had hurt Eric, he had wanted to give her to Ian... She didn't want him to be alive anymore, because who knew what he could do if he was alive? " Why do you want to do this? "

" Godric appeared to me and asked me to spare Russell. "

Everyone raised their eyebrows. Eric had maybe spent too much time outside in the sun.. Godric was dead and everyone here knew it.

Of course Ava had talked to him, but that was only in her dreams, not in real life... It was just completely impossible, otherwise he would have done it sooner, it was something Ava was sure about. And why would Godric want to save Russell? That was once again impossible.

" This is ridiculous! " Sookie said and threw her hands in the hair.

" Sookie." Eric just said, knowing that Ava couldn't and wouldn't do it.

" You want me to go get the guy, who wants to kill all of us, and bring him in? Really? "

The telepath didn't want to. How could he even think about doing it? Russell knew she was a fairy, he had drunk from her, and he was bat-ass crazy. He deserved to die and suffer.

" Eric, do the world a favor and let the little fuck fry. " Pam said. Neither could she understand her maker.

" I'll go out there myself. " Eric threatened as he stared at Sookie.

" Oh, for the love of God. " Sookie said and made her way towards the door.

She really didn't want to do this, but she couldn't let Eric do it himself. He would burn and Ava wouldn't like that. Plus, her friend had given him her blood and it would have been a waste if Eric went out. So, she was not doing this for Eric, but for Ava. She was going to do it alone. She knew Ava wouldn't help her…

" How can you do this, Eric? " Ava asked, still dumbfounded.

" I know what I'm doing, trust me. " He answered and took one of her hand in his. He was being gentle. It was almost as if he wanted to apologize. He wasn't acting like himself… Everyone noticed it.

" I'm tired of trusting you, Eric. " The young woman whispered and yanked her hand away from Eric's. She was completely disappointed by him even if she loved him. She couldn't understand his choice. It was becoming too much for her.

What Eric had done made her realize one thing, or rather she knew now what she was going to do. She had made up her mind, Eric would have to make another choice and it would be the last one… She hoped that he would make the right one.

* * *

-Somewhere around Bon Temps-

" I want them dead.. I want that fucking bitch dead. " Debbie Pelt screamed in fury. She had tried to kill Sookie Stackhouse, and hadn't been able to do it… However, now her wrath was aimed at Ava Cole. After all, she had been the one who killed her Coot. She should have gone after her first although she didn't know where she was.

That was why she needed help and she knew that she could find it. She had seen that werewolf asking for Russell's help and she knew how much he wanted the girl. He was going to help her, Debbie was sure about that.

" There's just one little problem, I don't want her dead. I want to use her, so why should I agree to help you? " Ian said. He knew he could use Debbie's anger, but a part of him desperately didn't want Ava dead.

" You told me she's the reason why one of your friends died. You also told me that she's the reason why Sookie Stackhouse shot you, and she'll always be protected by her dear vampire, so do you really believe that you'll have her one day? "

Ian had to admit that she had a point. Ava had caused him so much trouble. Eric Northman would always be there to protect her and he would never be able use her.. She may even have a blood bond with the vampire, so he would always be able to find her. There was no way he could use her.. And then another part of him wished for revenge for Nate's death.

There was another thing that bothered him.. He didn't want anyone to be able to use her gift, so killing her may be the best option.

If only he had tried to take her earlier when her grandmother was still alive, for example. Things would have been so much easier.. If only he could have made a deal with her, just like his grandfather had done with Rose.

If only he had been cleverer…

" Maybe you're right. What do you have in mind, Debbie? "

" Wait for her to come back home without her vampire. We need a diversion and we will, thanks to Russell. I'm sure he'll do something. "

This plan wasn't going to work, Ian had already tried to do something like that. It was pointless to even try.

" It won't work. Eric will come as soon as he feels her pain. We won't have time to do anything."

Debbie smirked. " He may feel her pain, but he won't be able to make it if we take care of her quickly; As much as I want her to suffer, I don't mind if we make this quick. "

* * *

" You need to rest, you should go in my office, Ava. " Eric said as he looked at the young woman.

Every vampire was going to get some rest, except for Russell of course. Sookie was going to baby-sit him, as much as she hated the idea.

" I'm fine. I'll stay with Sookie. "

Eric shot her a disapproving look. She was so weak and yet she remained so stubborn. " You will sleep. "

Ava clenched her fists. She was sick of Eric's attitude towards her. She could make her own decisions, and even if she was tired, she still wanted to stay with Sookie. She was free to do whatever she wanted and Eric had no right to tell her what to do.

" Listen, Eric, I don't care about what you want me to do. I'll do what I want. Go to sleep and just forget about me for once. "

Eric raised his eyebrows. What the hell was that? Since when was she so angry? She had no reason to be.

" Ava- "

" Please, just don't. I really don't want to argue with you now. Go to sleep and we'll talk later. " She said, determined to get rid of Eric.

She really didn't want to talk with him now. However, later she would talk to him and tell him everything he needed to know. She needed to do this and she needed to be sure about Eric. She was tired of being in this emotional state because of him; it had to end. And it would, tonight, no matter what Eric would say.

Eric didn't answer and just left.

Sookie and Ava were now alone, well not completely since Russell was still here.

" You know, Eric was right. You do need some sleep, Ava. You look awfully pale. Eric took too much blood. " Sookie said, worried for her friend.

" It's okay, really... I just need to eat something. "Ava said and made her way towards the bar. She knew exactly where she would find food.

Sookie watched her friend and noticed something. Something was wrong with her, she seemed too sad. It was like she was resigned. She tried to read her mind but the only thing she could hear was how much Ava was angry at Eric.

Sookie approached her friend. " Ava, I'm your friend, you know I'm here for you. We can talk if you want to."

Ava smiled sadly. " I think I may have to leave Bon Temps for a while after tonight. It depends on what Eric says tonight. "

Sookie's mouth fell open. She didn't want Ava to leave. Why did she even want to leave? She had no reason to leave. Her friends were here, her life was here. " Ava, why? You can't do this! "

Ava sighed. " I don't really know what to do, Sookie, but I'm just so tired of everything. I'm tired of being afraid of Ian, I'm tired of Eric's sick game with me and I'm just tired of everything. This is not what I wanted when I came back here. I want to have my life back, or at least know that I can rely on Eric. "

" You don't have to leave Bon Temps. You can stay here with me and forget about Eric and everything. "

If only it was that easy, Ava thought. However, it wasn't. If Eric continued to play his games, she would have to leave. It would be too painful to stay here, knowing that he was in Shreveport. If Eric on the other hand told her what she wanted to hear and really act like he cared, then she could probably stay, even if that meant being afraid of Ian.

" It depends on Eric now. Just please, don't blame me if I leave, Sookie. "

" I would never do that. I can understand your wish, Ava, but you're my friend and I really want you to stay here. I know it's selfish, but I need you here. You're the only one who can understand what I'm feeling right now and you're the only one who knows everything about my relationship with Bill and we've been through so many things together because of vampires… "

Ava laughed a little. It was true. They had been through many things because of vampires. Ava didn't regret anything, but she couldn't stay here for Sookie, as much as she loved her friend. She needed to think about herself for once. Anyway, she had not completely made up her mind. Tonight's conversation with Eric would be decisive.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think will happen next ?_

_A huge thanks to Undertaker's Hattress, LillianaKay2011 and Nelle07 for their reviews. Do you think we can reach 200 reviews before the end of the story ? I would be more than happy. Please ?_

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment ?_


	58. Chapter 57

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 57 :

Ava had quickly fallen asleep while she was supposed to be watching Russell Edgington and talking with Sookie. She was so tired and weak that she hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep, and now Sookie was alone watching Russell and Ava sleep. Well, Sookie wasn't completely alone. Ginger was there, but Sookie didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Ginger was cleaning the vase, in which the remains of Russell's lover were laying.

The telepath was disturbed by tonight's events. Everything had been completely crazy. Bill and Eric had betrayed her, she had learned about Eric's little secret and what else could happen? Did Ava have something to tell her? No, probably not. Sookie would have read it in her mind.

Thinking about what Sookie had heard in her friend's mind made her sad. Just before her friend had fallen asleep, Sookie had been able to go into her mind. That poor Ava loved Eric so much, and yet she was so hurt by him. She wanted to leave him for good, she wanted to get rid of him forever, but she couldn't even imagine her life without him. Now Sookie knew how complicated the situation was.

The worst thing was that maybe, just maybe, Eric did really care about Ava. If Sookie was honest with herself about Eric, she knew that the kiss they had shared earlier didn't mean anything for her, or for Eric. She had seen in Ava's mind how Eric could be, how Eric could kiss. This was a completely different Eric… He could be gentle and nice, but he was only like that in Ava's memory.. That made Sookie doubtful, because it could still be a game..

If only for once she could read a vampire's mind, it would be helpful. She wished she could help Ava with her choice, without her being hurt too much, though that wasn't possible. Ava would always get hurt because of Eric, no matter what would happen in the future… Her relationship with Eric was in fact like a roller coaster. Ava didn't deserve that… Why did she have to fall in love with Eric Northman? _Why did she have to be so unlucky?,_ Sookie thought as she stared at her friend.

Of course Sookie didn't think that Ava should have found someone like Bill, because she was starting to believe that Bill was not her Prince Charming. He had betrayed her tonight, nearly drained her the other day, so how could she still trust him? Sookie was completely lost.

Her thoughts drifted on Alcide. She didn't know him very well, but she liked him. He may be a werewolf, but he was rather nice and seemed perfectly normal except maybe for his crazy ex-girlfriend. Sookie was glad that she had won her fight with Debbie. At least that bitch would never come back. Anyway, Alcide was a great guy. Ava deserved someone like him and not Eric. If only Ava would realize this. They would make such a great couple, Sookie thought.

Ah, that was a stupid idea. Sookie could see that Ava wasn't attracted to Alcide that way. When Alcide had dropped Ava to her house the other night, Sookie had watched their little conversation and when they hugged. She saw that this was just a friendly hug, unfortunately. Maybe someday something could happen between them, or that was what Sookie hoped for.

The door of Fangtasia opened and Sookie jumped out of her chair, realizing that Alcide was here.. Just when she was thinking about him. That was just one pretty coincidence, but Sookie was glad that he was here.

" How did you know to come for us? " Sookie said as she shot a quick glance at Ava's sleeping form.

Alcide noticed Ava sleeping on a couch and his eyes were fixed on her during a few seconds. What had happened to her? He could see that she was pale.. What had Eric Northman done to her this time?

" I'm here because Eric called me. Said he needed my help with something. Promised to settle all my dad's debts. What are you both doing here? Are you in trouble again? "

Sookie smiled. " When are we not in trouble? "

That was so true... Sookie and Ava were somehow always in trouble when Alcide was near. It was something very annoying when you thought about it. Why couldn't they have a normal life? Well, the answer was easy… They were both involved with vampires, they were both supernatural beings, even if no one knew what Ava was.. Could she be a fairy like Sookie? No one could be sure…

" What happened here? " Alcide asked.

" Long story… Short version, Eric wanted to kill Russell, he used me, went out in the sun with Russell and then decided to save him.. "

" Alright, and what happened to Ava? "

Sookie studied Alcide's face as he watched Ava. He cared a lot about her. He was such a good guy. If only something would happen between them, she thought again.

" Eric needed blood, she gave hers. He took too much, she needs to recover. " Sookie said with a sigh while Alcide growled.

Why did such a sweet girl always get into every bad situation? Why was she involved with Eric? It was not fair. Ava had already enough problems going on with Ian, and now Eric Northman had almostdrained her... Her life really was close to hell...

" I know what you thinking… She wanted to help him. "

" She doesn't deserve this. How can she be so blind? " Alcide said almost to himself.

" She loves him; and love is blind, isn't it? "

Alcide shook his head and sat on a chair as Sookie joined him.

" How's Janice? " The telepath asked.

" Go on, talk together as if I'm not here. " Russell said but no one answered him…

* * *

Ava stirred in her sleep. She slowly started to wake and when she realized that she had fallen asleep, she woke up with a start. How could she have let herself fall asleep like that? Was Sookie still here and safe? Guilt crept into Ava's mind. She should have spent the day with Sookie instead of sleeping… But then again, she felt so much better now.

Alcide and Sookie noticed that Ava woke up and both smiled.

" Looks like someone's back with us. " Alcide said and waved at Ava.

Ava's eyes opened wide. Since when was Alcide here? And what was he doing here? Well, that didn't really matter. She was glad he was here. She stood up and approached the bar as Alcide stood up too. They hugged each other for a few minutes. Alcide's warmth making Ava so comfortable.

" What are you doing here? " She asked still holding him.

" Eric called. All my dad's debt will be settled. "

Ava looked at him. " That's great, but does that mean we won't see each other again? "

The werewolf laughed. " Of course not. Even if I don't have to do things for Eric, I'd still be here for you. I'd even protect you from Ian. You know you can count on me, Ava. "

Alcide's answer made Ava smile. She had found a wonderful friend in Alcide. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

" Thank you. " She said as she got away from him and turned around to face Sookie.

" You look so much better now. You really needed that sleep ,Ava. " Sookie said and smiled. " It will soon be nighttime and our dear vampire friends will wake up soon. Let's get ourselves a beer. You'll need it. "

Ava sat next to Alcide and took a beer. Tonight was the night, it was her time. It was now or never, and she was determined.

" Do you know what he wants to do with that thing ? " Alcide asked, referring to Russell.

The vampire was completely burnt and his sight was repulsing. Alcide couldn't really understand why he was still here and alive. Why did Eric want him alive? Why did he want Alcide's van? Well in fact that wasn't very important since Eric would settle his father's debts.

" I don't know, but he honestly should have killed him. I'm not into violence, but honestly, I hate Russell.. " Sookie answered and Ava nodded.

Eric's decision to leave Russell alive was completely reckless and stupid. Ava still couldn't believe it. And just when Ava thought about Eric, he, Pam and Bill arrived.

Eric noticed immediately Alcide, and strangely the exchange between them was cold. Alcide shot a death glare at Eric and Eric was doing the same thing.

" Good, you're here. Your truck out front? "

" Yup. "

Eric went behind Russell, taking the chain in his hands. Thankfully he was wearing gloves and he was now starting to drag Russell away. " Let's go. Got a lot to do. "

He couldn't leave now, Ava had to talk with him.

" Eric, wait. " Ava said as she stood up but he didn't care about what she was saying. It was like she was invisible and it only angered Ava.

" By the way, I rescind the invitation to my house for all vampires present. So don't even think about following me home. " Sookie nearly screamed and started to leave, but stopped and looked at Ava. " Come with me Ava. "

Ava shook her head. " I'll come, but not now. Can you please wait for me? "

Sookie clenched her fists but understood her friend. Reading her mind helped her understand. She knew Ava had to do this and that she could wait a few minutes. " I'll be outside. " Sookie added and finally left.

Eric was still dragging Russell towards the door but Ava grabbed his arm.

" Eric, we need to talk. "

He stopped. " Not now, we'll have time to talk, later. " He said coldly. He didn't want to act like this, but he really wanted to get rid of Russell so that they could be safe. They would have plenty of time to talk after that.

Ava frowned. " Eric, it's now or never. You chose. " She answered firmly.

Eric growled as he felt her determination and anger through the bond… He could take a few minutes. " Pam, take care of him. "

He made his way towards the office and Ava followed him. All the time, she could feel everyone's eyes on her but she just didn't care.

" What do you want to talk about ? " Eric said bored and eager to see the end of it. " You smell like Alcide, it's disgusting. "

Ava clenched her fists. " You're not going to distract me by talking about Alcide, Eric. I want you to tell me exactly what you feel about me. "

The vampire laughed. " You've stopped me for that? Are you really serious, Ava? What's kind of a question? "

" Just answer, Eric. "

He continued to laugh as if he was making fun of her. He wasn't, of course, but her question caught him off guard. He didn't expect that. He thought it would be something more... serious.

" You know what, Eric.. There are some things that have changed and I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I'm not going to stay here with you and wait for you every time. I'm not going to hope that one day you'll clearly express your feelings to me. I get it, you're a big, bad vampire and you can't show any weakness, but feelings are not a weakness… " She paused and stared at him. He was completely silent with his hands in his pocket. " I want to know how you feel, because I don't want to suffer anymore. I don't want you to hurt me anymore. Just be clear.. Don't play with me anymore. If you just want me for my blood and my power, I don't want to waste my time on you. I love you, but it's too much... I'm only human and I have feelings. " She took a step towards him so she could look at him straight in the eyes. " Say it and I'm yours, completely. "

She hoped that he would finally admit that he felt something for her. She wasn't ask for a romantic declaration. She didn't expect him to say he loved her, but maybe just liked her. That would be a huge step and something she could cling to.

However, nothing came out of his mouth. Not a word, nothing. There was only a long and painful silence and it hurt Ava so much, but now she knew.

Her decision was made.

" Okay. Well, at least it's crystal clear now. Goodbye, Eric. " She turned around and started to leave when Eric caught her arm.

" Don't do this. " He said, a little bit angry. " Don't leave me and block our bond, Ava. "

So she was blocking their bond.. For once that was great. She didn't want him to feel her pain. She didn't want a bond with him anymore. He had hurt her enough, but she was not going to cry in front of him.

" Fuck you, Eric. I do whatever the hell I want. You said nothing, so I'll just leave you. In fact, I'm leaving Bon Temps too. " she said firmly and yanked her arm away. " By the way, I rescind your invitation. "

She left him alone as he stood there, looking at her while she left; When she passed next to Alcide, she saw him smile sadly at her. He must have heard everything, Ava thought. That didn't matter…

Now, she was going home with Sookie.

* * *

She had cried during the whole trip home. It hurt so badly, but it was for the best. Sookie had tried to be nice, but Ava couldn't listen to her. She had really thought that Eric cared for her, but now? She knew that he was faking everything. Well, maybe not, but he was not ready to express what he felt.

And now Ava was alone at her house. Her sobs had calmed down and she was now resigned. This was the end and she had to live with that. This wasn't the first time she had « broken up » with someone. It would take time to heal, but she would be alright.

She also had to be very careful now that she was in her house. Eric was not here anymore to save her, and Ian was probably somewhere else waiting for her to make a wrong move. She really needed to leave Bon Temps as soon as possible.. Tomorrow morning, she would rent a car, or call a taxi, and leave.

As Ava looked outside, she couldn't help but wonder if Ian was there, hiding. She was afraid because she could feel that something was wrong, but a part of her still thought it was only because of what happened with Eric…

Then she noticed something.. It was a wolf, a wolf was waiting outside. No, not only one wolf. There were two. Ava's heart skipped a beat. Ian. It was him, but who was the other one and how could she deal with him? Eric would never come for her…

She needed to defend herself. she started to search for a gun, but before she even got the chance to find anything, the door nearly exploded.

Ava shot a glance in the direction of her outdoor and saw Debbie Pelt with Ian. This was just perfect… How could she protect herself against them? They were werewolves and both insane. What did they have in mind? What were they doing here together? Debbie probably wanted her dead, but what about Ian? What if he wanted her dead too? Ava was in such a mess…

" Come to me, my sweet Ava. " Ian said.

She needed to get out of here, this was her only chance. The backdoor was the solution and she ran towards it.

She could hide in the wood.. This was the only way. Hopefully, luck will be on her side tonight.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter, remember there are only two chapters left ! The end is coming. What do you think will happen now ?_

_A huge thanks to LillianaKay2011 and Nelle07 for their reviews ! I hope they'll be more review for this chapter..._

_So now don't forget to leave me a little comment please ?_

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE !_**


	59. Chapter 58

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 58 :

Running… That was the only thing Ava had been doing the last minutes. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from her house.

Where were Ian and Debbie? What were they doing? Ava didn't know, and honestly, she didn't want to know. She hoped that they were still searching for her in her house. And if they weren't, she was hoping they wouldn't find her because she was alone... Completely alone.

She had blocked her bond with Eric and didn't know how to change it. Eric would never come. If only she hadn't been so stupid… Of course Eric had deserved it for everything he had done to her and everything he hadn't said to her, but now she needed him more than anyone else.

Would he come and save her without the blood bond? Would he feel guilty for everything? Would he miss her like she already missed him? It was clearly impossible... Eric was Eric, a cold heartless vampire. Somehow, deep inside, Ava knew that he cared about her. It was evident, but she had wanted more, and she should have known that Eric couldn't give her any more...

And now… Now she was running through the woods… Scared and alone.

Was she going to die? What did Ian and Debbie want? Debbie surely wanted her dead and now Ava was starting to believe that Ian wanted it as well… How was she going to deal with them if they found her? She couldn't do much. Just die.

No, she shouldn't be thinking about that! She was not going to die tonight. Ian and Debbie would never find her and even if they did find her, she was going to fight them.

" Come on, Ava. Stop running, you can't escape us. " She heard Ian's voice.

He was so close to her and before Ava knew it she stopped dead in her tracks… There stood Debbie Pelt, smirking.

" What do we have here? Are you lost? " Debbie said as she stood still.

Ava decided to turn around but that was just pointless because now she was trapped. Ian was there too. Ava's fear increased and her heart was pounding in her chest. Fight, she needed to fight, no, she **had** to fight. It couldn't be too complicated, right? After all, Ian had been shot in the leg by Sookie and Debbie had also fought with Sookie… They were not themselves.. Yes.. But there was just one little problem.

Debbie seemed perfectly fine and Ian too. His leg seemed fine, perfectly fine… How was that even possible? It was impossible, except if they had drunk vampire blood. They probably had...

Now she was definitely in a real mess.

" What do you want? " Ava asked, her voice trembling. No, she shouldn't show that she was weak. She had to show that she was strong and not afraid of them.

" You already know the answer, my dear Ava. I've wanted you for so long, I've wanted to use you… However, now everything has changed. I realized that I will never have you because your precious vampire will always be there for you, he will always protect you... So, I think I need to take more drastic measures… "

It was crystal clear now... Ian wanted her death and Debbie wanted it even more. How could she escape? She had to find something.

" No you won't. You need my power and we'll just have to make a deal just like the one my grandmother made with your grandfather. " It was a desperate plea, but her life depended on it.

Ian shot a glance at Debbie and laughed. " Do you really think that it could work, darling? I'm not interested anymore in making a deal. You should have thought about it sooner. Now I want you dead. You're the reason why Nate is dead after all. You deserve to die. "

" You killed my Coot! " Debbie added. " And now, you're going to pay for it. "

Ava shook her head. This couldn't be happening. She wasn't going to die, not like this. " I killed Coot, but it was self-defense! And I-I didn't even kill Nate! That was Eric. "

Accusing Eric wasn't exactly what Ava had wanted to do because he had every right to kill Nate, but well… She couldn't tell Ian that.

" You or your precious vampire, it's the same thing and well, I must admit that I'm eager to watch his face when he sees your dead body, knowing he could have saved you. This will be such a sweet revenge."

So this was it. He didn't only want to kill her, but he also wanted to avenge his friend's death. He wanted to punish Eric..

" It won't work like that. Eric doesn't care about me. " He cared, but he would never be hurt by her death, or so she thought.

" That's where you are completely wrong. He will be devastated by your death. What do you think he'll do? "

If Eric didn't come for her soon, she would die. And Ian was right, how would Eric react? Of course he was not going to be heartbroken but maybe her death would do something to him. And what would he do? Surely he would try to find Ian and get rid of him for good, which wouldn't be that bad. The world would be a better place without that werewolf.. And Debbie would also have to face Eric's wrath.

" He would probably kill you both… " Ava said firmly.

" Enough of this shit. " Debbie said and took a gun she had hidden behind her back.

Ava gasped. Would Debbie really shot her in cold blood? She was insane, so it was possible. Could Ava escape her fate? No, not really, because even if she tried to run, there was no hope. Her fate was in Eric's hands in fact. If he came and saved her, then everything would be perfect. If he didn't, well.. No one had to explain what would happen.

" This is for my Coot. " Debbie screamed and a shot rang out.

Ava closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she looked at her stomach. There was a pool of blood that was starting to appear.. And the pain.. It was awful, it was burning and it hurt so bad. Soon her knees gave out and Ava fell on the grass.

Ian and Debbie were next to her, watching her as she was suffering and dying. They were smiling sadistically. This was exactly what they had wanted. They were going to get what they wanted and there was no greater feeling in the entire world.

" Goodbye, Ava Cole. " Ian said one last time and left, Debbie following him.

So this was how Ava was going to die.. She knew Eric wouldn't come, otherwise he would have already been here. Tears started to pour down on her face. The worst thing was that she realized something… She should have known what was going to happen, and she should have realized it sooner. She could have prevented everything. Why? Simply because she had seen her death in a vision, that one she had at Fangtasia months ago. How could she have been so blind? She was wearing the little white dress, she was in the wood at night… This was her own fault. She should have known..

Now she was going to die.

" Eric.. ." She whispered before closing her eyes, letting the pain consume her. She should tried to stay awake, she should try to fight death, but she just couldn't... It was too painful…

* * *

_Everything was so peaceful and so beautiful here. When Ava opened her eyes, she knew where she was. Well, not really, but she knew who she would meet here. Before she knew it, her grandmother was in front of her, smiling sadly. However, Rose was not alone. Godric was there too._

_He was still the same, but he seemed more human. Maybe it was because he was dead and had spent his after life with her grandmother. _

_Ava wanted to smile but strangely, she just couldn't. As much as she loved her grandmother and appreciated Godric, she didn't want to be here..._

" _Am I dead? " She asked, afraid of the answer. She knew she might be dead, and it scared her… She desperately wanted to live, to love.. She had so much more to live.. She didn't want to die._

" _No. " Rose said but her face showed only sadness and fear. " Not yet, actually. "_

_Not yet, what did that mean? Ava was happy to still be alive, but she was not really reassured. " What do you mean, Gran? "_

_Rose shook her head. She didn't want her granddaughter to die because of her own mistakes.. If only she had been more clever and never made a deal with Ian's grandfather then Ava wouldn't be in this awful situation. She was feeling so guilty, but she couldn't do anything about it. Ava's fate was in Eric Northman's hands. Rose didn't really know if she should trust the vampire, but she trusted Godric and he was after all Eric's maker._

" _It depends on your vampire, Ava. " Rose shot a glance at Godric. " He's the only one who can save you, but he must be on time, otherwise you'll die. "_

_Ava sighed. She wanted to cry, to scream, but it was useless. She couldn't change anything now and she was sure now that she was going to die. Eric was not going to come for her. This was the end._

" _Well, I think I'm going to die. Eric won't come. Our bond is blocked and I told him to stay away from me." And that would be her biggest mistake._

" _He will come, Ava. Trust me, I know him and he won't let you die. He loves you even if he never said anything. Even without the bond, you are connected. " Godric said firmly._

_He knew his child well, and he knew he would come for her. She was the only one who made him feel love. He wasn't going to lose her. The only thing Godric hoped, was that Eric wasn't going to be too late. That was his biggest fear._

_Ava, on the other hand, couldn't really believe what Godric was saying… She wasn't sure. Maybe she could count on Eric, maybe he loved her. She laughed a little. If he really loved her, why hadn't he told her? Why was he so emotionally handicapped? Well, it didn't really matter anymore..._

" _If you say so. Anyway, what are we going to do? Wait for me to die? How will I even know if I'm dead? " Ava asked bitterly. She was tired of this situation, but she had to deal with it, unfortunately. If only her death would be quicker… _

" _We'll tell you. " Rose answered a little bit annoyed by Ava's attitude. She seemed to have lost all hope and Rose disliked it. She was still alive, so there was still hope. If only her granddaughter could realize that. She still had one chance at life. She should believe in Eric Northman and fight death. " Can't you be a little bit more positive, Ava? "_

_Why should she be that? She was dying… And that was when she remembered something... Godric had once told her that Rose had dreamt about her own death, and Ava had just had the same vision, but this time, it was herself who was dying… Yes… Now, everything was clear. There was no hope._

" _Why should I? I saw my death in a vision and now it's happening. Tell me how can I still believe that Eric will save me? This is completely ridiculous, Gran! "_

_And that was it, Rose couldn't take this anymore. Ava was childish, and couldn't understand that she was the ridiculous one. She was awfully stubborn and it wasn't helping her._

" _Have you seen yourself truly dying, or just severely hurt? Have you seen yourself giving your last breath? "_

_Ava shook her head. She hadn't, fortunately. It would have been just unbearable._

" _Then, you may not have seen your death, Ava. Stop being like that. " Rose ordered._

" _But you've seen your death and I- "_

" -_Please Ava, open your eyes. Everything is not what it seems. You may die tonight, but it's not written. " Rose said angrily._

_Of course, she had seen her own death when she was young, but she knew that Ava's vision was not the same thing. Rose remembered clearly her own vision. She was pregnant at the time and saw her older self drowning. It had been awful, but she had learned to live with her fate. However, Ava hadn't clearly seen herself dying, and Rose knew it._

" _I-I'm sorry. Maybe I should be more optimistic.. "_

* * *

How could she have blocked their bond? She had no right to do this! But then she did it… Eric knew he should have told her what she had wanted to hear, but he couldn't. It wasn't like he felt nothing for her, it was just because everyone could hear him and he didn't want that. He would tell her how much he cared about her, how much he even loved her, but only when they were completely alone.

Yes, Eric Northman loved a human. He loved his Ava. It was hard to believe, he didn't even believe it himself at times, but he had to admit it. She had made him love her... She had changed him for good.

Now that Russell was trapped and Sookie warning Bill, Eric could finally go and tell Ava everything. The vampire just hoped that she would listen to him, even if she didn't want to. Eric would make sure that she heard everything.

If someone had told him before he would do this kind of thing for a human, he would have laughed, but now... It felt unexpectedly right.

But then again, Eric felt strange. He couldn't feel Ava. Of course he couldn't, but he could also feel that something was really wrong. How was that possible? He didn't know, but he knew he had to go to her house, he needed to.

He didn't waste time and flew away and when he landed, he froze. The door was destroyed and there was werewolf scent all over the place. He immediately recognized Ian's disgusting scent, but the other scent was unknown. However, that didn't matter. If Ian had been here, Ava was in danger.. But where was she? Had he kidnapped her? Eric couldn't even imagine it. He needed to find her right now.

That was when he heard something... Someone had said his name. It was Ava, he was sure about it.

Using vampire speed, he soon found himself in the middle of the woods, staring at Ava's body. Her dress was bloody, her eyes were closed and her heartbeat was slow, nearly inexistent…

" No… " Eric whispered and fell on his knees next to Ava.

* * *

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE !_**

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter ! The next one will be the last one ! Are you eager to read it ? I don't know when I'll post it since my exams start tuesday. It depends on my mood and on your reviews !_

_A huge thanks to Rayralo, Azura Soul Reaver, Nelle07 and HauntedMonster for their reviews !_

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment please ? I really want to know what you think about this chapter, after all the next one is the last !_


	60. Chapter 59

Hello !

Title : In Dark Blue Lousiana

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters unfortunately. They are the property of HBO and Charlaine Harris ! I own my OC, Ava Cole.

Beta Reader : Artemis Wolfe

* * *

Chapter 59 :

This couldn't be happening, not now… There was no way Eric could let it happen. He just couldn't let Ava die, not now, not never. He wanted her more than anything else at this very moment, just when he was about to lose her forever.

He looked at the wound in her stomach; she had been shot. He needed to get the bullet out before making her drink his blood. The worst thing was that he didn't know if his blood would make her better and heal her. If it didn't, then he would have to make a choice. To turn her into a vampire or letting her die. He didn't know what he would do... She wouldn't want to be a vampire, he was pretty sure about that. He had joked about turning her and she wasn't enchanted about the idea, but letting her die... He couldn't imagine what he would do. In fact, it was unimaginable. She had made him fall in love with her, she had no right to leave him.

There was also another thing which angered him more than anything... He was the one to blame for everything. He shouldn't have let her go back home and away from Fangtasia. He should have kept her there by force or he should have told her how much he cared for her, told her exactly what she had wanted to hear. If only he hadn't been so stupid.. Then again, there were many things he should have done, like telling Alcide to stay with Ava. It was also true that Eric knew he should have taken care of Ian a long time ago, but he hadn't done it because he was too obsessed with getting his revenge. If only he had been a little cleverer, nothing would have happened.

If Ava died tonight, he would never forgive himself…

However, she wasn't going to die. He would save her, he had to believe it.

He just needed to get that bullet out and make her drink his blood, which was going to be very complicated. He was started to take the bullet out, but she didn't even flinch.. She was motionless, but she wasn't dead. Her heart was still beating, slowly, but still beating. She wasn't going to last long, Eric knew it. She had lost too much of her delicious blood.

When he finally got the bullet out, he bit into his hand and put his bloody palm on her wound. He then bit onto his wrist and brought it to her mouth. She would need a lot of blood.

There was just one little problem, no, one **huge** problem. She wasn't drinking his blood... She wasn't doing anything.

* * *

" _He's here, he's trying to save you. " Godric said as he looked at Ava._

_The young woman gasped. Could it be true? Godric wasn't the kind of vampire who lied, so it was probably true. Eric was going to save her... She was going to live._

" _I told you he cared about you Ava, he loves you. " Godric added as he put his hand on Ava's shoulder._

_She didn't answer. She wanted to believe him, but a part of her told her to stay on guard. If she lived and if Eric broke her heart again, how would she deal with it?_

_Ava thought about something else... If Eric was here to save her, why wasn't she waking up? Why wasn't she healing like she should be? She could feel deep inside of her that something was wrong and she wasn't the only one. While Godric was smiling happily, Rose frowned. _

" _Gran? " Ava asked, worried._

" _His blood isn't working properly. " Rose stated._

" _Why? "_

_Rose didn't really know and it worried her even more. Ava wasn't meant to die now, she still had so many things to live for. Why wasn't Eric's blood working? Something was wrong, it was just impossible._

" _Maybe the blood just needs time to heal me, am I'm right? Godric? " Ava asked._

_Rose and Ava looked at the vampire. He was thoughtful. " You were badly injured Ava and lost a lot of blood, so yes, it can take time. Vampire blood isn't magical. However, I'm afraid that if it doesn't work, Eric will have to turn you Ava. "_

_The young woman gasped. A vampire? No, she wouldn't like it. She didn't want to become one and to have to drink blood… However, she wanted to live, and if this was the only way, she would accept it. And well, having Eric as a maker wouldn't be that bad. He had learned from Godric and Ava had seen how much Pam loved him. He must have been good, but Ava didn't really like the idea of being Eric's child… She loved him, but she couldn't imagine what she would do. And what about Pam? How would she react?_

_Anyway, she wasn't going to get turned right at the moment. Maybe Eric's blood would work._

" _Don't worry, Ava. Eric is stubborn, he'll never let you go and I'm sure he would prefer if you stayed human, strangely. "_

_Ava sighed. Of course Eric liked her better alive. She could give him her blood and she could use her gift for him. Yes, she was the perfect little pet, wasn't she? Ava was a little bit angry at the thought. « I can only imagine why. »_

_Godric shook his head, she was getting everything wrong. Ava could be just as stubborn and blind as Eric sometimes. Why couldn't she understand that Eric loved her Of course, Godric knew how many times Eric had done her wrong, but Ava could feel him, he couldn't hide anything from her. She should realize it before the end. " He loves you. Don't think that you're just a distraction for him, that you're just a simple fangbanger. You are more than that. I've never seen him like that. I've never seen him caring for a human before and I've spent a thousand years with him. Just trust me, Ava. He loves you and he will tell you when he is ready or when he'll finally admit it to himself. "_

" _Maybe you're right. Anyway, what will happen to me when I wake up? Will I ever see you two again? "_

_Rose smiled. " Hopefully you won't see me again, Ava, but Godric maybe... Who knows? "_

* * *

As the minutes passed, Eric was really starting to worry. She was really going to die. He was going to lose her.

" Don't leave me, not now. " He forced once again his wrist to her mouth, hoping that she would start drinking his blood. " You can't leave me, Ava. After all that we've been through, you have no right, do you hear me? You have no right to leave me, not after making me falling in love with you. Do you know how much I hate the feeling? Do you know how much I hate what you make me feel? If you leave me, I'll never forgive you."

She wasn't drinking. It was impossible! Why wasn't she drinking? He couldn't let her go now that she was a part of him.

" You have to fight! Don't die on me, don't die because of me! I love you, Ava…" He whispered the last part as he started to lose hope.

And then, she started to slowly drink… Eric sighed in relief. He could already feel her wound closing. Now, there was just one little problem... Eric didn't want overcook her. It would be impossible to deal with her after it but then again, she needed a lot of blood.

When Eric finally removed his wrist from her mouth, he stared at her silently, listening to her heartbeat. It was still slow but she was going to live. Now that she was alright, he needed to get her away from this place. Who knew, maybe Ian would come back to see what he had done, he was after all insane. He didn't have to know that she was still alive. If he believed she was dead, she would stay safe.

Eric decided to go to Fangtasia. He needed to see Pam and Ava would be safe here. He took her gently in his arms, not wanting to hurt her. She needed to rest now and needed blood again, but it would have to wait.

When Eric arrived, Pam was pacing back and forth, an annoyed look on her face.

" There you are! I was attacked by Ruben. I killed him. " Pam said but then noticed Ava. Blood was all over her dress and Pam's fangs extended. She smelled delicious, Pam desperately wanted a taste, but when she noticed Eric's look, she quickly retracted her fangs. " What happened "

" Ian happened. She could have died. " Eric answered as he laid her gently on a couch. " We need to hide her until I get rid of that fucking werewolf. "

Pam didn't say anything. Eric was angry, more than angry. He loved her, Pam was now sure about it.

" How do you plan to do that? "

" I don't know. I need to find him first and then we'll bring him here, in the basement. " Eric smirked at the thought. He was going to enjoy Ian's suffering and death.

Suddenly Fangtasia's front door opened and Alcide stood there. He was worried and came straight to the club when he saw Ava's door destroyed and especially when he had smelled Debbie's scent there. Only Eric knew if Ava was alright. And then he noticed her, laying on a couch, covered in blood.

" What the fuck did you do to her, Eric? " Alcide growled as he approached Ava.

" I saved her. Ian tried to kill her. " Eric answered and stood between Ava and Alcide. He was jealous, he had to admit it. He didn't want Alcide near her, they were already close enough. Of course Eric knew perfectly that Ava was completely his, but there was still a part of him that was afraid he would lose her to Alcide.

" Debbie… " Alcide muttered to himself unconsciously. She had been there too, she had done this to Ava. What the hell was wrong with her?

" What did you say Alcide? Debbie, as in Debbie Pelt? "

Eric didn't even need to ask the question. He already knew the answer. Ian had gotten help from someone, and that someone was Debbie Pelt. The bitch was going to die.

Suddenly Eric's eyes fell on Ava's body. She was moving and moaning in pain. Her eyes opened slowly and painfully, she was awake but weak, Eric could feel it . He kneeled next to the couch and looked at her while Alcide went behind him.

Eric didn't even wait for Ava to say anything, there was no need too. He bit onto his wrist and bought it to her lips. " Drink. " He ordered her gently and she obeyed him immediately. Her eyes never left his while she was drinking.

When his wrist left her mouth, he knew that she would fall asleep soon. At least she was alright now, he knew that she would be perfectly alright. Eric's face came close to her ear so he could whisper to her. " You're safe now. I will never let anything happen to you. "

She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly. Eric turned towards Alcide. " We're bringing her to my house and I want you to stay with her during daylight. You'll watch her and if something happens, don't hesitate to wake me up. "

Alcide nodded as Eric took Ava in his arms.

* * *

" Alcide? What are you doing here? Where am I? " Ava asked, a little bit disoriented since she just woke up. She remembered everything but she didn't know where she was.

" Eric's house. He gave you his blood. " Alcide answered.

Ava sighed. She was very much alive now, and it felt good. She still felt some pain, but it was okay. Godric and her grandmother had been right about Eric…

" What happened to you? " Alcide asked, afraid of the answer. A part of him still loved Debbie and knowing that the woman he loved had done something so awful both angered him and scared him. She was disturbed, but she had gone too far.

" Ian and Debbie... They wanted to kill me. Debbie shot me. " Ava said and could see the pain in Alcide's eyes. " Where's Eric? " She asked, trying to change the subject.

" Sleeping. He asked me to watch over you. "

" You can leave now, Alcide; I don't need you here anymore. " Someone said and Ava and Alcide looked towards the door. Eric was standing there.

He had felt Ava gaining consciousness and he just couldn't wait to see her and talk to her. So here he was, awake during a sunny afternoon probably.

" I can stay. " Alcide quickly said not wanting to leave his friend alone with Eric.

" Leave us, Alcide. " Eric ordered and just when Alcide was about to say something, Ava interrupted him.

" It's okay, I'm fine. "

" Sure? "

Ava nodded and Alcide left. A long and awkward silence followed his departure until Eric approached the bed and sat down beside Ava. " Do you know how stupid you've been? Why did you go back to your house? You knew it wasn't safe, you knew it… "

" I needed to leave you. I've told you what I wanted, you knew it too. " Ava answered. She was not the only one to blame, so why was he angry at her? She had nearly died, shouldn't he be a little bit nicer?

" You were completely reckless. What do you think I would have done without you? I can't lose you, I fucking love you! " He nearly screamed the next part and Ava's eyes widened.

Was this really happening? Was Eric Northman admitting his feelings? Ava was speechless, completely speechless. Godric was completely right after all, but what did it mean? Could they start something now? It would be so easy.

« Don't you think that it's a little bit too late for that, Eric? » Ava blurted out unconsciously. She never wanted to say it, but it had just come out of her mouth. She was hurt by Eric's games and it would be so easy to fall into one of his traps again, but she also knew deep inside of her that this wasn't a lie.

« I don't think it's too late, Ava. You are alive, you are here perfectly fine. » He said firmly and took Ava's hands in his own. « I know how you're feeling. I know how much I hurt you but I only wanted to protect you. Everything will be alright now. »

Eric's eyes never left Ava's. He was worried, no, **afraid** of losing her because of his mistakes. He should have known that she wasn't going to fall right back into his arms, she was human after all…

« I can promise you forever, Ava. I will love you forever. You are mine completely and I am yours completely. »

Ava had tears in her eyes. She had waited so long to hear that, and now, at last, it was happening.

« I… I just don't know what to say, Eric. I nearly died and I think I need time after everything which has happened. » She was not believing in what she was saying. She had Eric right where she wanted him, and she just told him she needed time. What was wrong with her? « I think I need to get away from here for a while. I love you, Eric, and I'm truly happy, but I can't stay here anymore. »

Eric clenched his teeth. He couldn't lose her now, he wouldn't let her go, especially not after everything. « Don't leave me. I've never admitted my feelings to anyone. Stay here with me or I will force you!»

« Why would you do that? This is cruel, Eric. If you love me then.. »

« I want you to stay! » He interrupted her. « Please. »

Ava smiled sadly. She was a little bit lost but she knew she couldn't just leave Eric now. He was, for once, sincere. How could she leave him? How could she do this to him now? He didn't deserve this.

« Maybe we could just start all over again and forget everything. » Ava said.

Eric smiled at her. « Yes, we could. » He was relieved and smiled truly at her. He had won…

« However, I need to leave this place for a while Eric. I just can't stay here, I need some air. » She said and Eric's smile disappeared.

He thought everything was fine, but no, she wanted more. Why did she still want to leave? Of course, a part of him could understand her but he wanted her more than anything. She had to stay here because he couldn't leave Shreveport, he was the sheriff.

« Maybe just for a few weeks, Eric.. I need it. » She was begging him, couldn't he feel how much she needed to leave? She had had enough. She was going crazy here…

A few weeks, he thought. Maybe Pam could take his place for a few weeks. « I'll come with you. I can't let you leave alone. »

Ava smiled at him. Finally Eric was showing that he truly loved her.. He loved her, he had said it and she wanted to hear it again, no, she needed it. She had waited for this for so long now.

« Say it again. »

Eric raised his eyebrows, surprised by her request but soon he was smirking, understanding what she wanted him to say. « What do you want to hear, my love? »

« Eric, this isn't funny. You know what I'm talking about. Say it again, tell me you love me. »

He laughed and when he stopped, his face grew closer to Ava's one. Their lips were nearly touching and Eric could feel her breath on his lips. « I love you, Ava. » He said and his lips captured hers.

However, something told Ava that these moments of happiness with Eric weren't going to last forever. She could taste in in his kiss, she felt it. Something would happen to them, but for now she was just going to enjoy the little moments. She was going to enjoy every kiss and everything Eric could give her...

THE END

* * *

_I hope you liked this last chapter ! I can't believe that this is the last one... It's so strange and when I started this story, I had never thought that I would write so many chapters.. But here we are. I may write a sequel but I don't really know, what do you think about that idea ?_

_Now, I want to thank everyone who read this story, who left me reviews and who added this story to their favorites. You guys are amazing, I can't even explain how it made me feel to read your reviews and to see that you were reading my story. It really means a lot to me, especially since English is not my first language. I know that this story wasn't perfect but I'm glad that you liked it anyway !_

_So thank you so much !_

_Now, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to start a new story, a new Eric story with some Godric maybe. It will be called " Set Fire To The Rain" and I will post it soon, maybe tomorrow or later, so read it please ?_

_Anyway, don't forget to leave me a little comment to tell me what you think about this last chapter, the story and maybe the sequel ?_

_And check out my new story ? Please ?_


End file.
